Hasta el demonio más demonio puede llorar
by boudicaqueen
Summary: Hay humanos tan crueles y despiados que son comparados con demonios, y hay demonios tan conpasivos que son similares a humanos. * la franquicia de Devil May Cry NO ME PERTENECE, le pertenece a capcom.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1- Introducción:

Era un día común y corriente, bueno común y corriente para un semi-demonio..

Dante se encontraba en su negocio, recostado en el sofá comiendo pizza y helado de fresa, mientras que a su lado estaba sentada una pequeña niña rubia, viendo lo que al parecer era la nueva telenovela _"Hospital del amor"_ , el "joven" albino con algo de dolor de cabeza se preguntaba ¿desde cuándo había caído tan bajo como para terminar viendo porquería de televisa?, dio un suspiro, fastidiado tomó el control remoto y apagó la Televisión.

-¡Hey! ¡Estaba viéndolo!- protestó molesta, la heredera de los Lowell- ¡era la mejor parte!

\- ¿cómo puede gustarte eso?, es estúpido -había sido uno de esos días tan aburridos que no había encontrado nada que hacer que cometer el grave error de sentarse a ver la TV con Patty, en toda su vida como cazador de demonios y heredero de Sparda había presenciado cosas hostiles, horribles, que harían palidecer a un humano común, incluso lo volverían loco.., pero lo que había visto en la televisión había sido la mayor abominación que ni con años de terapia podría sanar, de pronto sus pensamientos depresivos y suicidas fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono.

 _-¿Diga?_ -dijo el albino al poner la bocina sobre su oreja.

Los servicios del medio-demonio habían sido solicitados en un poblado a cercano a su ciudad, el cual recientemente había sido atacado por demonios, que habían matado al obispo y causado destrozos en el lugar.

Ese mismo día al caer la noche cerca de las catacumbas de la iglesia, el hijo de Sparda fue emboscado por un grupo de demonios de bajo rango, al cual logró derrotar con facilidad, no representaba nada especial, se disponía a guardar su espada cuando fue sorprendido por una ráfaga de viento que había logrado rasgar su saco, haciéndole unos cortes en el cuerpo a lo que su factor regenerativo los sanó, el ataque provenía de un balcón situado arriba de su cabeza, se volvió para ver a una figura aparentemente humana que portaba un armadura, de tras de ella aparecieron un segundo grupo de demonios, el ente misterioso hizo una seña indicándoles a los seres infernales que atacasen.

Aprovechando la distracción del mercenario, su adversario se lanzó sobre el para atacar, desenfundando dos Kamas apuntando a la cabeza, logrando atravesársela con ambas cuchillas, el cazador bruscamente arrojó a su contrincante, al que no le había dado tiempo de soltar sus armas, haciendo que este se estrellase contra un muro, cayendo de cabeza.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? creí que serías algo más especial- dijo el caza-demonios presumido, haciendo una seña para que se atacase.

El adversario se levantó un poco mareado, pero se recuperó pronto, en un segundo se acercó a Dante lazando una serie de golpes y patadas a toda velocidad que combinaba con movimientos de sus kamas, intentando hacerle cortes parra desangrarlo, el semi-demonio esquivaba sus movimientos a la vez que retrocedía.

El albino dio un gran salto, sacando sus dos pistolas, dando una lluvia de balas, eliminando al pequeño ejército de seres infernales.

Escondido de tras de una de las columnas de la catedral el ente dio un ataque sorpresa haciéndolo un corte profundo en el hombro izquierdo, del cual Dante se recuperó, quedando ahora solos ellos dos, el hijo de Sparda logró derribarlo levantando Rebelion para cortarlo a la mitad, desafortunadamente la figura se desvaneció al contacto con la espada, justo de tras de él aparecieron tres copias más., ahora lo entendía.., todo era una ilusión, fue así como con un movimiento de su espada logró deshacerse de ellos, ninguno era el real.

No sentía ninguna presencia demoniaca, aparentemente había huido, un poco decepcionado enfundó a Rebelion para marcharse de la ahora destruida catedral, se dirigió a la entrada de las catacumbas que había sido abierta por la fuerza; buscaban algo, debía valer la pena para todo ese alboroto.

Mientras tanto: oculto tras una de las estatuas el individuo asomó su cabeza para observar al cazador de demonios marcharse, acto seguido se desplomo, cayendo sentado con las piernas extendidas sobre el suelo, llevándose una mano a la cadera, esbozó una mueca de dolor.. le había disparado.

Justo en un sitio muy alejado del pueblo se encontraba el mayor de los gemelos Sparda, concentrado en sus pensamientos más profundos, cuando fue interrumpido por una voz suave, poco a poco una figura emergía de las sombras hacia luz de la luna dejando ver su rostro, se trataba de una mujer humana de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color, vestía una entallada armadura que le daba libertad de movimiento, la cual ahora estaba rasgada dejando ver ciertos cortes y heridas en las partes expuestas, avanzaba hacia él, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie, casi se estaba arrastrando, la sangre le escurría por su cadera hasta sus piernas, Vergil la miró completamente inexpresivo.

-Amo.. l-lo conseguí- fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar antes de desplomarse, perdiendo la conciencia a causa de sus heridas..

Notas de autor: Dante y Vergil son híbridos humano-demonio, hijos de un ser inmortal y nunca dicen la edad exacta que tiene así que supongo que es muy viejo en edad pero como es demonio se ve joven.

-Televisa es una compañía especializada en telecomunicaciones, es una empresa mexicana, propiedad de Emilio Azcarraga (o eso creo), no me pertenece ni tampoco tengo intenciones con lucrar con esto.

*he editado este capítulo corrigiendo algunos errores ortográficos, aunque si encuentran algún otro error no duden en avisarme, y será corregido de inmediato, estaré publicando otra vez los capítulos de este fanfinc, pero ya corregidos, espero y sea de su agrado.

Quiero agradecer a Lempika Silent, por ayudarme a corregir este capítulo, gracias

Gracias todos por leer, los quiere; Boudica.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2- El comienzo:

Era una hermosa mañana: niños jugando afuera, la gente realizaba sus tareas cotidianas, con la falsa noticia que unos tubos de gas debajo de la ciudad habían tenido fallas y destruido parte del pueblo, incluyendo la catedral, habían transcurrido unas cuantas horas desde la pelea en ese edificio, ahora casi reducido a escombros, en otra parte, dentro de esa misma iglesia, donde al parecer era la oficina de uno de los cardenales se encontraba nuestro caza-demonios favorito frente a un claramente nervioso y preocupado Sacerdote.

─¡Esto no puede ser verdad!- Exclamó el anciano vestido con túnicas rojas, tembloroso, sudando frío; habían abierto las catacumbas y habían extraído un objeto de sumo valor.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto por eso, anciano?-preguntó el mercenario, sus deducciones habían acertadas, tenía que ser algo valioso para armar una así de grande y haber saqueado, como haber destruido medio poblado.

El Anciano le contó una historia sobre cierto ritual que desencadenó el caos hace tiempo en una época justo antes de la historia actual, fabricado por un antiguo alquimista de nombre y origen desconocido, que abrió puertas dimensionales desencadenando caos en la tierra. Poderosos personajes habían dado sus vidas para salvar esta tierra, logrando encerrar todo el poder en un punto muy pequeño con un símbolo amarillo en el centro, el cual fue custodiado por descendientes de esas personas, hasta que uno de ellos corrompido intentó liberar ese poder, detenido por el legendario Sparda, quien intentó inútilmente destruirlo, aun usando todo su poder, decidiendo mantenerlo oculto en ese lugar custodiado por siglos por monjes, en el interior de esas catacumbas.

- _Genial, ahora tengo que limpiar otro desastre de mi padre, tendré que cobrar el doble-_ pensó el albino para sus adentros, fastidiado.- ¿Tiene idea de quien ha querido esa baratija de porquería?

\- Hemos visto días antes a una bruja, ella fue la que mató al obispo, él se negó a darle la ubicación del objeto, vino días antes a seguirlo, e interrogarlo, escuchamos unos gritos y cuando llegamos era demasiado tarde, solo encontramos su cadáver, esa misma tarde atacó con un ejército de demonios para saquear el pueblo y matar a todo el que encontrase, así que de todas formas obtuvo lo que estuvo buscando.., se lo suplico consiga el sello amarillo, no conocemos el daño que pueda causar y más ahora después de esto.

-Le cobraré el doble –sentenció el semi-demonio, antes de salir de la oficina.

Fuera del edificio lo esperaban Morrison y la pequeña Patty, quien estaba quejándose que tenía hambre y le exigía alimento, no era tan mala idea desayunar primero.

En algún lugar alejado en la misma noche de los acontecimientos en la catedral de Saint Catherene, situado en el poblado de Rosetown, donde se había manifestado una plaga de demonios, exterminados por el menor de los gemelos Sparda, se libraba una feroz batalla protagonizada por cierta demonesa rubia y una cazadora de corta cabellera, habían tomado un caso que tenía que ver con una serie de rituales que se extendían por todo el país. Se cuidaban la una a la otra, la rubia levantaba su espada Alastor, exterminando a tantos demonios como pudo, acto seguido dio un salto acrobático, mientras sacaba sus pistolas disparando a diestra y siniestra, lady utilizando una ametralladora repetía la acción, pero con cuidado de no herir a las pobres mujeres que se encontraban atadas en posición fetal puestas en el suelo, en un descuido de esta un ente de bajo rango saltó sobre ella con una enorme hoz para asesinarla, dicha acción fue impedida por su amiga, quien lanzó su espada, haciendo caer al ser infernal al suelo al lado de la morena, muerto ya.

-mejores lo han intentado, bombón - dijo la morena, burlona.

Procediendo a situarse cerca de su compañera, cuidándole la espalda, la cazadora desenfundó su artillería pesada, la poderosa Kalina Ann, una Bazooka, con la cual disparó arrastrando a los demonios, generando una explosión a pocos metros de ellas, Trish lanzó relámpagos achicharrando al resto de seres que quedaban.

Solo quedaba una de esas criaturas con vida, que se arrastraba luchando por escapar, detenido por la demonesa rubia, inclinándose para jalarlo de su túnica, mientras Lady iba a socorrer a las víctimas del sacrificio.

-¿Quién es el responsable de esto?- Inquirió Trish al demonio, mirándolo fijamente.

\- Y pensar que tú, hija del gran rey Mundus, la princesa del infierno terminaría siendo una vulgar y puta traidora que se mezclaría con la escoria humana, muy pronto las puertas del infierno se abrirán y tú.. te alías a una causa perdida, piénsalo, no es tarde para que vuelvas y te unas con tus hermanos en el campo de batalla.

Las palabras del ser del averno dichas a la dama pudieron haberla inmutado hace tiempo, pero ahora no, tomó su pistola procedió a dispararle justo en el hombro, haciendo que el ser infernal perdiera una extremidad, causando que este gritase de dolor.

-No servirá de nada que lo sepas.., el ritual está casi por completarse, las puestas del infierno serán abiertas cuando la luna de oscurezca y el símbolo amarillo sea liberado.

-¡Lo único que debería preocuparte es el hueco en tu cabeza!- exclamó Trish, para después presionar el gatillo acabando con la miserable existencia de aquella criatura.

Se incorporó y se dirigió a ayudar a las víctimas, que por suerte ninguna había muerto, eran todas mujeres adolescentes y estaban desnudas, su amiga había logrado desatarlas.

-Toma, lo necesitas- dijo la morena, mientras se quitaba el saco, extendió el brazo para entregárselo a una de ellas.- Estarán bien, la policía y una ambulancia vienen en camino.

La rubia hizo lo mismo, tomando las túnicas ensangrentadas pertenecientes a los demonios que habían matado, entregándoselas a algunas de las chicas para que se cubrieran.

Las asustadas mujeres se abalanzaron sobre sus salvadoras para abrazarlas y darles las gracias, ambas cazadoras permanecieron allí por casi una hora, reconfortando y brindando apoyo emocional a las destrozadas y asustadas víctimas, mientras esperaban la llegada de la ayuda.

notas de autor: hice referencia al famoso Sello amarillo, artefacto mitológico de la mitología de H.P Lovecrafth.

Quiero agradecer a la autora de un Fanfinc llamado "tortura" de Vergil y una OC, hace tiempo leí su fanfinc que me dio cierta inspiración para escribir este.

le agradezco a Leilael, que es una gran escritora, apenas leí unos pocos fincs de ella y me he vuelto su fan, y gracias a todos por leer espero actualizar pronto.

*he hecho unos cambios en este capítulo (al igual que en el primero), pensaba terminar la historia, para luego subirla corregida (lamento los errores de redacción), racias a la recomendación de una amiga.

*19 de julio del 2016: he corregido la mayoría de los errores de ortografía y redacción, o eso creo, al igual que con el resto de los siguientes capítulos, los cuales estaré subiendo en pocos días, en el capítulo 43, el final, me tomaré mi tiempo, ya que será el episodio más largo de todos, como igual planeo modificar algunos capítulos y agregarles escenas adicionales, como estar modificando las historias de algunos personajes, (solo puliré algunas cosas, no cambiaré radicalmente nada)

los quiere boudica


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3-¿Crestsword?

Mientras tanto en otro lugar:

Había amanecido ya; los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban, se escuchaba el sonido del viento trayendo el aire fresco, la luz del sol se colaba por la ventana de una pequeña habitación, que contaba con una cama en la que se encontraba tendida una joven mujer inconsciente, cubierta por unas sábanas ensangrentadas, a pocos metros de ella estaba un pequeño escritorio con una lámpara de petróleo pegado a la ventana, por qué? ..pues porque es mejor andar desperdiciando el poco petróleo que queda en el mundo, ya saben los demonios no conocen la palabra ecología (y Vergil se gasta el dinero de la renta de la luz en gel para el cabello), no pasó mucho tiempo para que la muchacha recobrase la conciencia, mareada llevó una mano a su cabeza como señal de malestar, con la otra se apoyó para ponerse de pie, el dolor al moverse la hizo cojear, logró con mucho esfuerzo acercarse a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla alguien más lo hizo, topándose con la mirada de un demonio de rasgos albinos y mirada fría como el hielo.

─¿Qué se supone que pensabas hacer?, cómo vas a curarte si no descansas?.- Inquirió el primogénito de Sparda tomando el brazo de la dama bruscamente, regresándola a la cama –¡dame el sello, ahora!- ordenó.

─la joven un tanto sorprendida se dio la vuelta para sacar de su escote el objeto que se le pedía - aquí tiene amo- respondió, apenada de que el tuviera que presenciar algo tan humillante y vergonzoso.

─En los antiguos escritos de mi padre se habla de esta poderosa gema..- explicaba mientras mantenía su mirada con detenimiento en esa piedra – dejada por los antiguos olvidados, otorga poder inconmensurable, así como entrar y salir del infierno, se creía que era solo un mito- sonrío, bastante déspota.

La mujer sólo se limitó a observarlo en silencio, el hijo de Sparda se preparaba para salir de la habitación, cuando la guerrera rompió el silencio.

─Amo Vergil, me permite hacerle una pregunta?- su master asintió discretamente con la cabeza - por qué no me dejó morir en ese lugar? debido a mi herida tardaré en recuperarme por lo cual no seré apta para el combate, ni para cumplir con las misiones, sería solo un estorbo para usted.

─Esa pregunta había sido muy acertada, ¿Por qué la había dejado vivir? era algo que él no comprendía..- ¿Eres acaso idiota?, mientras respires me seguirás siendo útil, apenas tus heridas cicatricen volverás a tus labores- sentenció, dándose la vuelta, saliendo de la ahbitación, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte azote.

─ _Qué es lo que realmente planea?.._

Eran las nueve de la mañana, el cazador de demonios vestía un ya maltratado saco rojo, parecía sacado de un callejón y con aspecto vago desempleado, se encontraba cómodamente sentado en la mesa de una cafetería, acompañado de su protegida, una niña rubia, la cual vestía un llamativo vestido rosa y un hombre de mediana edad, quien portaba un traje muy formal, tomaban el desayuno, cuando su atención se desvió a una nada discreta charla entre dos lugareños que estaban sentados justo de tras de la mesa que el trío ocupaba.

─ _No creo que lo que haya pasado estos días hayan sido un accidente.._

─ _Escuché gritos minutos antes de la supuesta explosión…._

─ _Yo vi a esa extraña mujer de nuevo antes de los atentados, y había unas raras criaturas que vinieron después, siento que algo tiene que ver en esto, incluso tomé fotos, pero la policía me decomisó las pruebas…_

─ _Algo tiene que ver el gobierno…_

Dante puso mucha atención en esa conversación, era información valiosa que podía servirle.

─¿Qué es lo que saben?- Inquirió el albino.

─lo que ha escuchado usted, no creemos que haya sido un accidente, días antes de eso vimos a una mujer que nadie conocía, estuvo siguiendo al obispo, y haciendo preguntas ¡como usted! – señaló agresivamente uno de los sujetos - ¡¿cómo sé que no es un cómplice?!

─Disculpen a mi compañero-intervino Morrison, amablemente- nosotros también estamos investigado este hecho, y su testimonio puede ser importante- prosiguió- ¿podría describir mejor a esa criatura y esa persona de la que habla? – pidió, con elegancia, sacando un block de notas y un bolígrafo de su maletín.

Ambos residentes describieron a la criatura y la joven, el detective dibujó retratos basados en las descripciones de ambos ciudadanos, también dieron su ubicación en los atentados y los lugares del siniestro, terminado eso Dante dejó número telefónico para contactarlos en caso de mayor información, despidiendose.

Fue así como todo ese día realizaron exhaustivas caminatas entrevistando a los pobladores de aquél pueblo, preguntando por datos de los atentados y si tenían información valiosa de esa mujer, lograron conseguir algo, aunque no muy relevante, estaban a punto de retirarse a descansar, de no ser por haber obtenido información sobre unas extrañas criaturas que aún frecuentaban las ruinas de esos barrios, ahora evacuados.

Dirigiendose allí, ingresaron haciendo caso omiso a los cordones policiales, parecía que un terremoto muy grande hubiese pasado por allí, casi todo había caído, escombros por todos lados, edificios maltratados, había algunos autos aun incendiándose, solo bastó un segundo donde bajaron la guarda para ser sorprendidos por el grito de terror de la menor de los Lowell, al ser sorprendida por el ataque de una criatura demoniaca de bajo rango, pero sin embargo éste era mucho más grande, su guadaña se dirigía hacia Patty, que había gritado, Morrison se dirigió hacia ella a abrazarla, usando su cuerpo para cubrirla y protegerla, ambos cerraron los ojos esperando la muerte.

Lamentablemente para el ente infernal sus intenciones fueron frustradas por el semi-demonio, quien usó su espada para bloquear el ataque, protegiéndolos, al salir del shock el hombre se llevó a la niña a ocultarse a un lugar seguro.

Una vez que Patty y su socio se hubieran refugiado el albino retrocedió quitándose, haciendo que por la fuerza del golpe del ser infernal impactaran contra el suelo rompiendo el pavimento, dejando un hoyo bastante grande.

─Ya me estaba aburriendo –comentó el cazador, dibujando una amplia sonrisa sarcástica- _come on..-_ empuñando a rebelión y haciendo un movimiento con las manos indicando que se acercase.

Fue allí cuando el demonio mostró su verdadera forma la cual era una.. no gigantesca, pero si considerablemente grande masa de tejidos, con muchos miembros humanos mezclados, pegando un grito agudo, procediendo a atacar con una de sus extremidades al joven de pelo blanco.

El heredero de Sparda utilizando su espada se acercó velozmente, realizando un movimiento que cortó esa especie brazo que tenía el demonio más grande, al cortar la extremidades, secretando una especie de ácido corrosivo de repulsivo olor que salpicó a distintos lugares, derritiendo lo que tocaba y causándole quemaduras a Dante, de las que al parecer se recuperaba más lentamente de lo normal, miró a su alrededor, fue allí, usando sus vastos conocimientos e inteligencia adquiridos en el Conalep: El medio-demonio tomó cierta distancia, sacando sus dos fieles pistolas: _evony and ivony ,_ disparó sin cesar, salpicando la sangre corrosiva, dañando las estructuras de los edificios, el monstruo a pesar de su gran masa se abalanzó sobre Dante, quien lo logró esquivar, haciendo que el enemigo cayese al suelo, solo bastó un golpe o un simple temblor para sacudir el edifico para que este colapsase sobre el aplastándolo.

Justo después de que el cazador neutralizase a la bestia, la señorita Lowell y su socio salieron de su escondite.

─¿Dante, estás bien?- interrogó el hombre de mediana edad- estás herido.. – afirmó con un tono de preocupación, pero a la vez evitando acercarse mucho al el.

─¡Apestas! – exclamó la pequeña, cubriéndose la nariz y retrocediendo rápidamente.

El ser infernal que se encontraba bajo esas ruinas, moribundo y agonizando, cuando el hijo de Sparda se acercó a el sacando de su bolsillo un maltratado y arrugado dibujo, mostrándoselo.

─Dime, ¿quién es ella?- ordenó.

─ahhh..,es una escoria, no es necesario que sepas de ella.., es descartable, pero por alguna razón de mucha utilidad para mi amo - contestó la bestia con voz entrecortada, débil- Me repugna su presencia, pero gracias ella pudimos acercarnos a nuestro objetivo.

─¡YA!, no tengo tiempo que perder, necesito bañarme aquí huele peor que el aliento de Leviatán.

─entonces balbuceante, con su último aliento de vida-.. jodida perra de Crestsword.. –fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer muerto..

* * *

NOTAS DE AUTOR:el primer "jefe" al que dante se pudo enfrentar. aumentaré la difcultad conforme vaya avanzando el finc.

este capitulo me costó un poco escribirlo, para los que no conozcan que es "Conalep" son una cadena de escuelas en mi país, Mexico popularmente conocidas por ser una de las escuelas con bajos recursos, peor nivel de educación y matrial educativo deficiente.

hice referencia a Devil May Cry 3 cuando dante fue devorado por Leviatán (que también pertenece a capcom).

como también en capitulos anteriores hice referencia a un canal muy popular en america latina "televisa" que le pertenece a Emilio Azcarraga (no se si así se escribe)

gracias a todos por leer, dejen comnetarios, acepto insultos, alagos, incentivos, amenazas de muerte XD. espero actualizar pronto. los quiere: Bouica.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4- El que creyó que era centeno.

Habían transcurrido apenas unas horas desde la pelea contra ese demonio que había dejado a Dante cubierto de ese ácido, trayendo un fétido olor consigo, por tal motivo sus acompañantes; La heredera Lowell y Morrison no le permitieron subirse al auto con ellos, fue obligado a permanecer en la cajuela, pero aún era bastante fuerte tanto que Patty estaba por vomitar.

Después de una ardua búsqueda de un hotel que los aceptase: ya que por el olor del cazador de demonios creyeron que tenía lepra o ebola (o tal vez era un vago), decidieron parar en una farmacia para comprar algunas cosas, el semi-demonio tuvo que esperar afuera despertando la lástima de algunos transeúntes, los cuales a veces le daban monedas, pan, unos le daban parte de sus salarios o algunas cosas, a la vez que decían:

─ _Lo necesitas más que yo.._

Después de veinte minutos su socio y la pequeña salieron con una pequeña bolsa en las manos, al parecer había una fila muy larga, compraron medicina para el vómito, jabón, desodorante, un aromatizante de auto en forma de pino y perfume, los cuales le fueron obsequiados al mercenario, por fin encontraron un hotel que accedió a rentarles una habitación, pero cobrándoles el triple, cuenta que pagaron con las limosnas que le dieron a Dante.

Cinco duchas más tarde… y tal vez dos baños de jugo de tomate:

Les habían otorgado una habitación con dos camas, en la primera dormiría la señorita Lowell, y en la segunda Dante y Morrison, la menor se encontraba mirando la televisión, no podía perderse el final su famosa telenovela, mientras ambos socios conversaban acerca de la información recaudada sobre los testimonios de los pobladores, la mujer que describía el obispo, las palabras del monstruo..

─Ese demonio dijo algo relacionado con un apellido Crestword- mencionó el detective- supongo que debe ser el apellido de su amo, o algo tiene que ver con la el autor intelectual.

 _Crestword_ , al albino se le hacía familiar ese nombre, pero no concebía recordar de dónde provenía, siguieron conversando hasta tarde, planteando diferentes hipótesis hasta que el sueño venció a todos, decidieron descansar un poco, hoy había sido un día muy agotador para el equipo, en especial para Dante.

A la mañana siguiente, despertaron y se alistaron para continuar con sus investigaciones, el hijo de Sparda seguía intentando recordar ¿dónde había escuchado el famoso nombre?.., después de desayunar se dirigieron a un cyber-café a buscar en registros nacionales el apellido, Crestsword, o algo relacionado con su paradero, pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

Entonces procedieron a dirigirse a una biblioteca del pueblo cercana a la catedral donde algunos documentos antiguos y estaban almacenados.

Morrison habló amablemente con bibliotecaria, una joven de apariencia tranquila y casi puritana que lo atendió, lamentablemente no le permitió ver los documentos debido a que necesitaba un permiso expendido por alguna autoridad del pueblo, por mayores que fueran las insistencias de aquél hombre ella se negaba.

Allí fue cuando el medio-demonio tuvo su momento para brillar; utilizando sus habilidades de manipulación y encantos demoniacos para así poder recolectar información necesaria para poder cumplir la misión:

Dante solo se aproximó al mostrador donde la bibliotecaria se encontraba rellenando papeles y firmándolos. -hola nena, ¿sabes por qué me dicen "el guardián entre el centeno "? – dijo galante, acarició acariciaba as mejillas de la dama, regalándole una sonrisa pícara.

Sus dos acompañantes sólo se limitaron a observarlo a un par de metros de distancia, el mayor de los se dio un manotazo en la frente, ocultando su expresión de vergüenza ajena, mientras la pequeña solo se preguntaba ¿quién demonios caería en algo así? ambos preparados ya para ser echados del establecimiento...

En cuanto a la dama de tras del estante se limitó a sonreírle al caza-demonios de oreja a oreja, correspondiendo al gesto cariñoso de Dante, abandonando su puesto de trabajo y tomando al mercenario de la mano, a lo cual el la abrazó por los hombros dirigiéndose a un cuarto de intendencia al fondo de la biblioteca, Mientras Morrison y Patty miraban sorprendidos, con la boca tan abierta que tocaba el suelo, el hijo de Sparda volteó a verlos por última vez, esbozando una sonrisa triunfante, mientras decía:

- _Todo sea para salvar el mundo._

Morrison aprovechó ese tiempo para acercarse al mostrador y revisar las cosas de la bibliotecaria, hasta encontrar un llavero el cual tenía diferentes llaves, se lo entregó a la menor, pidiéndole que fuera por los documentos y los tomase, la niña hizo lo encargado, al avanzar los minutos se comenzaron a escuchar quejidos, gemidos pertenecientes al albino y la bibliotecaria...

Ambas personas que esperaban a que saliera Dante no pudieron evitar enrojecer sus rostros, a la vez poner una cara que mezclaba sus sentimientos más profundos de sorpresa, perturbación, vergüenza.. el detective tuvo que subirle los oídos a la chica que los acompañaba.

 _-Siempre llevas a la mano eso?-_ se escuchaban los susurros del hijo de Sparda..

 _-No, solo los jueves_ \- respondió una voz femenina con picardía…

 _-Pero hoy es miércoles..-_ afirmó el caza-demonios, sorprendido.

 _-oh!, es verdad.., creo que se me olvidó.._

Poco después continuaron con los gemidos que poco a poco se convirtieron en gritos desgarradores.., la mayoría parecía ser de Dante.

Fue allí cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, dejando salir al albino, ya vestido, se acomodaba el pantalón, con una expresión de terror en el rostro.., intentando caminar pero más bien estaba cojeando, cada paso que daba hacía una expresión de dolor inconcebible.

-¿Y esa cara? ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó la pequeña niña extrañada, que aún conservaba el rubor en sus mejillas.

-….- No dijo nada, solo permaneció en shock, en su cara se dibujaban muecas de sufrimiento, a cada paso que daba, mientras que con las manos se tocaba las partes nobles y con dificultad caminaba, mejor dicho cojeaba, arrastrándose hacia la salida.

A los pocos segundos se vio a la mujer salir de la puerta sosteniendo una vela derretida y las mejillas sonrojadas.

 _-Vuelve.., aún no te he quitado la cera…_

Morrison al sospechar lo que habían hecho no pudo evitar sentir compasión por su socio, poniendo una expresión similar, le había dolido hasta a él, se aproximó hacia Dante ayudándolo a levantarse, ofreciendo su hombro para cargarlo y llevarlo al auto.

-ya sé por qué le puso a su negocio Devil May Cry..-afirmó la pequeña siguiendo a sus dos guardianes con una expresión de perturbación, al borde las lágrimas.. la habían despojado de su inocencia ese día.

Un rato más tarde después de que el cazador de demonios hubiera salido del shock, y le hubiesen estabilizado (y llevado con un médico para que le removiera la cera también), se encontraba sentado en el interior de una cafetería, aún con algunos escalofríos, bebiendo una taza de chocolate caliente, el hecho de poseer un factor regenerativo no significa que no haya sentido dolor, ni tampoco lo habían salvado de quedar traumatizado de por vida, a pesar de todo su plan había funcionado exitosamente.

-Bien, hablemos de lo que tenemos hasta ahora – comentó el viejo detective, sacando de su maletín los documentos robados, y su block de notas con información recaudada el día anterior.

-Dante tomó un sorbo de su chocolate- recuerdo ese nombre en algún lugar, creo que lo he escuchado hace mucho tiempo, lo recuerdo muy vagamente...- comentó el joven.

Su socio se sumía leyendo los papeles que tomaron de la biblioteca, examinándolos, no encontraron demasiada información, convenientemente hallaron un documento que al parecer hablada de Sparda y mencionaba la casa Crestword, más no entendían nada de lo que decía, aparentemente tenían alguna relación con Sparda, y por consiguiente con Dante.

Fue allí cuando los recuerdos volvieron a su memoria; hace tiempo había recibido una carta con el sello de Crestword, guardándola en el cajón de su escritorio, para leerla más tarde, creyendo que era una oferta de trabajo, había salido un momento cuando Trish, que en ese tiempo aún vivía con él, decidió limpiar la oficina que según ella el local estaba "mugroso", cuando Dante regresó, notó que un camión recolector de basura completamente cargado, se llevaba hasta su escritorio, según la rubia estaba lleno de termitas, preparado para ser triturado.. _jodida Trish_.

El medio-demonio le comentó a su socio lo que recordaba, ahora estaban planteando deducciones, este caso parecía un poco más complejo de lo que pensaban.

* * *

NOTAS DE AUTOR: este capitulo ha sido exclusivo para la investigación y eso , pobre Dante..

 _El guardián_ entre el _centeno_ o El cazador oculto es una novela del escritor estadounidense J. D. Salinger. que no me pertenece tampoco.

seguiré agregando más datos de esta investigación en siguientes capítulos.

la pregunta del millón.. cuanto le cobrará el psiquiatra a Dante.. XD


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.- Parranda en Eibon City.

Al parecer este caso sería más difícil de lo que habían imaginado, eso pensaban el cazador de demonios y su socio, habían pasado más de treinta minutos donde permanecían en silencio intentando reunir las piezas del rompecabezas, se encontraban un tanto pensativos, sumergidos en sus deducciones, cuando una llamada de atención por parte de Patty los hizo despertar de su trance, sólo para mostrarles el periódico, señalándoles la nota roja:

 _"MASACRE IMPEDIDA._

 _La presunta ola de secuestros y asesinatos por parte de una peligrosa secta, ha intentado tomar la vida treinta jóvenes:_

 _En las altas horas de la madrugada, la policía local de Eibon City fue llamada a investigar un lugar por ruidos y movimientos extraños. Al llegar a la escena del crimen, las fuerzas policiales neutralizaron a miembros que intentaba usar a menores de edad como sujetos de sacrificio para un ritual. Por suerte, los misteriosos personajes fueron detenidos gracias una llamada anónima y a la inmediata ayuda del cuerpo de la ley, las causas o motivos de la secta para ocuparlos siguen siendo investigados, las menores fueron sometidas a una evaluación psiquiátrica por los traumas psicológicos debido al secuestro, han comentado que fueron secuestradas por entes sobre naturales como demonios."_

─Sí,, muy amarillista e interesante la noticia, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con lo que buscamos? –inquirió el albino un poco agotado, a la vez en que se recargaba hacia atrás en su asiento.

─Podría serles de ayuda - Mencionó la señorita Lowell.

─Puede que hayan sido demonios los que ha intentado matar a esas chicas y no una secta – respondió Morrison

─¿Y qué si no es así?, tendrás que comprarme la Pizza todo lo que resta del mes- Sentenció Dante.

─Y si yo tengo razón tendrás que cómprame helado de fresa por toda una semana- señaló la pequeña.

─¿Qué te crees, Cría?.

─¿Temes admitir que donde iremos nos den pistas reales que no puedes encontrar aunque te golpeen en la cara? - interrogó la rubia burlonamente a su tutor legal.

─Así que quieres apostar..- Susurro el mercenario, mientras acercaba su rostro considerablemente cerca de la pequeña heredera de la fortuna Lowell, la niña se limitó a sonreírle.

Morrison observó la escena en silencio, acto seguido llevó sus manos a la cabeza para frotarse la sien, cuando esos dos se ponían así era un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Y fue así como esos tres locos emprendió un viaje de tres horas a Eibon City, Una vez allí procedieron a buscar información en los periódicos locales, los cuales mencionaban la ubicación del templo en el que se intentó realizar el sacrificio, pero antes se dirigieron a la estación de policía preguntando por los atentados y el paradero de las víctimas, al principio se negaron por obvias razones, pero Morrison les mostró su identificación; en su juventud había trabajado como detective de élite en la policía, pero hace años que se había retirado, accedieron sin chistar para mostrarle el reporte de investigación, datos del lugar donde se había encontrado a esas jóvenes, como también fueron proporcionados sus nombres.

Una vez trasladados a la escena del crimen examinaron algunas cosas, y basándose en las fotos tomadas a las heridas presentadas a las víctimas dedujeron que no pudieron ser provocadas por cuchillas, ni siquiera por el ataque de un animal.

─Efectivamente, no ha sido un ataque efectuado por un ser humano, y menos un animal, ha sido un ataque demoniaco- sentenció Morrison.

─¡He ganado! - exclamó Patty con una sonrisa triunfante en él rostro.

─no significa que tenga que ver con nuestro caso! - _esa mocosa.. -_ maldijo Dante en sus adentros.

Permanecieron un rato más en la escena del crimen, buscando indicios, pistas, lo que encontraron fueron rastros de pólvora, lo que parecían ser explosiones y cortes en las piedras, eso último extrañó a todos, pero tal vez otro cazador había estado allí.

Una vez que dieron terminado su trabajo en aquél lugar, procedieron a contactar a las víctimas y hacerles algunas preguntas.

Fueron a entrevistar a cada chica, todos sus testimonios coincidían en que habían sido raptadas y mantenidas privadas de su libertad por criaturas con aspecto demoniaco, y dos mujeres misteriosas que aparecieron de la nada fueron las que acabaron con esas bestias y llamaron a la policía, al pedirles las descripciones de las mujeres que eliminaron a esos demonios coincidían con dos conocidas suyas, una vez terminadas las entrevistas procedieron a llamarlas en el teléfono de Morrison; un Samsung Galaxy S6, porque Dante que no podía costearse una llamada, ya que no tenía saldo en su Nokia 3310 usado (y que no terminaba de pagar).

Mientras tanto, en un Bar de la misma ciudad se encontraban dos mujeres ebrias, una rubia estaba sobre una mesa bailando " _la bamba"_ y cantando " _mentiras"_ de Lupita Dalecio, poniendo en alto su tarro de cerveza, a su alrededor había guapos hombres fornidos que también alzaban sus tarros, mientras que su amiga se encontraba peleando con el cantinero que se negaba a darle otra bebida.

─¿Cómo.. que … stoy..borrasha?…- balbuceaba completamente mareada y apenas siendo capaz de decir cosas coherentes- yooo.. no ..estoy borrrrasha.. si me sirve un par de rondas masss.. c-comienzo con lo bueno..

─Señorita, usted ya ha bebido demasiado, no puedo darle más bebidas, se lo ha gastado todo en esculturas de patos… y tonayan.

De pronto su iPhone 7 sonó, ella con dificultad contestó..

─¿Morrison?, quieres que pague la fianza de Dante por pedofilia?...-decía la dama dejando claro con su tono de voz que estaba ebria..

─ _¿señorita Mary, está usted bien?- preguntó el detective a través de la línea telefónica, un poco incómodo por el comentario de aquella mujer._

─No, estoy enojada porque el bartender es un cabrón que se niega a servirme..-decía Lady molesta

─ _¿disculpe en donde está usted?_

─Así que también te unes a la fiesta, anota la dirección..

Las dos chicas no estaban tan lejos, se encontraban en un bar de marineros cerca del puerto, no tardaron mucho en llegar, por motivos legales la menor tuvo que esperar en la puerta, al ingresar se encontraron con una Trish ebria durmiendo sobre una mesa, mientras Lady estaba acosando a uno de los marineros, cuyo rostro del pobre infeliz tenía una expresión de horror similar a la de Dante en la mañana.

No tardaron mucho en salir, pero la sorpresa de Patty al ver al albino cargando a la rubia y a lady apoyada en el brazo de Morrison y un cargamento de esculturas de patos..

─Larga historia, cría..-comentaba el de aspecto más joven de sus guardianes, antes de que la niña pudiera articular alguna palabra.

─H-hola Patty, es bueno saber que dante no ha hecho lolicón contigo..-dijo lady para luego después dejar salir un eructo.

─¿QUÉ?!-gritaron El semi-demonio y la menor al unísono, con rubor en sus mejillas volteándose a ver el uno al otro.., parecía un día muy largo para los dos, el albino que primero recibió una lesión grave y que además lo tachaban de pedófilo, en cuanto a la menor, por cada hora que pasaba perdía otro considerable porcentaje de su inocencia.

En algún lugar lejos de Interrupciones exteriores, se encontraba uno de los herederos de Sparda, sentado frente a un escritorio sumido en sus estudios, leyendo pergaminos y algunos libros, a su mano izquierda permanecía el valioso objeto en un pequeño contenedor de cristal.

─¿ _Cómo es posible que un simple humano haya sido capaz de desatar todo ese poder?..-_ se preguntaba en sus adentros.

No sabía mucho sobre la piedra, solo pocos escritos de su padre mencionaban la gema, había pasado años buscando y recolectando información sobre ese poderoso sello, era un misterio..

Hubo un tiempo, antes de que la historia tuviese su comienzo; un antiguo y poderoso alquimista de nombre y origen desconocidos, había recibido el llamado de los Caídos, los reyes olvidados, quienes se le había mostrado en visiones, al igual que el conocimiento prohibido, ningún detalle del universo se le había escapado, pero desafortunadamente por causa de este había caído en la locura, sumido en ella logró liberar el poder de los antiguos, desencadenando caos a todo el universo por milenios. Un grupo de poderosos magos ,se sacrificaron para contener ese poder, concentrándolos en un solo punto que tomó la forma de una gema de brillo negro con un símbolo amarillo en el centro, la cual fue resguardada por una secta ya extinta; la orden de la hermandad amarilla, quienes se encargaron de preservar los textos escritos del alquimista loco. Pero uno de los guardianes de esa gema, corrompido por la ambición intentó despertarlos nuevamente, el legendario Sparda logró detenerlo antes de que eso sucediera, como también destruyó la mayoría de los textos escritos que mencionaban aquél objeto, para que nadie intentase buscarla, y funcionó en parte; durante mucho tiempo fue olvidada, incluso los pocos que habían escuchado de ella pensaban que solo era un mito, ¿Quién diría que se encontraba debajo de la catedral de Rose Town?

 _-padre…que pésimo eres escondiendo tus cosas..-dijo Vergil, esbozando una burlona sonrisa._

* * *

 _NOTAS DE AUTOR:_

 _-hice referencias a llos libros y mitología de H.P Lovecrafth._

 _Quiero Agradecer a mi novio Henry (que no tiene cuenta en fanfiction) que me ha dado ideas para el finc. y ha sido algunas veces mi co-escritor._

 _Quiero agradecer todos por leer, espero que los chistes tan fuertes de pedofilia no les hayan molestado._

 _quise hacer un regalo a los Fans de la pareja DanteXPatty, en especial a una amiga Leiael._

 _Tonayán es una bebida alchoolica caracterizada por ser muy barata y muy toxica y tampoco me pertenece la marca (así que lo que se bebió Lady era una droga muy poderosa)_

 _no me pertenece la marca del IPhone, Samsung (o sony que creo que que es la que la patrocina), y menos Nokia. NINGUNA DE LAS MARCAS MENCIONADAS EN TOOODO EL FINC ME PERTENECEN._

 _ese psiquiatra se volverá rico con Dante y Patty XD_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.- Inocencia perdida

Había pasado un día y medio después del incidente en el bar: luego de recoger a las ebrias cazadoras de demonios, se dirigieron a un hotel cercano, donde pidieron una habitación con dos camas, el recepcionista al notar a estos extraños huéspedes sólo miró de reojo a la menor que los acompañaba, para después discretamente llamarla y hablarle al oído:

 _-¿Segura que son tus tutores legales? ¿Quieres que llame a la policía, pequeña?-_ insinuó el empleado.

Patty solo respondió que eran sus niñeros, haciendo que el sujeto encargado dudara de la veracidad y de clase de padres que pudiera tener esa niña, durante ese tiempo: Lady estuvo en un tratamiento de desintoxicación de todo el tonayan que bebió, la recuperación de Trish fue un poco más rápida, ya que ella era un demonio y tenía más resistencia.

Una vez que ellas estuvieron sobrias, procedieron a preguntarles sobre el secuestro de las chicas de Eibon city, Dante permanecía notoriamente molesto ya que su protegida parecía estarle ganando en la apuesta:

-¿Qué las trae por aquí?- preguntó el albino.

-Pues, estábamos investigando una serie de rituales demoniacos en todo el país, ayer decidimos descansar, fuimos una fiesta en un bar y.. más bien, ¿qué haces tú aquí?- interrogó la morena.

-Ganándole una apuesta a Dante- interrumpió Patty, mostrándose triunfante.

-¡Aún no se ha comprobado que este caso tenga que ver con nuestras investigaciones!- exclamó molesto el heredero de Sparda.

-Señoritas, nosotros estamos en una investigación sobre el robo de un objeto mágico, buscamos a una mujer, se presume que ella mató al obispo de Saint Catherene, nuestras investigaciones coincidieron un momento con la suya, y quisiéramos corroborar si existe alguna relación con nuestro caso - señaló Morrison con toda la elegancia y amabilidad que lo caracterizaba- ¿Reconocen algo relacionado con Crestword o con esta mujer? –inquirió, mostrándoles el retrato hablado de la fugitiva.

-No, lo siento Morrison, nunca la hemos visto, y menos escuchado sobre Crestword.

-Entiendo..- dijo el más maduro del trío, mostrando algo de decepción en su semblante.- qué tal esto.. ¿Han escuchado del sello amarillo?

-Yo sí -contestó la mujer rubia. - uno de los demonios que enfrentamos recientemente mencionó algo así, y era lo que estábamos por investigar.

-¡He ganado! – exclamó la pequeña Lowell, saltando sobresaltada y tirando de la manga del semi-demonio

-Dante le dedicó una mirada de ira y rencor, deseando estrangularla - serás…-dijo, conteniendo las ganas de darle un tiro en la cabeza.

La conversación fue un poco larga, se dedicaron a intercambiar la información que ambos equipos habían recolectado, como el nombre de las personas o mejor dicho cierta asociación que había contratado los servicios de ambas y los avances recolectados; como que en todo el país había una cadena de rituales, todos estaban conectados entre sí y poseían las mismas características: el sacrificio de niñas o adolecentes, las plagas de demonios, todos habían sido realizados en fechas donde la luna estaba en el cuarto menguante, todos mencionaban en sus rituales a un tal alquimista y los caídos, cosa que ninguno sabía a ciencia cierta que era eso, aún no sabían quién era el responsable y los avances de Dante podían poner a la mujer como un presunto implicado en esos rituales, y que según el demonio que el albino exterminó, dijo que aparte había alguien, posiblemente un autor intelectual.

Fue allí cuando el mercenario le recordó a Trish del día en que ella limpió la oficina, recalcando que ese día en la mañana recordaba haber recibido una carta con el sello de los Crestword, y la guardó en un cajón de su escritorio, pero cuando regresó ella había tirado todo, incluso destruido el escritorio, a lo que ella se defendió que la oficina estaba mugrosa y que había restos de pizza de más de 3 meses en todo su escritorio, que ya se lo comían las termitas.

Llegaron a la deducción de que la fugitiva conocía de ante-mano el paradero de Dante, como también su linaje demoniaco, conversaron sobre los documentos robados de la biblioteca de Rosetown, qué solo pudieron entender que mencionaban a Sparda y Crestword, porque ninguno de ellos hablaba latín y Dante había reprobado esa materia en Conalep.

Era simple.. sólo tenían que encontrar a alguien que hablase una lengua que se extinguió casi por completo hace más de 1300 años.

Pensaron en ir a una iglesia ya que tienen algo de conocimiento en latín, pero solo es relacionado a los actos protocolarios, por lo cual tuvieron que volver a Rosetown, ¿por qué? pues porque tenían que descifrar y devolver esos documentos antes de que la bibliotecaria lo notase, y la autora se le da la gana que sea así.

El viaje de vuelta a Rosetown fue más largo de lo normal debido al tráfico, una vez allí volvieron a la catedral de Saint Catherene, pero el sacerdote no hablaba latín con fluidez, pero les dio el nombre de una persona que los podía ayudar, era una becaria, que tuvo una estancia en Roma, se encontraba en la biblioteca.

Así que el albino, con todo su trauma psicológico tuvo que volver allí para buscar a una tal "Virginea Inocenzza", esperando que les pudiera ayudar a leer el documento.

Al llegar al lugar fueron nuevamente recibidos por la bibliotecaria, el semi-demonio no pudo evitar sonrojarse, a la vez que ponía una expresión de terror y perturbación en el rostro.

-Buenas tardes, buscamos a una tal Virginea Inocenzza – dijo Trish Saludando.

-Soy yo –contestó la dama, mientras sonreía y miraba pícaramente a Dante, causando que él se ocultase de tras de Morrison, quien también tuvo vergüenza ajena y la pequeña ponía una expresión de sorpresa y horror.

Las cazadoras solo los volteaban a ver a sus socios, preguntándose ¿ _Y a estos qué demonios les pasa?,_ saludaron a la bibliotecaria, que las recibió de manera más cortés posible, mientras el trío se negaba a acercarse, Trish jaló al albino un brazo acerándolo a la muchacha.

-ya Dante, te comportas como un niño inmaduro, salúdala.. no va a hacerte nada –dijo la rubia, obligándolo a darle la mano.

-¡ _Hola! Es bueno volver a verte,-_ comentó la señorita, sonriéndole cálidamente _\- Espero que no te duela, ¿deseas repetirlo?-_ le susurró al oído, haciendo que el hijo de Sparda se pusiese nervioso y saltar hacia la demonesa, que terminó cargándolo.

Trish sólo lo miró con cierta extrañeza y fastidio, se comportaba como un mocoso, y lo que más odiaba es cuando él se ponía así, inmediatamente lo soltó haciendo que cayese al suelo. La bibliotecaria que vestía una falda que le cubría hasta los tobillos y un suéter de cuello de tortuga que le cubría el escote y los brazos, era una hermosa peliroja con algunas pecas en el rostro, tenía la apariencia de una mujer joven, tal vez casi una niña, debido a su trabajo usaba dos grandes gafas redondas, no se negó en ayudar al grupo y tradujo los documentos para ellos: los documentos hablaban sobre las hazañas de Sparda, que había librado de una plaga demoniaca al pueblo de Rosetown hace mucho tiempo, también mencionaba a Crestword quien no era un apellido en sí, sino una legión de sirvientes y guerreros al mando del caballero Oscuro, hablaba de la localización de la casa Crestwod que anteriormente se encontraba la ciudad de Castel Rock, pero por motivos desconocidos cambiaron de sede a la Ciudad de Arkham.

Empacaron sus cosas dirigiéndose como primer destino a Castel Rock, solo para ver si había información adicional y por motivos de relleno se llevaron a la señorita Inocenzza con ellos, por si necesitaban un traductor, dejando un justificante de ausencia con la firma falsificada del nuevo Obispo.

El camino a Castel Rock era un poco largo, diez horas de viaje en auto y a la ciudad de Arkham eran veintidós horas, partiendo desde su próximo destino.

Ya habían recorrido cinco horas de viaje y para ellos eran como veinte, el detective conducía el auto, a su lado estaba la pequeña Lowell quejándose y preguntando si ya casi llegaban, mientras que en los asientos traseros se estaba un incómodo mercenario al lado de una mujer de pelo rojo, aparentemente inofensiva, la cual se encontraba leyendo un libro. Por la ventana se podían apreciar a las dos cazadoras que ahora los acompañaban, montadas en una motocicleta, con la mirada puesta en el horizonte, las cuales a lo lejos pudieron divisar una sombra que había provocado una carambola de choques en la carretera.., se trataba de un demonio.

El ente había desaparecido formando una tormenta de polvo tan espesa que el auto de Morrison había frenado repentinamente, causando una turbulencia a sus pasajeros, el hijo de Sparda abrió la puerta del vehículo de una patada, desenfundó su espada, al igual que la demonesa rubia que también desenfundó a Sparda, preparándose para recibir a la amenaza;

Fue allí cuando una bestia surgió bajo la tierra, tomando con sus garras a Trish, que con un balazo hizo que la soltase para luego contra atacar con su espada, la morena aceleró su motocicleta, aproximándose velozmente, sacando a Kalina Ann para dispararle,..sin embargo fue arrojada por el ser infernal una pendiente, justo antes de caer dio un disparo con su bazooka, logando herir de gravedad al demonio, Dante aprovechó el aturdimiento del monstruo, dio un salto destazando al enemigo, haciendo que el ser infernal cayera sobre el cofre del auto de Morrison, aplastándolo.

Trish se dirigió hacia el final de esa pendiente para socorrer a su amiga, quien se encontraba inconsciente y herida por la altura de la caída.

Los pasajeros que se encontraban en el auto se vieron forzados a bajar, mantenían una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, se aproximaron hacia el hijo de Sparda, que estaba parado en la orilla de la pendiente, observando a una rubia sentada, con lágrimas en los ojos, sostenía el cuerpo de su compañera, cuya cabeza descansaba sobre sus rodillas….

* * *

Notas de autor:

Castel rock es una ciudad Fictiia de stephen king del libreo T _he dead zone_ (donde aparece por primera vez)

la ciudad de Arkham es otra ciudad ficticia de la mitología en los libros del ya antes mencionado Howard Philips Lovecrafth (no sé si así se escribe Howard)

nuevamente hice una mención del Conalep.

en el capitulo anterior hice mención de la bamba que es una canicón popular aquí en mexico y de las canciones de Lupita dalecio una famosa cantante en esta parte del continente americano y una "feminista".

quiero agradecer a todos por leer este finc. esta vez la escena de batalla fue algo digamos forzada para mi ya que me fue muy dificil escribirla.

NIGUNA DE LAS MARCAS MENCIONADAS EN ESTE FINC ME PERTENECEN.

si este capitulo te ha gustado agradecería que me dejaran un comentario :3, espero verlos luego, también dejo un aviso que a partir del Lunes 14 de febrero al 16 de ese mismo mes no subiré nuevos capitulos (ejem.. tengo una vida social también XD)


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.- Jugadas inesperadas.

Era un lugar muy alejado de la civilización, el mayor de los gemelos de Sparda se encontraba en sus aposentos asomándose en un balcón de piedra, observaba los preparativos de una tormenta; había rayos en el cielo que ahora se había vuelto gris, amaba las lluvias.. era uno de los pocos placeres que podía permitirse contemplar.

De pronto fue interrumpido por la presencia de un hombre no muy viejo, aparentaba menos de 28-30 años de edad, de piel morena y una larga cabellera sujeta en una coleta, haciendo una reverencia saludó al medio-demonio, para acercarse a la máxima cercanía permitida que eran dos metros y medio de distancia.

-¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mi habitación? –preguntó el albino, con un tono de molestia en su voz.

-Con su perdón, amo- se disculpó - pronto los preparativos para el ritual necesario estarán listos, pronto obtendrá todos los secretos que envuelven a la gema. – dijo, esbozando una extraña sonrisa.

-Mientras el plan se lleve a cabo, cualquier inconsistencia para el ritual me es irrelevante - comentó Vergil, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-Lo único que falta es un catalizador, amo, ya estamos en busca de un ingrediente necesario, de un extracto de una rara planta y juntarlo con la esencia del alma del alquimista, tenemos localizaciones de posibles descendientes.

-No necesito que me expliques eso, ya lo sé, sólo infórmenme cuando ya tengan listo el ritual.

-como usted diga, amo – dijo el hombre, para luego hacer otra reverencia antes de salir.

A pocos metros de la habitación se encontraba cierta mujer, ya se había recuperado aunque no por completo de sus heridas ,por lo cual por un par de semanas se le había recomendado usar un bastón para andar, cuando en su camino se cruzó con la mirada de aquél hombre quien la saludaba con una sonrisa bastante sospechosa para ella.

-Muy buenos días, capitán.. ¿Cómo se encuentra usted?–saludó inclinándose para tomar su mano y besarla.

-Buenos días, comandante Hanz. – la hechicera al verlo puso una expresión de aborrecimiento y repulsión en su rostro, quitó su mano rápidamente, antes de que el pudiese establecer contacto físico, hacía tiempo que ese sujeto no le daba buena espina, no solo por su aparición repentina y su rápido ascenso, sino también porque en ocasiones se comportaba con ella como un auténtico acosador, espiándola, acercándose a una peligrosa distancia, incluso atreviéndose a insinuársele y dedicarle miradas bastante incomodas.

Luego de ese incomodo saludo siguió de largo su camino, no supo cuando aquél hombre la atacó por detrás y arrinconó contra un muro.

-c-co… -la mujer no tuvo oportunidad de articular una palabra, ya que él le había cubierto la boca, intentó quitárselo de encima, y forcejear para zafarse, fue golpeada en la herida que tenía en la cadera, causándole un inmenso dolor, se había aprovechado de su débil estado.

-no digas.. nada, para lo que voy a hacerte no necesitas hablar..- decía el en voz baja.., susurrándole al oído haciendo a la dama abrir los ojos como platos, acto seguido; ese sujeto comenzó a acariciarla de bajo de la ropa, mientras besaba su cuello, y sus caricias poco a poco aumentaran de tono.

Hubiera sido una desgracia para ella, de no haber sido salvada por la interrupción de un demonio de ojos azules, que encontró al hombre que los soldados y demonios menores llamaban "comandante" y a su capitán de brigada terrestre.

-¿Interrumpo?- preguntó Vergil con un tono sombrío, alzado una ceja.

Al percatarse de la presencia del heredero de Sparda, el hombre que se hacía llamar "Hanz" soltó a la mujer, separándose de ella inmediatamente, para después pedir una disculpa a su amo, provocando que este lo abofeteara, dejándole cierta herida en la mejilla, que eran similares a los cortes provocados por las garras de un animal.

-Desaparece..- Ordenó.

La joven con una notoria expresión de pena se inclinó ante su maestro en señal de gratitud, pero fue rechazada.

\- Creí que te encontrabas lastimada e incapaz de moverte libremente, pero veo que estas dispuesta a algo de diversión con este... lacayo – dijo el heredero de Sparda, con algo de veneno en su voz – supongo que estás lista para volver a tus labores, Diana – se dio la vuelta con dirección a su estudio, dándole por completo la espalda.

\- Amo, no es lo que usted cree, yo no he hecho nada – intentó replicar, visiblemente apenada por lo ocurrido.

Vergil se encontraba en su estudio, dispuesto a seguir estudiando su nueva adquisición, sin embargo le era imposible concentrarse, una parte de él le hubiera gustado asesinar a ese sujeto por insolente, ¿cómo se atrevía a realizar ese tipo de actos en SU casa?, en SU presencia, y peor aun deshonrando la casa de SU PADRE con SU esclava, SU esclava, que además era SU CAPITÁN DE BRIGADA TERRESTRE.

Dejó salir un gruñido gutural acompañado de un golpe sobre el escritorio de piedra de su estudio, dejándole una seria marca de su puño.

No estaba celoso, eso jamás.., nunca, ellos puden hacer lo que les plazca, pero era una deshonra hacia la casa de su padre. ( Autor: que se siente, Vergil?, un par de humanos tienen mejor vida sexual que un amargado como tu XD)

De no haber sido por sus planes, no hubiera dudado en desollarlo vivo, castrarlo y dárselo a alguna bestia de alimento, como castigo por semejante vejación a la casa de su padre.

Habían transcurrido un par de horas ..

Cierta muchacha ahora vestida una a leguas maltratada y parcialmente destruida armadura, se encontraba en la puerta del estudio de Vergil , estaba dispuesta a entrar y explicarle lo ocurrido, aunque tal vez este deseaba estar solo, frecuentemente se encerraba en su estudio para pensar y otras veces para sumiéndose en silencio en sus estudios, dando órdenes de no ser interrumpido, y tal vez con mayor razón por lo ocurrido no quisiese verla, ni a nadie, aunque hacía mucho que ella no se atrevía a molestarlo sin permiso, ni de mirarlo a la cara por mucho tiempo, debido a cierta experiencia, que aunque ella intentaba olvidar y actuar con el máximo profesionalismo posible, acatando el lugar que le correspondía, a veces le era bastante difícil.

 _Flash back…_

 _Se encontraba Vergil en su oficina leyendo algunos libros, había un nuevo tema de su interés que había dejado al semi-demonio sumergido en ese mismo lugar durante horas o hasta días enteros, rara vez salía de allí últimamente, estaba bastante concentrado en unos escritos muy antiguos, ignorando que su ahora ascendido capitán había entrado sin permiso a su estudio, acercándose a él a la máxima distancia que tenía permitido acercarse un lacayo a su master, que constaba de dos metros ,como él lo había ordenado._

 _-Qué quieres, Diana?- preguntó el mayor de los hijos de Sparda dejando la vista de su libro aún lado , la había escuchado entrar, ahora observaba a la muchacha con el rostro inexpresivo, más le valía que fuese algo importante._

 _-Me he enamorado de usted, maestro Vergil.- dijo la guerrera, inclinada ante el en un modo de reverencia, inclinando la cabeza, con el rostro ahora fijado en sus pies, ocultando su vergüenza y debilidad._

 _-Vergil simplemente la miró detenidamente por un segundo, relajando las facciones, para luego volver a su lectura -¿Eso es todo? ¿Para eso me has interrumpido?- inquirió, sin apartar la vista del libro._

 _La joven entonces entendió que debía retirarse, no dijo nada solamente se dio media vuelta en dirección a la salida, había cometido un error.. y esa haberse mostrado débil, no esperaba que le correspondiese, ni siquiera que se burlase, pero era algo que ella tenía que decir antes de que fuera tarde y perdiese los estribos, no esperaba ninguna respuesta, aun así no dejaba de ser doloroso._

 _Fin del flash back._

Se armó de valor para ingresar al estudio de su amo, quien se encontraba aparentemente concentrado en un pergamino y en cierta manera cegado por la ira, no notó la presencia de la chica que avanzaba hasta quedar frente a él arrodillándose, posando la cabeza en una rodilla y la otra tocando el suelo, una especie de reverencia por parte de un sirviente.

El medio-demonio al percatarse de su presencia la observó con el rostro altivo, claramente molesto.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó, cruzando los brazos y las piernas de tras del escritorio.

-Amo, yo solo quería agradecerle por haberme ayudado esta mañana, y aclarar que no he hecho nada, no he sido responsable de los cargos que se me imputan, el comandante Hanz me había sometido aprovechándose de mis heridas, no espero que crea en mí, pero usted sabe que yo no miento - se defendió la dama, era todo lo que quería aclarar., se incorporó para marcharse de esa habitación cuando fue detenida por el hijo de Sparda.

-No te he dicho que te retires – se incorporó, aproximándose a su esclava, quedando a pocos centímetros de ella, para tomarla del mentón con brusquedad, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, haciendo que esta se sonrojase levemente – no me interesa lo que hagas en tu tiempo libre, pero te mientras te encuentres bajo el techo de esta casa acatarás cada una de mis órdenes – en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa burlona, mientras procedía a soltarla volviendo a su distancia inicial- en estos momentos tengo una misión importante para ti; quiero que Vigiles a Hanz, verifica que cumpla correctamente con los preparativos para el ritual, he investiga sobre algún indicio del legado del alquimista, él te tiene un gran… "estima", no será difícil para ti –ordenó haciendo énfasis en "estima".

La joven se sorprendió bastante por la misión que le encomendaba, en especial por lo ocurrido ese mismo día, ¿qué era lo que el verdaderamente planeaba?, esa era la principal pregunta que formulaba en su mente, y ¿por qué ella? a menos que quisiera que lo sedujese para obtener información… ¿pero para qué?, ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

Una vez que dio su orden le fue permitido a ella retirarse, dejando a Vergil solo sumiéndose en sus pensamientos; se zurraba en sus adentros por no poder controlarse, tiempo atrás ella le había confesado que lo quería y tal vez él no sabía cómo asimilarlo o cómo reaccionar, pero tenía otras cosas más importantes en que pensar cómo.. Vigilar a esa escoria, notó que él había mentido en los procedimientos del ritual, todo apuntaba a una traición de parte de él, lo ocurrido no era tan malo después de todo, ya que le había encontrado un punto débil..

-¡Ohh.. Hanz! – una casi imperceptible risa se dibujó en su rostro, pronto se tornó en una leve risa.

* * *

Notas de autor: me fue un poco más difícil haces este capítulo. pero Vergil ya se merecía un capítulo exclusivo para el (si le di uno da dante, y otro a lady y trish), Vergil es un genio militar XD.

quiero agradecer a todos por leer, los amo, ustedes son mi razón de seguir escribiendo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.- Los patos de Fabergé

Dante se aproximó rápidamente hacia la imagen de su madre, la cual tenía la cabeza de su amiga descansando sobre sus rodillas, con una mano acariciaba el rostro de lady y acomodaba sus azabaches cabellos al contorno de su rostro, el cazador se arrodilló para ponerse su nivel y revisarlos signos vitales de Mary, tomando su pulso.. por suerte seguía con vida, dio un suspiro de alivio.

─No te preocupes, Trish; aún sigue con vida.- dijo, intentando calmar a la rubia dándole un abrazo.

Después de le fuera dado el visto bueno sobre su compañera, los demás miembros del equipo que consistían en: Morrison, miss Inozzence y la pequeña Lowel, que lucían claramente preocupados por el estado de salud de la cazadora, se acercaron para ver si podían ayudar en algo.

Debido a que ese demonio había destruido parte de la carretera, cómo también causar una carambola de choques, haciendo que se bloquease, destruido el motor del auto de su socio, inutilizado motocicleta de Lady.., no les quedaba otra opción de atravesar todo a pie, pero sin embargo su compañera estaba bastante grabe, necesitaba atención médica urgente.

Lo primero era estabilizarla, la recostaron en el asiento trasero del auto; allí fue donde utilizaron sus pocos conocimientos en medicina adquiridos en cortos informativos de Lolita Ayala, brindándole primeros auxilios buscando estabilizarla, esperando que fuese suficiente para ella pudiese aguantar hasta encontrar un hospital.

Pocas horas después la mercenaria de cabellos negros despertó, encontrándose con la mirada de la rubia, que la cargaba en sus brazos, elevó su mirar hacia arriba para encontrarse con la sonrisa Trish, a su lado caminaba Morrison, llevando consigo a Kalina Ann, a la traductora que habían contratado, cargando un par de maletas, al albino justo de tras, visiblemente fastidiado, le habían dejado cargar todo el equipaje restante, a Patty quejándose y apresurando a su guardián, ¿Qué diablos había ocurrido?.

─¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó la morena, aún estaba bastante débil y adolorida, intentando moverse.

─Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, lady - contestó Trish visiblemente alegre al verla consiente de nuevo ─ te caíste de una pendiente con tu motocicleta.

─Nos ha dado un buen susto, señorita Mary – comentó su socio, un poco más calmado.

Decidieron descansar un rato antes de continuar con su trayectoria, no tardaba mucho para llegar al pueblo más cercano, lo peor ya había ocurrido, Lady había recuperado la conciencia, que era lo que más preocupaba, procedieron a sentarse alrededor de una hoguera que habían encendido, mientras intentaban dar una charla tranquila para relajarse y disminuir el estrés del grupo.

─¿Por qué no nos cuentas de ti, Morrison? ¿Cómo conociste a Dante? –Preguntó la menor.

─Pues es una historia muy larga, señorita; Fue hace tiempo, en mi juventud trabajé como detective de la policía, conocí a Dante por haber colaborado con él, resolviendo un caso relacionado con asesinatos, que resultó ser causa de un demonio, luego de mi retiro decidimos volvernos socios. – Respondió.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas, entre ellas su conocimiento en interrogatorios, métodos de investigación, recolección de datos que muchas veces salvaban algunos casos que el mercenario investigaba.

─ ¡Vaya! eso significa que Dante es más viejo que tú..- comentó Patty.

─Soy un demonio, cría – interrumpió Dante ─ envejezco más lento que un humano – sentenció.

─Mmm.. que interesante - Comentó miss Inozzence, al mismo tiempo en que ajustaba sus gafas y esbozaba una sonrisa pícara para sí, el albino lo notó, intentó no recordar lo que había ocurrido recientemente con ella.

─Cuéntanos algo de ti, Virginea – pidió la demonesa rubia, recibiendo el apoyo de su aliada que se encontraba sentada a su lado, apoyándose en un hombro suyo ─Debes tener algo interesante que Contar.

─Pues..- se rascó suavemente la barbilla volteando la cabeza por un segundo hacia su lado izquierdo ─ Hubo una vez donde fui invitada a una fiesta sexual, organizada por un cardenal en Roma, acabaron haciendo una orgía, estuve con veinte hombres esa noche. –Comentó la traductora, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Al escuchar esto, tanto el albino, su socio y la pequeña que los acompañaba cayeron al suelo, quedando patas arriba, no pude ser.., Dante se encontraba consternado, asustado, asqueado, atemorizado de por vida con esa mujer , y ¿por qué no? Con una hemorragia nasal, que le limpió con la manga de su saco, al igual que su socio, mientras que Paty internamente estaba a punto de llorar.., estos sujetos harían que perdiera la poca inocencia que le quedaba antes de los dieciséis, la estaban violando mentalmente.

─¿Veinte hombres? ¿Pues que rayos estaban haciendo? – preguntaba el medio-demonio, sobándose las sienes, completamente repugnado y sorprendido.

En cuanto a las dos cazadoras de demonios; Se les había iluminado la mirada, y así fue como a lady hasta se le olvidó que estaba herida, haciendo un esfuerzo en juntarse más a la pelirroja, arrimándose para sentarse a su lado, haciéndole preguntas sobre los detalles, no dejando que se le escapase nada.

─Perdón si les ha ofendido- se disculpó la bibliotecaria.

─NO!, SIGUE CONTANDO!- pidieron la demonesa rubia y su amiga al unísono, haciendo a Dante y Morrison retroceder asustados, llevándose a su pequeña protegida consigo, mientras pensaban en que después de esta misión harían inmensamente rico a un psicoanalista, el semi-demonnio cargó a la menor, poniéndola sobre su hombro, tanto el cómo su socio llegaron a la deducción que ya era suficiente descanso, obligando a ese trío de mueres a terminar con esa perturbadora conversación.

No tardaron más de dos horas de caminata para llegar a un pueblo cercano, donde llevaron a Lady con un médico para asegurarse que no tenía heridas graves, aparte de las que tenía en su _psique,_ luego de ello tuvieron que pasar la noche afuera del hospital, ya que Dante no tenía dinero, Morrison tenía una lesión grave en la cartera, acababa de pagar ese auto, la hija de Arkham y Trish habían desperdiciado todo su dinero en esas esculturas de patos y tonayan, cuando fueron sorprendidos por un excéntrico caballero que les compró las figuras de barro por tres millones, resulta que las esculturas de patos que lady obtuvo en el bar era unas esculturas rarísimas, con el mismo valor que un huevo de _Fabergé,_ y así fue como obtuvieron el dinero necesario para pagarse un hotel decente.. ¿quién diría que esos patos valían tanto dinero?..

En otro lugar, lejos de interrupciones del exterior, en lo que al parecer era una habitación pequeña, se encontraba un hombre mirando su reflejo frente al gran espejo que adornaba su habitación, continuaba midiendo la profundidad de los cortes en la mejilla que cierta persona le había dejado, cuando escuchó que tocaban a su puerta.

─Adelante.. – dijo cortante, era raro que alguien le molestase, ni siquiera un lacayo, supuso que podía ser algo importante.

─Comandante, espero no interrumpirlo..- habló una dama de largos cabellos negros, mostrando una fingida amabilidad, cargaba unas cuantas toallas dobladas – Lamento lo ocurrido, espero que me permita ayudarlo con sus heridas, en estos momentos - el sujeto sólo con ver a ese sujeto le causaba una enorme repulsión, pero no tenía de otra.

─Capitán, usted es bienvenido aquí cuando lo desee – respondió, notando inmediatamente el extraño cambio de actitud hacia él, pero sabía aun así lo que deseaba de ella.

La guerrera volteó por un segundo hacia otro lado, buscado ocultar su mueca de asco, pero le era obligada seguir con esta absurda actuación, volvió a mirarlo, limitándose a permanecer callada, torció los labios, en forma de una leve sonrisa, aunque apretó fuertemente los dientes, anhelando muy en sus adentros estrangularlo.

─Con su permiso..- solicitó la mujer, se aproximó hacia la cama de su superior, en la que él se encontraba sentado, para limpiarle las heridas con una toalla.- ¿cómo se siente?

─Mis heridas físicas no son nada comparado con las heridas de mi alma al presenciar la indiferencia del amo.

─¿Disculpa?- inquirió la joven hechicera, dándole oportunidad de retractarse de lo que había dicho.

─A el poco le importamos; mírese a usted, como te ha tratado y aun así conservas tu lealtad, el no ve la utilidad ni el talento que veo yo en ti, Diana - prosiguió- eres simplemente un simple esclavo reemplazable para él, pero en cuanto a mí.. puedo darte lo que desees; poder, joyas, dinero, todo lo que este mundo pueda ofrecerte, puedo hacer que todos se postren ante tus pies, reinaríamos juntos este mundo, ¿Qué me dice? ¿Acepta?

Esas palabras hicieron enfurecer a aquella dama, que estaba por asesinarlo en ese mismo momento, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablare así?, ¿Desde cuándo le había dado permiso de tener esas "confiancitas" como para hasta llamarla por su nombre y tutearla de esa manera?, pero de alguna manera tenía razón, no significaba nada para su amo, siempre sería vista como un esbirro más, seguía manteniendo su cabeza baja, ocultando su rostro ocultando su cólera, pero su maestro y ella tenían una cosa en común, ninguno toleraba la traición, prefería mil veces que la tratasen con desprecio antes ser el juguete de un ser tan repugnante, si tenía la facultad de elegir elegiría a Vergil mil veces.

─Una tentadora oferta, general Hanz.. - respondió la oficial mayor, haciendo un esfuerzo por contenerse.

─En este lugar no es necesaria tanta formalidad, Hanz es mi nombre profesional, Llámeme por mi nombre de pila Max Alhazared, entiendo si necesitas pensarlo, mañana tengo que partir de nuevo, tengo un evento .. sería un honor para mí que me acompañases. – dijo, para luego intentar robar un beso de la dama que le limpiaba sus heridas, pero lamentablemente ella desvió la mirada, incorporándose rápidamente, dirigiéndose a la salida.

─Deme esta noche para pensarlo, mañana tendrá mi respuesta- sentenció la mujer antes de cerrar la puerta de un azote, había fallado, no pudo contenerse ni un segundo más.

* * *

Notas de autor:

Quiero agradecer a todos por leer, Lolita ayala es una presentadora de noticias aquí en méxico, muy famosa que aparece en cortos informativos de medicina llamado "información que cura" (cuya imagen y el canal de las estrellas si no me equivoco pertenecen a Televisa, y esta a Emilio Azcarraga)

Hice una referencia a Abdul Alhazred, el autor del nekronomicón personaje ficticio al igual que el libro de H.P lovecrafth

los huevos de Fabergé son unas obras de arte muy populares creo que por el siglo XVII, se hacían por encargo.. y actualmete son muy cotizadas.

Quiero agradecer por su apoyo a Leiael, que ha seguido mis capitulos, la admiro mucho es una gran escritora y una gran amiga.

y a mi actual novio quien ha sido mi co-escritor en este finc.

Gracias a todos.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.- El alma de la fiesta.

Había amanecido ya, cuando el equipo Devil May Cry tomaba el desayuno en uno de los restaurantes más "lujosos" de ese pequeño pueblo, ¿Quién diría que esas esculturas valieran tanto?, Lady había sido muy generosa en invitar la comida, todo transcurría aparentemente tranquilo y normal.., bueno si normal es que el encargado del restaurante, al igual que los meseros no les quitasen la mirada de encima a los "singulares" comensales que los visitaban, los cuales estaban armados hasta los dientes, daban la impresión de que podría tratarse de asesinos a sueldo, criminales, terroristas..

─Disculpen, distinguidas personas, podrían dejar su...-carraspeó ─ equipo de trabajo en la entrada o en otro lugar, al resto de los clientes les parecen un poco – pidió un tembloroso mesero, con bastante nerviosismo en su voz.

─¿Ehh? ¿Esto?.. es de utilería, filmaremos una película por aquí cerca - Mintió el albino, acto seguido dio un sorbo a su malteada de fresa.

─¡Si, así es!.. somos actores porno - continuo la pelirroja, cuyas palabras hicieron que aquél mercenario se atragantase, escupiendo su bebida, sacando los restante por la nariz –a unas calles está el set de grabación, le gustaría vernos actuar?

El mesero simplemente se ruborizó ante la invitación de la dama, al igual que todo el resto del equipo devil may cry, pero eso explicaba muchas cosas.. como los atuendos de dos de las mujeres del grupo, fue allí los encargados del establecimiento pensaron lo peor ya que había una niña con ellos.

Poco después de haberse retirado del restaurante pensaban pasar a comprar provisiones: víveres, municiones, y tal vez un vehículo, aprovechando que la hija del innombrable Arkham se había ganado una buena pasta con esos patos de porcelana, una vez terminadas las compras encaminaron el resto del viaje hacia el poblado de Castle Rock, el tramo restante fue más corto de lo esperado, ya que el día anterior había recorrido más de la mitad del camino, solo faltando tres horas hacia el primer destino, apenas llegaron se dispusieron a recorrer la ciudad para recaudar más información sobre la legión de Crestsward y lo que tenía que ver con el caso, parando un segundo en una farmacia a comprar unas cosas.

Pensaban continuar con su búsqueda de pistas, cuando la mirada de cierto albino se desvió, observando a lo lejos a una figura femenina de largos y ondulados cabellos negros.., era ella, la que buscaban, la había visto de reojo mientras caminaba entre la multitud; subía a un lujoso auto, siendo ayudada cortésmente por un misterioso caballero de tez morena y cabello igualmente largo.

El menor de los hijos de Sparda intentó alcanzarla ,pero el auto ya había arrancado, partiendo, el mercenario al volver con su equipo les comentó lo que había visto hace un instante, haciendo a todos subir la guardia, pasaron a entrevistar a los lugareños, específicamente por esa parte de la ciudad, acerca de esa mujer o si alguien la conocía, no dieron muchos frutos hasta entrevistar al encargado de un bar, comentó haberla visto hace un rato, había venido con el conde; ese sujeto cada semana se le veía con una mujer diferente, por lo que nadie le puso mucha atención a esa chica, también preguntaron a cerca de aquél noble, el hombre no quiso dar mucha información, esas preguntas comenzaban a parecerle sospechosas, preguntando a otras personas más averiguaron que realizaría una celebración, como era común para el organizar fiestas privadas en una mansión a las afueras del pueblo.

─ _Parece que tenemos una fiesta..-_ Decía Dante para sí.

La noche había caído, el plan era simple; Dante y Morrison suplantarían a meseros, mientras las chicas habían tenido un plan más eficaz que sería "ligarse" a alguno de los invitados para así poder pasar, acordaron reunirse todos a unos metros de tras de un par de arbustos para que nadie los viese; el albino y su socio vestían una camisa blanca, una corbata alrededor del cuello, pantalones negros y un chaleco básico, mientras tanto los miembros femeninos del equipo habían salido de compras esa misma tarde en busca de vestidos para la ocasión; lady vestía un largo y elegante vestido de seda azul celeste, la demonesa rubia había decidido portar un largo, igualmente elegante vestido blanco, estilo estraple, la traductora usaba el vestido más revelador de todos, un entallado corto vestido negro, con un pronunciado escote en forma de corazón, tan entallado que no dejaba casi nada la imaginación, provocando que los "caballeros" tuviesen una hemorragia nasal.

El plan salió a la perfección, habían logrado ingresar, el mercenario y el detective entraron por la puerta de servicio, adoptando su papel de meseros, consiguiendo pasar desapercibidos, mientras que el trío de damas solo sedujeron a uno de los invitados para que pudiesen acompañarlo y así entrar.

La fiesta se desarrollaba normal, no había rastro de esa mujer, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por uno de los organizadores, desde un balcón privado en lo alto del salón del cual emergió el tan famoso conde, acompañado de la persona que buscaban, aquél hombre hizo una seña para que guardasen silencio.

─Buenas noches, damas y caballeros – saludó de forma elegante a sus invitados ─esta noche, en esta su humilde morada,..-hizo una pausa ─ luego de tantos años de sacrificio y de búsqueda incansable, hemos sido capaces de alcanzar nuestras metas como primer punto, todos nuestros miembros, se les otorgará poder más allá de lo imaginado, segundo, con la recolección de cada descendiente de los que traicionaron a nuestros ancestros, pagaran con su sangre, para que una vez más podamos disfrutar de tal poder – acto seguido chasqueó los dedos, en ese instante el telón se abrió, dejando ver a un pequeño grupo de personas heridas, brutalmente golpeadas y amordazadas. ─ Ante ustedes les presento a la sangre que ha mancillado con su presencia este hogar, y de la cual podremos completar parte de nuestro plan, cuando hayamos extinguidos la llama de vida de cada uno de estos terribles seres, podremos alcanzar nuestra máxima meta: LA INMORT…

─ _NOOOOO_ – Las palabras del sinestro maestro de ceremonias fueron interrumpidas por el grito de una mujer entre la multitud, que se ganó las miradas de todos, volviéndose el centro de atención.., miss Inozzence, había reconocido a alguien entre los condenados.. su hermano, siendo tomada en ese mismo instante, arrastrada y apresada, llevada al lugar de sacrifico.

Luego las luces se apagaron, dejando todo el lugar en penumbras, para después encender los reflectores que apuntaban a una dama de cortos y alborotados cabellos negros, una mujer rubia, al mercenario y al su amigo.

─Parece que se nos ha deleitado la velada con tan… sublimes invitados, espero que se queden para ser parte de un acto especial que improvisaremos -hablaba el anfitrión, mirando desde lo alto ─ ahora, mis leales seguidores, ¡destruyan a los traidores!– exclamó el conde –¡Vamos! ¡DESPIERTEN, MIS SOLDADOS DE PIEDRA! – Justo después de ello las estatuas que servían para decoración cobraron vida y comenzaron a moverse.

Demonios.., justo cuando dejaron a Rebelion, Kalina y Sparda en el auto pasa esto, el cazador de demonios desenfundó sus pistolas, juntando espaldas con Morrison, quien había sacado una revolver pequeña en su bolsillo, apuntando a los miembros de la secta y a las enormes bestias de piedra que los rodeaban, Trish tomó un bastón metálico, electrificándolo, mientras lady se ponía en guardia preparada para pelear.

Trish se aproximó a una de las estatuas vivientes con quien peleaba arduamente para golpearla y romperla, sin embargo sus intentos eran inútiles siendo derribada por el soldado de piedra, preparándose para machar a la imagen e Eva, siendo distraído por el medio-demonio, que le proporcionó una lluvia de balas, sin embargo el daño causado era mínimo, pero fueron al menos una distracción para que la diablesa pudiese reincorporarse.

Mientras tanto Morrison al notar la invulnerabilidad de aquellas figuras, procedió a realizar movimientos rápidos intentando escapar, a la vez que pensaba en cómo podría destruirlas, desvió su atención a uno de los balcones, la dama fugitiva se encontraba peleando con esas cosas también, debido a su distracción fue sorprendió por el ataque de una de las criaturas de piedra, recibiendo un golpe de esta, se preparaba para terminar con su vida, sin embargo su hora aún no había llegado, justo había caído del balcón una de esas estatuas cayó sobre la que estaba por atacarlo, impactando ambas, haciéndolas romperse por la fuerza del golpe, el detective regresó su mirada hacia arriba.., la mujer había desaparecido.

Allí fue cuando ese hombre gritó, llamando la atención del resto del equipo que aún se encontraba teniendo problemas con esas criaturas, luego dirigieron su vista a las estatuas reducidas a escombros, y entonces entendieron lo que tenían que hacer.. y era hacerlas colisionar, Morrison señaló el balcón destruido, avisando que habían escapado por esa dirección, Dante dio un salto escalando por los escombros, logrando llegar a ese difícil lugar para alcanzar a sus objetivos, los demás se encargarían de las estatuas restantes.

Mientras tanto, afuera: bajo un cielo en penumbras, iluminado por astros cósmicos, se desataba una dura pelea entre dos guerreros, parecía que solo uno saldría con vida de allí.

─¡Eres una vulgar traidora! Tú y todos los seguidores de Sparda pagará! - exclamó una enfurecida figura masculina de largos cabellos ─Y pensar que pudimos haber hecho una gran alianza, Diana - comentaba, tenía algunos rasguños y cortes profundos en su cuerpo, al igual que la ropa levemente rasgada, mientras empuñaba una espada de esgrimista a la cual rodeaba una aura en el contorno.

─¡Preferiría mil veces vivir esclavizada a ser tu juguete! - respondió una dama, estaba golpeada, tenía unos cortes adicionales en su cuerpo, parte de su ya maltratada armadura tenía huellas de desgaste, aquella muchacha empuñadas dos kamas, aún en guarida –¡Tu cabeza será un excelente adorno para la entrada de la casa crestward! - vociferó, aproximándose velozmente para atacarlo.

─ Y tú serás un hermoso cadáver..- contestó el alquimista, usando su espada para bloquear su ataque.

La pelea era cruda, las armas chocaban fuertemente, el sonido era similar al choque de dos rocas, dos grandes colosos haciendo frecuentes colisiones para separarse y volver a la misma rutina..

─Te he subestimado, ¿Quién diría que a pesar de tus heridas podrías seguir en pie? - continuaban forcejando, bloqueando uno el ataque del otro ─¿sabes? Siempre me pregunté ¿Cuánto dolor soportaría una persona antes de morir? - decía arrogantemente el moreno, mientras que la mujer hacía un esfuerzo por seguirle el paso en la batalla, sin embargo era clara su debilidad a causa de su estado de salud, el alquimista hizo un movimiento haciéndole un corte en la cadera de la guerrera, causando que su herida volviese a abrirse, provocando que por el inmenso dolor tambalease, seguido de una patada por parte del joven, para después ser arrojada a pocos metros de distancia, rebotando contra el suelo, cayendo justo en los pies de cierto caza-demonios.

─Vaya, pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - se preguntó el albino, mirando el peculiar "regalo" que le habían venido a dejar, la muchacha abrió los ojos sorprendida. ─¡Wow!, espero que no interrumpa nada, la fiesta de allá.., ya no había más parejas para bailar, ¿no te molestará que te robe a tu pareja de baile cierto, campeón?

─¡Apártate Insolente! - ordenó el noble, bastante molesto por aquella interrupción.

─¡Hey! no está bien pegarle a tu novia - decía el mercenario, algo divertido, al mismo tiempo que desenfundaba a sus sedientas pistolas _Evony and Ivony,_ dando un espectáculo de "fuegos artificiales", animando así esa aburrida fiesta.

Desafortunadamente el anfitrión había huido, dejando a Dante con una herida hechicera, la misma que hacía un esfuerzo por cargar su propio peso, se puso en guardia, empuñaba con flaqueza sus armas.., estaba fúrica.., esa era SU pelea, si ella no podía demostrar ser un guerrero digno y cumplir con esa misión al menos hubiera muerto intentándolo, era SU pelea! SUYA! , SU VENGANZA!, ¡¿cómo se atrevía a quitarle algo que le correspondía a ella por derecho?!.

El menor de los herederos de Sparda simplemente la miró alzando una ceja, no creía que con esas heridas pudiera mantener ni siquiera una pelea decente, solo se aproximó lentamente hacia ella, a la vez que guardaba sus pistolas en los bolsillos.

─¿Como te atreves a mostrar piedad? ¡ENFRENTAME!.. - el gesto del albino la había hecho enfurecer más.

─¿Es enserio, tía? .. ¿Con esas heridas?, - inquirió ─Vamos, no sería una pelea divertida – respondió el albino, un poco extrañado.

Sin embargo; esa cálida y emotiva conversación fue interrumpida con un grito de cierta morena, que pedía ayuda para liberar a los cautivos, pero Dante le respondió que estaba ocupado.

Se acercó a la guerrera, quien aún permanecía en la misma posición, sin bajar la guardia, bastante herida y en un estado deplorable de salud.

─Oye, solo necesito que me respondas algunas preguntas, después puedes ir a buscar a tu amado si lo deseas.

─¡Podrás parecerte a él, pero no lograras sacar nada de mí,.. antes prefiero morir!

el semi-demonio, sólo la observó bastante confundido, no sabía ni a que se refería, tal vez a causa de sus heridas ya estaba comenzando a delirar, sí que necesitaba atención médica urgente:

─Créeme, no sé a lo que te refieres.

─NUNCA SALDRA ALGO DE MIS LA-aab...iooo...s...~ - fueron las últimas palabras de la mujer antes de desmayarse a causa de la pérdida de sangre.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10-una noticia sorpresiva:

Después de los actos ocurridos en otra de esas fiestas salvajes en la mansión del Conde, el equipo Devil May Cry llevó al hospital más cercano a los sujetos que habían rescatado, mientras que la heredera de los Lowel permanecía en el auto vigilando las armas.

NOTA: Esos sujetos se ganarían el premio a los tutores más responsables de la historia, mira que dejar a una chica que es constantemente acosada por demonios que quieren matarla, rodeada de armas de destrucción masiva y explosivos, que son capaces de activarse al menor roce, junto a una estación de gasolina, era una gran idea!

Los condenados eran un pequeño grupo de diez personas, quienes permanecían en la sala de espera del hospital, al parecer no tenían lesiones tan graves, más que algunos golpes y un poco flacuchentos, excepto dos de ellos, una estaba embarazada con cinco meses de gestación y otro al que le habían amputado el brazo, presentaba una preocupante infección en el área mutilada, por falta de tratamiento.

Los otros siete estaban en la sala de espera del hospital esperando noticias de sus otros compañeros, recibiendo apoyo emocional de parte de sus salvadores, mientras Miss inozzence hablaba con hermano, el cual había creído que la habían asesinado,

─¡ _Oh, genial!_ \- pensó el semi-demonio para sus adentros, rotando la mirada, ¿Quién diría que su traductora resultase tener algo que ver con todo esto?, si ya tenía suficiente en revivir la tortura al que fue sometido cada vez que veía su rostro ─¿ _qué he hecho para merecer esto?, ¡oh.,ya!, -_ prefería no recordarlo,hubiera seguido con sus pensamientos suicidas si no fuera que fue interrumpido por el emotivo agradecimiento de un joven manco, lo habían rescatado la noche anterior, estaba un poco mejor, aparentemente, vendaron su herida.

─Le doy las gracias por parte de todos por haber evitado ese complot, mi nombre es Aakesh Abhinab, ¿A quien debo agradecerle? – preguntó el chamán, un joven de piel morena, con desordenada cabellera castaña y ojos azules, vestía unos coloridos y llamativos atuendos gitanos, algo maltratados y rasgados, él había sido de ayuda hace unos momentos estabilizando a la dama fugitiva.

─Dante - contestó tajante, no prestándole demasiada atención.

─Mi clan era guardiana del linaje de mis ancestros que mantuvieron por generaciones las artes mágicas de nuestros antepasados, los cuales dieron sus vidas para contener el poder de un poderoso y milenario objeto, que parece que esa secta está buscando busca, estábamos a punto de ser sacrificados como parte de ese ritual de liberación del sello.

─Mejor voy a ver a nuestra querida amiga, quizás me diga algo que no sabemos, porque me harta que me digan lo que ya se -dijo el albino, harto de tanta palabrería del joven, se puso de pie para irse dejando al chamán muy confundido.

En una cama de hospital de la sala de terapia intensiva se encontraba tendida una mujer con un delicado estado de salud, recuperaba la conciencia abriendo los ojos con dificultad, para sentir un dolor punzante en ambos brazos; le habían estado realizando transfusiones sanguíneas, en una vena le suministraban suero y en la otra le suministraban sangre, hizo un esfuerzo para sentarse confundida y mareada, revisaba a su alrededor en busca de pistas para saber dónde estaba, era un asco.. una vergüenza, una deshonra, debió ha ber muerto en batalla, había fallado en su misión. Llena de ira he indignación logró ponerse de pie para notar que la habían despojado de sus ropas y en su lugar le habían puesto otra, un camisón blanco, muy a su pesar se puso de pie, cada paso que daba era tambaleante, buscó sus armas y su ropa para irse, pero no encontraba nada, se asomó a la ventana, la altura era considerable...

─¿Es enserio tía, planeas lanzarte desde un décimo piso? creo que la pérdida de sangre si te afectó - decía cierto semi-demonio, apenas entrando a la habitación interrumpiéndola.

─¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? - vociferó ─ ¡¿Cómo te atreves a arrebatarme mi objetivo?!, ¡MI PRESA!, ¡ERA MÍA! - xxclamó la joven ─¡Me correspondía por derecho!.., he quedado reducida una escoria; Primero herida por la mano de un arma indigna, y ahora.., ¡lo pagarás! - intentó atacarlo, pero por su débil estado Dante la detuvo con facilidad.

─ …pero qué carácter, me hiciste recordar a alguien del que no quería acordarme, mi hermano.. son igual de tercos y prepotentes - comentó el hijo de Sparda, se limitaba a mirarla con cierta seriedad.

─¡La historia de tu estúpida vida no tiene nada que ver conmigo!

─Oh, Vaya! Vergil con pechos y síndrome pre-menstrual - el cazador sonrió levemente para sí, levantó una ceja divertido, la melancolía lo invadió, era como conversar con él otra vez.

─¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así mi maestro?!, no te lo permitiré! - la lastimada hechicera había perdido los estribos, intentó invocar una chuchilla de viento para callar su ofensa, pero su intento por atacar había sido frustrado nuevamente, sin representar mucho esfuerzo para el albino.

─¡AH! eres discípula de Vergil, ¿Cómo está?, no lo he visto en años, dime; ¿Sigue con su adicción al gel para el cabello y gastando todo su dinero en ropa de Gucci? - preguntaba el hijo de Sparda, aparentemente estaba muy divertido con la situación.

─…..- la joven no dijo nada, ─ _Demonios.._ \- fue el pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza, así que este sujeto era el hermano de su amo, esta vez su fin había llegado.

-el albino solo soltó una risotada sin control ─pensaba que esta misión era seria, solo es Vergil con sus ataques de megalomanía de nuevo.., ya creí que esta vez se trataba de algo peligroso, me has hecho reír mucho, tía.

─… Soy una vergüenza. – la dama no pudo soportar más había sido demasiado para ella, tanto físicamente como mental, perdió el equilibrio un segundo, completamente derrotada, humillada, con el orgullo por los suelos, sólo cayó de rodillas, viendo hacia el suelo. –He fallado dos veces en una sola misión, hubiese preferido que mi amo me hubiese dejado morir cuando me dispararon…, al menos hubiese muerto dignamente. - decía la hechicera, sin quitar la mirada del suelo.

─Hey, ¿Te encuentras bien? no te lo tomes tan a pecho, lo más importante es que descanses - dicho esto el caza demonios se alejó de ella , saliendo de la habitación, dejándola sola siendo cambiada su guardia por cierta rubia que permaneció vigilándola por un buen rato, haciendo relevos con Lady y Morrison; aquél hombre había salido un segundo para cambiar de rol con su socio, confiado en que ella había quedado profundamente dormida, pero fueron interrumpidos por un estruendo proveniente de la habitación; había escapado sin dejar rastro, la pequeña heredera de los Lowel avisó que la cajuela del auto había sido abierta y las armas que le habían decomisado a la mujer habían desaparecido.

* * *

Notas de autor: Gucci es una marca de lujo italiana dedicada al diseño ;moda, maletas, relojes, perfumes, etc.

Fundada en 1921 por el artesano Guccio Gucci en un pequeño taller de Florencia, Italia.

la marca no me pertenece.

Este capitulo aunque no lo crean me costó mucho escribirlo, ya que andaba escasa de ideas, esperemos que sea de su agrado.

gracias a todos lo leer, no olviden que los quiero.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11.

Era una cálido y alegre amanecer para los pobladores de Castle Rock, ya que daba inicio al solsticio de Invierno, daban los preparativos de las festividades de la época, ignorantes de lo que pudieron haber sido sus últimos momentos de vida la noche anterior..

No para un herido Conde ,quien se encontraba con una mirada de rencor y desprecio, dio un último sorbo al contenido de su copa mientras una mujer ligera de ropa que sostenía una botella ,procedía a llenar la vacía copa de las manos de aquél hombre, al igual que otra le cambiaba los vendajes ahora ensangrentados por la pelea anterior, había recibido 4 impactos de bala, y otros cortes en el cuerpo que evidentemente eran de cuchillas.

-Esa perra; como se atreve a traicionarme, yo pude haberle dado todo, pude haberle dado riquezas y maravillas sin igual, pero me tuvo que traicionar por esa estúpida causa de Sparda, pagarán .., todos los traidores pagarán cuando obtenga el poder que le fue otorgado a mis ancestros!- Furico, presionó fuertemente la copa, logrando romperla.

 _-Señor, por favor no se hunda en la miseria por basura como ella, simplemente no pudo ver las maravillas que podría ofrecerle, no se merecía lo que usted le había ofrecido_ – Dijo otra de las mujeres que lo acompañaban quien le servía un bol con frutos de la temporada.

-Ella debe pagar por la despreciar mi oferta, sufrirá por esta afrenta – en sus ojos se podía ver una mirada glacial y las llamas del infierno ardían en sus ojos.

 _\- no debe perder el tiempo con una vulgar meretriz, amado Conde.., no Vale la pena, no debería deprimirse si pronto recibirá el fruto de años de esfuerzo de su familia.._

-Es cierto.. Solo fue un pequeño contratiempo, de todos modos no pueden interrumpir el ritual, Pronto el despertar del letargo de los caídos llamará.. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que ella elija a su catalizador – El hombre sonrió para sí mientras se embriagaba con el vino ,que procedió a derramarlo sobre el cuerpo de una de las mujeres que integraba el _arem_ , para sorber el líquido derramado en ella..

 _-Oh!, Usted es tan .._ – dijeron al unísono.. para ansiosas amontonarse alrededor de él y brindarle caricias y expresiones de "afecto"..

* * *

Mientras tanto; Los integrantes del equipo devil may cry mantenían una discusión acalorada en la sala de espera de un hospital del poblado de Castle Rock ;cómo era posible que hubiese podido escapar?, estaba inconsciente ,como era que la había pasado eso?

-Tal vez fingió estar dormida y esperó a que bajásemos la guardia – comentó una peliroja quien había sido contratada como traductora.

-Donde carajos está Dante?!- exclamaba cierta mujer de corta cabellera negra.

Todos los miembros del equipo que se encontraban allí presentes se miraban los unos a los otros preguntándose lo mismo, hasta que sus miradas se fijaron en cierto albino quien aparentemente estaba comiendo un trozo de pastel.

-Dante, donde estabas, era tu turno de cuidar a esa loca! –preguntó lady, visiblemente molesta.

-Por un pay, quieres uno? Hay unos bueno en el primer piso.

la hija de Arkham de no ser porque se encontraban en un lugar público,le hubiese lanzado todo su arsenal de municiones.

-qué? pasa.. Por qué me miran así? aún quedan muchos..- decía el hijo de sparda quien permanecía extrañamente calmado

-La dejaste escapar! -le reprochó la rubia.

-Escapar a quién?

-A la chica que íbamos a interrogar para encontrar al responsable del ritual.

-Pues donde esta? – preguntó Dante.

Eso hizo que todos los integrantes de equipo cayeran de cabeza, esto era inaudito.

-SI SERAS, VE A BUSCARLA AHORAMISMO O TU SERAS EL QUE ESTE EN ESA CAMA DE HOSPITAL!- exclamó la demonesa rubia quien lo amenazaba con sus manos electrificadas.

\- No andes jodiendo, estoy ocupado.

-TRAELA DE VUELTA O SABRÁS LO QUE ES EXTINGUIRTE!

-no entiendo.. –comentó Dante secamente, Morrison fue el que hablándole al oído le explicó lo que significaba esa advertencia, haciendo al hijo de Sparda temblar de terror – ustedes nunca me dejan en paz.. –acto seguido se dio media vuelta, tenía que encontrar a esa mujer si quería seguir disfrutando de los placeres de la vida.

* * *

El albino llevaba toda la mañana y parte de la tarde buscándola por todo el pueblo, no encontraba indicios de ella, era como si se hubiera esfumado.

 _\- qué tan difícil es encontrar a una persona que está herida y apenas puede moverse?-_ pensó.

Estaba por darse por vencido y volver con sus compañeros, pero la advertencia de Trish si no la traía consigo eran su .."estimulo de ánimo" que le daba esperanzas de encontrarla.

 _-esa mujer lo único que ha me ha dado es problemas._

Su atención fue prestada al grito de lo que al parecer era un leñador, hablaba de que había visto una criaturas demoniacas en el bosque a las afueras del pueblo, y mncionó haber visto a una mujer con ellas…allí estaba, Cuando la atrapase se encargaría de que nunca volviese a caminar en su vida, o arrastrarse.

* * *

Notas de autor : Gracias a todos por Leer, y a mi gran amiga Leilael que es una gran escritora, me has dado buenas ideas para el ifnc, que pienso poner en un par de capitulos más, n.n.

por cierto meretriz es un sinonimo de prostituta.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

En una cama de hospital estaba tumbada cierta mujer, aparentemente dormida,esperaba pacientemente el mejor momento para escapar, sentía enfado por haber perdido a su presa por culpa de unos entrometidos, pero el tiempo de su reclusión y su fingida inconciencia le había servido para planear bien su próximo golpe; Las palabras de Hanz, o mejor dicho Max Alhazred, quien al parecer había querido usar a supuestos descendientes de los magos que sellaron la gema, como un ingrediente del ritual, y no como lo había indicado el maestro Vergil, indicando que fuera sacrificada la esencia del alma del alquimista como catalizador.

Su " queridísimo" general había hablado de más.., presumía de ser el último descendiente del alquimista, como dijo en esa fiesta, no todo le había resultado tan mal a la joven, aún tenía un as bajo la manga,.. necesitaba a ese traidor vivo.

 _-al menos ya sé a cuál es mi próximo objetivo –pensó para sí._

Había estado fingiendo inconciencia, esperando a el momento en que sus captores bajaran la guardia; escapar fue sencillo, ya se había recuperado.., tal vez no al cienporciento, pero lo suficiente como para poder invocar un clon y dejarlo en su lugar, su vigilante había salido un mometo, aprovechó el cambio de guardia, saltó por la ventana, usando su magia para amortiguar la caida lo mejor que pudo.

Ahora tenía que buscar sus cosas, que no tardó mucho en encontrar, había caido en el estacionamiento, segundos antes había visto a aquella mocosa que acompañaba a ese sujeto irse; notó un compartimiento en la parte trasera del vehículo, intentó abrirla pero al parecer estaba cerrado bajo llave.

Abrió el maletero de la forma más delicada y silenciosamente posible, para no levantar sospechas, buscó la llave y la halló, pudiendo abrir ahora la cajuela llevándose así sus armas, no pudo encontrar su ropa , tampoco tenía tiempo para buscarla, solo se limitó a escabullirse de allí lo más sigilosamente que podía..

* * *

Había huido al bosque; lejos de ese pueblo, allí nadie la molestaría, procediendo a realizar un ritual de evocación ( Invocar es pedirle a un ente que se presente, evocar es ordenarle que se presente), en ese mismo segundo surgieron centenares de demonios por todas direcciones, que se aproximaban hacia ella, atacando todos a la vez.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en el rostro de aquella mujer, mientras habría los abrazos en cruz, dispuesta a recibirlos, desenfundó sus armas para dar comienzo a esa lucha; Dio un salto, percatandose de que ya no sentía dolor, le habían curado la herida en su cadera, se dio cuenta que estaba lista y dispuesta a enfrentarse a cualquiera.

Cayó sobre uno de los demonios embistiéndolo con sus kamas, decapitándolo, con una suave y agraciado movimiento, casi como un baile, logra hacer volar por los aires la cabeza de la criatura, dejando un rastro de sangre que ella gustosamente recibió, se puso de pie inmediatamente para hacer frente a su objetivo, necesitaba poder.. y la única forma que tenía, una humana de obtenerlo era bañandose en sangre demoniaca para absorverlo.

Demonios en estampida se aproximaron hacia a la guerrera para atacarla en grup,a lo cual daba empujones y patadas, acompañados de cortes profundos dados por sus afiladas cuchillas: unos fueron decapitados, desgarrados,otros cortados a la mitad por debajo del hombligo, dejandolos agonizando.

Mientras que con más demonios acababa, más aparecían, parecía que no tenían fin, invocó cuatro ilusiones con su forma para confundir a sus presas, a quienes dio una taque por detrás invocando sus cuchillas de viento, los demonios intentanron rodearla y vencerla, pero no odian distinguir entre la real y las ilusiones, la joven lanzó un grito de guerra similar a un rugido de león hambriento, a la vez que se arrojó sobre ellos para asesinarlos de una vez, en medio de la pelea sus vestiduras fueron rasgas, dejandola desnuda, mostrando a la vista las heridas de batalla que había obtenido en su vida como guerrero, siguió cortando, desgarrando y rebanando hasta que no quedase nada, terminado cubierta en sangre que era procedente de sus oponentes.

Pero aún no era suficiente.. ansiaba más: aún no estaba satisfecha, ansiaba más ,más sangre.. más poder, sus deseos fueron concedidos al emerger del lago ahora teñido de rojo una enome bestia con ocho cuernos, con el cual tuvo una feroz batalla en la que ella resultó ganadora.. dejándolo agonizante y moribundo, le había arrancado dos de sus enormes cuernos que sostenía el alto, como si de un trofeo se tratase, se sentía tan viva, había vuelto a su orgullo que había sido pisoteado por su fracaso, no pudo evitar soltar una enorme y fuerte risotada alertando de su ubicación a cierto hijo de Sparda quien había estado observando la pelea desde un sitio muy alto, sin poder comprender que carajos estaba pasando:

-Wow ,cuando me imagine que serias como Vergil con sangre por todas partes, no me imaginaba algo así – comentó Dante, quien había bajado desde un punto alto de ese bosque, la hechicera se volvió contra el ,poniéndose nuevamente en guardia con intención de atacarle.

-Sabes la humillación y el dolor que tuve que soportar para tan siquiera saber de lo que teníamos que enfrentar, para poder dar contigo? El dolor que sentí, tuve que dejarme humillar al dejar que me untaran cera caliente en lugares privados ,y fue tan doloroso que tuvieron que llamar a un acupunturista para tan siquiera quitarme parte de la cera caliente que se me quedo pegada, tuvieron que hacerlo sin anestesia, Todo para tan siquiera dar contigo – Dijo el cazador de demonios sudando frío al recordar a lo que fue "obligado".

La joven simplemente se dedicó a mirarlo completamente confundida pestañeando varias veces veces con la boca ligeramente abierta, con una expresión de asco;

 _-qué demonios?_

-El albino aprovechó su confusión para someterla -no te vas a ir sin siquiera saludar; solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas – dijo severamente para llevarla con el, no contó con el uso de una técnica secreta que consiste en picarle los ojos al enemigo y poner la mano sobre su nariz., quien reaccionó ante la apestosa combinación de sangre y tripas con los que estaba cubierta la joven reaccionó cerrando los ojos dándole un segundo a ella para escapar, había desaparecido de nuevo – Maldita seas, estás agotando mi paciencia –el hijo de Sparda ya sacado completamente de sus casillas comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra por todos lados para ver si no estaba por algún lugar.

Trish iba a matarlo..

* * *

Notas de autor: dde neuvo hice referencia a abdul alhazred, que eprtenece a la mitología de lovecrafth.

lamento haber tarado en suubir el capitulo 11, esta semana estaré un poco ocupada, espero que les haya gustado, quiero agraddecer a todos por apoyarme en ese finc.

pobre ddante.. lo acompañamos en su dolor XD


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13.- El último Tango en Castle Rock:

Durante la ausencia de Dante, el resto del grupo se mantenía continuando con la investigación, Lady y Trish habían intentado buscar más información, mientras Morrison tomaba las declaraciones correspondientes a los sujetos que habían rescatado recientemente, tomando nota con lápiz y papel, a un lado suyo tenía activada la grabadora de su celular, intentaba ver la importancia que tenían los sujetos con la secta, con todo el caso a investigar; ¿Por qué los querían?, no podían ser simples personas a sacrificar al azar, él los había llamado "traidores".

La primera era una mujer de piel negra y cabeza afeitada, con un embarazo de cinco meses, había permanecido la noche y parte del día en la sala de emergencia, respondía al nombre de Siara Blot; no parecía saber nada, sólo contó que antes de su captura solía vivir en Sudáfrica, cuando por la noche unos tipos los sorprendieron y la apresaron, su marido murió asesinado al intentar protegerla.

Fabriccio Inozzence, era el hermano gemelo de la mujer que estaba fungiendo como su traductora, Virginia Inozzence, no dijo nada importante al respecto, solo comentó un caso de contrabando en el convento donde ambos habían estudiado, mismo lugar donde fue capturado, siendo entregado por el director del lugar.

El tercero era un hombre de origen latino y rasgos comunes de esa parte del continente americano: piel morena, poseía un abundante cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás, ojos cafés, su nombre era Luis Pacheco, alias "el briago"; anteriormente era un violinista en una orquesta, ludópata que había generado enormes deudas de juego que lo llevaron a terminar a merced de aquella misteriosa secta.

Egil Seminov, cuarta persona en haber sido entrevistado; de nacionalidad holandesa, pálida piel, cabello rubio y ojos grises, sargento retirado, su testimonio no variaba mucho de los otros, a excepción de que fue el más difícil de capturar de los prisioneros debido a sus conocimientos en escondites, espionaje, estrategias ofensivas y defensivas, cuenta que tardaron tres años hasta por fin apresarlo.

Claude Colin, bohemio francés, de ojos negros, y cabellera del mismo color, oculta bajo un gorro rojo, según él había sido capturado junto con su hija, intentó oponer resistencia, pero su moral fue herida al ser obligado a ver morir a su hija en un sacrificio anterior.

la Sexta; Tao Xi-shi, de nacionalidad china; poseía una corta cabellera negra, en el estilo "bob cut", anteriormente a su captura había ejercido como prostituta, fue vendida por su proxeneta a integrantes de ese grupo, compartió brevemente la celda de prisión con Colin y su fallecida hija.

Julio de la Borbognia, joven español: de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, el solo cuenta que trabajaba en un puesto de hamburguesas como cocinero, y fue apresado mientras se dirigía a su casa por la noche.

Allie; este era solo un niño de aproximadamente once o doce años, sus rasgos eran bastante comunes, piel morena, abundante y ondulado cabello castaño, con ojos color miel, no dijo mucho durante la entrevista, se mostraba bastante desconfiado y tímido. Había sido víctima del tráfico de personas debido a la guerra civil en su país.

Aakesh Aabhinab el único consiente aparentemente de lo que pasaba, diciendo ser descendiente de los magos que crearon el sello amarillo; solía trabajar como curandero chamán en su país natal, India. Hace unas horas había salvado la vida de la fugitiva que había escapado, su familia fue asesinada por los seguidores del conde, opuso resistencia a su captura, según relataba; en el proceso perdió su brazo derecho, le dio información acerca de la secta a Morrison y los conocía conocía sobre la serie de rituales para liberar el poder de la gema, aportando datos, y algunas especificaciones.

El tiempo de las entrevistas fue muy largo debido a los diferentes idiomas que hablaban, y la dificultad que representaba para unos entender y contestarle en un lenguaje entendible, con ayuda de _miss_ Inocenzzence, y Google Traslate como intérpretes, les fue posible terminar con la recolección de información.

La noche estaba por caer, y el equipo Devil May Cry esperaba al hijo de sparda, se había tardado mucho, se encontraban muy impacientes, a la vez que se preguntaban: _¿Dónde carajos estaba?_ , fue cuando cierto albino apareció por fin, con la ropa manchada de sangre, vísceras, y otros tejidos lo cubrían.

─¡Dante ya era hora de que aparecieras!, Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?- preguntó la demonesa rubi, visiblemente molesta.

─¿Qué te pasó Dante, estás bien? – preguntó la pequeña Patty, preocupada, al verlo en ese estado.

─si lo dices por la sangre no es mía– Contestó el mercenario, un tanto fastidiado.

─¿la mataste?..- preguntó Trish, para ser interrumpida por una morena.

-¿LA MATASTE? LA NECESITÁBAMOS VIVA, ¿EN QUÉ PENSABAS?!- exclamó lady

─no la maté, la loca estaba rodeada de demonios y me roció de esta cosa – dijo, haciendo un gesto con las manos, para intentar sacudirse - me llenó de sangre de demonio los ojos y en la nariz, esta cosa apesta.., no saben las ganas de vomitar que tengo ahora.

─¡Es tu culpa!, ¡tenías que vigilarla, y la has vuelto a dejar escapar!- Sus compañeras estaban bastante molestas, no, furiosas, dispuestas, ahora si a terminar con su vida, en cuanto al albino.., permanecía sorprendentemente calmado.

─Descuiden, lo más probable es que haya ido hacia Arkham City con Vergil- comentó Dante.

─¿Vergil? ¿Qué tiene que ver tu molesto hermano en todo esto? - Preguntó la morena ¿no se supone que él estaba de parranda en el infierno?

─Ella dijo ser su discípula o una especie de aliado, al parecer tiene algo que ver con todo esto.

─¿Desde cuándo Vergil comparte el poder? - preguntó la dama de cortos cabellos.

─¿Qué parte de discípula no entienden? - respondió el menor de los gemelos Sparda, mirando de reojo a su compañera. –Donde esté ella lo más probable es que mi hermano esté con ella,.. nos vamos a Arkham, parece que tenemos una reunión familiar - dijo el medio-demonio, esbozando una arrogante sonrisa, procediendo a tomar su espada, dirigiéndose a la salida del lugar, donde el personal y pacientes lo miraban un poco atemorizados, parecía ser un criminal o incluso una especia de psicópata, por la sangre y vísceras que lo cubrían, uno de ellos ya estaba comenzando a llamar a la policía.

─Dante.. creo que primero deberías darte una ducha- señaló su pequeña protegida, quien ya se preparaba para huir de allí antes de que comenzaran a hacer preguntas.

Fue así como emprendieron el viaje a su segundo destino, Arkham City;

El grupo de personas que habían liberado dijo tener cosas que hacer, los alcanzarían más tarde, en Arkham; El joven chamán había decidido instruirlos en conocimientos del ritual, así como en técnicas de sus ancestros.

En cuanto a Virginea, el equipo Devil May Cry la había contratado como traductora, tenía que acompañarlos, los Hermanos Inozzence se dieron un emotivo abrazo y un beso para despedirse esperando verse de nuevo en unos cuantos días..

─ _cuídate mucho, amado hermano.., mi corazón está contigo_ \- dijo la pelirroja, dedicándole un último abrazo a su hermano, antes de subirse al auto y partir.

* * *

Notas de autor: Trabajé mucho en este capitulo me costó mucho escrbirlo, aunque fuese dificil de creer.

Gracias a todos nuevamente por leer, realmente me importan su opinión y me gustaría saber como va todo con un comentario.

nuevamente hago una mensión de Google Traslate, la companía ni nada de los derechos de Google Corporation me pertenece.

y hago otra vez referencias a Lovecrafth.

gracias a todos.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14.-Recuerdos de un amor fraternal:

El agua salía del grifo de la regadera, mientras cierto heredero de Sparda se desvestía, a causa" disputa" que había tenido con esa mujer, lo había dejado cubierto de sangre y vísceras pertenecientes a demonios, oliendo a rayos, Morrison fue muy amable en prestarle algo de dinero para pagarse una ducha pública.

No podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que tuvo con ella; así que Vergil seguía con vida, después de tantos años de culpa, casi dos décadas, después de haber llorado todo un río.., tenía por fin la certeza de que no estaba tan solo en el mundo.

─ _¿Por qué has vuelto?..-_ se preguntaba en sus adentros, mientras el agua escurría por su cuerpo.

¿Por qué ahora? después de casi veinte años, fue allí cuando las imágenes volvían a su memoria, las cuales se esforzaba en no recordar, como tampoco se permitía olvidar, atormentándolo en las noches;

─ _Eva…_

Su muerte había sido muy cruel y dolorosa, pero no solo fue eso, les había causado una enorme herida a ambos gemelos, que a pesar de los años transcurridos, aún seguía abierta y sangrando, poco después su padre desapareció, dejándolos completamente solos.

Recobraba cada cosa como si hubiese sido justo ayer, cada detalle..

 _Flash back_

 _Y allí estaba, el menor de los gemelos Sparda, lloraba, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba el cuerpo semi-descuatrizado de la persona que alguna vez fue su madre, recargó su cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo su última palpitación, su último suspiro, el último aliento de vida.., las lágrimas resbalaron de su rostro sin encontrar consuelo alguno, mientras a un lado estaba su hermano que permanecía de pie, mirando al suelo, haciendo un inútil esfuerzo por contener su llanto, había sido la única y última vez que lo había visto llorar había visto llorar.._

 _Fin del flash back.._

Poco después de la muerte de Eva ellos tuvieron que valerse por sí mismos, aunque al principio permanecieron en aparente unidad, permaneciendo los dos juntos, Vergil decidió tomar un camino distinto buscando poder, al igual que su hermano, quedándose ambos solos, mantuvieron una escasa comunicación hasta llegar el momento de perder contacto por completo.

Su perdida fue lamentable, pero.. para que nunca más pudiera sentir derrota y perdida otra vez en su vida, Vergil decidió seguir un camino de fuerza y poder... por qué el poder siempre es necesario para poder conseguir lo que uno quiere, y lo que su hermano quería antes era sentirse seguro, a salvo, pero ahora era único que lo movía...

Levantó su mirada hacia el techo, mezclando pequeñas gotas de agua salada con el líquido de la regadera, las lágrimas eran un regalo que solo los humanos podían disfrutar, era un privilegio..., cerró los ojos, esperando que el agua se llevase aquella sensación, era un maldito; muchas veces si deseaba darle un tiro en la cabeza, pero por perturbado o más loco que estuviera Vergil, la familia estaba ahí para apoyarlo, aunque Dante no supiera como y si realmente deseaba ser ayudado por el o alguien más, pero a pesar de todo era su hermano.., por más que lo detestase, en el fondo.. muy, muy en el fondo le había conservado algo del cariño y aprecio, por los pocos buenos momentos que había pasado con él.

 _Flash back_

 _Había pasado tiempo desde la muerte de Eva y la desaparición de su padre, quedando ellos solos en el pequeño y parcialmente destruido departamento que pertenecía su madre;_

 _Se encontraban los gemelos, que apenas comenzaban su adolescencia, visiblemente más jóvenes y escuálidos, Vergil discutía con Dantel sobre lo mugrosa que estaba la casa, este usaba un antiguo delantal rosa que perteneció a su madre y una pañoleta en la cabeza, con una escoba en la mano, mientras gritaba a su hermano que era un cerdo desaseado, que nunca comprendería el significado de alimentación "sana" ._

─ _¡Por eso te expulsaron de Conalep! Eres un estúpido inmaduro- reprochaba el mayor, claramente molesto._

─ _Si, mamá..- contestó su hermano menor, un tanto fastidiado por esos sermones, dándose cuenta inmediatamente de lo que había dicho, cubriéndose la boca, observó cierto dolor en los ojos del mayor, el recuerdo de ella terminaba siempre por causarle dolor en la herida que aún permanecía abierta, haciendo que solo se diera la vuelta y se fuese a limpiar a otro lugar ─Hermano, espera..- Dante se levantó, aproximándose a su gemelo, aventándosele bruscamente encima para abrazarlo lo más fuerte que pudiese.. ─Lo siento.., por favor, no te enfades, eres mi único amigo - se disculpaba, con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz, a lo que Vergil solo abrió los ojos sorprendido por tal demostración de cariño, pero se relajó en ese mismo segundo, dejando que su hermano le estrujase, cerrando los ojos para calmarse, se odiaban a muerte, de eso no cabía la menor duda, pero era el único "amigo" que tenía, solo lo tenía a él, como Dante solo tenía a Vergil:_

─ _Deja de hacer estupideces, y ayúdame a limpiar - ordenó el mayor de los gemelos, abriendo los ojos, mostrando más relajación en su mirar, volviéndose para darle a su hermano la pañoleta que tenía en la cabeza y un plumero._

 _Fin del fanservice yao… digo Flash back_

Cerró la llave del grifo de la regadera, para después tomar la toalla y cubrirse, se miró un segundo al espejo que estaba en los vestidores, dándose cuenta del leve enrojecimiento en sus ojos..

─ _Vergil…_

El mayor de los hijos de Sparda permanecía en su estudio, observando una anomalía en la gema contenida entre cuatro paredes de cristal, que hace unas horas había comenzado a mostrar un anormal destello, algo no andaba marchando conforme a lo planeado.

─ _Esto no debería estar ocurriendo_..

Pronto fue interrumpido por la presencia de una figura femenina, la cual estaba desnuda y cubierta de sangre aún fresca, había entrado por la ventana.

─¿Qué es lo que has hecho?! - inquirió el semi-demonio, cubriéndose el rostro visiblemente avergonzado con una mano _─¿_ CÓMO TE ATREVES A PRESENTARTE EN ESE ESTADO ANTE MI?- el albino se quitó rápidamente el saco, arrojandoselo a la dama justo a la cara, para que ella pudiese cubrirse ¡lárgate!.. y no vuelvas hasta que estés en un estado aceptable.

Era sangre de demonio, lo había notado con tan solo verla, al igual que cierto rastro de locura en los ojos de la joven, era demasiado para un simple humano…

Hacía dieciocho años que la había recogido del seno de Crestsword; nacida de una madre esclava, la pequeña había despertado interés en él por su temprano despertar con la magia, mostraba cierto potencial para un guerrero competente, por lo cual decidió tomarla bajo su tutela volviéndose su Criada (protegida), con tan solo cuatro años de edad, entrenándola el mismo, proporcionándole educación para fines bélicos, reemplazando ese vulgar muñeco por una cuchilla, esa canción de cuna por el código del guerrero y entrenamiento espartano, al parecer la entrenó muy bien, moldeándola a su imagen y semejanza, como si de un auto-retrato se tratase, pero al parecer las cosas se estaban comenzando a salir de lo previsto, no previó que ella se llegase a encariñar con él, ni el hecho del incidente con el general, como tampoco lo ocurrido hace unos instantes, eso le molestaba en demasía, las cosas se estaban saliendo de su control, y perder el control era algo que no podía permitirse de nuevo.

Después de un rato su capitán terrestre se presentó ya en un estado más aceptable, ahora vestía un traje similar al de su maestro, excepto por el saco azul, a falta de su armadura de guerra.

─Diana.., mi "estimado" capitán - preguntó el medio demonio, con un tono de sarcasmo, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "estimado" ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HAS HECHO!? - exclamó, intentando no perder la compostura.

─Le he fallado- respondió la dama, que se postraba con la cabeza en una de sus rodillas - alguien se ha inmiscuido en mi objetivo haciendo que este escapase, pero tengo información valiosa que tal vez repare mi imperdonable error; el comandante le ha traicionado creando un ritual muy aparte del suyo, usando descendientes de los creadores de la piedra como ingrediente, he descubierto que presume ser un pariente del alquimista que liberó a los caídos, no fui capaz de capturarle, debido a que fui puesta prisionera por esa persona que se ha atrevido a interponerse en la misión que me ha asignado, me arrebató de mis vestiduras, y mis armas.

Vergil no pudo evitar presionar los puños conteniendo su ira al escuchar las palabras de la joven, pocas veces le fallaba en las misiones asignadas.

─¿Eso es todo? - preguntó, endureciendo sus facciones.

─No, ese sujeto presumía ser su hermano, era muy parecido a usted en apariencia, dijo llamarse Dante…

─Retírate - ordenó el albino de ojos azules, estaba a punto de asesinar al primero que se le cruzara, estaba furioso, la criada se retiró de la habitación dejándolo solo sin pensarlo dos veces, odiaba fallarle a su amo, pero esta vez parecía verdaderamente molesto, pocas veces lo veía así…y sentía temor.

El mayor de los gemelos Sparda se sumía en su soledad, a su vez mientras observaba con detenimiento la extraña piedra que no dejaba de emitir ciertos destellos…

─¿ _conque dos rituales a la vez, he?..._

Así que Dante lo estaba buscando.., después de casi dos décadas, después de haberle perdonado la vida, después de haberse humillado y derramado lo último que quedaba de sí mismo con él, aparece y arruina todo, como el metiche que es..

 _Flash back:_

 _Quince años atrás:_

 _Se encontraba Vergil en ese mismo estudio, una lámpara de aceite a su lado le proporcionaba luz y el calor, para esa noche tan fría, tan turbia para él, con una pluma de ganso remojada en tinta escribía en un papel,.. a su vez que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, cayendo sobre el papel._

 _"La vida había sabido enseñarme muy bien una valiosa lección a cerca de la humildad y el dolor; Justo después de haber caído al infierno librando una batalla con Mundus, príncipe del inferno, el asesino de nuestra madre, terminado por ser derrotado.., hubiese dado lo que fuese por haber muerto allí, al menos me hubiese ahorrado tal humillación y dolor de perder la memoria convirtiéndome en su esclavo, Nelo Angelo, estando al borde de la locura, volviéndome a encontrar a ti y enfrentándote de nuevo a ti, mi hermano gemelo, creyendo que mi alma sería libre al fin; Pero la libertad, al igual que la felicidad son simples cuentos que Eva solía contarnos de pequeños, para evitarnos el dolor de la vida.. no la he olvidado, jamás me atrevería a cometer tal atrevimiento de olvidarme de la mujer que nos trajo a este mundo, dado su calor, su cariño.. su vida sacrificándose por protegernos, si tan solo hubiese sido más fuerte hubiese podido salvarla, ¿por qué no pude salvarla?!, ese sentimiento de impotencia aún me persigue, y me perseguirá para siempre._

 _Pero volvamos al grano: luego de haber sido liberado del yugo de Mundus, por alguna razón.. o tal vez el ente misterioso que tanto me atormenta, aquél que llaman " humanidad" tenía otros planes; conduciéndome a Fortune City, buscando información acerca de nuestro padre, fue donde la conocí .. su nombre era Beatriz, única.., hermosa como un capullo que recién ha floreció, abriendo sus pétalos recibiendo la primavera, de un carácter tan amable y dulce que incluso me recordó días felices antes de ese fatídico día que marcó mi existencia.., la amaba, aún la amo, nunca pude olvidarla, cada día.. recuerdo sus ojos, su cabello, cada detalle de ella lo tengo grabado en mi mente, como si lo tuviese tatuado, pero el amor solo provoca dolor, le hacía mucho daño, llegando a herirla en un arranque de ira, por su propio bien decidí alejarme de ella para siempre._

 _Y ahora estoy aquí; tragándome mi orgullo, escribiendo esta estúpida carta para ti.., hermano, a pesar de todo no te guardo rencor, te perdonaré la vida, no te debo nada ni tu a mí, pero la humanidad es mi maldición y mi debilidad de la que prefiero desprenderme para siempre, por eso es mejor que no nos volvamos a encontrar, al menos no en esta vida, aún tengo algo de aprecio, por compartir la misma sangre y haber amado a Eva._

 _Adiós, Dante."_

 _Firma: Vergil Sparda._

* * *

Notas de autor: gracias toddos , y discupa la tardannza tardé mucho en hacer este capítulo, la verdad si me costó realizarlo, en especial porque creo que se me fue la mano con vergil, exageré en lo cursi. espero y sea de su agrado.

quiero agradecer a leilael quien me dio ideas para este capítulo. te quiero eres una gran amiga y escritora. este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a ti


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15.- Operación Vendetta:

Un extraño grupo se reunía para realizar una celebración previa a los acontecimientos que esperaban, dando preparativos para la continuación del ritual, liberando el poder de los reyes caídos del averno.

Desafortunadamente su reunión fue interrumpida por una granada que fue arrojada hacia ellos desde algún sitio en ese lugar, explotó al instante, pero los sujetos presentes logrando evadir el explosivo, para dirigir sus miradas a la procedencia de ese proyectil, emergiendo de las sombras, en la oscuridad una enorme y corpulenta figura masculina de rasgos arios y aspecto intimidante, cargaba en su espalda; fusiles, granadas, municiones y armamento en general.

─Disculpen la intromisión..- se excusó, mientras esbozaba una burlona sonrisa en sus labios.

Era el sargento Egil Seminov, uno de los descendientes, prisioneros que hace poco habían logrado escapar, los misteriosos individuos preparados para contra-atacar desenfundaron armas de fuego, como también otros pretendían utilizar la alquimia para enfrentar al intruso y apresarlo nuevamente, había que ser estúpido para entrar al matadero por su propia voluntad, aprovechando la situación; un ataque por dé tras procedente de cierto chamán que había invocado bolas de fuego incinerando a algunos, tanto el militar como el muchacho había sido una distracción.

Los intentos por detenerlos, fueron inútiles, el joven gitano había convocado un escudo de energía para proteger al sargento por unos segundos para así darle tiempo de escapar, a la distancia una mujer de corta cabellera y rasgos orientales abría fuego contra los miembros de la secta, no daban cuartel, todo aquel que fuera parte del ritual tenía que ser eliminado.

Mientras uno de los miembros de la secta se abalanzaba para acabar con la vida del militar, este lo agarro en medio del aire y con un rápido movimiento, saco un cuchillo clavándolo en su estómago, el pobre hombre pegó un fuerte aullido de dolor, el sargento lo tiró contra el suelo para encajar más la afilada cuchilla, luego volvió a sacarlo de su todavía lastimado cuerpo para incrustárselo en el pecho, tratando de que no se volviera a mover, con un suave y delicado movimiento, saco el cuchillo del cuerpo inerte de su víctima, rápidamente cambió de arma lanzando una granada hacia otros miembros que intentaban atacarlo con armas de fuego, fueron detenidos por la explosión que este produjo.

Uno de los emisarios, usando su magia, logró detener a la prostituta, invocando a un soldado de piedra para poder acabar con los intrusos, no importaba el poder de fuego que tuviese, la magia prevalecía ante los simples humanos, antes de que el golem pudiera aceptar la orden de su amo. El invocador lanzo un grito desgarrador, los otros miembros consternados, solo podían apreciar el cuerpo desangrado de su compañero de culto, quien había sido atravesado por una lanza.

¿Quién podría hacer semejante hazaña ante sus propias narices sin que se dieran cuenta?

Entonces una figura de un hombre, cierto francés había emergido desde las sombras removiendo la lanza que había atravesado uno de los pulmones de su víctima.

Entonces el joven hindú hizo un leve movimiento de la palma de sus mano... otro miembro más fue incinerado rápidamente, los demás tendrían que moverse para intentar formular otro plan ante aquella afrente infringida por su contrincante.

Ahora con dos frentes que intentar defender, los miembros del culto veían difícil poder enfrentarse a los sujetos, así que simplemente intentaron cambiar sus enfoques: usar a los magos contra el militar y los de armas contra el mago de fuego.

Intentando tomar control sobre la situación, los invocadores se alejaban más de tanto el militar como el extraño mago, lo importante era eliminar a los más poderosos primero.

fue entonces cuando Seminov fue embestido, abalanzándose más de cuatro miembros de la secta a la vez sobre el para asesinarlo, siendo frustrado por cierto hombre de rasgos latinos y piel morena, que ayudando al sargento tomó de las vestiduras a uno de los agresores, haciendo que este cayese al suelo para terminar con la cabeza triturada por un mazo.

─no creerá que se quedaría con toda la diversión compadre - decía divertido, a lo que el soldado se limitó a sonreírle, encargándose del resto.

Ambos hacían frente los magos que planeaban irse contra ellos, mientras que cierto Juan se escabullía por detrás propinado golpes para distraerlos, para que sus dos compañeros atacasen.

Mientras el hindú, usaba sus artes marciales para aquellos que creyeran que solo tenía conocimientos mágicos, grave error, aquellos que intentaran atacarlo con espadas o lanzas, eran evadidos o sus extremidades eran lastimadas al acercarse demasiado al mago.

A pesar de los esfuerzos, los miembros de la secta pudieron invocar a sus golems para poder hacer frente a sus enemigos.

Se enfrentaban a las pequeñas hordas de enemigos que se les acercaban sin percatarse de la magnitud del problema que se les empezaba a poner frente a ellos, fue allí donde todo el grupo de intrusos se reunió en un solo punto protegiéndose las espaldas los unos a los otros esperando para hacerle frente a los soldados de piedra que los mantenían rodeados ya.

Fue allí cuando una serie de explosiones fueron detonadas, provocando que las cabezas de unos golems y algunas extremidades de otros fueran hechas escombros, haciendo que cayesen y se quebraran al instante de colisionar con el suelo, el pequeño grupo de rebeldes observó buscando la procedencia de esas bombas para posarse en la figura de un niño pequeño que también pertenecía al equipo, tenía un detonador en las manos sonriendo macabramente, siendo seguido por una mujer embarazada que veía todo el escenario con horror, era una carnicería, ..¿cómo ese niño había podido realizar tal cosa como colocar explosivos a esas criaturas sin que nadie lo notase? pudo haberlos salvado desde un principio, o incluso haberles ahorrado todo ese trabajo, y solo se estaba riendo, como si le divirtiese... fue allí cuando todos ellos realmente sintieron terror.

A cierta distancia un hombre quien permanecía petrificado de la impresión de su derrota observaba al pequeño grupo de fugitivos, ahora se aproximaban hacia él, intentó huir pero fue detenido por un fornido mexicano y una mujer asiática quien sostenía un fusil en las manos, siendo empujado hasta quedar frente al retirado sargento militar quien lo tomó del cuello de su camisa elevándolo del suelo.

Habían comenzado con su venganza; por todo el daño que no solo les habían causado a ellos, sino a un centenar de inocentes más en esos atroces rituales, habían jurado que vengarían a todos, aún si significaba cazar a uno por uno.

─Tontos insolentes, ¿cómo se atreven a enfrentarnos?, puede que solo hayan retrasado lo inevitable, ustedes simplemente son sacrificios necesarios para completar nuestro plan, cuando aquellos perdidos en el tiempo despierten, su poder será nuestro y regiremos el mundo como sus nuevos reyes, disfruten su pequeña e insignificante victoria, no significa nada, arriesgaron tanto por nada. - decía el lacayo sonriendo, aún a pesar de sus heridas.

─Ya basta, será mejor que nos digas lo que necesitamos saber o te ira peor de lo que le fue a tus compañeros, ¿sabes? no llegue al grado de sargento desempeñando de soldado fiel y amable con mi enemigo..- comentaba Seminov, dibujando una mueca torcida en su rostro no me importaría tomar unas horas o tal vez días para "charlar".., tu piel sería un hermoso abrigo..- decía entre risas..

 _-_ El ahora herido invocador no pudo evitar soltar una risotada tan fuerte, el eco resonaba en todo el lugar inundado de sangre y escombros..Es inútil que intenten detenernos, en poco tiempo, la sangre de Sparda estará en nuestras manos y podremos completar nuestro ritual, entonces ustedes traidores pagarán la ofensa a nuestros ancestros - con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban logró soltar el detonador de una granada que se encontraba oculta en sus vestiduras, dejándola caer al suelo.

─ _¡_ Hijo de puta!- exclamó uno de los presentes, en ese mismo segundo el soldado soltó al hombrecillo, para luego propinarse una explosión que acabase con todo el lugar, siendo protegidos ellos por un campo de fuerza, que fue creado por Aakesh por unos pocos segundos para protegerlos.

Mientras que a lo lejos una figura femenina se encontraba observando desde una distancia segura la explosión del lugar, al parecer alguien se le había adelantado, ¡esplendido! los descendientes de los magos legendarios de la última generación le habían ahorrado trabajo.

─ _que conveniente..-_ se dijo a si misma, a la vez que desenfundaba sus armas avanzando hacia el lugar del desastre.

* * *

NOTAS DE AUTOR: Gracias a todos por tomarse unos minutos para leer mi historia, quiero agradecer a mi novio quien me ayuddó a escribir este capítulo.

los quiero mucho, sus comentarios y opiniones son muy importantes ya que evalúan mi desempleño como escritora.

gracias :3


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16.-¡Oh! ¡No de nuevo!

El viaje hacia Arkham City fue más largo de lo que pensaban; casi cuatro horas más, debido a que la menor del grupo y heredera de la fortuna Lowel pedía realizar paradas continuas para ir al baño, retrasando al equipo más de lo esperado, una vez que llegaron a su destino solicitaron hospedaje en un hostal, que por alguna razón a Dante le trajo vagos recuerdos de principios del año dos mil, poco después, se dispusieron a realizar una inspección del perímetro en busca de algún indico que les fuese de utilidad; a pesar de ser una ciudad muy concurrida por el turismo, tenía un aspecto rustico y la infraestructura parecía descuidada, a causa de la antigüedad de los edificios.

El equipo Devil May Cry se dividió en tres parejas de dos: la primera sería de Dante con Patty, que inspeccionaría la parte del norte, el segundo Lady y Trish, a quienes les tocaría el centro de la ciudad, y como último Morrison con miss Inozzence, investigando la zona sur, acordaron reunirse luego en unas horas en el mismo punto donde comenzaron, para visitar la zona este juntos.

El albino y la pequeña niña se adelantaron dirigiéndose hacia el sitio asignado, entrevistaron a diferentes residentes, preguntando si no habían notado nada que les extrañase en la ciudad, como también pidiendo información de la fugitiva que tenía muchas probabilidades de vivir en ese sitio y sobre el caballero a quien habían visto con ella hace poco, a pesar de sus esfuerzos e insistencias no consiguieron encontrar nada relevante, no fue hasta llegar con un herrero , un hombre de apariencia dura, corpulenta y muy varonil que presumía saber algo.

─Mis palabras les costarán, y no hablo de efectivo - dijo el hombre fornido, mientras partía un leño con sus propias manos, para después aproximarse hacia la menor de edad que acompañaba al semi-demonio. –¿Quieres algún dulce, hermosura?- La pequeña retrocedió horrorizada, miró con ojos atemorizada a su tutor, quien estaba a punto de cometer un homicidio, si tan solo intentaba tocarle aunque sea un cabello a su protegida, sería hombre muerto.

─No jodas, eres un enfermo.. es solo una niña.- exclamó el joven de pelo blanco, empujó a la menor con una mano, haciendo que ella quedase de tras suyo.

─No es la niña que me interesa..- respondió el herrero pícaramente, acariciando la mejilla del albino poniendo nervioso a este.

─el mercenario sólo abrió los ojos como platos con sorpresa dibujando en su rostro una mueca de asco ¿Por qué siempre le tocaba lidiar con locos? ─ _mierda...-_ pensó para sí, acto seguido; de un rodillazo en el estómago logró derribar al hombre, haciéndolo caer al suelo, el herrero se llevó una mano al estómago, y otra a la boca de la cual había tosido unas gotas de sangre.

─Dante, sacrifícate por el equipo, como lo hiciste con Inozzence –animaba Patty entre risas, bastante divertida.

─¡NO! Ni creas.., no de nuevo – El heredero de Sparda con una mezcla de asco y terror, sacó una pistola, apuntándole al sujeto que ahora permanecía de rodillas─ ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!, ahora dime lo que sepas – ordenó.

─No sé nada sobre el hombre que busca, ni a la chica, solo sé que su nombre es Diana, ella a veces viene a realizar pedidos de armas a nombre de un tal Vergil Sparda..

─¿Es todo?..-Dante posó el cañón en medio de las cejas del hombre con ademán de presionar el gatillo.

─Lo juro, no sé nada más, no sé nada de ellos, se dice que puede vivir en las montañas a las afueras de la ciudad, pero nunca pude confirmarlo - el hombre clamaba clemencia y piedad de sus agresores.

-El joven demonio guardó su arma para después darle una patada en la cabeza, haciendo caer su víctima hacia atrás ─ A partir de ahora haré eso antes de recibir otro trauma- afirmó, le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda, como un empujón a la menor bajo su guardia, haciéndola avanzar, marchándose con ella de allí, ¿tratar con alguien normal era mucho pedir?, ¿ni siquiera una sola vez?.

Mientras tanto.. el comandante capitán de Cobreta. "Hanz" permanecía en su oficina bebiendo una copa de Don Perignon, su bebida favorita, observaba a espaldas de la puerta el paisaje a través de la gran ventana que tenía la habitación, cuando fue interrumpido por un hombre trajeado visiblemente preocupado.

─¡Maestre! malas noticias, han asesinado a sesenta de nuestros miembros, hubo una gran explosión en uno de nuestros puntos de reunión, se encontraron huellas de desgarre y balazos en los cadáveres calcinados de nuestros hermanos y hermanas - mencionaba el hombre, se le veía bastante estresado.

─Ya me lo esperaba - contestó el moreno, dio otro sorbo a su copa, continuaba dándole la espalda a su visitante ─Sólo es una pequeña intromisión, prepárense, pronto tendremos invitados, y también espero que ya estén listos para iniciar el ritual.

─Pero amo, no tenemos listo el ritual, aún falta la sangre de los traidores - mencionó el misterioso personaje, un tanto nervioso.

─¡Silencio! creo que muy pronto tendremos lo que necesitamos enviado a nuestra puerta.., así que espero que estén listos para recibir a nuestros huéspedes de honor - dijo Alhazred, con una pizca de veneno en su tono de voz ─ahora retírate.

Sus cálculos eran correctos, dedujo que los descendientes buscarían venganza, no era necesario preocuparse por cuestiones que no valían la pena, sólo sentarse a esperar, tampoco era necesario pensar por la sangre de Sparda, tarde o temprano ellos vendrían a él, sonrío, a la vez que se servía más de su bebida, levantando su copa a modo de un brindis.

─ _por la victoria.._

* * *

 _Notas de autor : la marca de bebidas alchoolicas Don Perignon NO me pertece._

 _gracias a todos por leer, espero que les gute, iba a dejar un numerito musical con bailarines de broockway (no sé si escribe así) y una orquesta filarmonica para el villano pero lo mitimos por ser demsiado.. causaría vergüenza agena, pero hasta le escribimos la letra (bueno mi novio la esscribió) :_

"Creí que este día no llegaría jamás en mi vida~"

"Pero al fin el poder estará en mi mano bandida~"

"El poder que muchos años se había perdido~"

"Al fin podre engañar y obtener lo aprendido~"

"Ni vergil ni Sparda se me opondrán mi ser~"

"Pues el rey absoluto del infierno llegare a ser~"

"El mundo se inclinare a mi potestad~"

"Pues me tendrán que complacer con lealtad~"

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER XD


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17.- Dos chicas de cuidado en la ciudad, revolution:

Lady y Trish habían decidido quedarse en la zona centro de la ciudad para inspeccionar y buscar información que les fuese de utilidad, por toda la mañana se dedicaron a entrevistar ciudadanos, los cuales no les hicieron mucho caso, incluso las evitaban, ya que la bazooka de la mujer de pelos negros les resultaba intimidante y los hacía sentir muy incomodos.

─ _debiste dejarla en el auto_ -comentó la demonesa rubia, un tanto fastidiada de tantas entrevistas sin fruto.

Las frustradas cazadoras decidieron tomar un pequeño "refrigerio" antes de continuar con el trabajo, dirigiéndose a un bar estilo undergraund en una parte apartada del centro, tomaron asiento un lado de la barra, pidiendo dos enormes tarros de Grog, todo estaba aparentemente tranquilo hasta que notaron a un curioso "caballero" en estado de ebriedad que hablaba tonterías, resistiéndose a ser echado del establecimiento por los guardias que intentaban sacarlo.

─No hombre, hace una semana íbamos a pescar en el lago cerca de las montañas, pero lo único que pescamos fue un venado bien raro, que se paraba en dos patas, y tenía una apariencia así bien intimidante con una hoz en las manos, grande y más feo que mi ex-suegra ,…no sé cómo lo pesque con una caña, pero te digo cuando el venado nos volvió a ver, este nos quiso atacar con su guadaña y me quería echar a correr, pero me escondí valientemente de tras de unos arbusto y pude ver a unas criaturas que salían de la nada y desaparecían, y a un hombre con una mujer con ropa rara, pa´ mí que eran estralienigenas - los guardias de seguridad solo movían la cabeza de forma negativa, mientras se preguntaban ¿Qué es lo que se había fumado o cuanto había bebido?, intentaban sacarlo, pero era un hombre muy gordo y estaba cubierto vómito, ellos hacía un esfuerzo por no ensuciarse.

Las damas se encontraban incómodamente cerca de esa deplorable escena con una expresión similar a la de los asqueados guaridas, pero por otra parte su descripción coincidía con la de las personas que buscaban, podría ser allí que encontrasen a su objetivo, Lady se mostró muy escéptica respecto a eso, pero su compañera le hizo reconsiderar la idea de que el testimonio de ese hombre podría ser de utilidad, aun así decidieron no cruzar palabras con ese sujeto por motivos muy claros y dirigirse a esa montaña de la que tanto hablaba, pero antes terminarían sus bebidas..

Mientras tanto: En la zona sur de la ciudad, Morrison y la traductora habían decidido indagar en documentos públicos de la ciudad, en búsqueda de algo relacionado con esa legión, ya que decía que hace siglos esa "sociedad" se había mudado a Arkham City, así que había probabilidades de encontrar algún escrito que tuviese relación con ello, comenzaron buscando con la hemeroteca, donde guardaba una colección de todos los periódicos publicados en ese lugar desde días cercanos a su fundación, esperando hallar indicios raros o algún detalle de utilidad.

No encontraron muchas cosas tan relevantes, sólo testimonios de personas que decían ver cosas extrañas y era difícil relacionarlas con su investigación, por lo cual toda la mañana y parte de la tarde indagaron en registros públicos y museos; del cual les llamó la atención una representación en pintura de Sparda en el museo, cuyo pintor era anónimo.

Preguntaron al encargado del museo sobre la procedencia de esa pintura y otros datos, retraba de una forma abstracta una leyenda muy popular sobre la batalla librada por la conquista y fundación de Arkham City en 1236. Se decía que había sido fundada sobre pactos demoniacos y rituales paganos. En la obra se puede apreciar al legendario Sparda que comanda a los guerreros a la victoria.

Fue allí cuando se dirigieron a la biblioteca de la ciudad donde consultaron distintos libros de Folklore local, relatos, mitos y leyendas sobre la fundación de Arkham:

 _Anteriormente tenía el nombre de Goodwitch land "la ciudad de las brujas", ya que debido a las costumbres no era mal vista esa práctica, por lo cual ese lugar servía de refugio a miles de personas que huían de la hoguera, la zona fue conquistada por reinos invasores, los cuales aniquilaron a gran parte de su población haciéndolos víctimas de la inquisición, esclavizando y torturando a los sobrevivientes por generaciones, hasta que decidieron hacer un pacto con un demonio llamado Sparda, realizando invocaciones y rituales paganos, quien acordó liberarlos pero como pago las almas de los guerreros caídos serían suyas y sería el nuevo señor feudal, debido a la desesperación de los nativos aceptarían cualquier condición a cambio de su libertad; con la intervención del ejército de la casa Crestword, hombres y mujeres, guerreros que servían al ser demoniaco, liberaron a los nativos del yugo de sus opresores y fundando la ciudad de Arkham._

Esas leyendas fueron transmitidas de manera verbal por generaciones, y recopiladas por historiadores y antiguos folkloristas.

Fue allí cuando ambos recordaron un documento que habían obtenido en Rosetown que mencionaba que los guerreros de Crestword se habían mudado a Arkham city, estaban aquí, esto estaba muy claro.., pero ¿Dónde o cómo podían encontrarlos?.

El viejo detective sacó de su bolsillo su celular para llamar a sus socios, informarles sobre lo que había encontrado, pidiendo volver al punto de reunión cuanto antes.

* * *

Notas de autor ; quiero a gradecer a todos por tomarse la molestia en leer este fanfinc, espero actualizar pronto, quiero agradecer a mi novio que se pone como alias "henryuzero" (no tienen cuenta en esta página) quien me ayudó a escribir este capítulo, los quiero mucho.

Hice mención a la mitología de H.P Lovecrafth he hice unos cambios a la historia.

Grog; es una bebida alchoolica muy frecuentada en la edad media por marineros para prevenir el escorbuto.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18.- Mala espina:

La noticia del asesinato masivo de "empresarios" se había dispersado rápidamente, apareciendo en distintos periódicos de la región, incluso del país. Ya había caído la noche cuando un grupo conformado por diez personas, las cuales ahora eran fugitivos clasificados como terroristas, se encontraban en una parte alejada, una cueva en busca de un refugio, estaban reunidos todos alrededor de una fogata, unos cuantos asaban salchichas pinchándolas desde una vara.

─Toma - dijo cierto chamán, dirigiéndose a una figura femenina de ondulada melena obscura, que permanecía a unos metros alejada del grupo, extendía la mano, ofreciéndole algo de beber.

─no, quiero nada…- contestó la dama secamente, volviendo a sus pensamientos, los había estado siguiendo por un buen rato después del incidente en ese edificio antes de mostrarse ante ellos, no había tenido necesidad de usar la violencia para obtener información, ya que ambos tenían el mimo objetivo: venganza, habían decidido formar un pacto temporal, ya que se necesitaban mutuamente, ellos buscaban el paradero de Sparda, su amo, ella los llevaría hasta el, no era conveniente tenerlos como enemigos o matarlos ..por ahora.

─¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres de nosotros? –preguntó el joven de piel morena, yendo directo al grano.

─Ya que ambos buscamos el mismo objetivo no hay razón para que peleemos. – la joven relajó sus facciones, aparentando calma.

─¡Te vimos con él, eras otra de sus amantes, más de uno aquí lo sabe! – Exclamó la señorita Xi shi, mostrando desconfianza, al mismo tiempo que le apuntaba con una pistola con ademán de dispararle.

─No, haría eso si fuera tú - comentó la hechicera, invocando una pequeña cuchilla de viento que cortó el cañón del arma a la mitad ─no me sería difícil eliminarlos, o despojaros de su movilidad, tanto ustedes como mi amo buscan al mismo bastardo, además su equipo es muy pequeño como para contender con un ejército con tan pocas municiones y con poca preparación, si su misión fue exitosa sólo porque los atacaron desprevenidos, pero la noticia se ha expandido y están preparados para apresarlos otra vez, podríamos unir fuerzas y proporcionarles poder..

El resto de miembros que se encontraba viendo la escena, se limitaron a seguir con la mirada a la guerra que se incorporaba acercándose a ellos, quedaba claro que no tenía intenciones hostiles, si ella hubiese querido capturarlos le hubiese sido más fácil atacarlos en otro momento, y si perteneciese a la secta dudosamente permitiría que sus camaradas muriesen, aun así les era difícil confiar en ella.

─¿Quien eres tú? ¿Para quién trabajas? - inquirió el señor pacheco, se encontraba atiborrándose de Vodka, junto con el sargento.

─Sera mejor que te calles, pronto todas sus dudas se verán resueltas, mi amo es un hijo de Sparda, así que será mejor que me sigan si es que quieren cumplir con su venganza, sean inteligentes ganarán a un poderoso aliado –sentenció.

─¿Sparda? ¿realmente nos ayudará? –preguntó Aakesh.

─Todo depende de si te callas y me sigues, o prefieres suicidarte al entregarte a tus enemigos.- la joven ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no era su principal virtud, ni tampoco la piedad, y vaya que estaba esforzándose demasiado para no matar a esos insolentes.

Esa noche resultó ser algo turbia para el grupo de fugitivos, en especial para el chamán, quien no le quitó los ojos de encima a la mujer que les había seguido, si tan solo le tocase un cabello a alguno de sus compañeros, un pequeño movimiento en falso.. terminaría hecha cenizas.

Era ya de mañana, el frío de la mañana inundaba los confines del palacio de Crestword, no faltaba mucho para que cayese el crudo invierno, mientras el mayor de los herederos de Sparda se encontraba entrenando en un punto alto del castillo, buscando despejar su mente, fue allí cuando notó la presencia de uno de sus oficiales, al parecer traía "visitas" las cuales dejó en el salón principal, mientras ella se había dirigido a hablar a solas con él.

─Maestro Vergil, espero y me disculpe por la intromisión, he venido a darle buenas noticias, le he traído a los descendientes de los creadores de la piedra, los cuales podrían serle de utilidad, creo que si unimos fuerzas con ellos podremos eliminar a ese traidor, y sobre todo, nosotros tendremos la de ganar, si ellos logran acercarse a "Hanz", podremos obtener su sangre, pero si fracasan, igual ocuparemos sus vidas en sacrificio por si algo sale mal en el ritual, sería benéfico para nosotros.

─¿Así que me has traído a un puñado de vagos que presumen ser parte del linaje de esos magos?, su presencia puede ser beneficiosa, ya que podrían ser un perfecto señuelo para distraer a los sus seguidores, y así puedas aprovechar el alboroto para penetrar la defensa y capturarlo de una vez, es un buen plan, espero que puedas cumplir tu cometido y deshacerte de la peste que ha sido Hanz –dijo el albino volteándola a ver, relajando un poco sus facciones, dibujando en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa.

─Y Dante? ha sido una molestia. - comentó la mujer.

─Es posible que mi estúpido hermano quiera interponerse, pero de el yo me encargaré.. tengo asuntos pendientes que discutir. - contestó Vergil, cambiando su expresión, endureciendo su rostro, un tanto molesto, por distintos motivos no le gustaba que le recordasen a nada que tuviese que ver con su familia, una parte de el aún le consideraba doloroso.

─Entiendo.

─En cuanto a ti..- el semi-demonio le hizo una seña para que se acercase a el y lo siguiese hasta una habitación en parte apartada, completamente vacía a excepción de un gran armario ─a pesar de tu anterior fracaso, creo que al fin has demostrado algo de competencia, hasta un perro merece un hueso de vez en cuando, ¡felicidades! te has ganado un ascenso –hizo una pausa, antes de abrir las puertas de ese enorme mueble, haciendo que su acompañante abriera los ojos bastante sorprendida de lo que había en el interior ─Con este pequeño presente, te aclamo con el título de "caballero demoniaco", no me falles y cumple con tu deber.

-Amo...- la guerra se quedó mirando completamente inmóvil su obsequio, era una armadura grande y aparentemente muy pesada, cubierta en plata pura con navajas en el área del calzado y los guantes, haciéndolos similares a garras, el casco era similar a una máscara completa con detalles ornamentales, similar a un rostro humano, y en el área de la coronilla poseía dos enormes cuernos de carnero, no pudo contener su emoción mostrando su agradecimiento a su maestro con un cálido abrazo.

\- Vergil dilató su mirada, sorprendido y un tanto avergonzado por tal demostración de afecto, se limitó a retroceder lentamente quitándosela de encima ─compórtate, Diana.

─Con su perdón, amo. – rápidamente se separó de él, haciendo una reverencia para disculparse.

─Los invitados esperan .. – decía el albino, se dirigió a la salida, dándole completamente la espalda, dejándola sola para que su mente procesara la información.

* * *

Notas de autor: gracias a todos por leer, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

quiero de nuevo agradecer a la autora del fanfinc "tortura" por darme inspiración para este fanfinc.

a Leilael que es una gran amiga.

a Gelnn (que no tiene cuenta en ) pero me ha apoyado en esto.

a mi novio quien me ha dado ideas para este XD.

y lo más importante a ustedes, mis queridos lectores.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19.- Aguafiestas:

Esa misma tarde el equipo Devil May Cry se dirigió al lugar que indicaban los datos recaudados, se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros al noreste, fuera de la ciudad, debido al camino tan pedregoso, les fue imposible ir en auto, por lo cual tuvieron que ir a pie.; Así que habían encontrado al proveedor indirecto de armas de Vergil, la misteriosa joven tenía un nombre y según las investigaciones de Morrison, ese lugar era de gran importancia para Sparda.

Todos permanecía en un incómodo silencio, ni siquiera Patty se atrevía a quejarse, miró de reojo a Dante, quien hace un año después de que la vida nuevamente la alejase de su madre, esta vez por un trágico accidente de auto, él había sido nombrado su tutor legal el testamento de la difunta, cuidando de ella, hasta que tuviese la edad de reclamar su herencia, se encontraba caminando a unos metros de tras de ella, hizo una pausa para esperarle.

El albino caminaba muy lentamente con un paso forzado, durante todo el trayecto había permanecido con la cabeza baja, sólo se quitó el guante para mirar su mano, no había visto a su hermano en casi veinte años, no pudo evitar recordar el origen de la marca que tenía, fue cuando creyó haber enviado a su hermano a morir en el infierno, luego volverlo a "matar" años después, un demonio jamás llora, o al menos es lo que se cree, peor tal vez por la pérdida de un ser querido, un ser cercano.., el duelo interno, el agotamiento mental y emocional lo dejaba perplejo, cabizbajo, la noticia de que Vergil aún seguía con vida le había caído como un balde de agua fría, no sabía cómo reaccionar o qué hacer, en parte estaba feliz de saber que no había matado a lo único que le quedaba en el mundo, pero lo que ocurriese en unos instantes era incierto..

─¿Dante, que te ocurre?, ¿estás bien? - preguntó su protegida preocupada, durante el tiempo que había pasado con él, jamás lo había visto en ese estado.

─¿Eh?, no es nada solo.. no he dormido, eso es todo –mintió, apresurando su paso y alcanzar al resto del grupo que se había detenido para esperarlo.

No faltaba mucho para que se acercaran a un punto alto de ese lugar, donde pudieron divisar a unas sombras que no se alcanzaban a distinguir bien que atravesaba lo que parecía ser una puerta invisible, como si fuese una especie de ilusión.

─Creo que si necesito dormir, ya estoy alucinando – comentó el mercenario, desanimado.

─Lo encontramos! - exclamó la menor del grupo.

─Creo que ya sabemos a donde tenemos que ir- dijo la demonesa rubia sonriendo.

Se dirigieron velozmente a ese punto antes de que el vortex desapareciese, para entrar de manera sigilosa, topándose con lo que al parecer era una mansión, lo habían conseguido, habían encontrado la cede de Crestward que con tanto esfuerzo habían buscado, en especial para el menor de los gemelos Sparda. (Autor: pobre Dante XD)

Era un edifico de piedra, estilo gótico, con pintas de ser elegante y antigua, no era de sorprenderse, Dante conocía bien los gustos de su hermano, el grupo decidió separarse en dos, Dante como de costumbre iría con su protegida, haciendo que la dama con heterocromia, se preguntase si no era un pedófilo o algo así, bueno.. que tuviese tanto apego y trato tan cercano con una adolecente que comenzaban a crecerle los senos, no era algo que muchos considerarían normal en estos días, en especial si esa niña heredaría una gran fortuna, como para comprarle a albino un celular de este siglo y pagar sus deudas en un par de años, harían pensar mal a más de uno.

─yo los acompaño – afirmó Trish, dejando que Lady fuese con Morrison y Virginea e inspeccionar la mansión en busca de algo sospechoso, o tal vez el paradero de la gema que era muy probable que Vergil la tuviese.

La fortaleza era bastante grande con pasillos interminables y distintas habitaciones, las cuales estaban en su mayoría vacías, en otras había cadáveres, esqueletos humanos y de criaturas demoniacas, había en una de ellas un mural de cabezas cercenadas, suponiendo que eran enemigos u opositores, libros, papeles, nada que a ellos les sorprendiese, caminaban por la mansión sigilosamente, mientras seguían registrando habitaciones buscando lo que les habían encargado o a Vergil si se topaban con él, y al parecer la mala suerte, el karma o cualquier fuerza del universo los guiaron a seguir la procedencia de voces reconociendo la del mayor de los hijos de Sparda en el coro, entablaba una seria conversación, no pudieron evitar asomarse de tras de un muro observando la escena..

─Así que ustedes son la descendencia de esos magos, Soy Vergil, hemos sido reunidos aquí para hacerles una propuesta que no pueden rechazar, sé que dudan de mi valía como hijo de Sparda, pero déjenme decirles que lo que más aborrezco son a los débiles, ambos buscamos venganza, propongo unir fuerzas, yo les daré mi ejercito de demonios y poder.. – dijo albino de ojos azules, torció ligeramente ligeramente los labios, llevando el puño en alto ─Recuerden cada tristeza, el dolor, la angustia y la desesperación que los hizo sentir antes sus horribles garras, tan solo para poder hacer un rito, sin importarle el costo ni lo que sintieran, les prometo que podrán tomar las cabezas de sus enemigos así como de aquel que se atrevió a perturbar su modo de vida, síganme, para exterminar a esa asquerosa peste.

─¿Qué es lo que propones? –preguntó el sargento.

─¿Cuál es el plan? – interrogó cierta mujer de piel negra con un notable embarazo.

─Atacar a su morada, yo les otorgare parte de mi ejército para que puedan hacer todo el daño que puedan ante Alhazred, no esperen misericordia de parte de él, así que tampoco muestren piedad.

─¿Y qué ganarás tú con todo esto? ¿no puedes ocuparte de todo eso tu solo?- inquirió el joven chamán con cierta suspicacia en sus ojos.

─Es un ser totalmente miserable para que manche mis manos por el- contestó Vergil.

─¿Quieres que hagamos el trabajo sucio por ti? ¿Qué ganamos nosotros? – preguntó el latino.

-A cambio obtendrán protección de la casa Crestword y el linaje de Sparda, así como el poder y los honores correspondientes –mintió el semi-demonio, no le había sido difícil engañar a esos humanos, pobres idiotas.

El mercenario se encontraba junto con sus dos compañeras observando la escena, ocultos, escuchando ese estúpido y cursi discurso, ¿Qué carajo planeaba Vergil? ¿Cómo habían llegado ellos hasta él?, cuando notó la mirada de su hermano que lo asesinaba con tan solo voltear a verlo, los había notado, había estado consiente de su presencia desde el principio o, no tardó mucho cuando sus invitados los dejaron solos.

─hmmm... creo que sería mejor hacer espacio para otros invitados inesperados.., ¿no es así, Dante?- comentó el mayor de los gemelos Sparda, dirigiendo una mirada asesina a su hermano que se encontraba oculto de tras de un muro.

-¿Qué onda bro.. tanto tiempo sin verte – decía el cazador, saliendo de donde se escondía mostrando las palmas de sus manos abiertas, puestas a la altura de los hombros, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, seguido de su protegida y su compañera ─¿Desde cuando supiste que estaba aquí?

─Eres muy obvio, había que ser imbécil para no notar tu presencia- respondió, desviando su mirada a la acompañante de hermano, era muy parecida a la mujer que había llamado "madre", excepto por ciertas diferencias en su aspecto.

─Me alegra ver que no has cambiado Vergil, sigues siendo igual de ególatra, llenándote de gel y ropa Gucci – mencionaba Dante, divertido.

Las tres figuras femeninas observaban la escena cada una de tras de su aliado; Trish un tanto seria observando a ambos hermanos, Patty sorprendida por el parecido entre ambos, con facilidad podrían hacerse pasar uno por el otro, mientras que Diana se preguntaba "¿cómo alguien tan inmaduro he insolente podría ser el hermano de su amo?".

─¿A que debo tan agradable sorpresa, Dante? – preguntó el mayor de los hermanos Sparda, dando un profundo suspiro, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza, masajeándose las cienes.

─No pensé que esta simple investigación de una baratija de bisutería me llevaría a verte de nuevo.

─…- No dijo nada, Vergil sólo lo miró por un segundo alzando una ceja, ¿era enserio? ¿Dante no tenía ni idea del valor y utilidad de la gema que se encontraba en su posesión?.. Simplemente no podía ser más ingenuo. -¿De qué tonterías estás hablando, Dante?

─Tu chica mato a un obispo y destruyo un pueblo entero por una piedra insignificante, no me creeré que ahora quieres tener joyería fina, ya enserio ¿dónde está la piedra?, ¿sabes la humillación que tuve que pasar? ¿conoces acaso el dolor se ser azotado con cera hirviendo en tus partes privadas? ¿tener que ser llevado a emergencias para removerte la cera que ya se había secado y quedado pegada?, que no haya otro médico desocupado más que un acupunturista que…. – el cazador de demonios, expresaba cierto fastidio y molestia en sus palabras, al igual que pensaba que luego de esto iría con un psicoanalista para quitarse ese trauma.

─Dante, no me importan tus gustos, pero no te entrometas en mis planes - Vergil enrojeció el rostro al escuchar tal testimonio, no podía más que sentir vergüenza ajena, compasión, eso no se lo deseaba a nadie, .. el pensar ¿qué demonios era lo que estaba haciendo?, se dio otro manotazo a la cara.

Debido a la "discreción" del menor de los gemelos, su conversación resonó por todo el lugar, lo cual no pudo evitar llamar la atención de los invitados, como el de su socio, la traductora y cierta cazadora de demonios, todos se acercaron a ese punto observando esa peculiar discusión de hermanos, quienes notaron a tanta chusma observando toda ese alboroto, ninguno tenía deseos de pelear, al menos no ahora, Vergil no deseaba desperdiciar más tiempo en algo tan ridículo, necesitaba energía para el ritual y sus investigaciones, en cuanto a Dante, se sentía un poco agotado mentalmente, en parte extrañaba tener a alguien a quien molestar, aunque no lo admitiese era un poco reconfortante para ambos volverse a ver.

-El mayor de los hermanos simplemente se dio media vuelta, alejándose siendo seguido por el ahora caballero, el cual tenía cierta expresión de.. ¿Qué demonios? ─Sera mejor que no vuelvas a gritar de esta manera en mi casa.

* * *

Notas de autor:

quiero agradecer a: lempicka silent y MaryAnne Stripes, de cuyos fincs me inspiré para escribir este.

quiero agradecer a leilael igualmente que me da buenas ideas n.n, las quiero.

también a mi novio que me ayudó con este capítulo.

la marca de Gucci no me pertenece XD


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20.-Noche de acción, alcohol y algo más.

Eran aproximadamente las seis y media de la tarde, la noche estaba por caer, los gemelos Sparda se habían trasladado a la azotea seguido de los invitados, el caballero demoniaco y los intrusos, porque el señorito pulcro no quería ensuciar su piso de marmol nuevo, recién instalado hace una semana y que acababan de encerar.

─Hermano, ¿aún sigues obsesionado con las azoteas?–inquirió el menor, un tanto burlón.

─Y tú sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre – respondió inexpresivo el mayor de los gemelos.

-Fue así como Dante desenfundó a Evony and Ivony con ademán de dispararle –Aún no es tarde para acabar con esta locura.

─La locura la comenzaste hace más de quince años, hermano.

Fue allí cuando el mercenario comenzó a disparar a su gemelo en señal de advertencia, no tenía deseos de volver a la misma rutina.

─No quiero hacer esto! - exclamó, conteniendo su tristeza.

─No te preocupes hermano, no lograrás hacerme nada.

De ese modo Dante comenzó a disparar sin cesar hacia Vergil, causando mucho ruido y provocando una ceguera por las explosiones, no notó cuando su gemelo se acercó velozmente hacia el dándole un golpe setero, que lo arrojó unos cuantos metros.

─Veo que ya hiciste tu movimiento hermano, hora me toca a mí - hace mucho que ya no tenía a Yamato, su fiel Katana, ni tampoco el collar de Eva, solo le quedaba Bewolf y su espada Force Edge ,debido a que los había perdido en batalla, no le fue muy difícil invocar una copia de el mismo como señuelo para proceder a atacar a su hermano, acercándose en dirección a Dante, mientras que el levantándose seguía disparando, a lo que Vergil esquivó sin problemas, dándole un golpe en el estómago, haciendo a su hermano menor escupir algo de sangre, para caer después, el mayor levantó la cabeza de su gemelo, tomándolo por el cabello para obligarlo a mirarlo, estaba realmente molesto ─No puedo creer que me insultes de esta manera, no te bastó verme humillado, verme rebajado a tu nivel, ¡me humillé a mí mismo para enviarte esa carta, para perdonarte la vida!

─¿De que estas hablando? ¿Qué jodida carta? - protestó el mercenario, una vez que se había levantado y puesto en guardia.

Vergil le lanzó cuchillas de viento, para aproximarse hacia él y atacarlo, cuando la distancia entre ambos fue muy corta, el caza-demonios se vio en la necesidad de desenfundar su espada para bloquear el ataque.

─¡Todavía tienes el descaro de mentirme! - exclamó el mayor, no podía contener su ira e indignación –¿Cómo te atreves a venir a burlarte de mí?!

─Nunca recibí nada tuyo! – mintió el menor, mientras maldecía a Trish en sus adentros.

Ninguno de los dos, ni tampoco ninguno de los espectadores supo cómo había ocurrido, después de esas últimas palabras, no se supo si habían resbalado o si alguno de los dos se le terminaron las energías pero.. habían caído en una posición bastante comprometedora, juntando los labios, al mismo tiempo que habían sido atravesados por Rebelion, ninguno de los espectadores supo que decir, o cómo reaccionar ante esa escena, ni tampoco los gemelos, que habían logrado zafarse de la espada, todos permanecían con la boca abierta, conmocionados, ambos se miraron las caras enrojecidas, visiblemente asqueados, el menor retrocedió torpemente hacia atrás tropezando con escombros, y Vergil se había cubierto el rostro con su manos, ambos tapándose la boca, invadidos por la vergüenza.

─¿CÓMO OSAS HACER ESO!?- nadie, ni siquiera su hermano menor lo había sacado de sus casillas a ese punto de que el perdiese los estribos, un indignado, avergonzado y humillado Vergil había ya perdido la cabeza, adoptando su forma original, su devil triger, lanzando cuchillas de viento sin cesar hacia su gemelo, quien seguía aturdido y apenas pudo esquivar los ataques.

─Me das asco! – excmaó el mercenario, limpiándose la boca con la manga de su saco.

Fue allí cuando el caza demonios adoptó de igual manera su forma demoniaca, haciéndole frente a su hermano, la pelea se prolongó causando uno que otro daño a la propiedad, mientras que el mayor estaba sobre el menor golpeándolo, dando vueltas para que los papeles se invirtieran y Dante fuese el que golpease a Vergil, como las riñas que tenían de niños.

No fue por la actitud infantil de ambos que decidieron intervenir, ni tampoco por el incidente, sino fue que estaban causando daños a la mansión y algunos ataques que erraban se dirigían a los espectadores.

Estaban ambos completamente…humillados, visiblemente heridos y agotados, se preparaban para volver a atacar, cuando la pelea fue interrumpida por un campo de fuerza que intentaba contener el "fuego cruzado" de los gemelos, quienes fueron sujetados;

Dante por Morrison, Patty, los hermanos Inozzence y el sargento, en cuanto a Vergil era sujetado por Trish, Diana y Akesh.

─YA BASTA! SE COMPORTAN COMO NIÑOS… SU JODIDO RITO DE APAREAMIENTO CASI NOS MATA.-vociferó lady en un tono autoritario, obligándolos a parar, aún en contra de su voluntad, alejando a Dante de allí y entre todos intentando con todas sus fuerzas detener a Vergil para hacerle entrar en razón.

Había pasado ya un par de horas desde ese incidente, el mayor de los gemelos Sparda se encontraba en sus aposentos un poco más estable, acompañado de su oficial mayor, quien estaba a un lado de tras de la puerta de su baño, pasándole distintos objetos como; enjuague bocal, toda la reserva de pasta dental, jabón, desinfectante, ácido muriático… uranio, él no había salido de la ducha por casi tres horas, hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando salir a su amo listo, se secaba la cara y la boca con una toalla, estaba bastante molesto por tal ofensa, la dama no se atrevió a mirarlo, mucho menos mencionar una palabra de aquél incidente, conocía bien el carácter de su maestro, y sabía que era mejor quedarse callado.

-─¿Como se atreve a hacer eso?, deseará estar muerto, y no le daré ese honor - sentenció el albino, apretando su puño intentando contener su ira.

─Amo Vergil, si me permite el uso de la palabra.. - pidió la joven.

─¡Habla!- contestó secamente.

─Espero su perdón pero.. me ha de sorprender como un guerrero tan indigno puede ser su hermano, no merece que si quiera que voltee en su dirección, usted tiene asuntos más importantes, mi amo - dijo la hechicera aún sin atreverse a cruzar mirada con él, esperando que la asesinase por su insolencia.

─Es una vergüenza para la sangre de Sparda, hace mucho me deslindé de todo parentesco con él, yo no tengo hermano, para mi es otra escoria que eliminar – contestó Vergil, dándole la espalda, bajando ligeramente la cabeza, le habían herido donde más le dolía…el orgullo.

─Entiendo – contestó la guerrera sin más, observando a su master, que aunque no lo quisiera mostrar se sentía devastado por esa vergüenza pública, se habían quedado interminables minutos en un incómodo silencio, era una deshonra, la muchacha se acercó lentamente para asegurarse si se encontraba bien. –Amo Vergil, es mejor mantener la cabeza fría para pensar en su venganza, y en los preparativos para el ritual.

─Vergil sintió el contacto físico de su oficial, le había dado una palmada en la espalda, ¿Desde cuándo le había dado permiso de tocarlo? se volvió para hacerle frente quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia, mirándola directamente a los ojos, no se daría el lujo de que lo viesen humillado, no supo cuándo, ni cómo o por qué.., pero su rostro se había acercado al de la joven, a quien había tomado por sorpresa, sujetándola de la cintura acercándola aún más a él, entrelazando sus labios con los de ella, que al principio permanecía con la mirada dilatada, inmóvil, completamente confundida.., no pasó mucho tiempo para que cediera, correspondiéndole al gesto, al igual que para el albino, cuyos brazos rodeaban la espalda de la guerrera, estrujando su cuerpo...

─ _Vergil, imbécil ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?!- se decía en sus adentros._

No supo cuánto tiempo había durado eso, pero la lucidez regresó a él, soltándola inmediatamente, para luego empujarla, esto era realmente una vergüenza..

─…-la joven bastante sorprendida se cubría la boca, levantó la mirada a su amo.. ¿qué carajos había sido eso?, ¡por todos los demonios del averno!.. ¿Qué había era lo que había hecho?.

─El mayor de los hijos de Sparda, habiendo recobrado el juicio se aproximó al caballero, levantándola del suelo, tomando cuello con una sola mano, estrangulándola ─Lo que ocurrió simplemente fue un malentendido... no un error, así que será mejor que lo olvides si no quieres que tu existencia deje este mundo, ¿lo has entendido?.

-la joven cuyo rostro había pasado rápidamente de rojo a azul, hizo un esfuerzo por articular una afirmación, para luego ser soltada, cayendo desplomada mirando a los pies de Vergil, aspirando el tan preciado oxígeno-

─¡Desaparece! – ordenó el albino.

Ella acató su orden saliendo rápidamente, dejándolo solo en la habitación, al parecer el incidente le había afectado bastante.

─Estúpido. - se maldijo en sus adentros, había perdido los estribos de nuevo, ¿cómo pudo rebajarse al punto de meterse de nuevo con un humano?, odiaba perder el control, hacía más de tres años que el delicado hilo con su oficial había comenzado a tensarse, se maldecía en sus adentros, mientras apretaba su puño y se sobaba las sienes.

─ _Maldito seas Dante, maldita seas Diana, maldito seas Hanz, malditos sean todos…_

Mientras tanto; el caza demonios se encontraba en un bar junto al resto del equipo Devil May Cry , cabizbajo, visiblemente desanimado, miraba el detenidamente el helado de fresa que sus amigos le habían invitado para animarlo un poco, del cual Dante no había tocado nada.

─Me alegra saber que no eres un pedófilo reprimido - dijo la morena del grupo, regalándole una caricia en la cabeza, mientras se sentaba a su lado con un tarro de Tonayan.

─..- el albino no dijo nada, simplemente le dedicó una mirada diciendo que al terminar esta misión la mataría, no sabía que era peor; si creían que es un pedófilo o dudaran de su orientación sexual. ─gracias por las palabras de aliento, lady. - contestó sarcástico.

─Sabía que amabas y extrañabas a tu hermano, pero no de esa manera - se burló su protegida.

─Oye, oye, ¿Acaso tengo tan mala reputación que se burlen de mí?

─Si - contestó Trish.

─No me jodan, vamos Patty, al bosque para que te demuestre mi hombría co..- no había podido terminar su frase sin que todos los individuos en el bar lo miraran de forma amenazante y todos desenfundasen sus armas de fuego, con el cañón apuntándole, entre ellas sus dos compañeras, que apuntaban a su cabeza – ¿Por qué? ya nadie respeta.. yo sólo le iba a mostrar cómo partir un tronco con las manos y hacer un concurso de eructos con cerveza - se defendió, después todos en el bar guardaron de nuevo sus armas, volviendo a hacer lo que estaban haciendo antes.

─Vamos, chicos.. no sean tan duros con Dante - decía miss Inozzence a la vez que se acurrucaba en el hombro del albino, acariciándole la mejilla –estoy segura que él no es homosexual, solo fue un accidente- acto seguido le dio un beso en los labios.

-A la mierda…-exclamó el caza demonios asustado y horrorizado, la empujó inmediatamente, saltando de la mesa, ocultándose de tras de la espalda de Morrison quien simplemente lo miró de reojo, su socio tenía el don de meterse en problemas.

─Ya, deja de jugar Dante, hablemos de lo que en verdad importa, que es de la investigación - el detective sacaba de su maletín ciertos documentos que habían encontrado en la casa de Vergil, con ayuda de Mary y Virginea, ganándose la atención de los presentes.

Había encontrado información verdaderamente importante e interesante en los documentos, hablaba de los preparativos de aquél famoso rito: casi todos los pasos estaban ya hechos solo faltaban dos ingredientes importantes; un cuerpo como intermediario y el alma del alquimista que creó la piedra, como había hecho el mismo alquimista su vida en el pasado suicidándose en el altar, ambos ingredientes habrán que ser ofrecidos en el punto donde la luna y el sol se alineen, para que el sello amarillo conceda su poder.

─Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Recuerdan la fiesta en Castle Rock? - preguntó lady –El anfitrión presumía ser el descendiente de ese sujeto y decía hacer su propio ritual con Sparda.

─No solo eso, puede que se estén realizando dos rituales a la vez, él dijo realizar su propio ritual, el hermano de Dante haría el suyo propio también! - comentaba Virginea –podría ser que el buscase a ese sujeto para sacrificar su alma y quiera usar a alguno de los demás como cuerpo y recipiente….¡mi hermano! - de pronto los ojos verdes de la pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas que ella intentaba contener.., había que detener toda esa locura cuanto antes.

─¡Hey! no te preocupes, tu hermano estará bien – el semi-demonio intentaba consolarla ofreciendo su hombro para que ella llorase, al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba, por más tétrica que le pareciese o que fuese una ninfómana y todo, no era una mala persona y tenía buenas intenciones.

─Lo dudo, sería demasiado peligroso y no creo a tu hermano un idiota - intervino la demonesa rubia –¿sabes lo peligroso que es realizar dos rituales con la misma base a la vez? las cosas podrían salirse de control, ¡se estaría suicidando!

─Tal vez, por eso .. haya enviado a la cría esa a cazar a ese sujeto. - comentó el albino. ─o tal vez hay algo más de tras de todo esto, mi bro decía que era una traidor, debió haberle engañado y hacer su propio ritual a sus espaldas.

─podría ser, ..pero no tenemos tiempo, ahora la pregunta es saber dónde está ese sujeto, o donde están sus seguidores, nada saldrá bueno si los dos rituales se consuman, tanto tu hermano como ese tipo se van a suicidar y podría desencadenarse algo mucho peor que lo que dice la piedra - explicaba Morrison.

-¡Ya! .. ahora la pregunta es… ¿dónde están y como llegar a ellos?. - afirmó Dante.

* * *

notas de autor : quiero agradecer a todos por leer, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado,

quiero agradecer a leeilael.

a lempika

a henryuzero (mi co-escritor).

la marca de celulares Nokia, no me pertenece, ni tampoco la bebiba Tonayan.

gracias a todos chicos, ustedes son mi razón de escribir, perdón por la tardanza, es que tenía mucha tarea y pendientes. n.n los amo.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: El siniestro conde de Fritz.

Se encontraba cierto alquimista en el laboratorio que alguna vez había pertenecido la condesa de Fritz, anterior lideresa de la secta y la mujer que el alguna vez llamó "madre":

 _─detestable, perra asquerosa_ – pensó para sus adentros, había dado órdenes estrictas de no ser molestado por ese día por nada el mundo.

Este lugar no le traía recuerdos nostálgicos, ni agradables

Si sentir ni un ápice de arrepentimiento de haberla asesinado, así como de ella no tuvo piedad por él. Siendo tan joven, el segundo de cuatro hermanos, a quienes la anterior condesa había sometido a tales bajezas y torturas que debilitarían a cualquiera a tan tierna edad, y que al crecer, siguió usando a sus propios vástagos como conejillos de indias en sus experimentos alquímicos. También los mantenía encerrados para obligarlos a realizar actividades reprochables tales como la satisfacción sexual de esa mujer, así como realizarlo entre ellos mismo, forzándolos a que mantuvieran relaciones con su propia hermana mayor.

A la edad de trece años logró esa oportunidad de vengarse,

A la edad de 13 años, logro encontrar esa oportunidad para poder vengarse. Asesino a la condesa, usando una modesta cantidad de veneno en sus alimentos, fue complicado, debido a la resistencia a diferentes venenos, fruto de los entrenamientos de aquella mujer, pero a pesar de que ella era una alquimista, no era inmune a todo tipo de sustancias y él lo sabía muy bien, matándola lentamente, viendo como menguaba su vida de manera lenta y dolorosa. A pesar del tiempo, fue muy satisfactorio el resultado que obtuvo.

En cuanto se dio la noticia del fallecimiento de la condesa, empezaron las guerras y conflictos familiares por el control absoluto de la casa. Antes hermanos, ahora enemigos acérrimos, peleaban por la herencia y el poder que conllevaba el liderazgo de la secta, desencadenando una batalla interna por controlar la fortuna de la familia, con gran astucia y control, logró manipular a todos para así permanecer vencedor de tal riña, asesinando a la competencia, quedando como el último en pie como el nuevo conde de Fritz.

Continuaba mezclando menjurjes y elixires en frascos en tubos de ensayo. Su gran conocimiento en alquimia, así como su peculiar educación, le había previsto de gran intelecto, que tenía que planear cada cosa que hiciera, tomar en cuenta cada detalle, prepararse para la batalla que estaba próxima a suceder. El conocimiento que le habían transmitido de generación tras generación, había llegado a la cúspide, como no se había visto desde la época de los ancestros más antiguos..

A su lado tenia cierto utensilios e ingredientes, estaba trabajando en una poción, tarea que no parecía salirse de lo habitual para él, gran parte de su vida le fueron transmitidos conocimientos en las artes de sus ancestros, como la preparación de; pociones, elixires, antídotos, conjuros.

Esta poción en especial sería necesaria para el campo de batalla a la cual estaría presente. Ya estaba preparando estrategias para recibir a tan distinguidos "amigos".

─ _Solo un contratiempo, nada interesante que ver ahí. Si quieren tomar una estúpida venganza, que lo hagan, eso no evitara que mi plan se realice_ \- se dijo en sus adentros, le había tomado muchos años y por fin obtendría por derecho lo que le pertenecía.

Sabía que contratacar de inmediato no ayudaría, le haría perder tiempo, tiempo valioso para poder completar sus planes. Él sabía muy bien que no necesitaba hacer más, ellos vendrían hacia él, como ovejas al matadero, se preparaba para recibirlos, el plan seguía en marcha.

Lo que había sido cientos de años de investigación por parte de sus ancestros, él había dado catorce años de su vida, desde que heredo el horroroso título de conde, mejor dicho aborrecía su nombre, Max de Fritz, Así que como señal para demostrar su nuevo poder, decidió tomar el apellido de su fallecido progenitor, Uno de tantos vasallos y esclavos de los cuales su madre aprovechaba para tener encuentros carnales, ahora sería conocido como "Alhazred".

Se había dedicado a buscar todo lo relacionado con los preparativos del ritual para despertar a aquellos seres antiguos, a los reyes que permanecían en su letargo. Sólo necesitaba unos pocos ingredientes, bastante importantes, entre ellos la sangre de los descendientes y de Sparda, por mucho tiempo, parecía que el había desaparecido y que hubiera muerto. Tras ocho de esos años de buscar incansablemente el paradero de Sparda, pensó que este se había esfumado o que simplemente era una leyenda. Fue entonces cuando uno de sus más confiables fuentes le informaron acerca de que el caballero obscuro había tenido descendencia con una mujer hace tiempo y que se tenía conocimiento sobre su hijo, la suerte le sonreía nuevamente.

Cuatro años fue lo que tomo para encontrar al descendiente de ese demonio.

Volteando sus ojos hacia Arkham City, decidió infiltrarse en una aclamada legión que había servido a Sparda desde hace muchos siglos, tomando la identidad de otra persona, logro con gran éxito entrar a sus filas, adoptando el alias de "Hanz".

Estuvo un año pasando desapercibido, ya que le era más conveniente permanecer en un cierto anonimato, desapercibido de entre los demás y no sobresalir demasiado, debía ganarse a los soldados primero.

Así como hizo de joven, encontró la oportunidad perfecta para que sus planes pudieran realizarse. Fue allí cuando creyó encontrarse con una pieza importante para sus planes, el entonces teniente, una joven a quien heredero de Sparda había tomado bajo su tutela, volviéndose una especie de discípulo,. parecía que era imperativo usarla para poder acercarse a él y obtener su sangre o al mismo heredero. Cualquier cosa era necesaria para poder cumplir sus planes, ella poseía gran talento en el combate, pero continuaba siendo una niña tonta. Aun así, no comprendía por que permitirá que alguien como ella recibía un trato más cortes. Decidió aprovechar que era de las personas más cercanas a él para poder cumplir su plan.

Tenía que ganarse la confianza de ella, seducirla o manipularla, dicha tarea no había sido fácil, no era como esperaba., era el vivo retrato de su maestro, de carácter mordaz, con un trato frío y contarte.

Usar los mismos trucos de siempre parecían no surtir efecto, así que tuvo que tomar otro camino. El año siguiente se dedicó ahora sobresalir, subiendo rápidamente de rango, hasta llegar a superarla, con intención de hacerla menos, desacreditarla ante su amo, y que este le pusiera más atención a él, para ganarse su confianza. Esto desato una rivalidad, mejor dicho una cruda guerra entre ambos.

Sin embargo, esa maldita zorra sabía defenderse, demostrando tenacidad y fuerza, había que darle una lección por su altanería. Había que humillarla, ultrajándola. Un error, fue un error que casi le costaba todo lo que había logrado. Vergil estaba al tanto de la situación y lo había sorprendido.

La niñita quería tomar venganza de lo acontecido, estaba furica, ahora se comportaba de una manera que no le quedaba nada bien. De pronto su actitud había cambiado, ahora era amable, dócil, de un segundo a otro, como casi estar dispuesta a cualquier mandato o deseo. Vaya forma de rebajarse, pero le seguía siendo útil. Ya sea como cebo para atraer a su verdadera presa, así que decidió no matarla, aún, quizás divertirse un poco más con ella.

Realmente ya no la necesitaba más, pero tan solo quizás, podría desahogarse, pero la repentina aparición de esa escoria le molestaba. Puede que tuviera un parecido con Vergil, pero no era él. No importaba cuanto lo mirase.

─ _Curioso, ¿no?_ \- su rostro, se semblanza, su parecido era increíble ─ _El mundo sí que es muy pequeño_ – pero no podría permitirse distraerse con esas ninimidades.

Sólo podía recordar lo torpe e inesperado de la situación, que lo había obligado a cambiar sus planes, pero al final de todo, eso no era nada de qué preocuparse, un pequeño contratiempo, nada más.

¿Así que los descendientes habían escapado, quizás con los intrusos? No era un problema. Ya sabía cuál sería su siguiente curso de acción, volverán, irán tras él, ¡bien!. les dará el exquisito honor de divertirlo un poco. Al final de cuentas, la verdadera diversión apenas comenzaba.

Su mirada se desvió hacia un pequeño recién nacido que se encontraba durmiendo en una pequeña cuna, cerca de él. Al verlo, pudo comprender porque su madre había hecho lo que le había hecho. Utilizar el cuerpo de sus hijos como intermediario para no sufrir de cualquier percance, para no sacrificarse a sí mismo. Una táctica que podría considerarse baja, pero muy inteligente, despues de todo, tanto como el niño, él y su antecesora tenían la esencia y el conocimiento de su ancestro en común, tal vez ese era el mensaje que por tanto tiempo la condesa había intentado mostrarles durante toda su vida en esos experimentos, ahora él era el maestro.

* * *

NOTAS DE AUTOR: Este capítulo me centré en este Oc, espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias a todos por leer este fanfinc. hago referencia a Lovecrafth y se preguntarán por qué este tiene el apellido de la madre y no del padre, pues es simple, es el prestigio, ya saben cuestiones de clases sociales.

espero actualizar pronto, los amo mis amados lectores, n.n.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22: The orphan

Ya había amanecido, cuando el equipo Devil May Cry dicidió continuar con sus investigaciones desde muy temprano, no había tiempo que perder, ya que no faltaba más de una semana para la próxima luna nueva, entonces.. a través de sus finas deducciones y conocimiento detectivescos, el grupo se dirigió a un local de convivio de finísimos individuos que compartían el degusto por la comida y bebida de alta calidad,...o sea un bar de mala muerte, con prostitutas.

No era mala idea beber algo antes de comenzar su trabajo, sentándose alrededor de una mesa cercana a la entrada del establecimiento.

─Vaya, vaya, denme un respiro, como vamos a buscar a un noble o alguien rico, si ni siquiera sabemos su nombre - decía Dante, visiblemente fastidiado, mientras se incorporaba para alejarse y dirigirse a la barra, dejando a su protegida al cuidado de Morrison, quien se preguntaba: ¿Cómo es que habían dejado entrar a una niña a ese lugar?.

\- Al llegar a la barra fue atenido por el bar tender, un caballero recio, corpulento y de mirada penetrante, quien observaba con desprecio al mercenario ─¿Vas a ordenar algo niño bonito o esperas que tu mami venga a traerte la leche?

─Cuanta amabilidad!, deberías tratar mejor a tus clientes, tráeme un helado de fresa - pidió el semi-demonio cansado y malhumorado.

─No solo te ves como marica, sino actúas como una - respondió el sujeto de tras de la barra, dedicándole una mirada repulsiva al albino, a la vez que preparaba su pedido.

En ese momento, Dante pudo ver un vistazo en la página principal del periódico que un hombre de apariencia elegante, vestido con un traje de oficina, estaba leyendo, tratando de sacarse su ebriedad con un café.

─¿PERO QUE...? – el hijo de Sparda inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre aquél hombre que estaba su lado, arrebatándole su periódico

─¿Oiga pero como se atreve? – replicó el misterioso sujeto, molesto.

─Cállese, solo necesito una página del periódico.

─¿No crees que es muy temprano para comenzar con tus joteadas, mocoso? – preguntó el encargado de la barra.

Fue allí cuando el resto del grupo se acercó para ver que mosca le había picado a su amigo.

─¡Miren! – exclamó el hijo de Sparda, mostrando una página del periódico

─Atrapan a tres pedófilos ..-leyó Morrison.

─¡Se les escapó uno! – comentó lady.

─¿Qué, no? – el albino bastante extrañado, miró la pagina, para luego darle la vuelta vuelta, mostrando la noticia correcta ─Este es el tipo que estamos buscando - señaló, era una nota periodística hablando del conde de Fritz, el cual había realizado un donativo de beneficencia en el orfanato Saint Josef.

Después de ese pequeño descanso, el equipo se alistó para dirigirse al dichoso orfanato; a excepción de la heredera de los Lowel, esos lugares le traían muy malos recuerdos, por tal motivo se quedó al cuidado de Miss Inozzence en el hostal, no era seguro ni para la pelirroja, ni para la menor salir, por obvias razones.

Al llegar a ese sitio, no pudieron evitar encontrarse con un enorme e imponente edificio de piedra, con un diseño barroco, al cual se adentraron para ser recibidos por un hombre de mediana edad, de apariencia amable y pacífica, vestía un conjunto negro con un alzacuello blanco.

─¿Qué se les ofrece, hijos míos? - inquirió el sacerdote amablemente, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa gentil.

El apacible sujeto les dio un tour por las instalaciones, a su vez que escuchaba las preguntas hechas por los visitantes.

─Esos millonarios excéntrico, sí que les gusta hacer donaciones para la gente con necesidades – decía Dante, con cierto sarcasmo.

─No es de extrañar, nosotros teníamos muchas dificultades para mantener de pie este lugar -contestó su guía ─Estos niños han pasado por mucho, los recursos del gobierno no son suficientes, y no podemos darle lo necesario, así que las donaciones siempre han sido bienvenidas, queremos brindarles el mejor apoyo que podamos .

─¡Vaya, eso hace sentir algo mal..–Contestaba el albino.

─¡Ha!, ya quisieras ser tan bueno como ese padre - comentó burlonamente lady.

─Un concejo padre, no deje que los niños se acerquen a este tipo, quien sabe que pueda hacerles – mencionaba la rubia.

-Eres una.. - Dante estaba a punto de abalanzarse para estrangular a su compañera, pero fue interrumpido por su socio.

─Compórtense, hay niños en este lugar - ordenó Morrison, al parecer era el único "normal" del grupo ─solo queríamos saber sobre el Conde de Fritz, es el queda estas donaciones, si no estamos mal informados.. - pedía el detective, de forma respetuosa y educada.

-El sacerdote, abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido por su petición, quien se puso un tanto nervioso por la mención de la persona que buscaban, pero inmediatamente recuperó la compostura –Me temo señores que esa información es confidencial, por motivos legales no nos es permitido proporcionárselas.

─Vamos, solo necesitamos un poco de información, .. el nos ayudó hace tiempo y quisiéramos darle las gracias personalmente. - mintió la morena.

─Entiendo, le diré entonces si lo veo.

─Insistimos en hacerlo personalmente –continuaba pidiendo el detective, de forma amable pero a la vez con cierto tono de autoridad.

–Lamento no poder ser de ayuda, si me disculpan, hijos míos, tengo algunos asuntos que atender, mi querido monaguillo Adonis, les conducirá a la salida - mientras los dejaba con un joven de aproximadamente la edad de Patty.

─Oye mocoso, se buen niño y vete a jugar - decía el cazador de demonios, bastante burlón, siguiendo su camino para revisar más a fondo las instalaciones, sólo para que el pequeño pocos segundos después se pusiera en frente suyo, con intenciones de bloquearle el paso.

─El Padre fue muy claro, no te dejaré pasar - dijo serio el niño para ser ignorado por el grupo. ─¡NO PASARÁN! ..- exclamaba el pequeño.

─Oh! Que niño tierno, ya dice cosas de las películas - comentó el mercenario, divertido, dándole la espalda, escuchando un segundo después un enorme y profundo rugido para luego ser sorprendido por un ataque por la espalda que arrojó al medio demonio a varios metros de distancia, estampándolo contra una pared..

El resto de miembros del equipo se volvió sorprendido, observando a una diminuta figura, quien había adquirido cierto color rojo en sus ojos, cuyos miembros habían adquirido musculatura, garras y un aura asesina que lo rodeaba.

─Estos niños de ahora.. sólo comen transgénicos.-habló el semi-demonio, quien emergía de una pila de escombros, mientras se quitara el polvo del cuerpo, desenfundó su espada dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el infante, a lo que la demonesa rubia derribó sin problemas, facilitándole a su compañero la siguiente acción:

El cazador azotando la parte plana de su espada sobre el monaguillo, sentándose en ella, aplastando al pequeño, inmovilizándolo, a lo que el infante lanzaba gruñidos, he intentaba liberarse.

─Créeme niño, esto me duele más a mí que a ti, porque me lastime la espalda para levantarme del azote -el albino dio un suspiro.

Una vez el infante fue inmovilizado, Trish y Morrison procedieron a examinarlo, a simple vista parecía otra posesión demoniaca, pero no era así, la posesión tenía otras características; comportamiento errático, cambio en las pupilas, sin mencionar que si de una posesión se tratase el ente se hubiese intentado comunicar, y este caso no correspondía.

─Esto más parece lavado de cerebro que otra cosa – dijo Trish.

-Pero el lavado de cerebro no le daría esa fuerza, ni explica sus ojos rojos – comentó Dante. que aún continuaba sentado sobre el monaguillo.

─¿Brujería?, ¿Encantamiento? – objetó su socio, que por todos estos años trabajando con el semi-demonio había adquirido experiencia en esas cosas.

─Algo muy raro ocurre en este lugar - afirmó la cazadora de demonios quien se quitaba sus gafas oscuras, mostrando su singular defecto genético.

Fue así como el equipo, una vez inmovilizada la criatura, gracias a que el medio-demonio lo contuvo, en un abrazo, se dirigían a inspeccionar el lugar, que era más que un simple orfanato, revisaron todas las habitaciones, extrañamente no había personal, ni siquiera los niños que decían ayudar, no había nada, registrando en una parte apartada del lugar notaron una compuerta oculta, que al abrirla daba unas escaleras que conducían al sótano, donde vieron el horror..

Había docenas de niños atados, encadenados, cuyas cadenas estaban puestas debajo de la piel de esos infantes, otros con alguna parte del cuerpo faltante, los pocos aparentemente ilesos aún se encontraban en posición fetal, temblando y sin moverse, enjaulados.

─No puede ser ..- Morrison, en señal de pena se quitó el sombrero al mismo tiempo que bajaba la cabeza.

─Hijo de la gran puta..- pronunció el albino, con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado.

Al parecer era una especie de laboratorio, ya que en otra parte se encontraba una mesa, con unos estantes que contenían cientos de tubos de ensayo, recipientes con diferentes líquidos, otros frascos con partes humanas, animales, hierbas..

Inmediatamente los miembros del equipo se aproximaron a intentar liberar a esos niños, quienes pedían auxilio, con desesperación.

─Oh! Veo ya conocieron a los niños - decía una voz amable, perteneciente a cierto clérigo que emergía de las sombras, interrumpiéndolos. ─Vamos, no sean tímidos, Discúlpenlos, son inocentes criaturas, Vamos! Denle una cálida bienvenida a estos agradables invitados -esbozando una macabra sonrisa, al tiempo en que daba media vuelta y tocaba una campanilla.

Entonces los niños que estaban presentes en la habitación, presentaron los mismos cambios radicales que el primer joven que detuvieron: ojos rojos, cambio de color de piel y una gran fuerza, ya que los que estaban con ataduras las rompieron fácilmente. Aquellos desmembrados se arrastraban con dirección al equipo devil may cry.

De un gran salto los pequeños se abalanzaron hacia sus visitas, con intención de desgarrarlos dejándoles profundos rasguños los adultos presentes, los cuales con un brusco movimiento los arrojaban, he intentaban quitárselos de encima, no podían matarlos, eran sólo pobres criaturas, usadas como títeres de ese sujeto.

─No puedo dejarlos ir, como dije antes, toda donación es bienvenida, ya sea dinero... o sus cuerpos para experimentar.- Explicaba el siniestro sacerdote, para después proceder a beber el contenido de un tubo de ensayo, pocos momentos después sufrió una metamorfosis, transformándose en un ser con apariencia de reptil, sus sientes adquirieron la forma de colmillos de serpiente, al igual que sus manos y pies le crecían enormes garras, las sospechas del equipo eran acertadas.. era brujería.

Los adultos aun intentaban quitárselos de encima o hacer a un lado a esos literalmente pequeños demonios, a los cuales no podían matar, pero sus esfuerzos eran vanos, eran demasiados.

Fue allí cuando el hechizado hombre se aproximaba con rapidez, aprovechando su inmovilidad para atacarlos, como primer objetivo a la hija de Mundus, la cual intentó defenderse lanzando relámpagos, causando daños colaterales a los niños, quienes cayeron inconscientes.

─¿Otro demonio? no puedo esperar para que experimenten contigo,- decía el clérigo, un poco entusiasmado, este era su día de suerte ─serás un ingrediente muy útil, para mi próxima poción.

La dama avanzaba disparando a diestra y siniestra, siendo seguida por dante quién procedía a cortarlo con su espada a la mitad, solo para que segundos después regenerase las partes cortadas de su cuerpo.

─idiotas, esta poción fue hecha con sangre de un demonio reptil, sus intentos no servirán de nada -al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un corte con sus garras, arrancando parte del tejido del albino, que también se regeneró

─¡Esto se pone mejor! - exclamaba el hombre endemoniado, para después abalanzarse hacia el albino, quién era tomado por los pequeños, a los cuales su compañera logró electrocutar, mientras lady que aún lidiaba con algunos problemas al igual que Morrison, logró lanzar una granada a la cabeza del clérigo, aturdiéndolo por unos segundos, dándole tiempo a Morrison a lanzar un disparó con su revólver.

A lo cual Dante y Trish le lanzan una lluvia de balas, intenta regenerarse, pero son demasiadas heridas a la vez, la rubia le lanza un relámpago, para después dar un cese al fuego, dejando ver a un reptil que intenta regenerar sus partes cercenadas, agonizando.

─Ahora, dime lo que sepas - ordenó la hija del rey del infierno.

─Tontos, creen que esto me detendrá mi regeneración empezara y los atacare de nuevo – Exclamaba el agonizante hombre.

Trish dando la señal, dio autorización para que sus compañeros abrieran fuego, frustrando los intentos del brujo, haciendo que este gritara de dolor, dando otra señal para el cese, -podríamos estar haciendo esto todo el día...-mencionaba la demonesa rubia, quién bajó la mirada dedicándole una sonrisa

Notando que comenzaba a regenerarse otra vez, dando autorización a sus compañeros de repetirle su dosis de plomo, fue cuando volvió a dar la orden de cesar el fuego.

─¿Y bien?- preguntó la rubia.

─Está.. bien, hablaré..-contestaba entrecortante, gimiendo de dolor ─desconozco el paradero de mi maestro,… pero el ritual profano se realizará en las ruinas de Eibon city, en la luna nueva, cuando los planetas se alineen con la casa de ophiucus.

─Entonces con el poco regenerado brazo, asesto un golpe contra la distraída rubia, intentando escapar, pero en ese entonces, el corte veloz de su espada, Dante le dio fin a su cobarde acción-

─a ver sí regeneras una nueva cabeza - dijo Dante antes de liberar el peso de Rebelion en su cuello, decapitándolo.

Bien, ahora tenían que volver A Eibon City, que estaba como a más de un día de distancia, en auto, fue allí cuando un par de pequeños procedía a continuar atacando a los adultos que estaban por retirarse, sin antes recibir una descarga eléctrica de parte de Trish, cayendo inconscientes no hacía falta más, cuando ellos despertaran volverían a la normalidad. Se retiraron de aquél lugar, dejando la puerta abierta, para buscar un lugar con buena recepción para llamar a la policía, y unas ambulancias.

* * *

Notas de autor: hago referencia al libro de Eibon en el fanfinc, que se le conoce como uno de los libros prohibidos, y los ejemplares son solo un puñado.

también hago referencia a "el señor de los anillos", ninguno de esos libros me pertenece, también quiero aclarar Ophiucus es el signo del zodiaco número 13 (que fue olvidado y removido para que quedasen 12).

quiero agradecer a todos por leer, este es mi capítulo más largo hasta ahora, espero que les guste.

lamento la tardanza, pero he tenido mucha tarea, y estoy enferma.

espero que les haya gustado.

los quiere : Boudica.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: Una trágica y bizarra historia de amor:

Ya había anochecido, cuando el mayor de los gemelos de Sparda se encontraba en sus aposentos, observando las gotas de lluvia que salpicaban en su ventana, amaba las lluvias, eran las únicas veces que podía mostrarse débil sin que nadie lo notase, eran las pocas ocasiones que se tenía permitido liberarse, se volvió, dirigiéndose a una mesa de noche, situada a un lado de su cama, procedió a abrir una cajón aparentemente vacío, removiendo el fondo falso, sacando el preciado objeto que tan celosamente guardaba.

 _─Beatriz..-_ se trataba de una vieja fotografía, acarició con delicadeza el marco, aún después de tantos años, ella se había resistido a salir de su cabeza, su nombre continuaba retumbando en su mente.

Flash Back.

 _Todo comenzó hace un par de décadas, sus investigaciones lo habían llevado hasta Fortune City, tomando una estancia corta, buscaba datos sobre el caballero oscuro, quien era allí adorado como un dios, algo que el detestaba en demasía._

 _Por culpa de su parte humana, había tenido que recurrir en ocasiones a satisfacer algunas necesidades carnales, acudiendo a centros de vicio y perdición, no era algo que le enorgulleciera,.. era algo degradante, repugnante, algo que él consideraba una deshonra; fue allí cuando la conoció por primera vez._

 _─¿Cuánto debo pagar, para estar contigo? – preguntó el semi-demonio, un tanto molesto, ocultaba su vergüenza bajo la capucha de su túnica._

 _No era la primera vez que solicitaba los servicios de una prostituta, pero era algo que no dejaba de parecerle incómodo: La joven solo se limitaba a su trabajo, no hablaba, no hacía preguntas, era dócil, no hacía comentarios fastidiosos, a diferencia de muchas mujeres que había contratado antes, a las cuales normalmente echaba a los cinco minutos, eran demasiado vulgares, incluso para su profesión, completamente hartantes._

 _Poco a poco aumentaba gradualmente sus visitas, que comenzaron siendo una vez cada dos semanas, hasta de dos a tres veces por semana, volviendo a solicitar sus servicios frecuentemente, hasta el punto en que él daba el primer paso en el burdel, la muchacha sabía lo que él quería, la quería a ella, y no tenía que llamarla, él ya se había vuelto un cliente rutinario; era una mujer atractiva, reservada, muy discreta discreta, aún para el trabajo que ella desempeñaba,, por ese motivo esa mujer agradaba tanto a Vergil._

 _─Disculpe si me entrometo..- dijo la mujer, volteó a ver al albino que en ese momento ocupaba un lugar a lado suyo en la cama, a la vez que alzaba la mirada hacia su rostro ─usted ha venido siempre conmigo estos últimos meses, y ni siquiera se su nombre…_

 _Era cierto, normalmente él le hubiese dicho a cualquier otra que no era de su incumbencia, pero ya lo había "conocido" durante estos últimos meses, no perdía nada en decirle su nombre._

 _─Vergil - contestó secamente._

 _─mi nombre es Beatriz..- respondió la dama, a su vez que intentaba cubrirse del frío del invierno con las sábanas._

 _A pesar de que ella sólo era una prostituta a la que pagaba por hora; sin darse cuenta estaba comenzando a establecer una relación de cliente-proveedor con aquella mujer, poco a poco estaba llegando a más, estableciendo un poco más de confianza entre ambos, a su vez que su conciencia le ordenaba que se alejara de ella, no era más que un obstáculo, un estorbo para sus planes, llegando al punto donde no podía concentrarse en su investigación como debía, intentó alejarse, pero por un motivo desconocido volvía ese establecimiento, como un adicto a su droga, no importa cuales fueran sus intentos._

 _Durante ese tiempo Fortune City y sus al rededores estaban plagados de demonios, muchos de ellos terminaban siendo exterminados y absorbidos por el hijo de Sparda, en una ocasión, uno de ellos estuvo a punto de tomar la vida de Beatriz, quien fue ayudada por él, siendo testigo de la naturaleza demoniaca del "joven"._

 _─Usted no es humano..-afirmó la cortesana sin ocultar los escalofríos que la rodeaban, estaba claro que tenía miedo, pero ese misteriosos sujeto, por lo poco que había tratado con el no parecía tener intenciones hostiles, no parecía una mala persona, pero tampoco un buen samaritano, la muchacha a pesar de lo que había presenciado quiso dar un gesto de agradecimiento y buena fe, estaba en deuda con él, sin embargo fue rechazada._

 _─No mal interpretes las cosas, no intentaba salvarte, absorber el poder de ese demonio era lo único que buscaba - respondió el albino, mostrando su habitual seriedad._

 _─Oiga, le prometo que no diré nada de lo que pasó, no se preocupe por eso -aseguró Beatriz, esbozando una sonrisa cálida y sincera, a pesar del pavor que ahora tenía, sólo para ser ignorada por su cliente, quien le daba la espalda marchándose:_

 _─Haz lo que quieras.._

 _Después del suceso acontecido, decidió alejarse de esa mujer y del lugar que solía frecuentar, era lo mejor, pero ahora era ella quien lo buscaba, acercándose a él nuevamente, a pesar de que intentase alejarla con una amenaza vacía de asesinarla,_ _pero tal vez para la desgracia de Vergil, ella ya no tenía nada que perder, le daba igual como fuese tratada, no le temía al acoso, al dolor, al rechazo, debido a su profesión tenía una pésima fama en esa ciudad, donde todos eran hipócritas, haciéndola a ella y sus colegas objeto de discriminación, le daba igual que ahora la acusasen de brujería por conocer a un demonio, dedujo que no estaba en sus planes matarla, si él hubiese deseado hacerlo lo hubiese hecho desde hace mucho, a aquella joven sentía una gran admiración, agradecimiento y respeto hacia el primogénito de Sparda, independientemente de cómo le había conocido, decidiendo al menos serle de utilidad, ayudándole a recolectar la información que necesitaba._

 _Fue una de tantas noches, ella confesó que se había encariñado con Vergil, no solo eso, …se había enamorado, era una tonta y el un estúpido al sucumbir en ese momento, simplemente no dijo nada, se aproximó hacia Beatriz para besarla, ignorando las voces internas que le ordenaban que no lo hiciera, se odiaba a sí mismo por eso, se había traicionado, había demostrado debilidad, había perdido el control esa misma noche, y eso era imperdonable para él, estaba profundamente confundido, frustrado, su humanidad,..su horrible humanidad que por tantos años había logrado suprimir había ganado, no sólo eso.. lo había humillado frente a una mujer humana, y él lo haya disfrutado.., ¡que deshonra, que desdicha!... ¡que denigrante!, sabía de ante mano que no podía.. NO DEBIÓ exceder el trato con esa mujer, quien ahora estaba durmiendo sobre su pecho, desde un principio, ¡bien!, tal vez esa noche su parte humana haya ganado una batalla, más no la guerra._

 _Ese fue el inicio de su caída en picada, desatando un duelo interno entre las emociones que había reprimido por tanto tiempo, que ahora habían salido a flote y su conciencia que se esforzaba dando intentos fallidos por que el recuperase la compostura, dando un trato cada vez más cortante y frío con aquella mujer, con quien ahora rechazaba el contacto afectivo la mayoría de las veces, incluso llegando a la tortura psicológica, que acababan por lastimarla, y a él, cuya sensación el pecho similar a ser atravesado por una espada, era insoportable.. acabando en una reconciliación, a pesar de esas constantes disputas, el en verdad la amaba, pero su orgullo le impedía decírselo._

 _Había sido otra de sus constantes discusiones, que se habían vuelto tan normales, como desayunar, ¿la causa? ..celos, por parte de Vergil; ya tenía algo de tiempo que ella se había ido a vivir con él, pero debido a su profesión, era víctima de acoso e insinuaciones por parte de individuos del sexo masculino, los que se intentaban pasar de la raya terminaban siendo castrados, desollados vivos y arrojados al bosque, sirviendo de alimento a las bestias del campo, un castigo brindado por Sparda que cada día parecía más posesivo con Beatriz, llegando ese día a la violencia física para mantenerla a su lado, fue allí cuando reaccionó, solo miró su mano izquierda, ..no podía creer lo que había hecho, para luego mirar a su pareja,_

 _─¿Qué es lo que he hecho? -..decía en voz baja, para recibir un gesto de cariño de parte de ella, que ahora intentaba contener sus lágrimas._

 _No podía soportar el hecho de hacerle daño, la amaba más que a nada, aunque nunca pudiese decírselo, por ese mismo motivo la protegería.. incluso si era de el mismo, esa misma noche, mientras ella dormía en esa cama, él se marchó para siempre, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, de todos modos, había obtenido la información que necesitaba, lo único que había cogido de ese lugar era una fotografía donde aparecían juntos, sería su el único recuerdo que se llevaría consigo._

* * *

 _Notas de autor; gracias a todos por leer, me costó mucho ese capítulo (es que simplemente poner ese lado de vergil, ya saben su "kokoro" me ha costado un poco) y hago referencia a esa novela de devil may cry(que NO me pertenece),Daedly Fortune; donde explica que vergil tiene un encuentro una prostituta (bueno, se supone que es una prostituta)_

 _espero que no tenga errores de redacción._

 _agradezco a mi novio quien me a ayudado a escribir esto_ _; gracias a todos por leer, me costó mucho ese capítulo (es que simplemente poner ese lado de vergil, ya saben su "kokoro" me ha costado un poco) y hago referencia a esa novela de devil may cry(que NO me pertenece), donde explica que vergil tiene un encuentro una prostituta (no lo he leido, no sean tan malos conmigo T.T)_

 _espero que no tenga errores de redacción._

 _agradezco a mi novio quien me ayudó a escribirlo (enserio, fue muy difícil, uno de los más difíciles de escribir para mi)._

 _espero actualizar pronto, los quiere Boudica_


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24: La mitad de mi.

Mientras tanto: Ese mismo día, cuando el grupo de caza-demonios se había ido a una misión al orfanato de Saint Joan.. dejando dos de sus miembros en el hostal, una hermosa pelirroja se encontraba en cierta habitación, descansando la mejilla sobre su mano, se asomaba por la ventana observando personas caminar por la calle, ..era más claro que estaba preocupada, hasta hace poco ignoraba sobre lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sólo era una simple bibliotecaria, hasta el día en que esté singular grupo la había contratado como su traductora, por sus conocimientos en lenguas muertas y particularmente sus conocimientos en latín, vivía un estilo de vida aunque poco usual, vivía despreocupada, pero de no ser porque ellos la hubiesen encontrado antes, tal vez no hubiera vivido lo suficiente para ese día.

Volteó A ver a la niña, o mejor dicho mujercita que se encontraba cuidando, se encontraba recostada sobre la cama leyendo una revista de adolecentes

Intentó disimular una sonrisa, al tiempo que se incorporaba caminando en dirección a la puerta. –Quiero ir a una librería cerca, Patty, vuelvo pronto. - mintió.

No podía resistir más, sabía que era peligrosa la decisión que había tomado, pero no dejaría morir a personas inocentes por causa de las ambiciones de un par de locos megalomanos, no dejaría morir a su mejor amigo.. su hermano. Una vez fuera del hostal, la desesperación se apoderó de su cuerpo, haciéndola correr como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a las montañas del noreste de la ciudad, alguien tenía que advertirles de esa locura, no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Tomó un taxi que la dejó a las afueras de Arkham City, teniendo ella que tenía que completar el siguiente tramo por sí sola, no tuvo que buscar mucho como la última vez, ya conocía la ubicación de la casa Crestword, aunque estaba bajo por una especie de ilusión, que ocultaba ese lugar, sólo miró el lugar donde debería de estar la casa sin idea de cómo abrir el vortex, de pronto una cuchilla había rozado la pálida piel de la pelirroja cansándole un corte superficial en el brazo, la había hecho poner su atención en la dirección del lanzamiento del proyectil, provenía de una bella mujer de mirada altiva y ondulados cabellos negros, estaba cubierta de sangre, desvío la mirada hacia a lo que al parecer era una extraña criatura que caía despedazándose de tras de esa dama.

 _la bruja.._ -decía la traductora en sus adentros, a la vez que retrocedía, temblando.

vaya, vaya, Así que un espía, ¿he?- comentaba la hechicera, esbozando una mueca torcida, similar a una sonrisa.

-No.. yo, n-no es lo que parece- contestó la pelirroja, titubeante, había escuchado que ella había sido la que había matado al obispo, como también destruido Rosetown, sólo la vio una vez de reojo cuando Dante la capturó..

La guerrera estaba apuntó de silenciar sus labios, lanzándole una daga con intenciones de apuntarle a la cabeza, pero su acción fue frustrada por un ataque externo, una flecha, que había desviado la trayectoria del proyectil.

Tranquila, solo es mi hermana.- comentaba cierto pelirrojo, bajando la ballesta que empuñaba, hizo una seña con las manos, ofreciendo una tregua no es una amenaza, esta de nuestra parte.

- _─¿Y_ eso qué importa?, estaba con Dante, era su espía -Dijo el caballero demoniaco, apunto de invocar un ataque.

No puedes acusar a nadie sin pruebas, tampoco puedes matar a alguien porque si - intervino el chamán

 _─¡_ Es algo que a ti te incumbe! -exclamó mordazmente la hechicera, presionando los puños, no le era permitido matarlos, pero tampoco podía permitir que una espía viniese a los dominios de Sparda. hagan lo que quieran, pero más les vale no entrometerse con los asuntos de mi amo, un movimiento en falso y su cabeza terminará siendo alimento de los cuervos - sentenció.

Estais loca! - respondió cierto joven español, había estado observado el encuentro dirigiéndose para intervenir si en caso se desataba una pelea, esa mujer no le agravada, a ninguno, y estaban obligados a trabajar con ella.

La traductora fue escoltada al interior del castillo Crestword, donde fue recibida formalmente con un cálido y fuerte abrazo, seguido de un beso en los labios en presencia del grupo quien miraba asqueado la escena, si creían que la guerrera demoníaca estaba enferma, estos estaba estaban completamente desquiciados, el resto de descendientes decidió que por amor a la poca salud mental que les quedaba, sería mejor dejarlos solos, en ese salón, yéndose a continuar con su entrenamiento.

 _─¡_ Amada hermana!, cuanto me alegra verte, ¿Qué te ha traído aquí? pudiste a haber muerto.

he venido por ti, debemos irnos, ese ritual, esta pelea representa un suicidio para todos ustedes.

 _-_ el menor de los hermanos Inozzence sólo miró con detenimiento el rostro de su hermana, captando cada detalle; sus ojos verdes, su pálida piel rodeada de pecas, ese cabello rojo, no quería olvidar ningún detalle de ella, sabiendo lo que pasaría después lo sé..- contestó, desanimado, pero sonriendo cálidamente para ella lo hago por ti, Virginea, eres la única familia que me queda, mi mejor amiga.. quiero que seas feliz, que tengas una buena vida, no me importa morir en batalla por tu seguridad.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? eres muy malo, ¡eres un egoísta!.- la mujer que ahora estaba con el no pudo contener sus lágrimas, al tiempo procedía a gritarle y golpearlo ─¡SABES BIEN QUE ERES LO ÚNICO QUE TENGO, ERES MI RAZÓN DE SERERES MI HERMANO! ¡SABES QUE MI VIDA SIN TI NO TENDRÍA SENTIDO!, -hizo una pausa ─y ahora solo vas a dejarme ,eres la mitad de mi..- pronunciaba entre sollozos.

─Lo lamento, pero es un riesgo que debo tomar, es la única forma de detener todo esto, es una maldición heredada por nuestros ancestros, si está locura no se detiene no tendré lugar a donde volver, mi única recompensa es saber que tú estarás bien, mi querida Virginea, Espero que algún día entiendas lo que hago por ti.- contestó su gemelo, haciendo un esfuerzo para aparentar firmeza ante su hermana.

\- la peliroja se limitó a llorar, al tiempo en que era abrazada por su hermano, quien tampoco podía comprender esa decisión,.. dicen que no hay amor más grande que sacrificar su propia vida y felicidad por la de otro ,y.. su hermana era la persona que en verdad amaba, a la que protegería, como ella quería protegerlo a él, sólo le tomó el mentón haciendo que lo mirase, contempló su mirada que ahora estaba empapada, cerró los ojos, acercando su rostro al de ella, para sentir sus labios una última vez, antes de alejarse de ella bruscamente ─es mejor que te marches, Vi, si estás aquí ..– se esforzó por pronunciar palabra, a la vez que cubría su rostro intentando ocultar sus lágrimas.. la quería mucho, más que a nada en el mundo.

La Traductora solo le dedicó una última mirada, para luego salir de la habitación con el corazón destrozado, ¿cómo podía hacerle eso? corrió a la salida de aquél lugar, no quería mirar atrás, sin darse cuenta que había tropezado con cierto joven hindú, el cual notó su estado emocional.

─miss Inozzence, ¿qué ha pasado? -preguntó el chamán, algo preocupado, hace unos momentos se veía feliz de volver a ver a su hermano

Por prudencia decidió acompañarla al bosque, no la forzaría a hablar si no deseaba, pasó un rato cuando ella, le contó lo que le hería, le habló del cariño y apego que sentía hacia su hermano menor, le habló no sólo eso, también de su vida, del abandono de sus padres en cierto instituto religioso, dejando todo su educación a monjas, quienes eran extremadamente represoras, intolerantes, aislándolos de todo lo que ellos consideraban "impuro ", negándose a más de uno orientación en la adolescencia, teniendo que aprenderlo por si sola con compañeros del colegio, y hasta con su propio hermano, con quien era bastante unida desde pequeños, su mejor amigo, la persona que más quería y que daría todo por proteger:

─No puedes culparlo, ya mucho hemos perdido con esta locura, solo nos queda proteger lo poco que tenemos, con todas nuestras fuerzas, y tu eres lo único que le queda, lo único que ama, seňorita Inozzence..- decía el joven, un tanto incomodó, tanta información no era necesaria, sólo la miraba a los ojos.

─.. La joven no dijo nada, sólo permaneció en silencio, esforzándose para no volver a estallar en llanto, mientras su acompañante le ofrecía su hombro para recargarse.

─no se entristezca, usted debería estar orgullosa de él, pocos guerreros poseen su valía, pronto entraremos en batalla, es mejor que guarde esas fuerzas.

─Es la mitad de mí, Aakesh, cuando éramos pequeños, nacimos siendo gemelos idénticos, mi madre solía decirnos que nuestras almas estaban unidas, es mi hermano, si lo pierdo.. mi vida no tendrá sentido, sólo será la mitad de la persona que fui - comentaba Virginea, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no volver a llorar.

─Estará bien, - afirmó el hindú, conmovido con las palabras de aquella muchacha, dio un profundo suspiro ─yo lo protegeré, así tenga que dar mi vida – dijo, para después acariciarle la mejilla, secándole una lágrima que se había resbalado.

─Aakesh..-la traductora lo miró sorprendida.

─Es una promesa.- el joven chamán asintió con la cabeza.

\- la pelirroja no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa sincera, era muy noble de su parte, sin pensarlo le dio un abrazo, seguido un beso en la mejilla, a lo que el simplemente se extrañó, enrojeciendo levemente el rostro, al parecer sería un día bastante...largo.

Ya había amanecido;

Habían pasado un par de horas después de los incidentes con la visita de Dante, y el arrebato ocurrido con su protegida, Diana. Su conciencia le recriminaba aún tal estupidez, había perdido el control de nuevo, era algo imperdonable, no debía cometer el mismo error de hace dos décadas, el mayor de los gemelos Sparda permanecía en su estudio observando detenidamente el extraño comportamiento del sello amarillo, que se comportaba ahora de manera impredecible, causando una agitación en su contenedor, estaba volviéndose inestable.

─ _Hanz, ¿Qué has hecho?_ – Pensaba el albino. ─¿ _No será que.. esté despertando?_

Eso era imposible.. o tal vez no, aunque no lo mostrara, el comportamiento extraño de esa cosa le estaba llegando a preocupar, sabía el peligro que corría si esa cosa despertaba, conocía con anterioridad el riesgo que corría al realizar dos rituales al mismo tiempo, tenía que detener a ese traidor antes de que la gema despertase por completo, tenía ya todo planeado, los descendientes de esos magos servirían como carnada, para darle oportunidad al ejercito de demonios y los Crestsword de irrumpir el segundo ritual, en el peor de los casos, si algo saliese mal, y esperaba no tener que recurrir a eso, usaría a la sangre de sus nuevos aliados para contener o reducir los efectos de la gema, no tenía planeado liberar el poder de los caídos, sólo pensaba absorberlo, aun así tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Dio un suspiro, acto seguido recargó el peso de su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda apoyada en el escritorio frente al que estaba sentado.

* * *

Notas de autor: Gracias a todos por leer,

agradezco a Henryuzero (mi novio y co-autor), quien me ayudóa escrbir esto.

agradezco a Leilael, que me ha dado buenas ideas, a Lempika, una gran escritora, a quien le dedico este capítulo.

si este capítulo les ha gustado, agradecería un comentario, mis amados lectores, ustedes son geniales :3


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25.- Las Patttyaventuras:

Había comenzado a llover, más que lluvia parecía un diluvio:

Cuando un grupo de pequeño de personas, sudorosos, heridos, completamente agotados, mientras una horda de demonios de bajo rango se les venía encima, no podían más, ninguno de ellos, fueron obligados desde muy temprano a correr como diez kilómetros descalzos, dejando expuestos sus pies ante las afiladas rocas, causándole cortes a la mayoría, realizar una rutina de abdominales, otra que consistía en trecientos golpes contra un muro, que había acabado por machacar sus manos, no difería mucho de las patadas que era con unas columnas de piedra, las cuales terminaron manchadas de sangre, aún con las manos y piernas destrozados, forzados a escalar un precipicio para bajar y volver a subir, .. y un centenar de torturas más.

El caballero demoniaco observaba la pelea con aburrimiento, ahora tenía cosas que hacer como entrenar a un grupo de inútiles, le habían dado menos de una semana para prepararlos para la batalla, simplemente era imposible, al parecer su querido master aún no recuperaba el juicio del todo, recordando el beso de la noche anterior, el en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales no habría hecho eso, más le valía olvidarlo, a menos que quisiera que la azotase, decapitase, desollase vivía o peor..

─Hasta el más fuerte roble puede romperse, si este no aprende a doblarse- la voz de cierto chamán la sacó de sus pensamientos.

─¿Qué? – preguntó la hechicera.

─Me refiero a que trata de ser más suave con ellos, algunos ni siquiera han estado en una pelea desde lo que hicimos hace días.

─¡Tonterías! - exclamaba la mujer, bastante disgustada por su comentario. ─hasta un niño lo haría mejor.

─Ningún niño resistiría ese ritmo, a ese paso vas a matarlos.

─Yo lo inicié cuando tenía ocho años, entrenamiento más suave no puede haber. Contestó la indignada dama, no podían ser más inútiles, no les quedaban energías para seguir, pero si para quejarse. ─¡UN LLORIQUEO MÁS Y LES TOCARÁ EL DOBLE!- sentenció, vociferando, para luego retirarse un momento, sin antes agitar una pequeña campana con forma de cráneo, invocando más demonios para evitar que se pusieran a holgazanear.

─…..- El hindú no dijo nada, sólo la observó en silencio marcharse, ella le cedió el cargo del grupo, los cuales ahora estaban arrastrándose, ninguno podía ya cargar ni siquiera su propio peso.

La hechicera se había marchado, yéndose a lo que al parecer era un cuarto de vestidores, se había cubierto en sangre de demonio de nuevo y esa cosa apestaba, necesitaba una ducha.

No podía creer tantos quejidos y lloriqueos por parte de aquellos individuos, y pensar que provenían de un linaje sagrado, sus ancestros se retorcerían en su tumba si los viesen, pensaba a la vez que se desprendía de sus sucias vestiduras, se observó frente al gran espejo que adornaba una de las paredes del salóns, miró con detenimiento las nuevas heridas de batalla que había obtenido, en especial la cicatriz que tenía en la cadera, producto de una bala, llevó su mano a un costado de su cintura, donde tenía una enorme cicatriz causada por el corte de una hoz, que se extendía hasta su espalda, cambió de postura, observando con detenimiento algunas más, provocadas por flechas, otra muy cerca del hombro obtenida al ser atravesada por una lanza,.. las historias eran muchas; no tenía más que recuerdos vagos de sus progenitores, la habían separado de ellos cuando era muy pequeña, siendo traída a la casa Crestsword, una niña tímida y temerosa, se frotaba los ojitos húmedos mientras abrazaba un oso de peluche, siendo llevada a la presencia del amo Vergil por primera vez, se acercó a ella, arrebatándole el muñeco que abrazaba para arrojarlo al fuego, esa acción tenía un significado,.. la muerte de su niñez.

Desde ese momento su carácter sería forjado por una educación y entrenamientos estrictos, cada uno más feroz conforme al tiempo que pasaba, aún recordaba sus primeros días de entrenamientos, los cuales comenzaron a los seis años de edad:

─ _Niña estúpida, ¿podrías hacer algo útil en vez de estar ahí parada?_ \- le reprochaba una adulta figura masculina, portaba una ostentosa armadura, mientras enfundaba su espada, la pequeña al ser demasiado joven y no estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos, no pudo evitar dejar salir un lágrima de sus ojos, su instructor al notarlo dio una enorme risotada, al igual que todos los demás guerreros allí presentes.

No tenía a nadie en quien buscar consuelo, estaba sola, así que poco a poco se resignó a que ya no era más una niña, sino un soldado, una piedra labrada, tallada con el duro cincel de la frialdad, tomando la forma que sus superiores quisiesen, y aunque la alegoría se oiga romántica, no lo fue, no se puede crear a algo nuevo, sin antes destruir lo que alguna vez fue.

─¡ _Eres un soldado, no una niña, actúa como tal!_ – era lo Vergil le solía ordenar cada vez que la veía llorar.

Sus juguetes fueron remplazados por cuchillas, las canciones de cuna que madres le cantan a sus hijos fueron cambiados por el código del guerrero, cuyo maestro solía leerle en voz alta, haciendo que ella los leyese igual, recitase, aprendiese, estudiase, y re-leyese de nuevo, memorizándolos como si de un mantra se tratase, poco a poco le fueron otorgando misiones que aumentaban su dificultad mediante crecía; desde simple recolección de información, espionaje, infiltración, robo, asesinato, recordaba la primera vez que inició con el método espartano, dado por su maestro, al igual que su primera pelea con un demonio menor ese día:

─ _Trame sus cabezas..-_ ordenó el primogénito de Sparda.

Se quedó mirando fijamente como su amo agitaba una pequeña campana en forma de cráneo, inmediatamente un Vortex fue abierto, dejando salir a una pequeña horda de seres infernales, que se venían encima de la pequeña, el pánico la invadió. Lo único que su cuerpo pudo hacer era simplemente correr, tratando de ocultarse de tras de su maestro, aferrándose a su pierna, completamente asustada, alzó por un momento la vista, solo para encontrarse con la mirada asesina de Vergil.

─ _¿Qué es lo que se supone que estás haciendo? ¡_ _Deja de actuar como una niña y pelea! –_ ordenó, haciendo un movimiento con su pie para sacársela de encima, mientras que con su mano la alzaba, jalándola de sus vestiduras, para después arrojarla nuevamente hacia las criaturas, las cuales estaban riéndose a carcajadas _─ Bah, un demonio de bajo rango no debería ser rival para a una mocosa como tú, no me decepciones, si no puedes ser un guerrero digno, muere intentándolo._

Sólo miró como su amo se daba media vuelta, marchándose, dejándola a merced de aquellos seres infernales, regresó la vista hacia sus adversarios, empuñando torpemente un cuchillo con sus pequeñas manitas, tragó saliva, disponiéndose a hacerles frente.

Esa misma noche volvió, herida, apenas siendo capaz de mantenerse en pie, mientras arrastraba por el suelo unas cabezas cercenadas, se acercó al estudio de su maestro, que a esa hora estaba tomando el té, interrumpiéndolo.

─ _Lo has hecho bien.. -_ comentó Vergil, antes de dar otro sorbo al contenido de la pieza de porcelana, era la recompensa que usualmente recibía, acompañado muchas veces de una simple palmada en la cabeza, como señal de aprobación.

Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente para sus superiores, quienes constantemente se burlaban de ella, no importaba el número de misiones exitosas o cuantas cabezas hubiese que rodar, no importaban los ascenso, jamás podría callarles la boca, menos a los demonios, los cuales jamás la bajarían de niña idiota, repetidas veces solían ponerla como uno de los encabezantes en la lista del pozo de la muerte, apostando a que moriría en la siguiente misión.

─¿ _cuánto a que regresa con las manos limpias?._

─ _Yo no creo que ni regrese._

─ _Matar a un humano es fácil, pero esta niñita de seguro fallara_

─ _¿cuánto van a apostar que va a morir? ¿Quien da más?_

Jamás dejaría de ser la pequeña que lloraba por su madre, una torpe que no sabía ni empuñar una espada correctamente, a pesar de eso tenía que esforzarse para no decepcionar a su querido Master, el único que había creído en ella, instruyéndola, los errores no estaban permitidos, eran imperdonables, pero para poder cumplir su objetivo debía mejorar, hacerse más fuerte, comprendiendo que lo que realmente necesitaba era más poder.

El amo Vergil solía decir que lo único importante y realmente valioso era el poder, sobre todas las cosas: _"El poder lo es todo, sin él no puedes proteger nada, ni siquiera tu propia vida"_

Volviendo ahora como su única meta conseguirlo, si así podía complacerlo.. pero para ella, de origen humano, era algo más difícil, la única forma de obtenerlo era quitándoselo a alguien más, y eso era..bañarse en sangre de demonio, absorberla, hacerlo parte de ella, fue así que con años de servicio ascendió de rango de soldado raso hasta alcanzar el grado de "capitán terrestre" a la edad de diecinueve, siéndole proporcionada la responsabilidad de un pequeño ejército de demonios bajo su cargo.

Pero desde hace mucho se estaba engañando a sí misma, lo que sentía por su maestro era más que simple admiración y respeto, se había enamorado de él, desde hace años tenía que soportar una carga que cada vez se hacía más grande y evidente, pero no podía mostrarse débil, sería una vergüenza, decidió confesar su debilidad ante su amo, de no hacerlo perdería la compostura, no podía seguir ocultándolo; pero para su suerte o infortunio, fue totalmente ignorada, no se esperaba más; ni que la aceptase, ni siquiera que se burlase de ella, se había quitado un gran peso de encima, pero había sido reemplazado por un dolor punzante en el pecho, similar a cuando fue atravesada por esa lanza, la única diferencia es que esa vez podía quitarse esa cosa y esta vez no, lo que lo hacía insoportable, a partir de día decidió confinarse en la soledad, entregada sus entrenamientos y prepararse para las batalla, después de todo no era más que un guerrero, los sentimientos no eran más que un estorbo, recordándole su postura, no era más que un arma que no piensa, no quiere, no discute ni se queja,.. no siente. Sin embargo, para calmar la turbación de su espíritu y apaciguar el frío de su soledad, recurría en ocasiones a la compañía nocturna de cierto oficial de rango inferior a ella, por más que tratase de reprimirse, a pesar de sus entrenamientos, su concentración era perturbada por otros estímulos, era de los pocos momentos en los que podía sentirse humana, aunque fuese por unos instantes, dejándose llevar con alguien más.

Fue durante ese tiempo cuando le fue encomendada la misión de conseguir cierto artefacto "el sello amarillo" el cual se le había dificultado mucho, debido a no había encontrado mucha información sobre él, y los pocos que habían escuchado de ese objeto lo tomaban como un simple mito, eso la frustraba demasiado, nunca había sido una mujer paciente, y esta misión la ponía al límite, hasta que por el fruto del esfuerzo, logró conseguir información útil, sobre una organización conformada por monjes "la orden de la hermandad amarilla", lo demás fue más sencillo, aunque al principio se resistían a hablar, pero ver a sus colegas siendo torturados les sirvió como un estímulo de ánimo, dándole información del paradero del guardián de la gema, que se hacía pasar por obispo, hueso duro de roer a pesar de su avanzada edad, prefirió mil veces morir, trayendo destrucción a esa ciudad, no había sido necesario recurrir a la violencia, ni decapitar inocentes, atacando esa misma noche, estaba debajo de la iglesia, vaya sitio de escondite, esa misma noche tuvo el primer encuentro con Dante, un cazador de demonios, con quien tuvo una pelea donde fue herida en batalla, tomando la deshonrosa decisión de huir, no era por cobardía, pero si moría allí no podría cumplir su misión de entregarle el objeto a su amo, aunque fuese lo último que hiciese en esta vida, pero por motivos que ella no supo hasta después Vergil no la dejó morir, encomendándole la misión de vigilar a Hanz, o mejor dicho Max Alhazred, un sujeto que desde el primer momento no le daba una buena espina, apareciendo de la nada, comenzando como un soldado de rango inferior, pero eso no lo detenía para la osadía de acosarla, espiarla incluso insinuársele, a lo que Diana simplemente se mantuvo estática en su postura, poco tiempo después comenzó a sobresalir de una forma muy sospechosa, para desacreditarla ante su maestro, adjudicándose en el crédito en las misiones, arrebatándole el puesto de "Comandante" que le pertenecía a ella por derecho, había trabajado muy duro para que alguien más viniese a quitárselo, más que una rivalidad era una guerra entre esos dos, que acabaría en una pelea en Castle Rock, hasta la aparición de Dante, de nuevo metiéndose donde no lo llaman, esa era SU pelea, que guerrero más indigno, ¿Quien diría que resultaría ser hermano del amo Vergil?, compartía la vergüenza con su master, ¿Recurrir a una táctica indecente en batalla? Si fuese de su familia también lo hubiese desconocido después de eso, aunque su amo no quisiera demostrarlo se sentía devastado por lo ocurrido, ¿Mancillar a su propio hermano? ¡Que asco!, pero más que eso le había hecho perder el juicio por un momento, no se esperaba que hiciera algo así esa noche, era algo que por más que se esforzase no terminaba de procesar, probablemente tenía tendencias masoquistas, pero había disfrutado eso, a pesar de que haya sido estrangulada después, pero aún le tenía UN POCO de aprecio a su existencia, así que no volvería a hablar de eso, y el tampoco tocaría el tema nunca más.

Una vez limpia, salió de la ducha envolviéndose en una toalla, para ir por ropa limpia, sin duda esta misión era una de las más locas que le habían encomendado; por primera vez tendría que comandar a un ejército tan grande, y ser además la niñera de unos vagos.

La joven heredera de los Lowel no pudo evitar notar la actitud extraña de esa mujer, aunque aparentaba estar leyendo su revista, estaba observándola todo el tiempo, pudo notar cierto dolor en sus ojos, espero a que saliese del hostal para observar su andar por la ventana, notando que se había ido corriendo despavorida

─ _Aquí hay algo raro, por más interesante que sea un libro, no hay necesidad de correr así_ \- sospechó la menor.

Decidió seguirla, preguntando por su pista a algunos encargados de establecimientos, quienes decían haberla visto dirigirse a cierta calle, para tomar un taxi, no tuvo que esforzarse para obtener información de un taxista, sólo le dijo que era su madre y que la estaba buscando, logró convencer alguien de llevarla al noroeste de la ciudad, a unos cuantos kilómetros de las montañas, al parecer esa mujer estaba más loca que sus tutores legales, no era conveniente ir a ese lugar después de que Dante le demostrará su" amor fraternal" a su gemelo, quien al parecer no le correspondía a sus sentimientos.

─ _.hehen…-_ reía para sí, sentía en parte pena por su guardián, pero molestarlo era muy divertido para resistirse a la tentación.

No eran bienvenidos a casa de Vergil, se preguntó qué tramaba esa mujer, tal vez acostarse con dos gemelos a la vez, no conocía al hermano da Dante tanto, pero sabía que sería divertido ver la expresión de horror en los ojos de ambos.

Decidió adentrarse en el bosque, viendo a la distancia a algunas de las personas que rescataron abrir una portal que daba a casa de Vergil, se ocultó lo mejor que pudo para colarse.

Una vez adentro se dedicó a explorar más a fondo el lugar, topando un camino de huellas de sangre, preferiría no saber a donde conducían, por amor a su vida decidió cambiar de dirección, era un lugar bastante grande, no era de sorprender, se trataba de un castillo, Ya había explorado parte de el anteriormente, pero los pasillos y habitaciones eran enormes, de pronto escuchó unas pisadas a lo lejos, ella se ocultó dentro de una armadura que estaba allí de adorno, pudiendo observar al primogénito de Sparda salir y dirigirse a la dirección contraria, alejándose de allí, eso era tener suerte, suspiró aliviada, en su interior

Ni siquiera había volteado hacia donde ella estaba, esperó unos minutos, asegurándose de que él ya se había alejado lo suficiente, para que ella saliese de su escondite. Acercándose a una gran puerta de madera con algunos detalles ornamentales tallados, dudó por un segundo en entrar, pero la curiosidad era insoportable, intentó abrir la puerta, para notar que estaba cerrada con llave, fue allí cuando llevó a la práctica sus conocimientos en la decodificación de complicados Puzzles, que tanto le funcionaba a Trish.. se había quitado un broche del cabello, manipulando la forma de ese adorno, hasta conseguir la que quería, la introdujo en la cerradura y.. ¡Tah dah!, estaba abierta

Al entrar se encontró con lo que al parecer era una biblioteca, había enormes pilas de estantes que contenían cientos de libros, hojeando algunos, la mayoría estaba en latín, otros estaba escritos en idioma demonio, garabatos feos, completamente ilegibles para ella.

Justo al fondo del lugar había un enorme escritorio de piedra, estando allí cierta piedra rara con un singular tono amarillento en una caja de cristal, estaba lanzando constantes destellos, y pudo averiguar jurado que se movió, tal vez era esa la piedra que tanto estaban buscando, decidió sacarla de su contenedor rompiendo este, y sustrayendo esa cosa rara un una pinza, no quería tocar esa cosa, parecía que le saltaría encima, envolviéndola y guardarla en el bolsillo de su vestido.

Era mejor de salir allí rápido, antes de alguien la encontrará, con tan solo entrar ya tenía un problema muy grande, una fuera de la habitación, pensó en ir a buscar a Inozzence, pero el sonido del eco de ciertas pisadas la asustó, obligándola a salir corriendo lo más rápido que podía, no sabía si era el pánico, pero no se había fijado, un tropiezo la hizo encontrarse con una figura masculina.

─¡Sacrebleu!, ¿Qué haces aquí ,mon petite? – se trataba de Claude, uno de los prisioneros que habían rescatado hace poco, no tuvo trato directo con él, solo lo había visto de reojo.

─Eh.. yo, - fue allí cuando la pequeña utilizó una técnica mortal, ancestral y secreta, que ni Sparda podría realizar, ..una veloz y fuerte patada en la entrepierna ,enterrándole el tacón de su zapato, haciéndolo caer adolorido, aprovechando eso para ser dejado inconsciente con un gancho a la mandíbula, seguido un golpe recto directo a la cara, para rematarlo, tanto tiempo con Dante había aprendido algo, pero lo más importante ahora era huir.

No importaba si venían hacia su dirección o no, solo corría, sin miraba atrás, no importaba a donde se dirigiera, siempre y cuando no la vieran, tardó un buen rato en escapar de allí, ya andaban dando la noticia del robo de la gema, comenzando a buscarla, tuvo que hacer mucho para escapar sin ser vista y con vida de allí.

Ahora se encontraba en un taxi, se llevó una mano a su pecho para sentir su corazón acelerado, eso sí había sido una misión suicida, agradecía tanto su suerte, no importaba nada, cuando llegase al hostal abrazaría a todos y besaría hasta el suelo.

* * *

Notas de autor: agradezco a todos por leer, este fue mi capítulo más largo.

hago referencias a h.p Lovecrafth, y a unas creencias de la edad media, anteriormente a los mata-dragones, que se bañaban en su sangre para obtener poder se les nombraba el título de "caballero dragón", solo lo modifiqué un poco XD

agradezco a mi co-escritor, a mis amigas: Leilael, Lempicka, Gelnny, y a utesdes mis amados lectores, espero actualizar pronto, los amo

*20 de julio del 2016, he hecho modificaciones ligeras a la historia de Diana.

Autor: esa diana y su doble moral XD, pobre extra.. esa Patty, es una loquilla.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26.- Búsqueda implacable, parte uno

Ese mismo día; El resto de los miembros del equipo Devil May Cry había regresado al hostal, para encontrarse con una traductora y la menor de grupo discutiendo;

─¿Dónde estabas?, me tenías preocupada! - exclamó Inozzence, visiblemente irritada.

─¿Dónde estabas tú?! – objetó la menor, a lo que la pelirroja se puso bastante nerviosa:

─¡N-no me cambies el tema, jovencita, soy mayor que tú, por lo tanto tienes que respetarme y decirme donde estuviste!.

El resto del grupo solo observaba la escena con extrañeza, ¿qué mosca les había picado a esas dos?.

─¿De qué me perdí? – intervino Dante, que ya tenía jaqueca, estaba cansado de lidiar con todas esa chicas a la vez, su negocio era frecuentado por sus dos locas compañeras, quienes muchas veces atravesaban sus días…, lo cuales casi siempre terminaba electrocutado, atravesado por alguna de sus armas, golpeado, masacrado, prefería no intervenir, una mujer molesta era peor que todo el inframundo entero.

─¿A TI QUÉ TE IMPORTA?!- gritaron Patty y Virginea al unísono, a lo que el albino simplemente se limitó a retroceder dos pasos, llevándose una mano la cabeza sobándose las sienes, necesitaba más aspirinas.

─¡Dante!, tu protegida fue a no sé dónde y hasta ahora a llegado, me tenía preocupada- comentó la traductora.

─¡No finjas que no sabes nada!, ¡tú fuiste a ver a Vergil!-replicó la pequeña, defendiéndose, haciendo que miss Inozzence cerrara la boca.

─¿Para qué fueron a ver a mi hermano? –preguntó el mercenario un poco sorprendido, y tal vez molesto.

─¿Te das cuenta de que pudieron haber muerto las dos?, es lo más estúpido y peligroso que pudiste haber hecho, Virginea, ¡expusiste a una niña!- reprochó Lady, a lo que la pelirroja sólo bajó la cabeza, aceptando la culpa:

─Tienes razón, yo sólo quería…

─¡Encontré la piedra esa!- comentó Patty, entusiasmada –aproveché que Vergil no estaba y entré a su oficina - las palabras de la joven adolecente causaron conmoción y sorpresa hacia el resto de los presentes, ¿quien diría que lo que ninguno logró hacer, una cría lo consiguió?, sus miradas cambiaron en ese momento a la pelirroja, y decían que Dante era el irresponsable.

─¿Y dónde está? –preguntó el albino.

La pequeña Lowel registró en sus bolsillos, para mostrar esa cosa, para sorprenderse al ver uno de estos rasgado, entonces recordó que al entrar al taxi y cerrar la puerta escuchó como si algo se rompiese, pero estaba tan agitada que no le dio tanta importancia, sólo pensaba en irse de allí lo más rápido y llegar a con vida al hostal, abrió los ojos, mostrando sus pupilas dilatadas… esto era muy malo, la había perdido..

─¿Qué sucede, Patty? – preguntó Morrison, preocupado al ver la expresión en el rostro de la menor.

─Creo que la dejé caer en el taxi …

─¿QUÉ?!- ña demonesa rubia simplemente la sostuvo, levantándola del suelo, para agitarla- ¿Cómo que la perdiste?, déjate de bromas, ¡dime donde está!

─Dime que al menos tienes el número del Taxi… - habló el hijo de Sparda, fastidiado.

El mayor de los gemelos Sparda permanecía en su estudio observando de pie el contenedor donde debería estar esa gema, le habían hecho un hoyo, alguien había burlado la seguridad, su rostro se volvió hacia la mujer que recién acababa de entrar a la habitación.

─¿Me ha mandado a llamar, amo? -preguntaba la joven, sorprendiéndose de gran manera al ver las puertas abiertas, allí fue cuando supo que se trataba de algo muy serio, sus sospechas eran ciertas al observar el contenedor destruido.

─Se han llevado el sello -comentó el albino –Diana, ya sabes que hacer..

─Me sorprende su tranquilidad, aún en esta situación ..

─Porque es tu trabajo traer esa piedra de vuelta y traer ante mi presencia al ladrón, sé que lo harás a menos que quieras ser enviada al infierno.

─Entendido - la mujer sólo se dio la vuelta para marcharse, con la ira resplandeciendo en sus ojos, había traidores en la casa, unas cuantas cabezas rodarían..

En las profundidades del castillo, justo en una parte retirada y solitaria se encontraba cierto pelirrojo quien caminaba por los pasillos, estaba bastante decaído, no por el duro entrenamiento al que él y sus compañeros habían sido sometidos, ni tampoco por las heridas físicas a causa de este, sólo tenía una cosa en mente..

─ _Todo esto lo hago por ti, hermana .._ -decía para sí, hablando solo en voz baja.

No supo cuándo, ni como , pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una veloz tacleada, acompañada de un golpe que lo había derribado, abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con esa mujer llamada Diana, quien lucía verdaderamente furiosa, se encontraba en una posición un tanto .. sugestiva, montada sobre su estómago, privándolo parcialmente de su respiración, y de facultad alguna de librarse, inmovilizando sus manos, con una sola de ella y con la otra sostenía un kama.

─¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? – preguntó la dama, con ademán de enterrarle la cuchilla en su pecho.

─¿Dónde está qué? – el menor de los hermanos Inozzence hacía un esfuerzo y apenas se estaba recuperando de shock, intentó hacer un movimiento para quitársela de encima, pero le era inútil.

─El sello ha sido robado por tu sucia hermana, te advertí que si se metía con mi amo, sufrirían las consecuencias.

─Ella no ha hecho nada, no sé de lo que estás hablando -contestó el joven, estaba visiblemente confundido.

─Tal vez deseas que re refresque la memoria.. –el la guerrera hizo un corte superficial en el pecho del muchacho, retorciendo la punta afilada de su arma, no servía para matarlo, pero si para causarle dolor, haciéndolo gritar:

─No sé de lo que estás hablando, mi hermana se fue hace mucho, no ha hecho nada -decía Fabriccio.

─Pero que hermosos ojos verdes tienes, ¿sabes?, sería una pena que los perdieses…-comentaba la hechicera, sonriendo macabramente, el pelirrojo solo daba gritos pidiendo clemencia hacia su agresora, quien le aproximaba la navaja hacia uno de sus globos oculares, de no haber sido por la intervención de cierto chamán que detuvo la mano de Diana, hubiese sido otra historia.

─¿Acaso has perdido el poco juicio que te quedaba? –el "caballero alzó su mirada para encontrarse con cierto joven moreno, lo miraba con desprecio, ya se había vuelto un metiche en más de una ocasión ─ella no se ha robado nada, me encargué de vigilarla - Diana con un movimiento logró zafarse del agarre del hindú, a la vez que le hacía un corte en su tobillo, rasgando sus pantalones y haciéndolos caer, ganándose la atención tanto de la dama, como del muchacho de bajo de ella, la primera enrojeció el rostro, y el segundo no expresaba sorpresa, era como si ya estuviese acostumbrado..

─N-no es lo que piensan - se defendía Aakesh, bastante nervioso y apenado por la situación, intentaba subirse los pantalones ─yo estaba por ducharme, eso es todo..

─¿Ya puedes quitarte de encima?- preguntó el pelirrojo, fastidiado, ya estaba bastante claro que la había estado "vigilado".

─…..- en cuanto al acaballero demoniaco, simplemente permaneció callada y con el rostro completamente colorado, esto era bastante incómodo, y pensar que le parecía uno de los pocos con algo de cerebro de ese grupo ─¡¿Cómo te atreves a mostrarte de esa manera tan indecente frente a mí?! –dicho esto, arrojó su cuchilla hacia su dirección, a lo que él logró esquivar.

El hindú, quien ya se había subido los pantalones, haciendo enfadar a la hechicera que invocaba cuchillas de viento para arrojárselas, a lo que el contenía el ataque invocando un campo de fuerza por pocos segundos, para contraatacar con bolas de fuego, que ella esquivaba, haciendo que por fin se quitase de encima de Fabriccio.

─¡UN MOMENTO! – la atención de ambos magos fue desviada hacia cierto francés, tenía un hematoma en el ojo y se apoyaba en el hombro del sargento para mantenerse en pie –¡Están actuando como niños!, se quien ha sido, no fue esa mujer.

─¡Habla! -ordenó la guerrera.

─fue una niña, venía corriendo en dirección contraria a la oficina de Vergil, fue ella quien me dejó así, la había visto con ese sujeto, Dante, cuando fuimos liberados - relataba Claude, entre quejidos de dolor, a la vez que llevaba ambas manos a sus partes nobles, cayendo al suelo, mientras los miembros de sexo masculino presentes hacían la misma mueca, les había dolido hasta ellos, mientras la dama sólo seguía de largo con su próximo objetivo; Dante, el molesto hermano de su Master.

* * *

Notas de autor; perdón si este capítulo tiene una baja calidad, lo lamento tanto.

quiero agradecer a mi co-escritor, a leilael (si pienso poner la gran idea que me has dado)

quiero agradecer a todos por leer ese capítulo, los quiero mucho, esta semana no actualizaré mucho, tengo examenes en la universidad, amigos, pero no me he olvidado de este fanfinc.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27.- Búsqueda implacable, parte dos.

Fue así como el equipo Devil May Cry había comenzado una exhaustiva investigación para rastrear al chofer, dirigiéndose a la base central de los taxis, logrando dar con el vehiculo que había transportado a Patty con anterioridad., había visto la piedra, desafortunadamente fue asaltado por una de esas pandillas callejeras, dando su descripción física de sus agresores:

─ _¡Oh, genial! .._ \- decía la voz de Dante en sus adentros, a la vez que rotaba la mirada.

El equipo se había dividido, el albino había decidido quedarse como de costumbre con la pequeña, para protegerla, era mejor que dejarla al cargo de miss Inozzence, no volvería a permitir que otra persona cuidase a su protegida nunca más,.. y decían que él era el irresponsable, mientras que su socio se había ido con la antes mencionada traductora, en cuanto a Trish; decidió indagar sola, para acelerar el proceso de las investigaciones; ahora tenían que interceptar a los asaltantes, sumergiéndose en el bajo mundo, no les era difícil, pero no contaban con mucho tiempo, aumentando sus niveles de estrés, acudieron primero a una estación de policía en búsqueda de los bandidos, si tenían suerte tal vez los había arrestado, no encontraron nada que fuera de utilidad.

Cierta cazadora de demonios, al igual que su amiga y compañera, Trish, se había separado del grupo para agilizar la recaudación de información y ver si hallaban información importante sobre los asaltantes, fue una buena táctica de parte de Morrison el realizar bocetos de los rostros de esos tipos, los cuales había fotocopiado y repartido entre sus compañeros, tal vez en el bajo mundo habría alguien que supiese de ellos, ya que ella conocía mejor que nadie esos sitios, los criminales se conocen entre ellos, en especial porque muchos se dividían por barrios que denominaban como "su territorio", dedujo que si era así habría alguien que los pudiese reconocer y dar información sobre su paradero, por obvias razones regresó al lugar donde el chofer dijo haber sido atacado, era muy poco probable que una pandilla se saliese de "sus dominios", a menos que fuese para una pelea con otra banda, una vez allí no le fue difícil encontrar a cierta mujer encapuchada que se dedicaba a la venta de cocaína, al principio se mostró paranoica, creyó que lady trabajaba para la policía, incluso le apuntó con un arma, pero la morena sabía cómo tratar con esos sujetos que eran de su misma clase; poco después de que su innombrable padre asesinase a Kalina, su madre, tuvo que refugiarse en ese mundillo ,aliándose con mercenarios. Los criminales conocen a "su gente", por lo cual ganarse su confianza no fue difícil, el tener la bazooka de la morena apuntándole la hizo hablar, y así la proveedora "amablemente" le dio información sobre el paradero de esos sujetos, eran sus clientes, no dio muchos detalles, solo dijo que los podía encontrar en un barrio cercano, la morena se dirigió al lugar indicado de inmediato:

No le fue muy difícil dar con ellos, ya que apenas había ingresado a ese lugar se topó con muchas personas asustadas correr en dirección contraria, era una matanza indiscriminada, siguió un camino de sangre y cadáveres que la condujo a un complejo de departamentos, estaba totalmente vació, por lo que veía a su alrededor, no había ni una sola alma viva allí, avanzaba con pasos lentos, pegándose a la pared, cargaba su arma, sea lo que sea que estuviese allí, no estaría preparado para enfrentarla, mientras avanzaba por los pasillos escuchaba chillidos desgarradores, ahogados, que lastimaban sus delicados oídos, a pesar de lo lejos que se escuchaba ese ruido, su rostro embozó una mueca de molestia, al mismo tiempo que se ponía una mano cubriendo uno de sus tímpanos, conforme avanzaba se hacía más insoportable, a ese paso acabaría sorda.

Fue en ese punto cuando el agudo sonido de repente se hizo más fuerte que de costumbre, no lo soportó más, cayendo sobre sus rodillas, cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose ambos oídos con las manos, para luego ser testigo de cierta escena; justo a unos metros de ella, caía una figura masculina del techo de ese piso, cuyas partes de lo que parecían ser pedazos de cristal de un llamativo color amarillo brillante la mayor parte de su piel, era uno de los sujetos que buscaban, era más corpulento de lo que había imaginado.., se levantó con rapidez, llevándose sus propias manos a su cabeza, en señal de descontrol y locura, arrancándose partes de esa cosa que invadía su rostro, llevándose también sus labios, mejillas y parte del cuero cabelludo, dejando expuestos los músculos, pero a pesar de la forma tan brutal en que prácticamente se desollaba vivo no sangraba, al contrario, parecía que sus tejidos se regeneraban, pero su piel tomaba la consistencia de ese cristal que cada vez abarcaba más territorio, Entonces posó su mirada en la morena, abalanzándose velozmente sobre ella, para atacarla, había dejado de ser humano, se había convertido en algo horroroso, se abalanzó sobre lady, la cual que con un suave movimiento de "palanca" logró quitárselo de encima, haciéndolo a un lado, tomando distancia rápidamente, para darle un tiro a la cabeza, aún confundida y desorientada miraba hacia su alrededor intentando buscar algún indicio de lo que le había sucedido a ese hombre, quien sorpresivamente el hoyo en su nuca se regeneraba, recobrando la conciencia y volviéndose a levantar, la dama solo miraba sorprendida lo acontecido, esto era muy malo, estaba en problemas.., Solo retrocedía a la vez que daba más disparos, era inútil, arrojó una granada en dirección a ese sujeto, provocando una gran explosión en esa parte del lugar, para luego correr, solo correr.., si eso no lo mataba nada lo haría, deseaba alejarse de allí, estaba por bajar las escaleras, solo para percatarse que estaba rodeada, justo al final de estas habían aparecido tres especímenes más, los pudo reconocer, eran miembros de la misma pandilla, miró tras de sí, quedando sorprendida, el sujeto del que se creía haber desecho seguía vivo y no solo eso; su piel se había adquirido completamente la apariencia de un cristal, de igual manera que su musculatura aumentaba bastante,.. Estaba rodeada, miró nuevamente hacia su alrededor buscando una manera de escapar, pudiendo notar un objeto extraño incrustado en el pecho de uno de ellos, que poseían las mismas características de su compañero.

─Vaya, vaya ..- dijo suspicaz, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, había encontrado lo que buscaba.

Por lo poco que había podido notar, dedujo que esa gema había sido la responsable, ahora faltaba lo más difícil, quitárselas..

En ese mismo instante, lo que habían sido hace poco personas normales se habían abalanzado al mismo tiempo sobre la cazadora, quien aprovechó, tenía una oportunidad de arrebatarles esa piedra maldita, no fue así, uno de esos sujetos dio un feroz grito, mucho más fuerte que el anterior, justo antes de presenciar como los músculos hinchados de aquél hombre se fisuraban, de la misma forma que sus vasos sanguíneos estallaban, salpicando todo,

─ _¿pero qué demonios?_

Era la pregunta que lady se hacía interiormente, fuera como haya sido, era uno menos, sólo le quedaban tres, los cuales se arrojaron sobre ella, intentando tomar su vida, habían logrado rasgar algunas partes de su saco, causándole serios rasguños, no solo en el tronco, también en las piernas, brazos, querían atraparla, a la vez la dama intentaba arrebatarles la piedra, esperando que tal vez volviesen así a la normalidad, en uno de tantos de esos agarres terminó arrojada unos cuantos metros, visiblemente herida, para encontrarse con ese trío, que también habían experimentado ya los mismos cambios buscos de su compañero, que al principio los cristales habían poseído parcialmente su cuerpo, pero ahora la posesión era total, si sus cálculos eran correctos…., no tenía tiempo para esperar, debía actuar rápido o morir, desenfundó a Kalina An, dio un disparo, llevándoselos consigo, causando más daño a ese lugar, se refugió de tras de cierta esquina, donde los pasillos se cruzaban, esperó unos segundos por precaución, no era buena idea acercarse aún, pasado ese lapso de tiempo se acercó y miró el hoyo que había hecho en uno de los muros, era un séptimo piso, por el cual se apreciaba la vista del destruido barrio, observó con detenimiento las llamas provocadas por la explosión que ella había causado, pudo ver los cuerpos descuartizados de esos sujetos..

─no puede ser, ¿pero qué es lo que ha pasado? – se preguntaba, se dio la vuelta al interior del edificio buscando unas escaleras para bajar de allí.

* * *

notas de autor; espero que les haya gustado ese capítulo, esa escena de batalla fue un poco complicada de hacer, agradezco a mi co-escritor.

lady ya se merecía sus 15 minutos de fama en el finc XD.

gracias a todos por leer, los quiere boudica.

disculpen los horrores de ortografía y redacción en capítulos pasados, pienso acabarlo, para luego volverlo a subir ya corregido.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28.-Búsqueda implacable, parte tres.

Parte de la manzana había sido reducida a escombros, debido al disparo de Kalina An, cierta mujer de cortos cabellos negros, visiblemente herida, y con la ropa rasgada, se encontraba en la entrada del edifico, había bajado ya.

Observó la destrucción y la muerte a su alrededor, así como también los destrozos causados, producto de esa singular pelea, para los residentes les sería muy difícil comprender lo que había pasado, conociendo a la prensa, tal vez diría que podrían ser ataques terroristas, el daño colateral de una pelea de pandillas, tal vez la mafia o alguna otra mentira.

Ahora tenía que recuperar esa cosa, dirigiéndose al sitio donde terminaron las partes descuartizadas de los individuos que no tuvo mayor opción de matarlos, tomando de entre los escombro el extraño objeto.., así que eso era lo que causaba todo este alboroto, su aspecto no era diferente a un pequeño trozo de carbón, excepto por el extraño símbolo amarillo en el centro, la observó con detenimiento, notando que daba débiles destellos, no le dio importancia, pensando que tal vez era por reflejo del sol, guardó la gema en su escote, para después sacar en uno de sus bolsillos su celular, procediendo a realizar una llamada..

─Hey Dante, llama a los otros, ya tengo esa cosa, parece que Patty no mentía - comentó- Así que apresúrate, quiero restregarte en la cara que lo conseguí antes que tú.

─¿ _Dónde estás? –preguntó el albino a través del teléfono._

La mujer le proporcionó la ubicación del barrio donde estaba, no creía que les fuera difícil de encontrar un lugar casi destruido, con cadáveres tirados por todo el camino, se dirigió a un sitio con algo de sombra, sentandose a esperar a sus compañeros, los cuales llegaron al poco tiempo.

El resto de equipo observaba el escenario de muerte y desastre en aquél sitio, entendían que esa cosa era importante, pero no era necesario provocar todo ese alboroto, ni de destruir ese barrió, volteaban a los lados, buscando el rastro de su compañera, a la vez que caminaban por esas calles inundadas de escombros, fue allí cuando la vieron; se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol, una de las pocas cosas que quedaban en pie, en la zona, ella estaba visiblemente herida, con ciertas marcas de desgarre en brazos y piernas, la ropa que llevaba puesta estaba rasgada, descansaba recargándose en una banca, con una posición encorvada, apoyando su mejilla en la palma de su mano, con Kalina An a un lado suyo, corrieron un poco alarmados hacia su dirección..

─lady, ¿Qué te pasó?, estás bien?- preguntó Patty, un poco preocupada.

─Descuida, sólo son unos pequeños rasguños - respondió la morena, volteando a verla, mostrando cierta calma.

─¿Trataste de matar una mosca con tu bazooka otra ves? –Preguntó Dante.- no era necesario que destruyeras un barrio entero.

─Esos tipos hicieron la mayoría de los destrozos, yo solo volé una habitación, no la manzana completa - se defendió la morena- No se preocupen, a pesar de todo el daño, nadie salió lastimado.

─¿Pero que dices?, ¡sólo mírate! – exclamó Trish, bastante alarmada, la apariencia de lady no era la más saludable que digamos.

─Vamos, esto no es nada, estoy bien..- se excusó la cazadora, intentando que sus amigos no se preocupasen, fue allí cuando revisó en su escote, para sacar un objeto –Miren..- presumía, mostrando la baratija que tantos problemas les había estado causando –No le den a una niña el trabajo de una mujer - comentó triunfal, dando una sonrisa.

Habían transcurrido un par de horas desde el incidente con lady en ese barrio, fue llevada a urgencias inmediatamente, por suerte no presentaba heridas de muerte, pero debido a la apariencia y profundidad de los arañazos, dijeron la menntira de que un animal salvaje la atacó, las marcas no eran tan grandes, pero si llamaban la atención, en especial una herida en la pierna derecha, era tan profunda que mostraba parte de su tejido óseo, lo curioso es que no experimentaba ningún signo de dolor o debilidad, tampoco sangraba, cualquiera en ese estado se hubiese desmayado por la pérdida de sangre, el medico al ver su estado anormalmente saludable solo le vendó las heridas y le recomendó tomar unos antibióticos.

Pararon un momento en una cafetería para descansar y comer algo, a pesar de que la morena protestase, diciendo que se sentía bien, dejarla hacer grandes esfuerzos no era lo mejor para ella en estos momentos, tal vez necesitaba relajarse un poco,..

─¡Están exagerando, vamos esto es aburrido, vayamos a Eibon City ahora, quiero enfrentarme a esos tipos! – comentaba la cazadora, enérgica, terminados su malteada de un solo trago.

─Señorita Mary, creo que lo mejor sería descansar un poco, antes de partir, su estado de salud no es el mejor.- aconsejaba Morrison de manera cortés.

─¡Yo puedo enfrentarme a todos!- exclamaba la morena, poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la salida, siendo detenida por Dante:

─Lady, no sé qué te ocurre, pero a menos que desees suicidarte, no es conveniente que vayas sola.

─¡A mi me la pelan!, ¡tu puedes quedarte con tus joteadas y tus multas por pedofilia, yo me cargare a todos! – exclamó fúrica, librándose fácilmente del agarre del medio-demonio con facilidad, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, la morena volteó a ver a los demás, pero su mirada ya no era la misma, era como si fuese otra persona.

─Lady, ¿Acaso estás en tus días? –preguntó el albino, intentando contenerla, ¿Desde cuándo un humano se había vuelto tan fuerte? una cosa eran las cursilerías de la fuerza de voluntad, pero eso.., aún así no la dejaría salir, había una gran posibilidad que terminase haciendo algo estúpido y salir lastimada, aun así le era difícil contender con ella, fue allí cuando comenzaron un duelo de jalones y empujones para que la dejase ir, con Trish uniéndose para calmar a su amiga, uno de tantos jalones hizo que sus vendas se aflojasen, dejando ver que sus heridas ya habían desaparecido..

─¿Pero qué clase de antibióticos te dio ese doctor? – inquirió Dante, en un tono sarcástico, para luego ser arrojado con brusquedad de un solo movimiento, derribándolo, arrastrando a Trish también.

─¡Déjenme en paz! – gritó la cazadora, para luego salir de ese lugar corriendo.

Fue allí cuando notaron que algo no andaba bien con ella, no fue su actitud extraña, ni su cambio de humor tan repentino, así siempre se comportaba cuando tenía cólicos menstruales (y cuando no), pero no era común que un humano tuviese tanta fuerza y menos con la anatomía y masa corporal de lady, los dos demonios salieron del establecimiento yendo tras ella, dejando al detective y los demás esperando en la cafetería.

Encontrarla había sido algo más complicado, tardaron un poco más de lo que pensaron, hasta que lograron divisar su figura, la cual corría como alma que lleva el diablo, haciendo a un lado a los transeúntes arrojándolos hacia los lados, levantando autos y de más objetos pesados, dando inicio a una feroz persecución, donde lograron acorralarla contra un callejón sin salida, en ese momento la locura comenzó; Encontrándose con una irreconocible Lady, la cual se retorcía de dolor, cubriendo sus oídos, a la vez que pegaba gritos desgarradores, más que un gritos era un chillidos agudo ensordecedores, su vista se desvió a su escote, para ver que esas partes estaban comenzando a ser invadidas por una capa de cristales translucidos de amarillento color.

Entonces, ambos demonios, con perplejidad observaron a su compañera, que empezaba a lanzarse golpes contra ella misma, retorciéndose de manera extraña, abrazándose a ella misma, encajando las uñas a sus brazos, desgarrándose los tejidos, que se regeneraban a los pocos instantes, emitió un fuerte chillido, ..estaba sufriendo:

─A-ayud.. enme - suplicaba, con voz entrecortada, entre aullidos de dolor.

─Lady, aguanta, te vamos ayudar - decía Dante.

La morena dio otro chillido, dio un salto, abalanzándose de manera brutal hacia sus antiguos camaradas, primero dirigiendo su ciega ira contra Trish, quien apenas podía contener los ataques de su compañera, parecía un animal furioso, daba arañazos, mordidas, golpes… era como si hubiese perdido hasta el último vestigio de su conciencia,

Dante, logró separarlas, pero lady continuaba con el comportamiento agresivo, volviendo a atacarlos, el albino apuntaba con su pistola a la morena:

─Vamos, no me obligues a hacerte daño, no quiero matarte, lady - decía en tono firme reacciona, por favor - pero desafortunadamente sus peticiones eran ignoradas, .. ella no podía escucharlo.

─Sé que aún sigues allí, resiste - pedía Trish, ninguno los dos quería lastimarla.

Fue así cuando la persona que antes había sido una mujer humana, llamada Mary, se abalanzó sobre el hijo de Sparda, desconociéndolo por completo, parecía más fuerte que antes, lo había derribado, dejándolo en el suelo, al albino le era difícil contender con ella ya, hace unos minutos aún era posible forcejear, la demonesa trató de hacerla a un lado y evitar que se matasen, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles, pudo haberla electrocutado, o tal vez decapitándola con Alastor, no le importaba lastimar a su compañero un poco (o mucho), pero no quería lastimar a lady, aún conservaba la esperanza de que ella aún volviese en sí,..no parecía ser el caso, no tenía otra alternativa.., desenfundó su pistola, presionando el gatillo, realizando dos agujeros en la espalda de la cazadora, para su sorpresa sus heridas se regeneraron.

Tal vez no fue sido suficiente para derrotarla, ya que los agujeros desaparecieron, pero si para desorientarla unos cuantos segundos, dándole tiempo a Dante para empujarla y ponerse de pie.

─Trish, mírala.. – señaló el albino en dirección al pecho de la morena, el cual estaba cubierto por una visible capa más vistosa de cristales en él, no solo estaba ya en su pecho, sino que se había extendido a su cuello, hombros y mentón… es el la piedra.

Y entonces supieron lo que tenían que hacer..

los dos mercenarios se miraron el uno al otro por un instante, torciendo los labios, el plan era simple; Dante se aproximó hacia lady, para someterla y arrebatarle la piedra, tenían que ser rápidos y precisos, la fuerza de la cazadora incrementaba minuto a minuto, le era muy complicado al albino controlarla, pero contaba con la ayuda de Trish, lanzándole un disparo a su poseída amiga, esperando aturdirla unos segundos, pero resultaron insuficientes para el semi-demonio, que estaba intentando removerle ese objeto incrustado en el pecho, era demasiado difícil, lady seguía forcejando, dando rasguños, hiriéndolo, fue allí cuando la rubia le lanzó un relámpago, esperando tranquilizarla para ganar unos segundos más, olvidándose por completo de los explosivos que su camarada cargaba en su bolsillo, el resultado fue predecible.., de la pila de escombros emergió una figura masculina, de blanca cabellera, con el cuerpo de la hija de la sacerdotisa Kalina en brazos, que tenía la parte de su ropa rota, dejando el pecho al descubierto, estaba intacta, solo algo chamuscada.

A causa de la explosión, la piedra fue arrojada a unas cuantas calles de la detonación, rebotando contra el suelo hasta toparse con el descuidado y sucio calzado de montaña perteneciente a una enorme y musculosa figura masculina, llamando la atención de este.

─¡Vaya! - exclamó, que vestía una camisa a cuadros y unos desgastados pantalones _─¿_ Pero qué tenemos aquí?.. - hablaba en voz baja para sí, acto seguido, guardó la gema en su bolsillo.

Dio media vuelta, acelerando el paso rápidamente, para volver por donde había llegado, el polvo de los escombros y el humo comenzaban a esparcirse rápidamente, le era mejor alejarse de allí antes de intoxicarse o algo así.

* * *

notas de autor: gracias a todos por leer, esta escena de batalla se me dificultó un poco, espero y haya sido de su agrado este capítulo.

quiero agradecer a Leilael, y a mi co-escritor "henry", el fanfinc tomará un trasfondo más oscuro a partir de los siguientes capítulos, eso si!, con partes de comedia, también quiero agradecer a mi amiga Lempicka Silent (no sé si escribí bien tu nombre), lamento a todos mis errores de redacción, pensaba subir los capíitulos (y luego cuando ya temrine la historia corregirlos, gracias a la recomendación y ayuda de mi antes mencionada amiga, me ha estado ayudando a corregir algunos capítulos, es la mejor)

También quiero agradecer a un seguidor de esta historia LinkSparda, espero que este finc sea de tu agrado, te dedico este capítulo a ti.

Espero poder actualizar pronto, los quiere Boudica.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29.- El show de los tres chiflados.

 _Flack back:_

 _El olor a muerte y destrucción invadía cada rincón de ese destruido lugar; el mayor de los herederos de Sparda se encontraba de pie, observando el sombrío y solitario escenario, no quedaba nadie vivo.._

 _Tal como y lo temía; no era más que cuestión de tiempo para que la noticia se esparciera, tal vez llegando a oídos de sus enemigos, todos querrían ese preciado objeto._

─ _Amo Vergil, hemos escuchado sobre unos disturbios ocurridos en la zona sur de la ciudad, hay una gran posibilidad que Dante se encuentre allí y por consiguiente ..el sello - informaba cierta hechicera, posándose a unos cuantos metros tras él._

─ _Haz lo que tengas que hacer – ordenó el medio-demoni, sin más –nos movilizaremos a Eibon city, para dar inicio a los preparativos para la guerra y el ritual, en cuanto a ti; no contamos con mucho tiempo, tráeme esa piedra.._

─ _Como ordene._

 _Fin del flash back._

Mientras tanto, un extraño trío se encontraba sentados alrededor de una mesa, en una semi-vacía cafetería de la zona sur de la ciudad, para investigar sobre el desastre ocurrido hace poco en aquél barrio, el caballero demoniaco se mantenía inexpresiva, pero con un aire de enfado y de estar harta, con la mirada fija hacia la ventana, mirando a través de ella un desastroso paisaje; incendios por aquí, alguno que otro patético humano herido, cadáveres por allá, un escenario de ruinas y escombros alrededor, autos convertidos en chatarra, nada que le fuera de interés, sólo importaba encontrar algún indicio que le permitiese cumplir con su misión.

Justo en frente suyo, se encontraban sentados dos de los descendientes de la última generación, quienes habían decidido acompañarla en su tarea, ¡Eso era genial!, ahora tenía que cargar un par de idiotas que tal vez la harían atrasarse.

Ninguno de los dos acompañantes estaba con ella porque disfrutasen de su compañía exactamente; el menor de los gemelos Inozzence la había estado siguiendo por todo el camino, si esa mujer se encontraba con su hermana, había una gran probabilidad de que intentase asesinarla, debía detenerla, llevándose consigo al joven Abhinab, el cual había prometido a la antes mencionada Virginea cuidar que ese muchacho no hiciese algo estúpido, era su responsabilidad ahora.

El aire de tensión que destilaban esos sujetos era notorio, ni siquiera los meseros habían tenido el valor de acercarse, era la segunda vez en el día de hoy que tenían que lidiar con clientes tan.., primero con un grupo de personas que tenían facha de.. asesinos a sueldo, una de ellos parecía haber sido atacada por un animal salvaje.., estos tenían un aire mucho más intimidante, en especial por la ballesta que cargaba uno, y las armas blancas de la señorita, el único que aparentemente era menos hostil, y el más extraño, vestía unos atuendos bastante llamativos, parecía una rara mezcla entre un gitano, un hippie y un gurú,.., ¿acaso habían visto bien? le faltaba un brazo.

─ _Esos sujetos dan miedo, ¿acaso no podemos tener un cliente normal hoy?.- decía una mesera.._

─¡ _Lo que faltaba! – exclamaba otro empleado_

─ _Primero esos sujetos de la mañana nos quitan toda la reserva de helado de fresa del mes, y esa mujer que traía esa bazooka..– comentaba otro._

El singular trío no pudo evitar desviar su atención hacia la conversación entablada por el personal del establecimiento, desviaron la mirada hacia la hechicera, la cual ya se había incorporado, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia los empleados.

Tomó sorpresivamente al autor de esas palabras del cuello de la camisa, mientras la punta afilada de su arma rozaba su garganta.

─Ahora, dime lo que sabes..- ordenó.

─Por favor, disculpe a nuestra amiga, tiene problemas con la regla, ya sabe cómo se ponen las mujeres en plan de asesinas - comentaba Fabriccio, interponiéndose entre la dama y el pobre desgraciado que estuvo a punto de ser torturado, recargándose en el hombro del aterrorizado mesero, haciendo a un lado a la guerrera.

-La enfurecida hechicera enrojeció el rostro al escuchar tales palabras Más te vale no poner a prueba mi paciencia, crío.. o te arrancaré la lengua! – vociferó.

─¿Lo ve? – decía el pelirrojo, divertido, dibujando en su rostro una amplia sonrisa, dándole un leve codazo al aterrorizado mesero.

─Dígame, ¿qué sabe de esos sujetos? – preguntó el chamán, apartando a la guerrera que ya se preparaba para estrangular al menor de los Inozzence.

─Eh.. esa mujer armó un alboroto aquí, venían cinco personas más con ellas, entre ellos una chiquilla y dos personas armadas, un sujeto albino y una mujer de pelo rubio, se fue corriendo.. media hora después escuchamos explosiones ..–hablaba el empleado, temblando.

─¿A dónde se fueron? - interrogó Diana

─Sólo sigan el rastro de sangre, tal vez los lleve hasta ellos - respondió el camarero, acto seguido, el caballero demoniaco dio media vuelta, saliendo del establecimiento, siendo seguida por el joven Inozzence.

─A veces se atrapan más moscas con miel que con alpiste - comentó el hindú, sacando de su cartera unos cuantos billetes – tome, buen hombre – hizo una pausa Si alguien pregunta, Jamás nos ha visto – torció ligeramente los labios, para luego marcharse y buscar a sus compañeros.

Fue así como los tres chiflados emprendieron una caminata en línea recta, siguiendo el rastro de destrucción, con la esperanza de encontrar algo, un indicio, una pista útil para completar la misión, tenían el tiempo contado, cada minuto contaba, la dama aceleraba su caminar, esto era simplemente inaudito, encontrar esa gema le tomó años, AÑOS, ahora tenía menos de noventa y seis horas para hallarla, esas cosas estresarían hasta al sujeto más calmado y relajado.

─¡Hey! Si estamos investigando este caso juntos, al menos deberíamos tratar de llevarnos bien - proponía el muchacho de ojos verdes.

─¡No, la que está a cargo de esta misión soy yo!, es mi trabajo, ustedes dos me estuvieron siguiendo durante más de cien kilómetros, y si siguen aún con vida es porque mi amo no me permite atravesarte el cráneo - sentenció la guerrera, acelerando aún más el paso, sin siquiera mirarlos, dejándolos atrás.

─¿Qué hay con Vergil?, él no está aquí, se ha ido solo a Eibon City con el conde de Fritz, para su noche de pasión - comentaba Fabriccio, bastante burlón No es que dude de sus intenciones bélicas, pero ¿por qué se dirigiría solo, sin un ejército, hacia la ciudad donde está su enemigo o su hermano? a mí se me hace que solo quiere ocultar su lado homosexual.

-La dama se detuvo un segundo, volteando a ver de reojo al molesto muchacho El amo Vergil puede con cualquiera, a diferencia de ti que necesitas de mi para no lastimar tus pobres deditos - respondió mordazmente.

-El pelirrojo dibujó una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro – Ya veo, sirvienta de tiempo completo, no solo te acostaste con el conde, sino también le das servicio completo a Vergil en las noches – comentó, con cierto tono de burla en su voz.

─¡Retira lo dicho o me veré obligada a terminar lo que deje pendiente en la guarida! – ordenó la mujer, con la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas.

─¡Aha!, ¡te gusta Vergil! – afirmó el muchacho de ojos verdes, una sonrisa triunfal adornaba sus cara, había encontrado su debilidad, y la explotaría hasta sacarle la última gota.

─¡T-tonterías!, se nota el poco aprecio que le tienes a tu vida, niño. -exclamó la joven con el rostro enrojecido a más no poder.

─De no ser así, ¿por qué te enfadarías cada vez que alguien dice algo negativo sobre tu maestro? -Inquirió el pelirrojo, aun manteniendo esa sonrisa:

" _Diana y Vergil, sentados en un árbol, Se abraza, Dante te lo quita, entonces Vergil y Dante se besan, mientras que el conde los retrata~"_ – comenzó a cantar en voz alta.

Gran error, el caballero demoníaco se volvió contra él, lanzándole una daga, que si no fuese porque el hubiese esquivado torpemente ese proyectil, estaría muerto..

Fue allí cuando los ojos de Fabriccio se encontraron con una furica guerrera que venía aproximándose hacia su dirección, el muchacho corría, intentando escapar, esquivando las cuchillas de viento que su compañera le lanzaba, a la vez que bailaba sensualmente, moviendo las caderas al estilo de Shakira, eso la enfurecía aún más, haciendo fallar su puntería, la persecución duró un par de minutos, el joven de ojos verdes corría lo más rápido que podía, ocultándose de tras las estructuras que aún quedaban en pie, debajo de los destruidos autos, se asomaba para hacerle muecas a la hechicera, que le lanzaba dagas, ataques mágicos e invocaba copias de sí misma para que fueran por aquel insolente..

Mientras tanto el hindú, que permanecía neutral observaba la escena con fastidio, dio un hondo suspiro y se dio un manotazo en la frente:

 _-_ Q _ue los dioses me den la paciencia y las fuerzas, sobre todo las fuerzas para detener a este par-_ se decía en sus adentros.

La guerrera, habiendo perdido los estribos, arremetió con una cuchilla de viento dirigida contra el pelirrojo, aunque el ataque iba dirigido hacia su persona, este había fallado, pero su nuevo objetivo fue el hindú, siendo este el daño colateral, el ataque había pasado peligrosamente cerca de su mejilla, rozándola, causando un pequeño corte superficial en su piel, esto ya era el colmo.

─¡YA BASTA!- el chamán, fuera de sus cabales vociferó, con una expresión seria pero igual se notaba su enfado _─¡_ Su pequeño juego del gato y el ratón ya me tiene harto! - así intervino frente a Diana, ya que el joven Inocenze se encontraba escondiendo de tras de él, usando su campo de fuerza, separo a los dos Compórtense, así no es como se deben tratar los compañeros de equipo, dejemos de perder el tiempo, cada minuto es importante para recuperar la gema y evitar que caiga en manos enemigas, y lo saben muy bien los dos – prosiguió _─¡_ ahora.. más le vale comportarse o yo me encargo de que se comporten! – dijo, la vez que su brazo era cubierto por llamas.

El menor de los Inozzence se incorporó para agradecer la ayuda a Aakesh, que lo había mirado de reojo, en cuanto a Diana, por más que detestara admitirlo, tenía razón, no tenían tiempo que perder, lo más importante era completar la misión, ¿Cómo pudo haberse dejado llevar por esas tonterías? ¿Cómo pudo caer en el juego de ese crío?, cruzó los brazos, orgullosa, sin siqueira voltear a verlos.

Transcurrieron un par de minutos, en un incómodo silencio, continuado con la caminata, cuando fueron sorprendidos por una horda de demonios de bajo rango, apareciendo por todas direcciones, se abalanzaron sobre aquél trío, al que no les fue difícil eliminarlos, el joven Inozzence utilizando su bayesta disparó a cuantos como pudo; el joven Inozzence, utilizando su bayesta disparó a cuantos como pudo, mientras el joven mago lanzaba bolas de fuego, incinerando a los seres infernales, Diana desenfundó sus armas, aproximándose hacia los demonios, para cortarlos en pedazos.

Habían transcurrido unos pocos minutos desde su pequeña discusión, continuaron caminando a marcha acelerada, con un incómodo silencio acompañándolos, cuando fueron sorprendidos por una horda de demonios de bajo rango, apareciendo por todas direcciones, los tenían rodeados, Empezaron abalanzándose sobre aquél trío, el joven Inozzence usando su ballesta arremetió contra unos demonios que se lanzaron sobre él, terminando por ser atravesados por las flechas, el chamán, lanzo bolas de fuego, incinerando a aquellas criaturas que fueron alcanzados, en cuanto a Diana desenfundó sus kamas, con gran fiereza coroto a los demonios que se le ponían enfrente, no les fue difícil eliminarlos, no representaban nada especial, solo erran demonios de clase baja, esbirros desechables.

─Pero que sorpresa - decía una voz masculina Parece que traer simples demonios para encontrar pistas no fue tan mala idea - afirmó.

La mirada de aquél grupo se desvió hacia la procedencia de esa voz; era un hombre, un simple hombre, visiblemente joven, tenía una negra cabellera peinada hacia atrás, vestía un elegante traje de oficina que consistía en; un saco y pantalones negros, camisa blanca, corbata y zapatos del mismo color, en sus manos cargaba un maletín, se encontraba en la azotea de uno de los pocos edificios que aún quedaban en pie.

-dio un suspiro, al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba los anteojos –Parece que llegaré tarde a la reunión de las seis, ¿pero qué se puede hacer?, trabajo es trabajo.., pero que sorpresa, ¿Quien diría que me encontraría a los traidores aquí?, …un momento a ti te conozco, la prostituta de Crestsword, la apreciable dama que disfrutaba de la "compañía "del maestre en las noches – comentó sarcástico, torciendo ligeramente los labios, chasqueó los dedos, en ese mismo segundo un vortex fue abierto, tras él, dejando salir a más criaturas infernales, pero esta vez no eran los demonios de bajo rango, sino que eran enormes seres antropomórficos de gran tamaño, y aspecto revulsivo. Bien chicos, tráiganmelos, a nuestro amo le encantaría verlos de nuevo.

─¡Aha!, ¡lo sabía, si te acostaste con el conde! – aformó el joven de ojos verdes, divertido.

─¡Cierra la boca! –Ordenó la dama –Primero me encargaré de ese insolente, luego te daré una paliza crío - sentenció, manteniéndose en guardia, empuñando sus armas.

─No hay necesidad de tanta violencia, hay un niño presente - una diminuta figura que se ocultaba tras aquél sujeto se mostró, era un pre-adolescente, el cual vestía una túnica blanca ... así que sería mejor que se dejaran morir rápido.

La horda de seres infernales realizó el primer movimiento contra ellos, atacando todos a la vez:

─¿Pero qué…?- fueron las únicas palabras articuladas por Fabriccio antes de dispararle a uno de los entes demoniacos que se le había abalanzado, había conseguido darle a la cabeza matándolo instantáneamente, alzó su mirada, topándose con más de esas criaturas que se le vencían encima, hizo lo que cualquier persona haría.., hacerle caso a su instinto de auto-conservación escapar, intentando escapar de las garras de los demonios, corría lo más rápido que podía, disparando a los seres que trataban de alcanzarlo, pero fue inútil, lo habían atrapado, se preparaba para disparar nuevamente, pero estaba siendo jalado con fuerza hacia ellos, obligándolo a soltar su arma y ser arrastrado..

El caballero demoniaco, que luchaba salvajemente contra aquellos demonios, propinando cortes a sus adversarios, miró de reojo a su compañero, que había caído a unos metros de ella:

─¡AUXILIO! - gritaba el pelirrojo, tratando con todas sus fuerzas, resistiéndose a ser llevado por aquellos seres, arañando el suelo –¡AYUDA!

─¡DEJA DE LLORIQUEAR! - le contesto fríamente la hechicera, regresando la atención a su pelea – DEMUESTRA TU VALÍA COMO GUERRERO, O AL MENOS MUERE COMO UNO!

─¿QUÉ? ¡Por favor, no me dejes morir solo! Ok, retiro todo lo que dije de ti, de Max y de Vergil - gritaba Fabriccio desesperado Sólo sálvame, ¡prometo no volver a burlarme de ti!

Entonces Diana, lanzo invocó una chuchilla de viento contra los brazos que jalaban al joven pelirrojo, una vez liberado, se arrastró torpemente para alcanzar su ballesta, con el cual, mientras los demonios, gritaban de dolor por sus miembros perdidos, fueron atravesados con algunas flechas que el menor de los Inozzence disparó.

─Aceptaré que te tragues tus palabras esta vez, hasta estas cosas merecen comida de mejor calidad - comentaba la guerrera –Un ser tan cobarde como tú me repugna.

El joven chamán observaba de reojo a sus aliados, observando con tranquilidad a su amigo, a quien estaba por ir a ayudarlo, no fue necesario, ahora estaba seguro, canalizaba su energía, para arremeter contra la horda de demonios que los atacaban, miró de reojo a sus aliados, un poco más aliviado, utilizó su magia para arremeter contra la horda de demonios que lo rodeaba, desatando con furia y poder sus llamas, reduciendo a cenizas a los seres infernales..

El trío de guerreros se juntó, cuidándose las espaldas el uno al otro, en guardia .. para enfrentar a los demonios que aún quedaban en pie..

De repente una melodía resonó en todo en el lugar, "para Elisa" de Ludwing Van, proveniente del celular del invocador, inmediatamente sacó aquél aparato de su bolsillo, para contestar.

─Oh - exclamo- Claro.., aha.., Ok.., entiendo.., como usted diga... Ya voy para allá, también tengo asuntos importantes que comentar con usted, .. por supuesto..., hasta luego –decía el misterioso hombre trajeado, para después colgar y guardar su teléfono –Mis estimadas presas, lamento y espero que me excusen, pero tengo asuntos importantes que atender y no puedo darme el lujo de divertirme, necesito ir a una reunión importante a la que no puedo llegar tarde o seré despedido – se excusó –Adonis, querido... ¿te molestaría encargarte de estas molestias?-interrogó, dirigiendo su mirada al infante que lo acompañaba, el cual asintió Llámame cuando termines para que mande a alguien a recogerte, si es posible seré yo personalmente quien te recoja - acto seguido, dio media vuelta, dando un salto como impulso para correr a gran velocidad, yendo por los techos de los edificos.

El infante dio un profundo rugido gutural, similar al de una bestia o un león, al mismo tiempo que sufría una rápida metamorfosis que tiño de rojo el iris de sus ojos, poco a poco, su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar: sus uñas comenzaron crecer hasta volverse garras, fue rodeado de una aura pesada y extraña, visible a simple vista, y había crecido un poco más, haciéndose notar más músculos en su cuerpo, así como más cabello.

─ _Esto será interesante..-_ pensó la hechicera en voz alta, manteniéndose en guardia.

* * *

Notas de autor; espero que esto les haya gustado, mencioné a la cantante Shakira, su imagen no me pertenece.

hice mención a Ludwing Van Beethoven (espero no haber escrito mal), uno de mis comprositores favoritos.

Leilael: pronto pondré el capítulo que te prometí, espero que te agrade.

Lempicka: enserio, significa mucho para mi tu ayuda, eres genial.

Diosa Luna; tu fanfinc en parte me sirvió de inspiración, eres una gran escritora.

MaryAnne Stripes: puede que recibas buenas o malas críticias, pero tu finc ha sido mi principal inspiración, no dejes que comentarios hirientes te desanimen, yo creo en ti.

ustedes son mi inspiración, también mis lectores, les agradezco por tomarse la molestia de leer esta historia, los quiero mucho.

Boudica, espero actualizar pronto.


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30.- Hasta el demonio más demonio puede llorar.

Habían transcurrido un par de horas, un preocupado Dante se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera de un hospital, con la ropa rasgada y quemada.

Gracias a su factor regenerativo, tanto el cómo Tirsh estaban ilesos, ese no era el caso de lady, que se encontraba en terapia intensiva, inconsciente, no había despertado.

─¿Cómo está? - preguntó una pelirroja, algo alarmada al ver el estado de sus compañeros.

─No creo que despierte...- se detuvo para poder toser algo del humo que había consumido con la explosión ─por un buen rato.

La traductora miró a su alrededor, el lugar estaba abarrotado; heridos, moribundos en el suelo tirados por todos lados, la noticia sobre más "terroristas" se había esparcido rápidamente, los hospitales no se daban abasto, las escuelas fueron las primeras en cerrar, las autoridades locales estaban frenéticas, movilizándose por toda la ciudad para cualquier indicio que les permitiera terminar con el caos ocasionado, habían dado la recomendación de no salir de sus casas por ningún motivo, la gente estaba completamente asustada, sin saber que esto solo era el comienzo.

\- Cierto detective se acercó al albino, acompañado de la señorita Lowel y la viva imagen de Eva, mientras miraban por donde pisaban –El doctor dijo que solo había sido intoxicación y unas quemaduras leves, estará bien - afirmó Morrison.

─Es bueno que no haya pasado a mayores - comentó el hijo de Sparda.

─Buen trabajo, ahora dame la piedra - ordenó Trish.

─¿Qué piedra?- inquirió el albino.

─No te hagas el gracioso, la gema por la que hemos peleado! –exclamó la demonesa rubia.

─A mí no me mires, yo creí que tú la tenías

─¡Tu al tenías en tus manos antes de que sucediera todo esto!

─¿En serio? –dijo sarcástico ─¿Crees que puedo sostener la piedra cuando lo que importaba era no matar a lady?, ¿crees que pude tomar la piedra con granadas explotando en mi cara?, además con el relámpago que me lanzaste me entumeciste el cuerpo, no podía mover las manos!

─¡pero le habías quitado la gema!

─tú te quedaste un rato más allí, creí que la habías estado buscando y como te vi tan tranquila, pensé que la habías encontrado.

─¿Cómo pueden ser tan torpes y estúpidos? - intervino Patty .

─Mira quien habla..

─¿Dante, cómo puedes ser tan inútil? –exclamaba Trish, bastante molesta.

─No es como si fuera difícil volver a encontrarlo, so..- comentaba el albino, que no pudo completar su frase, siendo silenciado por un puñetazo en la cara, por parte de su compañera:

–¡Si es tan fácil, entones ve por ella ahora mismo!- ordenó la hija de Mundus, seguido por una patada en el trasero, empujándolo hacia adelante.

─No hay que ser tan brusca, mujer – se quejó el semi-demonio, sobándose:

─¿Quieres que te electrocute los bajos? - inquirió Trish, y así fue como Dante corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, atemorizado, dirigiéndose a buscar esa piedra.

El cielo estrellado de Arkham por destellos en el firmamento, que iluminaba el velo nocturno con su hermoso fulgor.

El menor de los gemelos Sparda se dirigió al sitio que anteriormente habían destrozado, donde aconteció la batalla que hace pocas horas habían librado, observando el desastroso paisaje de la escena de batalla, pero este había cambiado drásticamente: En vez de solo haber ruinas y explosiones, estos estaban cubiertos por cosas nuevas, cadáveres de demonios, miembros cercenados, flechas, cortes de espada u otro objeto punzocortante, incluso señales de incendio, por lo que Dante recordaba , solo debía de haber algunos residuos de pólvora, quizás una que otra mancha de sangre, ..

─Creo que se nos adelantaron - comentaba, dirigiendo la mirada a su amiga, que se había sentido mal por haberlo tratado así, parte de la culpa también era suya, logrando alcanzarlo momentos antes, para disculparse por su comportamiento, y buscar esa piedra juntos.

─Oh! Sherlock, cómo lo dedujiste? – dijo la rubia, sarcástica.

Inspeccionaron el perímetro, analizando las pistas de la escena, topándose con marcas de suelas de calzado, tres huellas distintas, y una de un pie descalzo.. muy pequeño, caminaron un par de metros más hallando el zapato de lo que al parecer era un niño, estaba roto y con sangre seca.

Fue así como aquél dúo decidió separase, Dante seguiría las huellas más pequeñas, y Trish las de mayor tamaño.

─ _Conociéndote Dante, creo que trataras bien al pequeño que aparezca –_ afirmó la demonesa, _dando una sonrisa socarrona a su compañero._

─ _¿Qué significa eso? – preguntaba el medio-demonio._

─ _Nada.. - tosió_ ─ _pedófilo_..- soltó entre pequeños tosidos.

─ _No chingues.._

Dante aun refunfuñando entre dientes, dirigió su rumbo hacia la dirección por la cual las huellas se desplazaba, que poco a poco se disipaban, llevándolo varios kilómetros en dirección al oeste, saliendo se la ciudad, para toparse con la carretera, el rastro se había mezclado con lo que parecían ser serpentinas, confeti, diamantina, pudiendo divisar entre los remanentes de lo que tal vez era una fiesta o un carnaval, un trozo blanco de tela ensangrentada sobresalía, caminó un par de metros más, cruzando la carretera, subiendo a una alta colina, observando una celebración a la distancia.

─Bueno, supongo que no les molestara que "investigue" dentro de una fiesta y "tomar" pistas con pizza y helado - se dijo así mismo.

Era el pensamiento que el albino pensaba volver realidad, después de tantos problemas, algo de diversión a solas, para disfrutar de sí mismo estaría bien. Lo único que obtuvo fue un sorpresivo agarre por la espalda, siendo sujetado por el cuello, alguien tenía intenciones de estrangularlo o lastimarlo severamente, entonces, utilizando una técnica básica, que consistía en un codazo en el estómago, otro más al esófago, combinado con un fuerte pisotón en el empeine de su agresor, lastimándole los tendones, finalizando con un golpe en los testículos, obligando al atacante a soltar a Dante, que se separó de el rápidamente, desenfundando una de sus pistolas.

─Sabía que recurrías a esa arma tan cobarde! - exclamó aquél sujeto, la voz que resonaba en la oscuridad era una muy familiar para él, tal vez demasiado.

─¿Vergil? ¿Qué hubo bro?, ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó el menor de los gemelos, bajando su arma, gran error.., permitiendo que su hermano mayor se abalanzase sobre él, siendo detenidos con gran esfuerzo por Dante, comenzando un forcejeo entre ambos.

──Mi hermano murió en mi casa ayer! - decía el gemelo mayor, antes de dar una patada justo en las costillas a su oponente, alejándolo un poco.

─¡Hey! Si sigues enojado por el beso.., quiero aclarar que no eres de mi tipo, Vergil - comentó el menor, sobándose el costado - fue un accidente y además tú me diste un golpe que me empujó, cuando me atravesaste con Rebelion, yo solo actué por relejo sosteniéndome de ti

─¡Dante, no tenías que recordar eso!, ahora dame la piedra y después puedo cortar tu cuello para que no puedas volver hacer una estupidez así - ordenó Vergil, a la vez que enrojecía el rostro.

─Es que no la tengo, la perdí..

─¿Qué?..- el mayor solo dio un suspiro, llevándose una mano a las cienes –¿Por qué no me sorprende? - acto seguido se aproximó a hacia Dante, para continuar con la lucha, logrando derribarlo, el menor con un rápido y certero movimiento logró llevárselo con él, terminado ambos en el suelo forcejando.

─¿Podrías al menos escucharme por esta vez? - pedía Dante, que había quedado sentado en el estómago de su hermano, mientras con las manos lo estrangulaba No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por Eva!

La ira y el dolor invadieron la mirada de Vergil, el nombre de esa mujer aún estaba presente en la vida de ambos, en una herida que después de tanto tiempo aún continuaba sangrando.

─¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A MANCILLAR SU NOMBRE CON TUS SUCIAS PALABRAS?! – vociferó el primogénito de Sparda, al mismo tiempo que la furia incontrolable aumentó sus fuerzas, liberándose del agarre de su hermano, rodando con él, quedando ahora Vergil encima de Dante, a la vez que intentaba callarlo propinándole fuertes golpes en la boca.

─H-hablo enserio ..- contestó el menor, mientras hacía un movimiento que consistía en mantener los brazos pegados al suelo, y alzar la cadera, era una palanca, haciendo que el mismo peso de Vergil lo hiciese a un lado, entonces rápidamente se vino sobre él, sentándose sobre su pecho para oprimirlo, apoyando todo el peso de la rodilla de Dante sobre el cuello de su adversario, inmovilizándolo por fin.

─¡Escúchame vergil, esa gema es peligrosa, no sabes con lo que estas tratando!

─Yo he investigado el sello, a diferencia de ti, no sabes ni de lo que hablas - respondió el hermano mayor.

─Escúchame, realmente no quiero que hagas eso! – exclamaba Dante.

─¿Hacer qué? ¿Obtener más poder? ¿Ser mejor que tú? -interrogaba Vergil, con voz entre cortada, ya que su gemelo le aplastaba los pulmones.

─No quiero perderte otra vez, hermano - decía, con tristeza –No has visto lo que esa cosa le hizo a Lady, ni tampoco lo que le hizo a cuatro personas más, explotaron.. literalmente, vas a suicidarte, Vergil!, cuando tomé esta misión, creí que sería una reverenda tontería, es decir, quien llama a un exterminador de demonios cuando roban una joya?, eso se lo pides a un policía, cuando supe que estabas implicado en todo esto, me puse algo feliz de saber que aún estas en este mundo, hermano. - Comentó, desviando la mirada, para ocultar sus lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro -he visto lo que hace esa piedra a quienes lo poseen, no dejaré que hagas otra estupidez, voy a protegerte hasta de ti mismo!

─Lo sé - contestó, a pesar de que Dante quisiera ocultarlo, unas pequeñas gotas de agua salada habían caído sobre el rostro del mayor, lo había notado ─Idiota, ¿ahora al menos podrías quitarte de encima?

Momentos después; ambos hermanos dieron un cese a su pela, terminando sentados a orillas de la colina, observando las estrellas.

─Sólo me interesa su energía, no sus propiedades, te juro que no dejaría que dicha tontería me posesionara, esto no debería haber ocurrido, de no ser por un traidor que realizó su propia ritual a la vez que el mío, estaba dirigiéndome a Eibon City para detenerlo antes de que sea tarde - habló Vergil –Dante, no pensaba hacerte nada, en la última carta que te escribí te perdoné la vida, ¿por qué has vuelto?

─yo jamás recibí tu carta, si lo hubiera hecho al menos lo hubiese recordado - mintió el albino, cuando esto acabase no dejaría que Trish tocase sus cosas de nuevo –¿por qué una carta? Sabes que luego se pierden esas cosas en el correo, es anticuado, tienes el número de mi negocio, pudiste haberme llamado.

─Lo intente, "hermanito" - afirmó el primogénito a regañadientes ─pero llamarte parece que es cuestión de suerte si no pagas tu recibo de teléfono a tiempo, además hace mucho que no me familiarizo con los teléfonos - rebuscando dentro de su gabardina, sacó un Nokia Lumina 550 ─Hace un año que mi protegida me obsequió esta cosa, diciendo que podría ser de utilidad, una de mis tantas metas es aprender a comprender como se usa este aparato infernal.

-el menor de los gemelos Sparda dio un profundo suspiro, a pesar de la situación, le agradaba volver a tener una conversación "tranquila" con él, desde hace mucho tiempo ─Estos críos de ahora, nos hacemos viejos, bro, cómo Nero, un mocoso que siempre se burla de mí, y me presume su celular con cámara, Mp3, acceso a internet, termómetro ambiental, calculadora, televisión y sensores de calor, no tengo idea de cómo utilizar todo eso, nuestro padre se vio exactamente igual por mil años, pero eso no significa que el paso de los años no lo afectara, y nosotros no cumplimos ni los cien.

─No me interesa - contestó Vergil secamente, incorporándose.

─Es curioso que mencione a ese crío, me recordó un poco a ti, tal vez por eso le cedí a Yamato.

─¿Cómo que le has regalado a Yamato a un mocoso? - inquirió el primogénito de Sparda, endureciendo las facciones, bastante molesto, jalando a Dante del cuello de su gabardina –esa Katana es herencia de nuestro padre!, y aún más a un niño que no sabe cómo usarla, ni tampoco es digno?!

─Encontré tu espada en Fotune City, al igual que a ese capullo hace un par de años, creí que habías muerto, además parece usarla muy bien, como una extensión de su brazo demoniaco.

Fue allí cuando los ojos del mayor de los gemelos Sparda se abrieron como platos, ante tal revelación, soltando a su gemelo, para retroceder tambaleante un par de pasos, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, pasándolas por su cabello.

─Hey, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿no vas a intentar matarme? - preguntó Dante, sorprendido por la reacción de su hermano, no era común verlo en ese estado –¿te encuentras bien?, parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma..

─…-Vergil no respondió, solo mantenía la mirada en el suelo –Beatriz ..- susurraba para si en voz baja –Trató de decírmelo, pero no quise escucharla - decía, a la vez que observaba su mano izquierda, su gemelo solo lo miraba estupefacto, estaba preocupado al ver su reacción, acercándose lentamente, para darle una pequeña palmada en el hombro, no sabía lo que le ocurría, nunca lo había visto así:

─Vergil, ¿qué te pasa?

─¡TENGO UN HIJO, DANTE! - vociferó, cambiando de estado de ánimo repentinamente, quitando la mano de su hermano bruscamente.

─Ese niño es un huérfano al que la orden de la espada adoptó - dijo, bastante sorprendido por tales afirmaciones –¿Estás hablando enserio? – sólo miró cómo entonces una lágrima resbalaba de las mejillas de Vergil, quien se dio media vuelta, para ocultar su debilidad:

─No, Beatriz, no - pronunciaba, aún con la cabeza baja –murió por mi culpa, nunca debí haberla dejado sola.

─¿Acaso he dicho algo malo? - inquiría Dante, estaba bastante preocupado, nunca se mostraría así, no lo veía llorar desde ese fatídico día donde Eva dejó de existir en este mundo:

-No es de tu incumbencia, pero te lo diré; Hace tiempo, tuve una estancia en Fortune City, buscaba información de nuestro padre Sparda, para mis investigaciones, Durante ese tiempo la conocí, su nombre era Beatriz, al poco tiempo comenzamos una relación, era una mujer muy tranquila, incluso dulce, la amaba, aún la amo, o al menos algo cercano al amor, no he podido olvidarla a pesar de todos estos años, pero nos heríamos mutuamente, aunque creo que yo la lastimé más, pero mi orgullo, o al menos me digo a mi mismo que fue eso, nos separamos, y me fui, no quería hacerle más daño de lo que le había hecho, creyendo que sería lo mejor para ella, solo me fui…, nunca pensé que algo así sucediera.

-el menor de los hermanos continuaba bastante.. desconcertado, Vergil y una mujer?, no es que fuese imposible, pero lo conocía muy bien, le costaba creer que el haya sido capaz de tragarse su orgullo como ahora, por una chica, no solo eso, significaba además que Nero era su sobrino ─ …- no dijo nada, permanecía callado en silencio, observando como su hermano que estaba de espaldas se frotaba los ojos, intentando tragarse el llanto que simplemente no podía detenerse, de nuevo la humanidad volvía a desbordarse, Dante se acercó para darle una palmada en la espalda, al primogénito de Sparda, que se encontraba visiblemente ..destrozado ─ oye, Bro.. esto a mí me sorprende como a ti, desahógate, solo déjalo salir...- en ese mismo segundo se acercó a él, ofreciéndole su hombro para él, a lo que el simplemente se desplomó sobre Dante :

─Hace tanto tiempo que la vi por última vez, no esperaba esto - comentaba Vergil, estrujando a su hermano, como una especie de abrazo, aún sin verlo a la cara –creo tal vez la he echado de menos..- en cualquier otro momento podría haber rechazado a Dante, incluso haberlo golpeado, pero solo por esta ocasión se permitiría mostrarse débil…

-Dante dilatando la mirada, por tal arrebato de su hermano, es extraño, dicen que los demonios nunca lloran, pero.. tal vez hasta el demonio más demonio podría llorar –Ya, bro.. solo déjalo salir, te prometo que nadie se enterará de esto - acto seguido correspondió a la muestra de afecto de Vergil ─Hemos pasado por mucho, hermano.., bueno... lo importante es... qué.. ¡cielos!, esto es inesperado, no sé qué decir, ¿qué tal si primero nos enfocamos en lo que tenemos y después te ayudo con lo de tu hijo? – propuso, intentando animarlo, soltándolo delicadamente –Vamos.., tengo la sospecha que la piedra está en ese lugar - señaló en dirección a la celebración que se divisaba a la distancia –Tenemos una fiesta…

* * *

Notas de autor; enserio, este capítulo si ha costado mucho, lamneto que sea tan cursi.

La marca de calulares "nokia" no me pertenece, ni tampoco el modelo de Nokia Lumina 550.

aquí tienen Fans, mi explicación del origen de nero,

quiero agradecer a Lempicka Silent, por su apoyo, y tomarse la molestia en ayudarme, suerte en tus estudios.

leilael: me insipiré de tu fanfinfc "dante e indestructible", para este fanfinc (en especial en este capítulo).

Diosa Luna: me inspiré MUCHO de tu fanfinc "VIRGIL", para escribir este.

mis amados, lectores, los quiero, enserio, su opinión es importante para mi, les agradecería que si este finc es de su agrado me dejasen un review, eso ayudaría mucho, acepto opiniones negativas como postivas, y si algo falla, me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber, para así mejorar.

gracias a todos por leer, espero actualizar pronto.

como siempre, los quiere Boudica


	31. chapter 31

Capítulo 31.-Chicas pesadas

Rodeados de música, adornos amarillos bastante llamativos, brillantes y cegadoras luces, se daba lugar a una animada celebración, pero donde se supone que debería haber algarabía y alegría, se hallaba rencor en los ojos del mayor de los gemelos Sparda, quien dedicaba una mirada asesina a su hermano menor, si Dante obtuviera un centavo por cada vez que Vergil lo maldijera en sus adentros, él tendría el dinero suficiente para saldar todas sus deudas, y aún le quedaría dinero para comprarse un Lamborgini.

−Recuérdame por qué accedí a hacer esto - inquiría el primogénito de Sparda, que mantenía el rostro visiblemente ruborizado, Vestía un elegante y llamativo vestido estilo Marie Antoniette rosa pálido, con hermosas dalias rojas bordadas, el área de la cintura era sujetada por un apretado corset, llevaba puesta una peluca con un exagerado peinado de poeuf− .. .-no dijo nada, con un elegante movimiento de su mano derecha extendió un abanico, para ocultar su rostro lleno de Vergüenza, ira, resentimiento y ganas de matar a su gemelo.

−Es fácil, bro - contestaba el menor, portaba un hermoso vestido victoriano color rojo, adornado con detalles ornamentales en la aparte de la falda, formando hermosos moños, el área de la cintura era también oprimida por un ajustado corset, cubierto con un elegante saco del mismo color, tenía puesta una peluca blanca con largos y hermosos bucles blancos, su rostro era cubierto por un bello antifaz veneciano.

 _Flash back, treinta minutos antes:_

 _Habían descendido de la colina, y caminado en dirección a la fiesta, lográndose acercar a unos metros, percatándose de que se trataba de una fiesta de la sociedad del orgullo Gay ambos semi-demonios permanecían ocultos de tras de un arbusto, entre la maleza._

− _Hermano, tengo una idea, pero prométeme que no vas a retractarte - pedía el mercenario._

− _Lo juro por mi honor como heredero de Sparda - contestó Vergil, observando la escenas de.., que se daban a unos cuantos metros con repugnancia y horror_ − _más te vale que sea un buen plan - reprochó, volteando a ver a su gemelo._

− _sí que lo es - Dante desvió su mirada hacia dos sujetos con llamativos atuendos que caminaban por un oscuro y solitario sendero._

 _Fin del flash back_

−Era eso o ser sodomizado, hermanito - comentaba el albino menor.

La fiesta era colorida y llena de música, la gente al rededor bailaba sin importarle mucho lo ocurrido el día de hoy, los hermanos Sparda consiguieron pasar desapercibidos, nadie les hacía preguntas, ni despertaban miradas raras.. .

−¡Te dije que este plan funcionaria! - comentó Dante.

−Nunca me había sentido tan degradado, asqueroso, indigno, esta es la mayor bajeza de mi vida - se lamentaba su hermano mayor.

−¿y cuando tuviste que sustituir a Citlalli en la obra de Romeo y Julieta, en Conalep? - Las palabras del mercenario fueron silenciadas con discreto golpe en el estómago de parte de su gemelo, haciéndolo escupir gotas de sangre:

−Acordamos que eso nunca ocurrió - sentenció el primogénito de Sparda, susurrándole a regañadientes en voz baja al oído.

"El orgullo gay es tan brillante como el sol", esa era la leyenda escrita en el letrero encima de la carpa sobre un enorme pedestal que fungía como escenario central para el evento principal de aquel lugar, el tema de la fiesta, al ser tan colorido, estaba rodeado de reflectores, iluminación, adornos y antorchas.

Todo estaba adornado de tan brillante color amarillo, lámparas chinas, al igual que la joyería colgaba de cuerdas cuyos extremos estaban atados a los árboles y se extendían en postes que permitían alumbrar el camino por toda la fiesta. Dicha celebración continuaba en aparente "normalidad " el malhumorado demonio seguía al mercenario, adentrándose entre la multitud, evitando hacer cualquier tipo de contacto físico con esas "distinguidas" personas.

Buscaban a alguien, que podría saber que ocurrió con la piedra, y ese alguien parecía ser un niño, el albino menor miraba a todas direcciones en búsqueda de alguna pista.

Un hambriento caza-demonios se aproximó a la mesa de aperitivos para degustar algunos de los platillos y postres, en búsqueda de su principal objetivo… saciar su voraz apetito, Ya en frente de aquel sitio, Dante comenzó a devorar sin preocuparse por los modales un trozo de carne, bebiendo, o mejor dicho derramando el contenido de una botella de vino sobre su boca, seguido de una inocente rebanada de pastel, tartas, jamón, el albino se preparaba para ahora acabar con una gelatina, siendo frustrado por un golpe en la mano con un abanico, procedente de su hermano.

−Hasta un cerdo tiene mejores modales que tu, Dante -reprochó otro semi-demonio –No tenemos tiempo para esto.

−¿Qué? No he comido nada en todo el día, las prisas por la piedra esa y lo de lady, no me dio tiempo de almorzar, solo bebí una malteada de fresa en la mañana – replicó el mercenario –No puedo hacer nada con el estómago vacío.

−Creo que alguien le gusta lo rudo –dijo una profunda y varonil voz, que se les hizo familiar, llamando su atención para toparse con él.., era el herrero que Dante había entrevistado el día anterior, vestía un diminuto traje de "policía sexy", lo acompañaban dos sujetos más, a los cuales tenía sujetados del cuello con una correa –Si que tienes hambre, de todos modos la comida es muy buena - comentaba a la vez que ofrecía un rollo glaseado −deberían probar este pastel, tiene trocitos de nueces, y crema que meten hasta dentro, es espesa y rica, la especialidad del chef, o sea yo - dio un ligero guiño en el ojo, presumido.

Ambos gemelos lo miraron con cierto nerviosismo, Dante había dejado incluso de masticar dejando la boca abierta, mientras que Vergil se cubrió el rostro inmediatamente.

−Eh.. n-no, gracias - dijo el cazador de demonios, siendo tomado y jalado por su hermano, que a la vez se alejaba rápidamente de ese lugar, dejando al fastidiado herrero:

 _-¡Ashh!, nadie aprecia el arte culinario estos días - se quejó –Y ustedes, ¿quieren pastel? -preguntó a sus dos acompañantes._

Una vez lo suficientemente alejados de ese sujeto, se miraron el uno al otro con los rostros colorados:

−Hermano, creo que voy a vomitar - decía Dante, cubriéndose la boca, le habían quitado el apetito.

−Ese sujeto es el herrero que diseña y fabrica armamento para los Crestsward - Comentaba Vergil.

−Lo sé, lo interrogué e intentó insinuárseme y coquetearme, me sorprendió mucho.

−¿Qué sea mi proveedor de armas? - inquirió el primogénito de Sparda.

−No es eso, sino que sea tan buen repostero - respondió el mercenario, llevándose una mano a las cienes intentando contrarrestar su jaqueca −Ese tipo me da más miedo que mi traductora - decía a la vez que un escalofrío recorría su espalda al recordarla.

Continuaron un par de minutos en un silencio bastante incómodo, siguiendo con la búsqueda de pistas, fue allí cuando el telón del escenario de abrió, mostrando a un hombre travestido, con una peluca rubia y un vestido de fantasía con piedras amarillas.

− _y ahora, el evento que todos esperaban.. después de la selección de la reina que soy yo - decía el peculiar individuo, con un extraño tono de voz_ − _los votos ya fueron contados, y las finalistas a la princesa drag queen de este año son.._

Las miradas de ambos gemelos se posaron en la gema que adornaba el centro de su tocado, habían encontrado el sello.

−¡Wow!, en verdad no pensaba en encontrarla tan rápido - comentó el mercenario.

−¿No habías dicho que sabias donde estaba la gema? –inquirió Vergil.

−Sólo dije que tenía una idea de donde estaba, buscaba a un niño que podría tener que ver con el paradero de la piedra, pero no esperaba encontrarla así – respondió Dante.

−A veces no sé si eres un genio incomprendido o un idiota con suerte.

−¿Tienes un plan? – Preguntó el hermano menor –necesitamos una distracción, algo.. lo que sea.

Sus deseos fueron concedidos en aquél instante, cuando la luz cegadora de los reflectores apuntaron hacia su hermano mayor, lo habían nominado como uno de los ocho finalistas..

\- El medio-demonio observó a su sorprendido hermano mientras dibujaba una amplia y burlona sonrisa en su rostro, que en un instante se convirtió en una risa –¡Eso es todo, hermano.., sabía que eras más hermosa que yo! – exclamada Dante entre risas, inclinando su espalda hacia adelante, llevando una mano alrededor de su estómago, ejerciendo presión.

−¡Cierra la boca!- Vergil se preparaba para arremeter en contra del cazador de demonios para silenciar sus labios para siempre, siendo interrumpido los jalones y empujones de la multitud que lo conducían hacia el escenario.

− _¡Qué envidia!, me hubiese gustado ser nominada_ \- decía uno entre la muchedumbre.

−¡ _Que se ponga en el escenario!_ \- exclamaba otro

− _¡ha!, yo soy mucho más bella, estuve nominada a reina._

Una vez en aquél escenario, cuando el primogénito de Sparda se había logrado acercar suficiente para escabullirse, ..fue allí cuando el sonido de algo cayendo inundó el lugar, seguido de una sensación de calor que se hizo más fuerte en seguida, el lugar se estaba incendiando.., aquellos disturbios habían sido una suerte, Vergil logró aprovechar ese instante para tomar la corona que había dejado caer la asustada "reina", arrancando la gema de aquél tocado, pero debido a los disturbios, el demonio fue empujado y derribado por los demás concursantes, que huían espantados, seguido de la caída una estructura sobre él, haciendo que soltase el sello, dejándolo caer.

Todo comenzaba a caer y desmoronarse, haciendo que al caer la gema de mezclase con la decoración del mismo color, dificultando encontrarla, así como los pisotones de la gente correr, pateándola, moviéndola, complicándolo aún más la tarea, una pequeña figura se deslizaba entre la multitud, era Adonis, el niño con el que Dante había peleado en el orfanato de Saint Joan, apenas visible por el movimiento de la muchedumbre, buscando algo, había estado escondido debajo del escenario, esperando el momento adecuado para poder obtener la gema por su cuenta, iniciando el incendio, los daños y la vidas poco importaban para obtener ese preciado objeto.

Un confundido mercenario corría en dirección contraria a la multitud, haciendo frente a los empujones, pisotones y gritos de los asustados invitados de aquel festival que evacuaban el lugar, atravesando las llamas que poco a poco se extendían y aumentaban su tamaño, su hermano no le preocupaba… tanto, al igual que el poseía el factor regenerativo, fue allí cuando pudo divisar un objeto brillante en el suelo, era el sello amarillo, tal vez Vergil lo había tirado, se disponía a inclinarse a recogerlo cuando fue detenido por una feroz tacleada de parte de un pre-adolecente que lo arrojó unos metros hacia el fuego, calcinando parte de su ropa y provocándole quemaduras grabes en su piel.

−Ya sé que es un incendio, pero tampoco es para empujar tanto - comentaba el albino, que a pesar de su malestar logró ponerse de pie, sacudiéndose las llamas que invadían su cuerpo −causas demasiados problemas para ser tan pequeño - afirmó, bastante fastidiado, a la vez que sus heridas se curaban gracias a su factor regenerativo.

−Te enseñaré que tan pequeño puedo ser -contestaba Adonis, visiblemente herido con las vestiduras rasgadas, mostrando sus heridas abiertas, llamando la atención cierto agujero en su pie derecho, cojeaba, hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie, liberó un rugido gutural, seguido de su metamorfosis.

−¡Ah! ¡Ya te recuerdo, eres el mocoso del orfanato!- Dante desenfundó su espada, preparándose para pelear –Ok, el niño ya debió tomar su leche de Monsanto, ahora debe recibir su dosis diaria de hierro.. -

El ahora literalmente pequeño demonio se aproximó velozmente hacia el mercenario, quien retrocedió un paso, utilizando a Rebelion para bloquear su ataque, comenzando un forcejeo, a pesar de las múltiples heridas del pequeño, aún conservaba su fuerza, pero se notaba que le costaba seguir el ritmo, debido a su estado de salud, esbozando una mueca de esfuerzo y dolor por recargar el peso de su cuerpo en su pie lastimado, a la vez que contenía el bloqueo de Dante, presionando el filo de aquel sable, entonces cambiando la postura de sus pies recargó el peso de su cuerpo en el pie sano, mientras que con el otro aprovechó la cintura expuesta del albino, para propinarle una fuerte patada y así alejarlo de él, logrando arrebatarle la espada.

Adonis se disponía a lanzarle a Rebelion, como si de una jabalina de tratase, con intenciones de atravesar la cabeza del hijo de Sparda, cuando una patada voladora logró derribarlo.., Era Vergil quien usaba a Bewolf.

−¿Qué harías sin mí, hermano? - inquirió el primogénito del caballero oscuro con sarcasmo, mientras levantaba del suelo al insolente púbero que había soltado la espada por aquél impacto, estrujando su pequeño cuello.

−Preferiría no volver a saberlo, no creo que debas matarlo, es solo un crío, sólo démosle una lección para respetar a sus mayores - Pedía el menor de los gemelos, poniéndose de pie –sólo hay que ponerlo en su lugar.

−M-mira quien lo dice, travestidos de poca monta - se burló Adonis, con voz entrecortada ya que se quedaba sin aire, acto seguido con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban dio un fuerte zarpazo con ambas manos, desgarrando la piel de su agresor haciendo que este lo soltase y aprovechando para tomar cierta distancia.

Las heridas de Vergil se recuperaron rápidamente, mientras tanto el niño, aún transformado en demonio levantaba una enorme mesa metálica sin ninguna dificultad contra sus dos adversarios, los cuales la esquivaron, sin embargo eso había sido una distracción, fue entonces cuando aquél mocoso tiró una antorcha al suelo, derramando con ella el combustible, creando así una barrera de llamas, aprovechando ese segundo para escapar, mientras continuaba lanzando pesados objetos a sus perseguidores buscando retrasarlos, al tiempo que volvía a su forma original, para así esconderse con facilidad entre la maleza.

Mientras tanto, los gemelos Sparda se encontraban en aquél sitio, rodeados por fuego, entre todas las cosas que el pequeño les arrojó estaba un galón de combustible, seguido de otra antorcha, sólo observaron al infante huir arrastrando su pie herido, cojeando, mientras abandonaba su forma demoniaca y se iba de allí..

−¡Ay no!, me quemo.. ¡Auxilio!, que un bombero sexy venga a salvarme – exclamaba Dante con sarcasmo, estúpido mocoso escurridizo.

−¡Cállate!, por tu culpa a escapado! - vociferó Vergil, mientras pequeñas explosiones comenzaban detonarse muy cerca de él.

−Tu tenías la piedra y la dejaste caer, y dices que yo soy el torpe - respondió su hermano menor, con cierto hartazgo en su voz.

* * *

Notas de autor: la compañía italiana de autor "lambogini" no me pertenece, el peinado de Poeuf, es el peinado que usaba la reina marie antoniette de austria en la época de la revolución francesa, (ya sabes, esas peluchas)

Monsanto es una companía de alimentos transgenicos (bastante odiada por la población).

copié una frase del youtuber "NEGAS" en una de las frases de Dante, y de neuvo chistes de conalep.

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Leilael, hace tiempo le hice la promesa de que haría un episodio así.

agradezco a todos por leer, los amor mis lectores, agradecería si me dejaran un review sobre la opinión de esta historia, acepto tanto comentarios negativos, como positvos, así tal vez pueda mejorar, pido una disculpa por no actulizar esta semana (formatee mi PC y se desinstaló microsoft office, por lo cual tuve problemas) .

los quiere Boudica, espero actualizar pronto

*26 de agosto del 2016: he vuelto, lamento haberme tardado en corregir, mi pc se descompuso, peor he corregido este capítulo, como también corregiré los siguientes y terminaré el fanfinc, aún falta el episodio final, espero y sea de su agrado,


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 31.-Sólo te traumas dos veces.

Ya había amanecido, la fría mañana era calentada por los rayos de sol que comenzaban a aparecer en el horizonte de Arkham city, los pájaros cantaban, el aire fresco se sentía y un olor a muerte, miedo y terror inundaban sus calles.

Un trío chiflados se encontraba en la zona norte, cercana a las afueras de la ciudad, cierto joven chamán daba un sorbo a su café que compró para llevar de paso en Starbucks, mientras que a su lado, su psicótica compañera de equipo, daba otro mordisco a una barra de chocolate, habían perdido un día de valiosa investigación, ahora quedaban setenta y dos horas para hallar la dichosa gema, no tenían tiempo para nada, ni siquiera de desayunar, si tenían que ingerir alimentos lo harían mientras en el camino, se encontraban fuera de un negocio esperando al menor de los Inozzence, que tuvo que hacer una parada para comprar armas, ya que sus municiones no eran infinitas. La joven hechicera decidió llevarlos con su proveedor de confianza, ya que nadie en estos días nadie vendería flechas, como tampoco sabría mantener la boca cerrada, cualquier otro comenzaría a hacer preguntas.

─¿Qué día el de ayer no? - Comentaba con cansancio el herrero, a la vez que sacaba una caja polvorienta del interior del negocio, aproximándose al mostrador ─tome, son las últimas, ya no queda nadie que las utilice, desde que se inventaron las pistolas, la fabricación de flechas ha ido en decadencia, sólo las hago por encargo.

─Gracias - decía el pelirrojo sin más ─¿cuánto le debo? -Preguntó, buscando en su bolsillo su billetera.

─No hace falta, todo corre a cuenta del señor Sparda, mensualmente me envía cheques, para que les de todo lo que necesiten, ¿Usted es es amigo de la dama, no? deduzco que debe trabajar para el también.

─¡No tenemos tiempo para esto, apresúrate crio! - intervino el caballero demoníaco, aproximándose al mostrador dejando un cheque firmado con el sello de Crestsword.

─¡Oh! Señorita Diana, ¿cómo la paso ayer? Un tipo vino con una niña a amenazarme, preguntaba por usted.

-Fue allí cuando la dama se recargó contra el estante metálico que usaba como mostrador –¡Hable!

─Como lo he dicho antes, preguntaba por usted, era un hombre muy guapo, albino de ojos azules -la suspicacia en los ojos de la guerra se hicieron notar, torciendo ligeramente los labios;

─¿Algo más? - Inquirió.

─No tengo más que decirle, espero y me disculpe, señorita, pero no me encuentro muy bien, acabo de abrir el local y regrese muy tarde de una fiesta que terminó en un incendio, pasaron cosas extrañas, como un niño que cambiaba de forma, o tal vez estoy mareado por todo ese humo toxico.

─¿Enserio? Como era ese niño -Preguntó cierto hindú, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación.

─era un niño de cabello rubio, parecía indefenso y herido, como si lo hubiese atacado un animal, no vi nada más, salí corriendo por el incendio, el humo era demasiado denso como para poder ver bien y respirar.

─¿Dónde fue esa fiesta? - interrogó el menor de los Inozzence.

─A orillas del kilómetro 283 saliendo de Arkham - respondió el armero.

Dichas estas palabras la hechicera dio media vuelta para salir de aquel lugar;

─En poco tiempo recibirá otro cheque, como recompensa por su colaboración -acto seguido salió de aquel establecimiento, azotando fuertemente la puerta, siendo seguida por sus acompañantes.

Los tres guerreros siguieron su camino en dirección al lugar indicado, esperando encontrar algún dato que los acercase a aquella piedra, logrando salir de esa ciudad, caminando por la carretera, hacia el kilómetro 283.

─Y dijiste que comprar municiones era una pérdida de tiempo.. - comentó Fabricio.

─¡Silencio!, ¡ustedes sólo han hecho que está investigación se atrase, tengo menos de tres días para encontrar lo que me tomo años de esfuerzo!

─Pues si nos hubieses dejado dormir y descansar un poco tal vez tendríamos más energía para esto - reprochó el muchacho de ojos verdes –Nos obligaste a seguir el rastro de ese mocoso a media noche, en la oscuridad y terminamos por perderlo.

─Entiendo que estés estresada, pero la oscuridad no ayudaba en nada a distinguir el rastro, era mejor buscar en la mañana - comentaba Aakesh, dando otro sorbo al contenido del termo metálico, que aún no se terminaba.

─¡Patrañas! – exclamó, volteando a mirar a otro lado, era una orgullosa de lo peor, jamás admitiría que se equivocó y que su compañero de equipo tenía la razón –¡Hey, crio! –dijo, llamando la atención del pelorrojo ─.. Toma – se dirigió al muchacho, ofreciéndole una de sus dagas –No sobrevivirás a una batalla ni treinta segundos si sólo usas esa ballesta.

─Gracias, supongo - Contestó el joven de cabellera rojiza, aceptando esa especie de obsequio ─Debo caerte muy bien - dijo con cierto sarcasmo en su voz.

─No mal intérpretes las cosas, no soy tu niñera, cuidarte hará que me atrase, arreglárselas solo.

Las cosas comenzaban a enfriarse después de la disputa de ayer, dando cierta tregua y calma, más no paz entre esos dos.

─Ya que ahora estamos en confianza, dime la verdad, ¿te acostaste con el conde?- Preguntó Fabriccio, dándole una palmada en el hombro a la guerrera que caminaba a su lado –Los soldados hablan en los pasillos de Crestsword que se colaba a tu habitación a veces.

\- el caballero demoníaco sólo lo miro de reojo, con cierta molestia –Jamás caería tan bajo como para denigrarme de esa manera con un ser tan despreciable como el - Respondió secamente.

─Pues todos tenemos secretos, como por ejemplo Aakesh, que ha estado durmiendo con mi hermana - La mirada del chamán se dilató, para después escupir la bebida que estaba tomando:

-Ambos acompañantes no pudieron evitar voltear a verlo ─¿Qué te pasa? - Inquirió la guerra.

─N-nada, solo se me pasó la mano al usar magia para calentar mi café - se excusó el hindú, visiblemente nervioso.

─Creo que el fuego no es lo caliente de ti, amigo mío - comentó el menor de los inozzence, en tono burlón, a la vez que le daba un leve codazo sonriendo de oreja a oreja - pillo

─P-pero que cosas dices.., yo.. - decía titubeante el joven Abhinab, con el rostro encendido a más no poder, bastante nervioso.

─No lo niegues, yo escuché sus gemidos en la sala de terapia intensiva del hospital, luego te vi salir a ti, y cuando entre vi a mi hermana, ¿No que andabas muy lastimado y tenías infectado el brazo? - Comentaba entre risas, mientras observaba el rostro de su amigo tan rojo como un tomate, que intentaba ocultar la mirada –Ya, no tiene nada de malo, somos adultos.., además aquí entre nos.., a veces yo me acuesto con ella también,

-Aakesh no era el único que se había incomodado con ese comentario, sino la dama que los acompañaba no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la misma manera –¡Cerdos indecentes! - Vociferó, con las mejillas apuntó de estallar, acelerando el paso, dándoles la espalda y para dejarlos a otras.

Continuaron con su camino, Diana hacía un esfuerzo por NO escuchar la plática de ese par:

─Vamos, no te pongas así, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte - lo reconfortaba Fabriccio.

─bueno, admito que es una mujer muy hermosa - comentaba el chamán en voz baja, intentando ser discreto.

─¡Tiene los mejores pechos de Roma! -Decía el pelirrojo sin preocuparse que lo escucharan –En el colegio lo decían todo el tiempo, te lo digo, las mejores tetas de que has visto en tu vida.

El caballero demoníaco simplemente le había dado un tic en el ojo, apretaba los puños, formando una mueca de asco, repulsión.., y tal vez miedo en su rostro.

Duraron así el resto del camino, hasta topar con un letrero que indicaba el kilómetro y la ruta, justo en el comienzo de un sendero a un lado de la carrera, el cual siguieron, llevándolos cerca de una colina, observaron los destrozos de aquel lugar, mesas tiradas, adornos quemados, plástico derretido, examinado la escena del crimen, encontrando un pequeño zapato con la suela chamuscada de aquel niño.

─¡busquen a ese mocoso! - ordenó la mujer, para luego separase e inspeccionar cada uno dicha zona y sus alrededores esperando encontrar algo.

Mientras tanto a la distancia: Una hermosa y exuberante rubia observaba la escena, mantenía una expresión similar a la de Diana, de nauseas, asco, repulsión, miedo.. esos sujetos no eran sido muy discretos en su conversación.

 _─Debí haber seguido al niño, Dante la debió tener fácil._.– Se decía a sí misma, para después sacar su Windows Phone, y marcar un número..

* * *

La fortaleza Crestword, invadía la tensión, los pasos de soldados marchando, atravesaba las gruesas paredes de piedra, era difícil dormir bien, mejor dicho nadie había dormido aunque quisiera, puesto que tenían que empezar a movilizarse, Vergil había dado la orden de presentase en Eibon city, no importaba nada, ni el clima, ni los disturbios, ni lo que tuviesen que hacer, la orden estaba ya dada, y pobre de quien no la cumpliese, si tenían que elegir, preferían mil veces morir con honor en batalla que, de manera lenta y dolorosa a manos del heredero de Sparda, tanto soldados como demonios corrían por todos lados, preparando lo necesario, revisando sumisitos, armas, ajustando armaduras, para la batalla que se avecinaba.

El pequeño grupo descendientes se encontraba en una enorme habitación, una gran sala donde los únicos muebles eran bancos igualmente de piedra, y una enorme chimenea, el sargento se encontraba cargando municiones, y engrasando sus armas de fuego, la señorita Xi Shi mantenía su atención y sus energías en afilar las puntas de una lanza, el francés aún aturdido por el dolor del golpe bajo de ayer era socorrido por Saira, que a su lado descansaba un largo fusil de franco tirador, mientras le ofrecía más analgésicos, el pequeño Allie sujetaba explosivos a un pequeño chaleco, mientras que con un destornillador daba los toques finales a un detonador casero que había hecho, permanecía entretenido, jugando con aquel peligroso aparato, como si de una pelota se tratase, el señor Pacheco junto a Julio se encontraban probando el filo de una espada, que con solo tocar el fino, un pequeño roce, para que el dedo de aquél latino obtuviese un corte.

─¿Por qué no probaste el filo con un trozo de tela o con papel? –Inquiría la prostituta, arqueando una ceja al observar como brotaba la sangre del dedo de su aliado.

─Porque eso sería de putos - Ccontestó enérgico, el mexicano, llevándose el dedo herido a la boca.

─¡Eres de los míos! - Exclamó Seminov, dando una pequeña risa seca –Por eso me caes bien.

─vosotros estáis más locos que esa mujer - Comentaba el joven español, refiriéndose cierta guerrera.

Dicho momento de aparente paz fue interrumpido por un estruendo proveniente en la entrada de ese cuarto –¡MUEVANSE HOLGAZANES! –Vociferó una intimidante figura demoniaca de gran estatura, mantenía una forma humana, a excepción de la escamosa piel de reptil de sus brazos y piernas hasta la altura de las rodillas,tenía las largas y afiladas garras que sobresalían de sus manos y pies descalzos, portaba una armadura que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, a pesar de todo eso conservaba finas facciones de un hermoso rostro andrógino con un largo y liso cabello castaño ─¡tenemos que apresurarnos, la guerra nos espera y la gloria solo se alcanzara si estamos preparados! –Los ahora "protegidos" de Sparda voltearon a ver a la extraña criatura que abrió bruscamente la puerta:

-pero aún no estamos listos – habló Claude, apoyándose en el hombro de su compañera para levantarse.

─ESCUCHENME MISERABLES BASURAS HUMANAS, EL CAPITÁN NO ESTÁ AQUÍ PARA PROTEGERLOS, ME DEJÓ PARA CUIDAR QUE NO HICIERAN NINGUNA ESTUPIDEZ –hablaba con una voz varonil, fuerte y clara. –Y ESO SIGNIFICA QUE ESTÁRÁN BAJO MIS ÓRDENES, NO ME IMPORTA SI ESTÁN LISTOS O NO, AHROA MÁS LE VALE SALIR POR SU PROPIO PIE DE AQUÍ O LOS SACARÉ YO, NO ME IMPORTA ARRASTRARLOS POR EL SUELO!

─pero..- decía Luis, tratando de replicar.

─¡¿Pero qué?! –interrogó el soldado demoniaco, que lo agarraba con fuerza de la tela de su ropa.., para luego voltear a ver a su alrededor y darse cuenta que sólo había siete de las nueve personas que deberían estar allí – ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL PAR DE ESCORIAS FALTANTES?! –inquirió, a la vez que endurecía las facciones, acompañado de un profundo gruñido gutural, estaba enfuecido.

─Se fueron con tu capitán - intervino una voz infantil que mantenía una mirada completamente inexpresiva y apática.

─Correcto.., diremos que se suicidaron. - Contestó aquel demonio, bajando el tono, y arrojando aquél hombre –Con ustedes bastara para poder atacar a nuestros enemigos, ahora.. ¡LARGENSE DE AQUÍ! - ordenó el soldado.

El grupo rápidamente terminó de empacar sus cosas, se disponían a salir cuando fueron interrumpidos por una humana de pelo rubio, que portaba también una armadura, fue atraída por el escándalo que se escuchaba hasta del otro lado de los pasillos, portaba una armadura similar:

─¡Teniente Asmos!, ¿pero qué está haciendo? –dijo, a la vez que observaba alzando una ceja a su superior –¡NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA ESTO, DEBEMOS IRNOS AHORA!.. – exclamó, haciendo que aquél incubo retrocediera, disimulando el escalofrío del miedo que le causaba, normalmente los demonios suelen congeniar mejor con las mujeres que con los varones, tanto como para saber por experiencias pasadas que una mujer molesta era peor que todo el infierno desatado:

─Si Juliette, ya nos íbamos –contestó, disminuyendo su tono de voz, bajó la mirada, humillado.

─Esa vieja te trae bien cortito, man - Se burló pacheco, antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en la boca que le rompió el labio, provenientes de aquélla dama:

─¡A TI TE IRÁ PEOR SI NO TE CALLAS! - gritó la extraña mujer, haciendo que aquél hombre saliese corriendo despavorido, como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

notas de autor: gracias a todos por leer, espero y este capítulo les haya agradado.

pobre trish XD, perdondenme por todo el relleno que puse, les prometo que para el próximo capítulo ya volveremos a al trama "seria".

*la franquicia de Starbucks Coffee NO me pertenece.

disculpen si tiene errores, lo siento, si este capítulo les gustó, agradeceria un review, como dije antes, agradezco a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde historia, los quiero mucho, espero actualizar pronto, los quiere: Boudica.

Agosto: 2016, he corregido algunos errores de puntuación, sin embargo.. si posee aún herrores, no duden en avisarme, los quiere Boudica.


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 32.- Cenando con los enemigos.

Había caído la noche, una oscura habitación era iluminada por la pálida y débil luz de pequeñas velas aromáticas; dos sujetos muy familiares permanecían sentados uno al lado del otro, frente a cierto alquimista que se acomodaba en el respaldo del cómodo sofá, una hermosa mesa de mármol con ornamentos se interponía entre aquellas personas.

─Bien, bien, ¡Esplendido! - exclamaba el conde, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos, sonriendo maliciosamente.

─cómo le decía..- interrumpía un hombre joven, que portaba un fino traje de oficina completamente negro, a la vez que daba otro sorbo a su café –Adonis encontró el tan preciado objeto del que usted hablaba - dijo, dándole una pequeña caricia en la cabeza del niño al lado suyo, el cual comía helado, desordenándole el cabello.

─¡Sebastian! ¿qué crees que haces? - protestaba el menor, acomodándose el cabello, ya no estaba herido, al contrario se sentía tan fuerte que un roble, el tiempo de exposición al sello causó que sus heridas se regenerasen, ya no portaba esa túnica blanca que usaba con su mentor en Saint Joan, ahora vestía con ropa civil, que constaba de unos viejos jeans y una sudadera con capucha roja –¡me arruinas el pelo!

-no le prestó atención, ignoró sus quejas ─También tuve el honor de encontrarme con unas distinguidas personas, dos de los descendientes de la última generación y a una molesta meretriz, me hubiese gustado quedarme a conversar más tiempo, pero tenía que asistir a la reunión de las seis –Comentó, mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

─Ya veo, ¿Así que dos de los descendientes y la hija de Crestsword? - pregunto con aires de grandeza –¿Con que sigue con vida, eh? - susurro muy a sus adentros, mientras arqueaba ligeramente sus cejas sorprendido.

−¿Maestre? ¿Ocurre algo? - inquirió aquél hombre extrañado por la reacción de su cliente.

─¡Esto es maravilloso!, ¡perfecto! esto es perfecto.., justo en el mejor momento - afirmaba, sin contener su entusiasmo –Mi estimado Señor Crowley, le suplico que acepte esta humilde ofrenda de agradecimiento - sólo marcó un número en su celular, para que pocos segundos después un personal masculino y femenino entrasen, cada uno cargando dos grandes y pesados maletines, que abrieron frente a aquellas personas, mostrando su contenido lleno de fajos de billetes.

-Tanto el brujo, como el pequeño metamorfo no pudieron evitar abrir la boca, dilatando la mirada – _Hermoso..-_ dijo aquél individuo trajeado en un susurro casi inaudible, sonriendo de manera macabra para sí, jugando con los dedos de sus manos −Ejem..- carraspeó, fingiendo malestar, recuperando la compostura inmediatamente –Agradezco su generosidad, Maestre, usted sabe que siempre puede contar conmigo cuando lo necesite.

─Y vaya que creo que será así, sabía que no me había equivocado en solicitar sus servicios para este trabajo - comentó –En cuanto a ti, querido niño, háblame un poco de lo que ocurrió con mi buen amigo.. - pidió con amabilidad, aburrido, recargando la mejilla en la palma de su mano.

─Si me permite Maestre, un hombre de pelo blanco y ojos azules, mejor dicho un demonio, apareció en el orfanato preguntando por usted, aunque se parecía mucho al sujeto de la foto que me había mostrado hace tiempo, a este me lo tuve que enfrentar dos veces, si me permite ser sincero; Este... no parecía certero, despiadado o sanguinario, como decían, más bien parecía tener la mirada perdida, como si no tuviese la menor idea de lo que tuviera que hacer, era realmente mal educado, vestía como un pordiosero, creo que ni llevaba camisa, se comportaba más como un vagabundo desempleado, realmente pensé que el hijo de Sparda sería un ser más... inteligente, o tal vez de mejor porte o vestidura, ese sujeto no parecía ser un guerrero que impusiera temor o respeto - relataba Adonis, mientras seguía devorando su helado.

−Interesante .. - respondió el conde de Fritz, con el mismo tono de voz, torciendo ligeramente los labios –Bien, supongo que sería un insulto de mi parte no dar una igual recompensa a nuestro pequeño prodigio - Continuó –parece que te has superado el record de ascensos logrados, para alguien tan joven, espero mucho de ti, mi querido sargento mayor, cumple con tu responsabilidad y sírveme solo a mí, para obtener grandes y merecidas recompensas, fállame... y será lo último que harás en tu vida..

─¡Supera eso Crowley! - exclamó el metamorfo, presumido, dirigiéndose a su compañero que simplemente endureció las facciones, de no haber sido porque él llegó a rescatarlo no hubiese vivido para contarlo, estúpido niño malcriado –he superado tu marca, ¡el maestre me quiere más a mí que a ti!

─¿Quién fue el que vino a ayudarte cuando estabas a punto de morir desangrado? –inquirió Sebastian – si no fuera por mi ..

−y quien consiguió el sello de vuelta?, además tú fuiste el que me abandonó a media batalla!- interrumpió el ahora.. sargento.

−¡No estabas solo, te dejé un ejército de demonios, los cuales permitiste que eliminasen!

−Estaban defectuosos – dijo el niño, arrogante.

El conde sólo se limitaba a observar como su socio y su sub-oficial, entablaban otra de sus infantiles e irritantes riñas por cuarta vez en esa semana, ya tenía suficiente con todo lo que tenía que manejar como para lidiar con ese par de idiotas, rotó la mirada, recargando aún más el peso de su cabeza en su mejilla;

−¡BASTA! - fue el sonido de un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa, de parte de Alhazred que captó la atención de ambos aliados, haciendo que se detuviesen un segundo, callándolos de una buena vez –Esa no es la forma como alguien de tu rango debería comportarse, pareces un niño! -Reprochó, un tanto irritado –será mejor que se preparen, porque es seguro que tendremos invitados muy especiales pronto, y no quiero que desperdicien energía en sus tonterías, ¿han entendido? - Sus acompañantes asintieron en silencio, bajando la cabeza, haciendo una reverencia para pedir una disculpa –por ahora retírense de mi vista, sólo me van a dar una jaqueca enorme y no tengo tiempo para eso, tengo que planear nuestro próximo movimiento y no quiero distracciones.. - ordenó, volviendo al su calmado tono de voz habitual.

El par de invitados obedeció, incorporándose, fingiendo mantener la compostura, avanzando en línea recta hacia la salida, primero el mayor, seguido del púbero, calladitos lucían más bonitos, sólo pudo escuchar el suave azote de la puerta cerrarse.

− _Te regañaron_ \- se escuchaba la voz de aquél brujo burlándose de tras de la puerta.

−¡ _Cierra la boca, Crowley!_ – decía el niño.

Un hastiado alquimista se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sobándose las cienes, ese par de idiotas le harían salir canas verdes, a pesar de ello no se había equivocado al contratar los servicios de aquél invocador, se pasó la misma por encima de su largo cabello, miró su reflejo en el espejo pegado en la pared, el rostro que hace un par de semanas había sido un hombre atractivo, ahora poseía una enorme cicatriz de un rasguño, en todo el lado derecho del rostro …, maldita basura de Sparda.

−haz caído, Vergil - dijo, entre pequeñas y elegantes risas.

Estaba extrañamente eufórico, le había tomado años de planeación, años de esfuerzo y búsqueda, tanto suya como de sus ancestros, se encargó cuidadosamente de cada de detalle, desde sembrarle la semilla de la curiosidad y duda al heredero del caballero oscuro, mostrándole de manera indirecta escritos que mencionaban el sello amarillo, como fragmentos de los pocos relatos que aún quedaban en existencia, después todo fue absolutamente predecible, las investigaciones sobre el paradero de que aquella piedra no se hicieron esperar, ahorrándole parte del trabajo al conde, sin saberlo Vergil comenzaba a cavar su propia tumba, no tenía ni idea que el sería uno de los ingredientes para su ritual, Diana aún vivía, ¡bien!, ahora no tenía que preocuparse por cómo atraer a Sparda de nuevo, conociéndola, ya le había informado, no faltaba mucho para que el viniese a él, desconocía por completo como es que pudo haber perdido esa gema y como era que ella contactó a los descendientes, una suerte era matar dos pájaros de un tiro, pero él había matado tres, el universo conspiraba a favor suyo, sólo le quedaba esperar, faltaban menos de cinco días para la próxima luna nueva, una guerra se avecinaba, eso estaba claro, se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento, mirando al techo, dando un profundo suspiro.

* * *

Notas de autor: aquí lo tienen, el capítulo corregido, espero que sea de su agrado, lamento si este fue algo aburrido, pero.. todos se merecen sus 15min. de fama XD

quiero agradecer a Henry, mi co-escritos y a los que siguen este fanfinc, los quiero mucho.

agradecería si me dejasen un comentario, ya que ayudan a evaluar que tan bien o mal es el trabajo de uno, sin más qué decir: pronto seguiré ubiendo capítulos corregidos.

los quiere: Boudica.


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 33.- Eibon City, allá vamos:

Tres individuos se encontraban esperando impacientemente a que la recuperación de su amiga avanzase, además de que todavía no volvían los demás miembros de su equipo, por lo cual, fue una gran sorpresa cuando vieron a Dante, el joven albido cruzo los pasillos para llegar hasta ellos, arrastraba los pies, bastante agotado, tanto física como psicológicamente, posó una mano sobre su frente, sobándose la cabeza, primero los sucesos ocurridos en aquél orfanato, seguido de la búsqueda esa piedra, tener que pelear con lady, y ese fue sólo fue el comienzo, no sabía bien como sentirse al reencontrarse con su hermano mayor, recibió noticias muy pesadas en sólo un par de horas, era más de lo que alguien puede soportar.

Con dificultad abrió la puerta de aquella habitación, donde la hija de Arkham, su socio, la señorita Inozzence y Patty, quien estaba recostada en las piernas de la pelirroja, hacía esfuerzos por dormir.

─¿Conseguiste algo? - preguntó Morrison, igualmente agotado, recargaba su espalda en la pared.

─¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? te ves terrible -dijo la traductora, sentada al lado del detective, acariciando los cabellos de la heredera de los Lowel.

─Fui a una fiesta muy loca, no quiero hablar de eso - comentó Dante, sentándose en una silla individual, acto seguido se recargó en el respaldo ─Estoy muy cansado - desvió la mirada hacia el techo, cerrando los ojos para relajarse un poco.

─¿Qué?, pero estabas buscando la piedra esa, ¿cómo pudiste? -reclamó la pequeña, que había recobrado la conciencia cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. ─¿y donde está trish?

─nos separamos para buscar mejor - contestó el albino secamente, para después sumirse en la inconciencia, liberando unos fuertes ronquidos.

─ _uh, ¿Dante?_ -decía Morrison, con la esperanza de que respondiese..

─¡ _Dante!, ¡despierta!, ¡¿qué pasó con la piedra?!_ \- le gritaba la menor, a la vez que le daba pellizcos en su cara y lo agitaba, no importaba lo que hiciesen, la persona que hace unos instantes era un cazador de demonios yacía muerto.. de sueño.

─creo que nos caería bien descansar también, quizás Trish aparezca pronto - comentó el detective, dejando salir un fuerte bostezo, luego cerró los ojos.

Sin embargo su plácido descanso no duró más de cuatro horas, cuando una melodía proveniente de su bolsillo, acompañada de la vibración lo hizo sobresaltarse, poniéndose inmediatamente en guardia, apuntando con su pistola a sus compañeros; Morrison, Patty, Inozzence y lady, que ya se había despertado por todo el alboroto, mantenían la sus pupilas dilatadas, sorprendidos, de pensar en que el albino pudo haberles disparado, ¿Cómo era posible que las jaloneos y pellizcos de su protegida no lo despertasen, pero si aquél aparato?

─Arriba las ma..- simplemente miró a sus socios bastante espantados, que mantenían la mirada dilatada, alarmados por su reacción, para luego desviar su atención a su pantalón, rebuscando en sus bolsillos, sacando un maltratado Nokia 3310, para contestar la llamada – ¿hola?, ¡les dije que les pago el mes que viene! – exclamó ─.., oh!, solo eres tu - dijo el caza-demonios, cuyas facciones adoptaban una mueca de fastidio.

 _─¡Necesito que vengas para acá, ahora mismo! –_ ordenó cierta demonesa rubia, que hablaba desde el otro lado de la línea.

─¿encontraste algo? –interrogó el hijo de Sparda, mientras guardaba su arma de nuevo.

─ _me encontré a Aakesh y Fabriccio, esa tal Diana viene con ellos - c_ omentó.

─¿Quienes?, no me acuerdo – contestó el mercenario, entre bostezos. –¡Trish, no me molestes, estaba teniendo un entretenido sueño para mayores de edad!

─ _El tipo con complejo de hechicero de Castle Rock, la loca de tu cuñada y el hermano de Virginea_ \- la cazadora no pudo evitar sobarse las cienes, mientras ponía una micro-expresión de asco en su rostro – _estoy asqueada.., no hay tiempo para tu estúpida siesta de belleza, ¡ven aquí ahora mismo!_

─ni siquiera me has dicho dónde estás y llegué de mi búsqueda a las cinco de la mañana, sólo pude dormir cuatro horas, me siento débil, mejor ven tu aquí, estoy en el hospital.

─¡ _yo tampoco he dormido, Dante!_ \- protestó la dama, por teléfono – Más te vale que vengas aquí o me aseguraré que duermas por siempre!

─no, mejor tu ven con nosotros.

 _-_ ─¡ _no tengo tiempo para esto! , Dante, cuando llegue ya verás!_ –fue la advertencia dada por su compañera antes de colgar.

Dos horas más tarde la entrada de la habitación de lady fue abierta por cierta rubia, bastante cansada, no físicamente como el albino, pero si psicológicamente, había escuchado cosas.. bastante intimas, que preferiría mejor no haber sabido.

Le dio un mirada a su compañero, que dormía plácidamente recostado en una banca, en posición fetal abrazando a Rebelión, como un oso de peluche, sentada en una silla estaba Patty, comiendo un sándwich como desayuno, su amiga se encontraba ya despierta, tendida en la camilla, mientras terminaba de comer la gelatina que le dieron de postre en ese hospital.

-sonrió, era bueno saber que ella había despertado y estaba bien ─hasta que por fin despertaste, Dante y yo nos preocupamos mucho por ti.

─¿De verdad crees que moriría tan fácilmente? - Dijo la morena triunfante, haciendo tranquilizar a Trish, que un segundo después se acercó al menor de los gemelos Sparda, agitándolo, brindándole pequeñas descargas eléctricas, esperando despertarlo,.. fue completamente inútil, dormía como un oso y roncaba como un tractor.

─su celular siempre lo despierta - aconsejo la señorita Lowel, agachándose por si el intentaba disparar otra vez, el resto del grupo hizo lo mismo.

Trish hizo lo aconsejado, lo llamó por teléfono, sin embargo no se aseguró de tomar una distancia segura con el medio-demonio, haciendo que este al despertarse abruptamente, soltándole a aquella dama un fuerte patada al estómago, provocando que escupiera algunas gotas de sangre, seguido de un puñetazo directo a la cara, dejándole una lesión en el ojo, que logró regenerar, gracias a la habilidad de reconstruir tejidos.

─¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?! – Protestó la rubia, cuya la combinación de golpes la habían derribado al suelo, levantándose como si nada, como si hubiese sido un simple empujón.

-─Lo siento Trish, pero sabes que me sobresalto cuando me toman por sorpresa, sabes que soy de sueño ligero -se excusó Dante, sus amigos solo miraron de forma extraña, les parecía muy contradictorio, sueño ligero, si como no ─¿Ahora qué?, ¿por qué me miran así? - interrogó el mercenario sin comprender lo que pasaba ─fue un accidente, además ella tiene la culpa.

-─eso no importa..- interrumpió el detective, rompiendo el silencio -─volvamos a la investigación, ¿cómo te fue a ti Trish?

-─se nos adelantaron, Dante y yo nos separamos par a buscar pistas, me encontré con Aakesh – comentó la demonia, mientras trataba de no recordar la conversación que tuvo que escuchar – estaba con esa otra chica de Castle Rock, y a tu hermano – dijo, volteando a ver a la pelirroja, cuya mirada expresaba una visible preocupación:

─¿Están bien? - inquirió la traductora.

─Depende a quienes te refieras y que definas por bien - contestó Trish ─sólo los observé a una distancia segura, si te refieres a ellos, entablaban una discreta, reflexiva y profunda conversación sobre quien, cuando y como se acostaron con quien - dijo con sarcasmo - y con todo lujo de detalle - la rubia no pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente, a la vez que miraba a los ojos _miss_ Inozzence –hay cosas que daría la vida no haber sabido...

-la pelirroja entendió la indirecta de su clienta, retrocediendo un paso, un poco avergonzada, el semi-demonio solo la miró de reojo, un poco extrañado ─ así que fueron ellos,¿eh? - inquirió Dante –yo tuve que enfrentarme de nuevo al niñito ese del orfanato - dio un profundo suspiro ─..el mocoso trató de matarme y escapó con la piedra.

─¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo huir?! - vociferó Lady, que hacía un esfuerzo por levantarse de la camilla, aún estaba un poco débil – ¡la tenías y la perdiste de nuevo! – le gritaba tambaleante, apoyándose en la cama para mantenerse en pie, inmediatamente fue ayudada por Patty y Morrison.

─¿Qué hacía el allí? - interrogó su socio un tanto sorprendido.

─¡Era un incendio, se transformó en demonio, me roció gasolina y nos arrojó una antorcha! – se defendió el albino.

─¿Nos? – preguntó Trish

─Eeh ..,olvidé decirles que me encontré a mi hermano en el camino.

─¿Viste a Vergil? - dijo la mujer de cortos cabellos negros, igualmente sorprendida.

─sí, no quiero hablar de eso - sentenció Dante ─supongo que los tipos esos pelearon con el crío por la piedra esa y el escapó - dedujo.

─Entonces ese niño debe tener algo que ver con ese conde, digo.. ese sacerdote tenía uno que otro nexo con el - comentó Morrison, con lady recargada en su hombro.

─Si es así.. entonces debe dirigirse a Eibon city, allí se hará el ritual, ¿no? –inquirió la demonesa rubia.

─Mi "bro" dijo que se adelantaba para allá - afirmó el menor de los gemelos Sparda ─tal vez sea mejor alcanzarlo.

─creo que es lo mejor, pero debemos mantener distancia - dijo la morena.

Lo miembros del equipo Devil May Cry se miraron los unos a los otros a los ojos, tenían que alistar las cosas para marcharse, ese sitio quedaba a más de un día de camino en auto, aunque por el momento era importante que le diesen de alta a lady.

* * *

moraleja del capítulo: nucna despierten a Dante XD

notas de autor: lamento tardarme en actualizar, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, gracias a "diosa luna" que me dijo como poner guiones largos (no sabía como ponerlos) quiero también pedir disculpas por mis horrores de redacción y de ortografía, epsero que les guste.

agradecaería mucho si pusieran un comentario, su opinión es importannte, ayuda a mejorar, los quiero mucho.

la marca NOKIA, (y modelo de celular que puse allí) no me pertenece, como ninguna de las marcas que menciono en este fanfinc.

espero que les haya gustado, ls quiere Boudica

nota: a partir del 18 de abril estaré en mi semana de examenes, así que tal vez no pueda actualizar esos día, pero seguiré con ustedes, espero verlos pronto.

Agosto 2016: he corregido algunos errores en este capítulo, pronto actualizaré con el episiodio final


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 34.-¿Dónde está L?.

 _Flash back:_

 _Cierto trío conformado por dos de los descendientes de la última generación y una guerrera que recibió el título de "caballero demoniaco" llegaron al lugar donde la noche anterior aconteció una celebración, posteriormente se había librado una batalla protagonizada por ese estúpido mocoso, el sitio había sido reducido a escombros; algunas manchas de plástico derretido sobre el pasto, cristales rotos, partes de estructuras echas cenizas, madera calcinada._

─ _¡BÚSQUENLO! - ordenó la capitana._

─ _En serio, ¿no crees que en verdad son grandes? - Inquirió el pelirrojo, a su camarada, ignorando a su compañera de equipo._

─ _No sabría decirte, es que hay de tamaños a tamaños -respondió el hindú._

─ _No me salgas con eso, en verdad qué opinas? -Decía Fabriccio._

─ _Pues, sinceramente mis creencias me prohíben comer t.._

 _La irritación y la impaciencia envidian a la joven hechicera, quien había interrumpido la conversación de aquellos sujetos, jalándoles las orejas con brusquedad, seguido de un fuerte empujón, ambos jóvenes cayeron a un lodazal que se encontraba a un par de pasos._

─ _¡Hey! Que es lo que te pasa? - protestó el tirador_ ─ _¡Casi me arrancas la oreja!_

─ _será mejor que dejen de jugar, o será otra cosa lo que les arranque! - Vociferó Diana, visiblemente molesta_ ─ _ahora.. BUSQUENLO!_

 _Tanto como Aakesh y el Inozzence menor se miraron el uno al otro por un segundo, para luego incorporarse.., más les valía empezar a buscar, si es que en verdad anhelaban tener descendencia, movilizándose rápidamente._

 _El peculiar grupo se separó para inspeccionar la zona, en búsqueda de alguna pista que los llevase al paradero del tan preciado objeto que buscaban, tanto como la mujer, a acompañada por el chamán inspeccionaban algunos zarpazos en los árboles, demasiado grandes como para haber sido de un humano, ni siquiera de un animal,.. observaron detenidamente, mientras Diana tomaba una fotografía de las pruebas con su celular._

 _Fue allí cuando los gritos de cierto pelirrojo que se había adentrado más en el bosque, perdido entre la maleza, llamaba a sus compañeros, los cuales subieron la guardia, siguiendo la voz de su aliado, creyendo que tal vez pudo ocurrido algo, no fue así.., encontró algo._

 _\- Había descubierto un pequeño sendero rural, algo humedecido por las lluvias de días anteriores, llegando a formar marcas de barro en el suelo, entre ellas las marcas de unas huellas de llantas, su camarada, el chamán volteó a ver cierta marca de un pequeño pie infantil marcado unos cuantos metros atrás –Fue una motocicleta - afirmó el apuesto muchacho de ojos verdes._

─ _¿qué te hace pensarlo? - inquirió Aakesh._

─ _Este camino parece ser de un ancho irregular, o sea por partes en amplio y por otras no, además un auto difícilmente podría cruzar el interior del bosque sin sufrir daños o llamar la atención, solo podría ingresar un vehículo de que fuese más delgado y liviano - decía el menor de los Inozzence_ ─ _y estas marcas corresponden a un neumático delgado, si fuese un auto las huellas serían pares._

─ _¡Vaya! - exclamó el joven chamán, bastante sorprendido por la deducción de su amigo_ ─ _supongo que tiene sentido._

 _\- la guerrera torcía los labios ligeramente al ver el hallazgo del pelirrojo –Hasta que por fin haces algo bien, crío - así era como Diana solía llamarlo de manera despectiva, mientras tomaba unas fotografías, acto seguido comenzó a seguir el rastro, dejando atrás nuevamente a sus compañeros, quienes al percatarse corrieron para alcanzarla._

─ _¿Entonces el plan es seguir el trayecto de la moto?-inquirió Facriccio_

─ _Pues no queda de otra - contestó Aakesh._

─ _¿Sabes que es mejor tratar de reagruparnos y tratar de... no se... pedir refuerzos? –decía el joven de ojos verdes._

─ _mi amo me dejó a cargo de esta misión.., es MÍA, yo debo cumplirla yo a cualquier costo_

─ _¿nunca te cansas de hablar de el? –interrogó el pelirrojo._

 _Fin del flash back._

En otro lugar distante, unos transeúntes pasaba la noche de aquella investigación, habían estado siguiendo el rastro de aquél vehículo, que los había llevaba a una salida hacia la carretera, siguieron.. hasta perder el rastro, los tres chiflados; Akesh, Fabriccio y Diana descansaban bajo un árbol, adentrados en las profundidades del bosque, descansaban, tratando de recuperar fuerzas para poder seguir avanzando en la búsqueda de aquel niñito, el chamán meditaba para poder descansar, el muchacho de ojos verdes buscaba un sitio adecuado para relajarse, mientras la morena permanecía desesperada, impaciente, bastante irritable.

─ _¡_ Es mejor que nos volvamos a mover! - vociferaba Diana ─¡no podemos fallar!

─El amanecer llega más rápido cuando duermes que si estas en vigía - decía el hindú es mejor que retomemos nuestra búsqueda después de descansar, ya llevamos muchas horas buscando, ni siquiera pudimos dormir, además.. es posible que el niño esté lejos de aquí, es mejor recuperar fuerzas

─Callat...-las protestas de la dama fueron silenciadas por un fuerte rugido en el estómago, a decir verdad no había ingerido alimento alguno desde la mañana, que sólo fue una barra de chocolate, volteó en ese instante hacia otra dirección, ocultando su avergonzado rostro.

- _─c_ reo que también nos haría bien tratar de comer algo

La guerrera preferiría morir de hambre que fracasar, y más aún mostrarse débil ante ellos, Pero entonces cuando el Fabricio encontró un buen lugar para descansar, cayendo sentado de tras de una enorme roca saco de su pequeña mochila un pedazo de pan.

─ _¿_ De dónde has sacado eso?- pregunto el caballero demoniaco.

-¿Esto? Ah, lo saque cuando comprábamos cosas allá en el pueblo- hablaba, mientras daba un mordisco al preciado alimento _─¿_ quieres algo Aakesh? - preguntó, sin dejar de masticar

─Estoy agradecido - en lo cual el pelirrojo le lanzo un pedazo de pan

─ _¿_ Qué te crees que haces?¡ no podemos perder el tiempo!

─Hasta yo sé que no se puede hacer nada si no comemos algo antes - comentó, moviendo el trozo de pan de un lado a otro, con intención de molestarla

─Un guerrero está entrenado para subsistir con poco alimento - afirmó ella, solo para ser interrumpida nuevamente por los rugidos de su vientre, clamando alimento.

─Sólo tómalo, - el joven de ojos verdes había rebuscado entre sus cosas, sacando otra pieza echa de trigo –el orgullo sabe mejor si se traga con un poco de pan - dijo Fabricio sin ninguna pizca de burla, aunque no lo parezca esta vez sí trataba de ser buena onda.

Diana aún sin mirarlo a la cara le arrebató rápidamente la comida que le ofrecía de las manos, dando un mordisco, debía admitir que no había dormido, y estaba bastante hambrienta, tanto que en unos cuantos bocados se acabó esa pieza de pan, transcurrieron unos minutos, el pelirrojo se había acomodado quedando sentado en posición fetal al lado de aquél chamán, que permanecía en posición de loto, entablaba una charla con su amigo, mientras el caballero demoniaco se preparó para tomar unos minutos para descansar, sentándose sobre un tronco seco a un metro de ellos, escuchando parte de la conversación de sus dos acompañantes;

─¿prefieres hacerlo de pie o sentado?- inquiría el pelirrojo, la dama prefirió darles la espalda, era mejor ignorarlos. ─es que se me hace difícil de pie, en especial por el peso - respondía su camarada

─no creo que seas tan débil

─recuerdas que ahora solo me queda un brazo

─Perdón, lo olvide - se disculpaba Fabriccio, por su comentario insensible comentario

─Ya sé que sentado podría ponerla entre mis piernas, pero realmente me sería más cómodo tener una mesa enfrente - decía el chamán, disculpando a compañero, que había hablado sin pensar, haciendo que la guerrera dilatara las pupilas y enrojeciendo las mejillas a más no poder.

─No jodas, una vez mi hermana y yo lo intentamos acostados, al estilo árabe, pero luego te terminas manchando, no solo tú, la cama, el suelo todo, es molesto a veces, pero prefiero hacerlo de pie, o en movimiento - comentó el menor de los Inozzence, causándole a la hechicera un tic en el ojo, presionó los puños, gracias a ese par terminaría vomitando lo que acababa de comer:

─¡CERDOS INDECENTES! - gritó Diana, perdiendo la paciencia, mostrando el rubor en sus mejillas ─¿Cómo te atreves a copular con tu propia hermana?!, humanos asquerosos!

─pues tenemos la mente abierta, y no sé qué tiene que ver eso con comer de pie, acostados o sentados – contestó Fabriccio

─entiendo que sea de pésima educación comer en la cama, pero.. enserio ¿qué estabas pensando? – inquirió el hindú, un poco confundido.

─… - la joven no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio, esbozando una extraña mueca que reflejaba todo su sentir.

─al parecer tú tienes la mente más sucia que nosotros - señaló el pelirrojo, una pequeña sonrisa burlona adornaba su rostro ─¡y si de indecencias hablamos, a ti te gustan los demonios y nadie te dice nada!

la guerrera se preparaba para abalanzarse sobre ese pobre mendigo, que claramente no quería vivir, ella como emisaria de la muerte estaba en ese momento más que dispuesta a responder a sus plegarias, de todos modos quedaban otros siete descendientes más, sin contar a la sucia hermana de aquél insolente y el sujeto que hablaba como galleta de la suerte:

─Supuse que se trataba de ti - una voz bastante conocida para ese trío emergió de las sombras ─tu escandalo se escucha por cincuenta metros a la redonda - se trataba de Vergil, que fue atraído por los gritos de Diana, cuyas piernas parecían un poco temblorosas, avergonzada por aquella humillante actuación no supo cómo reaccionar, permaneciendo prácticamente congelada, rápidamente bajó la mirada, al mismo tiempo que hacía una reverencia de saludo a su amo:

─ ..A-amo Vergil, yo..- decía titubeante, bastante nerviosa de pensar que escuchó toda esa conversación –No esperaba encontrarlo aquí..

─Mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia - Contestó el hijo de Sparda secamente, manteniendo su una mirada inexpresiva.

─¡ha! ¡Brava hasta que te ponen tu correa! - exclamó el muchacho de cabellera rojiza, burlándose –Eso te para por mal pen… - el albino lo miró de reojo, dedicándole una feroz mirada asesina, que interiormente hizo temblar al menor de los gemelos Inozzence. ─ok, ya .., me callo - dijo, retrocediendo dos pasos con las manos a la altura de la cabeza.

─...- Ambos descendientes se quedaron sin habla, admitían que ese demonio nunca les inspiró confianza, como tampoco ella, ni ninguno de su servidumbre, por lo que habían escuchado en el castillo era bastante sádico y de cabeza mucho más fría que su discípula, por lo cual era potencialmente más peligroso, no había heredado nada de la piedad, ni tampoco la amabilidad que decían que tuvo su padre:

─Veo que te diviertes, supongo que debes tener ya la gema - comentó Vergil, desviando su vista hacia su protegida, mirándola de manera déspota.

─estoy en eso amo, justo ayer tuve que enfrentarme a dos sirvientes de Hanz, huyeron a media batalla, todo apunta que ellos tienen la piedra ya - contestó la morena, aun manteniendo la posición de reverencia ─le he estado siguiendo la pista, en dirección a donde hubo una celebración, huyó en una motocicleta.

─Entiendo..- respondió sin más, disimulando su nerviosismo e incomodidad, al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, luego volteó a ver al par de tipos que acompañan a su esclava ─en cuanto a ustedes.. - habló, mientras se acervaba a ellos, manteniendo una expresión de molestia y enfado en sus ojos, que sinceramente si inspiraba pánico ─ordené que se movilizasen con el resto de las tropas

─fue por culpa de ese par que lo único que hizo fue entorpecer la investigación - interrumpió el caballero demoníaco ─me estuvieron siguiendo, usted no me permitía matarlos, los deje venir a acompañarme - se defendió.

─¡Hey!, ¡si no fuese por nosotros no sabrías que se escaparon en moto! – reprochó el tirador, en cuanto a su amigo.., sólo se dio un manotazo en la cara, de todo esto Aakesh era el único afectado, tenía que cuidar de Fabriccio, que la mayoría de las veces actuaba como si estuviese en un casting para un doble de riesgo, además que lidiar con una neurótica mujer peligrosamente armada y privada de sus facultades mentales.

─¡lo hubiese averiguado tarde o temprano! – respondió Diana, estaba bastante molesta, la habían hecho hacer el ridículo ante alguien ante su querido master.

─pero yo lo hice más rápido - presumía el pelirrojo, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

─No me interesan sus tonterías - dijo el medio-demonio, fastidiado ─Lo importante ahora es empezar a movilizarnos Eibon city y atacar - sentenció.

─¿pero y el sello, mi amo? - inquirió la guerrera, quien ya se había incorporado.

─Olvídalo, perderemos más tiempo, si está en posesión de Hanz entonces lo veremos allí y será más sencillo obtener la piedra, ahora debemos concentrarnos en un plan de ofensiva - dicho esto, el albino comenzó a caminar en línea recta, inmediatamente siendo seguido por el caballero demoniaco, quien permanecía con la mirada haca el suelo, estaba bastante avergonzada por el ridículo que tuvo que pasar, de tras seguía el chamán que parecía que terminaría con una jaqueca horrible, Fabriccio o "el crío", como ahora era apodado "cariñosamente" por la guerrea se percató que lo estaban dejando atrás, corrió rápidamente hacia ellos para alcanzarlos.

* * *

notas de autor: ninguna de las marcas mencionadas en este fanfinc me pertenecen.

quiero pedir disculpas si este capítulo fue de mala calidad, aún así espero que les agrade, si tuve algún error, haganmelo saber, y si de casualidad no hago a mis "oc´s" muy "mary sues", la verdad es algo que me preocupa.

los quiero, quiero advertir que tal vez esta semana no actualize (tengo examenes), por lo cual esperarían una semana más para el próximmo capítulo, aún así espero actualizar pronto.

los quiero, y aprecio que se tomen el tiempo y la molestia de leer estos pésimos escritos, gracias, chicos.

intentaré escribir mejor por ustedes,

con amor: boudica.

moraleja del capítulo: no seas mal pensado, o al menos si no le entiendes a una conversación pregunta de que están hablando por lo menos XD


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 35. El descanso nunca es suficiente:

Esa misma noche el equipo Devil May Cry emprendió su viaje de vuelta hacia Eibon city, el cual era largo y cansado, cuarenta horas seguidas, casi dos días enteros en auto, donde apenas se detenían para ir al baño, no hubo paradas para comer, o descansar, se habían provisto de suministros antes de abordar, no pudieron viajar antes debido a que el estado de salud de lady era importante, se quedaron unas horas más para su evaluación médica; análisis, radiografías, muestras de sangre, elaboración de su certificado médico, para que finalmente le diesen de alta, estaban agotados, tanto física como mentalmente, apenas llegaron se dirigieron a un lugar para descansar un par de horas, llegando al mismo hotel donde se hospedaron la última vez, atendidos por el mismo recepcionista, quien al verlos nuevamente: le regaló un folleto a la señorita Lowell, sobre una línea de denuncia para pedófilos.

─ _nena, toma esto.., lo necesitas -_ decía aquél empleado susurrándole al oído, causando que la rubia rotara la mirada fastidiada.

Sólo tomó el tríptico, y sin leerlo lo guardó en su bolsillo, alcanzando a sus tutores quienes ya habían subido las escaleras.

Habían transcurrido un par de horas, la habitación era sencilla, dotada con tres camas matrimoniales, era una de tres camas matrimoniales, divididas por un delgado muro de tabla roca, en la primera dormirían Dante con Morrison, en la segunda Trish e Inozzence, y en la última Patty con Lady, un tocador con espejo frente a las comodas, y un pequeño sofá frente a una tv pegada a la pared, en la cual el albino se encontraba desplomado, recargaba su cabeza en el respaldo, dormitando con los ojos cerrados, mientras que su socio permanecía observando el paisaje a través de la ventana, ambas compañeras de equipo, la cazadora morena y la demonesa estaban sentadas en el colchón de la cama, con sus armas descansando al lado, recargadas en la pared.

Trataban de relajarse, dentro de poco tendrían que enfrentarse a una guerra, el trabajo no acababa, fue allí cuando el sonido de la puerta abrirse desvió su atención:

─lamentamos haber tardado tanto - se disculpaba la pelirroja, la cual cargaba dos cajas rectangulares en sus manos, justo tras de ella emergió la menor del grupo, que cargaba una caja más.

─ya era hora..- comentó el hijo de Sparda, que habría los parpados, dejando ver sus ojos azules, observando como la traductora y su protegida dejaban la pizza sobre una pequeña mesa situada frente a él.

El hambriento grupo se aproximó hacia aquél manjar, el primero fue Dante, tomando una caja entera, acabándose el contenido en un par de bocados, dejando a Virginea, que aún no se acababa ni la primera rebanada, sorprendida por el voraz apetito de su cliente:

─¿cómo es que puedes comer tanto y no engordar? - inquirió la traductora.

─porque soy un demonio - respondió, acto seguido se llevaba otra rebanada su boca.

─tiene mucho espacio en la cabeza - comentó Patty, divertida, sonriendo, para luego seguir comiendo.

─un día, cría.. un día ..- dijo Dante a regañadientes.

Lady y Morrison solo se llevaron la mano a las cienes, esos dos eran un dolor de cabeza cuando se ponían así:

─ya, basta.., hablemos de la misión - interrumpió el vivo retrato de Eva, que detestaba cuando su compañero actuaba como un niño.

─¿tienes un plan? - preguntó el medio-demonio, desviando la mirada ella.

─pues..- decía Trish, intentando pensar en algo.

─¿Recuerdas las ruinas donde rescatamos a esas niñas? - interrogó la cazadora, que padecía heterocromia – ¿no crees que deberíamos investigar de nuevo? hay probabilidades que el sacrificio se de en las ruinas

─No lo creo, señortia Mary - comentó el detective - el ritual será en tres días, podría ser que ya hayan asegurado el área, debe estar llena de demonios o de los miembro de esa secta, no estamos en condiciones de exponernos de esta manera, le recuerdo que la señorita Inozzence es una fugitiva, la secta y tu hermano nos buscan - dijo Morrison, acentuando la última frase para su amigo.

─lo mejor sería prepararnos para irrumpir en el ritual el día en que estalle, o ¿ustedes que opinan? - ideó la demonia.

─es un buen plan, señorita - respondió Morrison, nadie nos esperaría.

─¿algo como un ataque sorpresa? - preguntó Dante.

─podríamos aprovechar estos dos días para descansar y prepararnos para la batalla.

─¡bien, parece que nos colaremos en otra fiesta! - exclamó el albino. ─ _..sólo espero que esta vez no tenga que vestirme de mujer para entrar_ – susurró para si en voz baja.

─¿qué dijiste? - interrumpió la heredera de los Lowel.

─N-nada.. - mintió el semi-demonio.

El menor de los gemelos Sparda se levantó sin más, dirigiéndose hacia la salida, enfundando a rebelión, cargándola en su espalda, y sus pistolas, que descansaban a un lado:

─¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Patty.

─a un bar, por helado de fresa y a echarme a una chica - mintió el albino, necesitaba caminar un poco, y despejarse.., eso ,y además se comenzaba a poner nervioso al recordar lo acontecido en ese carnaval, al salir cerró la puerta de un fuer azote, dejando al resto de grupo descansando.

Un par de minutos después, una atractiva pelirroja de ojos verdes entre-abrió la puerta, asomándose hacia los lados, no había moros en la costa, ya se había ido, lentamente volvió a encerrarse con sus aliados.

-en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa macabra, sacando de su bolsillo un Sony Expedia – miren! -exclamó, mostrando en la pantalla de su celular una foto, sus compañeros dilataron las pupilas sorprendidos, mientras las mujeres adoptaban la misma mueca macabra que la de la traductora.

─¡Oh, Dante! - exclamó Lady, jugando con los dedos de sus manos, malvadamente.

La pelirroja había dado en el blanco, era la foto del incidente, que el semi-demonio había tenido con Vergil hace un par de días, rápidamente la demonesa y la morena sacaron sus celulares activando el buethood, para que Virginea se las pudiese enviar.

Morrison retrocedió dos pasos atrás, horrorizado solo miró como sus compañeras, y su protegida reían de una manera bastante aterradora y macabra..

─ _esto se irá a Facebook.. -_ afirmaba una de las cuatro voces femeninas que se encontraba en aquél cuarto.

* * *

El sonido de las gotas de agua chocar era una hermosa, cálida y triste canción, el fuego de la chimenea calentaba el frío ambiente en esa gran habitación, con finos y elegantes muebles, que conformaban una enorme mesa rectangular de madera en el centro, cuyo al rededor se encontraban extraños seres, solo dos de ellos eran humanos, bueno.. dos y medio, en un extremo justo lugar reservado al anfitrión, sentado extraño y bello trono de piedra, el primogénito de Sparda recargaba su mejilla en su mano derecha, cuyo codo se posaba sobre la mesa, mantenía una mirada completamente inexpresiva, aburrido, sentada a su lado, justo a su derecha se encontraba el caballero demoníaco, muy atenta, no dejando escapar ningún detalle de los asuntos planeados en esa reunión, frente a ella, a la izquierda de su a estaba un demonio incubo, el teniente Asmos, seguido de una extraña criatura semejante a una hermosa y provocativa mujer, aunque sólo de la cintura para arriba, pues carecía de piernas, en su lugar poseía una larga y gruesa cola de serpiente, portando el rango de coronel.

A su costado un asiento vacío, lugar que alguna vez el traidor pudo llegar a ocupar, seguido de un personaje de intimidante aspecto, un enorme demonio de dos metros y medio de altura, poseedor de tres cuernos, con enormes y sobresalientes colmillos, la guerrera miro a su de reojo a los tres corpulentos demonios de diferentes puestos y rangos, con aspectos uno más estremecedor que el otro, seguido del alférez, una dama de pelo rubio, que junto con el capitán terrestre eran los únicos humanos presentes.

Era una reunión sumamente importante, un mapa topográfico de la zona, con banderillas marcadas y fichas de diferentes colores, colocadas en sitios estratégicos, estaba extendido sobre la mesa, discutían sobre el plan de guerra.

─¡bien, el cebo será el primero en atacar! - Afirmaba el demonio de gran estatura ─dejaremos que los rodeen, y luego los magos se les vendrán encima y acorralaremos a los guerreros enemigos

─No seas imbécil, Anu -Reprochaba la demonía ─sólo a un retrasado creería que ese plan funcionaria.

─Propongo que permitamos que los capturen y permitamos que los rodeen, luego ataquemos con la horda de demonios de Asmos - prosiguió la serpiente.

─¡Coronel Anki, no es su turno de hablar! - exclamó aquél ser infernal, bastante molesto por su interrupción.

─Sinceramente a mí me parece un buen plan, podríamos aprovechar que los guerreros enemigos están ocupados matándolos, para dar un ataque sorpresa a Hanz.

─no creo que sea conveniente dejarlos morir, debemos darles apoyo - el capitán terrestre abrió la boca.

─¿acaso te suavizaste, cría? - Interrogó el demonio sentado a su izquierda, con cierta burla y sarcasmo en sus labios.

─su sangre podría ser necesaria - afirmó Diana.

Fue allí cuando el sonido del puño de cierto albino resonó en toda la sala, haciéndolos callar:

─Este es el plan, primero permitiremos que el cebo se deje capturar.. brindémosle un pequeño apoyo, - comentó ─permitamos que los rodeen, los distraerá, luego los soldados del Asmos podrán hacer la ofensiva, en un ataque sorpresa - dijo Vergil que mantenía la calma aún en la tormenta.

─Amo vergil, si me permite...- replicó la hechicera.

─¿Acaso estas cuestionando una orden, soldado?-Inquirió el primogénito de Sparda, alzando una ceja.

─No, por supuesto que no, pero.. por el poco tiempo que estuve infiltrada, puedo advertir que no sólo son los asesinos, sino que tiene sus propios demonios y golems de piedra, no me sorprendería que intentase usar una estrategia defensiva con algo así.

─Ya veo..- contestó el medio demonio.

─¡Amo yo me encargo de ellos! - Exclamó la dama de rubia cabellera desde el otro extremo de la mesa ─puedo posicionar a los tiradores y arqueros para eliminar a los invocadores, - continúo ─y abrile paso a Asmos - continuó

─Teniente Asmos, humana estúpida - corrigió el demonio a su lado ─o te enseñaré a respetar, no te tendré consideración por ser un nuevo oficinal.

─¡lo llamo como se me antoje, renacuajo!, aquí el único que tiene la última palabra es Sparda.

─¿Qué dices? ¡Pequeña niña malcriada y altanera! - Aquélla criatura estaba apuntó de pararse para tirarle los dientes a esa humana prepotente, de no haber sido porque su brazo fue enroscado y alado con fuerza por un látigo con puntas metálicas que cortaban su piel, haciéndolo sangrar;

─Creo que no le corresponde a usted protestar, en todo lugar debería ser yo y jamás he dicho nada -contestó el incubo.

─¡BASTA! - Vociferó el caballero demoníaco ─¡Uruk, un pleito más y te regresaré al infierno!, ¡Ya hemos tenido suficiente soportando tonterías!

Fue así como un hastiado Vergil se tomó la molestia de arrebatarle una daga a su protegida para lanzarla, haciéndole un hoyo en la frente a qué escandaloso, silenciándolo de una buena vez.

Los presentes solo observaron el cadáver en el suelo de quien había sido el mayor de división, tratando de ocultar su temor voltearon a ver a su amo y su principal aliado, el cual dio un suspiro acomodándose el cabello como si no hubiese sido nada.

─Juliette, tú te encargaras de los tiradores, quédate cerca de Asmos, para esperar a los golems. - Ordenó, el albino.

─volviendo al tema, podríamos aprovechar la conmoción para proseguir con los hechiceros -comentó el coronel, que trataba de mantener la compostura, era mejor no hacerlo enojar más.

─No, después el grupo de Diana seguirá, permitamos que cojan confianza con los soldados.., luego estarán los magos de bajo tu mando - sentenció el albino de ojos azules, recargándose en el respaldo de su silla ─ella protegerá a los hechiceros.

─Nosotros iremos con la mocosa para debilitar a los enemigos - dijeron las tres criaturas intimidantes criaturas demoniacas.

─Como quieran..- contestó Vergil, secamente.

La reunión se alargó por unas horas más, discutiendo detalles menores a tratar, como la formación, los puntos estratégicos de ubicación de los oficiales y soldados, arsenal de armamento, al terminar cada uno se retiró, llevándose arrastrando el cuerpo sin vida de aquel ser infernal por uno de los que asistieron a la reunión.

Dejando solos al primogénito de Sparda y al caballero demoníaco;

el primero se inclinó para recoger la cuchilla que se usó contra aquel insolente, incorporandose rápidamente, extendiendo el bazo para devolverle la daga a su dueña ─ _Toma.._ \- Dijo el medio-demonio.


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 36.

La tormenta azotaba con gran intensidad, tato que el agua se filtraba aún con las ventanas cerradas, cierto joven de rojiza cabellera y ojos verdes, inmerso en su soledad, permanecía sentado sobre el duro colchón de la cama, con la mirada en el suelo, metiéndose una mano a su bolsillo, para rescatar una vieja fotografía, doblada y arrugada, una posesión que él había guardado celosamente, su consuelo en los meses que estuvo apresado por esa secta, los recuerdos eran lo que aún lo mantenían con vida, porque la esperanza era algo que había perdido, su corazón volvió a palpitar, aunque no por mucho tiempo, solo le quedaba el alivio y alegría de saber que ella estaba sana y salva, todo esto lo hacía por ella, lo único que le quedaba, y que daría incluso la vida para protegerla.

 _Flash back_

 _Durante su infancia y parte de la adolescencia se había destacado por su timidez y un carácter extremadamente reservado, no como es ahora. Nacido en una familia Italiana acaudalada, el y su hermana tuvieron una vida que parecía buena, con lujos, todo lo que pedían lo obtenían sin ningún esfuerzo, desde pequeño siempre fue bastante unido a Virginea, su querida hermana, su madre solía decir que eran la mitad del otro, hacían todo juntos, eran inseparables, incluso se vestían igual._

 _Sin embargo muchas veces el dinero, objetos, cosas vanas y superfluas no compensaban en abandono de sus padres, quienes se deslindaron por completo de la educación de ambos gemelos, dejándolos al cuidado de tutores e institutrices, impartiéndoles una educación bastante estricta y conservadora, hasta que cumplieron seis años de edad, siendo llevados desde su ciudad natal, Verona hasta Roma, donde pasaron los próximos catorce años de su vida refundidos en un instituto dirigido por sacerdotes y monjas, inculcándoles principios y una educación bastante prohibitiva, extremadamente represora, forjando en el a un tímido chiquillo inexperto, si se traba de socializar, le asustaba tan solo el convivir, nunca destacó en nada, no fue ni el mejor ni el peor estudiante, no tenía muchos amigos, si se le podía llamar así a un compañero de clase que se sentaba de tras suyo que siempre olvidaba algo, ya sea un lápiz, una libreta, su mochila._

 _Se refugiaba en su alcoba, dedicando noches enteras en vigía trabajando en sus bocetos, dibujar, era de las pocas cosas que se le daban bien, lo único que en verdad le interesaba y esforzaba, en cuanto a su gemela, que aunque eran parecidos en apariencia, jamás en carácter, ella siempre había sido más sociable, vivaz, traviesa y precoz, soliendo escaparse en las noches con cierto grupo de amigos, regresando a altas horas de la madrugada con la melena despeinada, siempre se metía en problemas o metiéndolo a el de alguna manera, los años pasaron, y el crecía, llegando a su adolescencia, esa peligrosa etapa, decisiva para el desarrollo de una persona, fue una bella y fría tarde de un sábado en otoño, hermosa, tranquila y apacible, los pasillos eran solitarios, una vez a la semana les daban un día libre para salir y pasear, teniendo de diez de la mañana a cinco de la tarde, el lugar estaba casi desierto,_ _los rayos de sol traspasaban las ventanas, que hacía que todo se viera rodeado de una aura naranja, cuando Fabriccio tocó la puerta p_ _ero nadie respondía, sin embargo se escuchaban quejidos, risas.. se dispuso a entrar sin permiso, sorprendiendo a su amada hermanita desnuda, acariciándose con uno de los alumnos de último grado._

 _No lo pensó, casi por instinto se abalanzó sobre aquél sujeto, tomándolo por la espalda, tirándolo de la cama al suelo con brusquedad, dando comienzo a una pelea en donde el pelirrojo salió perdiendo, solo recordó haber escuchado a su gemela pegar un grito, mientras un rodillazo daba en el estómago del muchacho, seguido de un golpe a la mandíbula, dejándolo tenido en el suelo, mientras el vencedor bastante indignado y disgustado tomó su ropa aún lado de la puerta, y salía de aquel cuarto sin mirar atrás._

 _Un par de horas más tarde, la pelirroja se encontraba en una vacía enfermería cogiendo un botiquín de primeros auxilios, mientras el menor de los Inozzence, con el cuerpo golpeado, y una pequeña costura de su labio que había sido roto por la fuerza de uno de los golpes, se frotaba una bolsa con hielo en la cara para aminorar el dolor._

─ _te duele mucho? - preguntó la pelirroja, ya vestida con su uniforme escolar que consistía en una camisa negra, y un conjunto de saco con la falda negra, por más molesta que estuviese con él, no podía dejarlo solo después de semejante golpiza, que aunque se lo había buscado, ella no podía dejar de sentir cierta culpa._

─ _no, me siento como en un lecho de rosas, hermana -respondió con sarcasmo, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír, y ocultar su indignación._

─ _no te esfuerces tanto, que intentabas hacer?, solo mírate.. no vuelvas a hacer eso, no sabes lo asustada que estaba! - reprochó la mayor._

 _Fue cuando él tomó la decisión de vigilarla, buscando protegerla y que no se metiese en más problemas, intentando fallidamente detenerla cuando quería darse sus escapadas, acabando el por sucumbir ante sus quejidos, dejándola ir, pero solo si accedía a que la acompañase, así fue como él se comenzó a introducir en la vida nocturna, poco a poco adoptando los mismos vicios, siguiendo el mal ejemplo de las amistades Virgínea, como de ella misma:_

 _Sexo, alcohol, música estridente, bailar hasta el amanecer y luego al día siguiente amanecer con una horrible resaca, al lado de una mujer desconocida preguntándose qué carajos pasó a noche?_

 _Pero a pesar de esos malos hábitos se sentía muy bien, era divertido, sentía como si una parte de él se liberase y aliviase, una parte oculta y reprimida con todas esas reglas y estúpidos protocolos, aburridos e irreales normas de conducta que ni siquiera los que las dictaban seguían, poco a poco estrechaba nuevamente la relación con su hermana, que se había llegado a alejar de el con la llegada de la pubertad e intereses distintos, ya no se sentía tan solo como antes, al menos la tenía cerca nuevamente, se sentía en el paraíso, no pasó mucho tiempo para que incluso en el colegio notasen su cambio de actitud, dejando de ser el niño invisible, juntándose ahora con el grupo de los populares, destacando por su actitud despreocupada, vivaracha, sarcástica y burlona.., un completo cabronazo, obteniendo beneficios, tanto sociales como académicos, no necesitaba estudiar, solo le bastaba con coquetearle a esa chica que se sentaba al fondo para que le pasase las respuestas, aun así una extraña opresión en el pecho, acompañadas de un vacío inundaban su existir, que le podía faltar? Sui vida era perfecta, sin preocupaciones, tenía amigos que lo invitaban a fiestas salvajes, si quería a una chica solo bastaba con invitarle un par de copas y era suya, no tenía que preocuparse por la escuela, que podría faltar más que unos padres a los que solo ve una semana en navidad y en verano?, quienes solo se limitan a darles dinero mensualmente, que se creían con la autoridad moral para decirles que hacer cuando nunca estuvieron con ellos cuando más los necesitaban? no los quería._

 _De nuevo su atención se centraba en su amada "Vi", la consideraba su mejor amiga y confidente, podría ser que no fuese la mejor compañía, o el mejor ejemplo, pero a diferencia de todos estaba para el cuándo el telón caía y las luces se apagaban, siempre presente en sus pensamientos y en su corazón, podía ser llamada "zorra", pero para él era su querida hermanita, por la que terminaba haciendo cualquier cosa que le pidiese con sus ojitos de chivo a punto de ser degollado, por más que hacía intentos por resistirse, siempre acababa cediendo, era su debilidad, pero más que un simple amor fraternal:_

 _Nunca supo si era una enfermiza obsesión que presentaba con ella desde hace mucho, la excesiva confianza que se tenían, la adrenalina de hacer algo prohibido, una inmensa tensión sexual entre ambos o tal vez porque era una jodida ninfomaníaca que se tiraba todo lo que se movía (y lo que no se movía también), y como buen hermano que era; Fabriccio un muchacho "inocente", "puro," "virgen e Inexperto", más virgen que el aceite de oliva.., eran más de uno los momentos donde llegaban a mantener relaciones sexuales, tantas veces que habían perdido la cuenta._

 _Aún en medio de esa noche tan fría, el calor invadía los cuerpos extasiados de ciertos gemelos de cabellera rojiza, leves gemidos y jadeos se escuchaban bajos las sábanas, culminando con un profundo aullido de ambas voces al unísono, cayendo exhaustos y rendidos, quedando tendidos en la cama dándose unos momentos para tomar aire y descansar, ambos voltearon a verse el rostro del otro, sonriendo de manera maliciosa, para luego besarse y cubrirse de nuevo con la sábana._

 _El tiempo transcurría, las primaveras pasaron, llegando al último grado, no faltaba mucho para que se retirasen de ese colegio, comenzaban a pensar en la universidad, pero el destino tenía otros planes para su amadísima hermanita, se iría a un programa de intercambio, un año entero sin ella, sería duro, pero esperaba verla al menos en navidad o escribirle, todo fue bien, sin embargo un día él fue llamado a la oficina de director del instituto, el cardenal, quien lo entregó a tres altos y fornidos hombres trajeados, quienes le sometieron y pusieron una mordaza en la boza, llevándoselo arrastrando por la puerta trasera, metiéndolo en la cajuela de una caminata, había sido vendido, posteriormente fue apresado, no volvió a ver la luz del día por diez meses, dando un giro de 180 grados a su vida, compartiendo calabozo con veinte personas más, que con el transcurso de los días algunos más se les unían y otros más se iban para no volver a verlos nunca, eran asesinados, no tenía idea de lo que ocurría, ni sus razones, fue allí cuando conoció a Akesh, refundido en la celda de al lado, que era más bien un congelador, muchas veces escuchó a su amigo quejarse del frío que hacía allí, al parecer era un preso especial, que además de mantenerlo encadenado de pies a cabeza, el estaba completamente solo, refundido en un congelador, fue el quien le dijo la verdad; los estaban cazando uno a uno, a muchos los matarían, otros eran sujetos de experimentos, a otros como a el dejarían que el hambre y la hipotermia los matase, qué culpa tenía el de lo que había hecho un ancestro de hace más de diez mil años que ni sabía hasta ahora que existía?, investigando sus árboles genealógicos hasta llegar hasta ese punto, las lágrimas inundaron allí el rostro de Fabriccio al darse cuenta de la verdad, quería gritar pero no podía, el tan solo pensar que su familia, sus padres, que aunque nunca los quiso, tampoco los odiaba, y de Virgiena, la estaban torturando, ella no.., calló de rodillas, llevándose ambas manos para cubrirse el rostro empapado, transcurrían las semanas donde se refugiaba en la apatía, ya le daba igual lo que hiciesen con su vida, tanto la de el cómo de sus compañeros de celda que disminuía conforme pasaba el tiempo, algunos morían de hambre, quedando sus cadáveres putrefactos en el lugar, otros eran llevados al altar de sacrifico, pasaron meses, donde el dejó de tocar comida y bebida, disminuyendo su peso considerablemente, dejándole la pieza de pan que solían darle cada tres días al hindú, a quien le daban menos que eso semanalmente, era ya una rutina escuchar cómo era torturado, como el dijo hace tiempo, los que no morían por ninguna de las causas anteriores terminaban siendo sujetos de prueba para los experimentos de esos sujetos, escuchaba gritos desgarradores emanar de la pared de al lado, era el conejillo de indias favorito de esos sujetos, muchas veces eran gritos desgarradores, no solo se Aakesh, sino de que a veces veía a algunos guardias heridos salir de allí arrastrando los cuerpos calcinados de sus colegas, reducidos casi a cenizas, sin embargo no era el único, justo frente del calabozo donde estaba refundido había una niña, en una cámara similar a la de su amigo, con una camisa de fuerza puesta, rodeada y estrujada por cadenas excesivamente gruesas, en una cámara aislada que a pesar de eso le asombraba ver cómo era posible que una pequeña hiciese temblar unas ataduras que mínimo pesaban media tonelada en total, contenida bajo puertas selladas al vacío, murió de inadmisión tres semanas después ya que ningún miembro del personal se atrevía a entrar, fueron diez meses, los sujetos con los que compartía celda, que llegó un momento donde llegó un punto donde llegaron a ser más de cuarenta gentes, fue disminuyendo a treinta, veinticinco, luego a quince, diez, siete, tres, dos.. hasta quedarse solo, fue un día en que las puertas de su celda se abrieron nuevamente, sabía lo que le esperaba, miró hacia el lugar donde estaba encerrado su amigo, había sido también vaciada, en parte se entristeció, le hubiese gustado poder despedirse de él, fue sacado del lugar, donde volvió a ver el exterior, y el hermoso cielo estrellado, a pesar de que , a punta de empujones y golpes lo condujeron donde se encontraban ocho sujetos más, entre ellos su él hindú, su buen amigo, bastante herido, y brutalmente golpeado, una mujer embaraza en un deplorable estado de desnutrición y un pequeñín que extrañamente se mantenía calmado e inexpresivo, llevados al lugar de sacrificio para morir, no le asustaba en absoluto, después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar, tal vez podrían liberarse de lo tortuosa que se había vuelto su vida en aquel sitio, morir era ya un ansiado regalo, a_ pesar de lo doloroso que podría ser lo que le hicieran en ese altar, no tenía nada de que arrepentirse, quizás solo si pudiera ver a su hermana, feliz, sonriente y libre de esos problemas, podría encontrar la paz que el buscaba, se resignó, avanzando a donde fuese que lo llevaran, pero al parecer a él, ni a ninguno de ellos les había llegado la hora, _siendo rescatados por unos peculiares sujetos, entre ellos un demonio llamado Dante, trayendo a su hermana con ese grupo de mercenarios, librándolos de esa horrorosa muerte que los esperaba, dejándolos completamente sorprendidos, siendo llevados inmediatamente a urgencias, donde les suministraron sueros, transfusiones sanguíneas, chequeos, en especial por el preocupante estado de Aakesh, que estaba presentando síntomas de septicemia y cuya herida en su brazo era carcomida por gusanos, además preocupaba la salud de Siara, le hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo con "Vi", pero no podía, esos sujetos la contrataron como una especie de interprete, en cuando a el, se quedó un tiempo más en Castle Rock, dando comienzo a una revancha, según explicaba el sargento Seminov.., ojo por ojo, diente por diente, vida por vida, pagarían no solo por lo que le hicieron a ellos, sino por todas las personas inocentes a quienes habían dañado con su carnicería, que los llevó con una chica llamada Diana, la bruja que esos mercenarios buscaban en un principio, parecía ser que no eran los únicos que ansiaban ver a esos tipos muertos, conduciéndolos con otro demonio, Vergil, una persona en una situación común se hubiese asustado, pero habían visto tantas cosas que les daba igual, tal vez ..solo tal vez, se lo imaginaban de otra manera, con un aspecto intimidante, cuernos, un tridente y patas de chivo, este parecía más un tipo bastante.. estirado, podría ser que tuviese algún cargo de nobleza, no como su hermano Dante, el si era buena onda, pero las apariencias engañaban, según lo que contaban, ese tipo tenía fama de ser más cruel, despiadado y más sádico que los sujetos que los apresaron, o eso platicaban sus sirvientes, cualquiera que se atreviese a desafiarlo era ejecutado públicamente de la forma más brutal que podían imaginar, aun así terminaron haciendo una especie de trato, aunque no sabía bien que era lo que realmente se traía entre manos, dejando a su capitana, a vigilarlos, esa tía estaba igual de zafada que su jefe, igual de orgullosa, estirada, una gritona y mandona, no solo teniendo que soportar la tortura que esos psicópatas llamaban "entrenamiento", y tener que estar a punto de perder un ojo porque a ella se le ocurrió afirmar sin pruebas que Virginea había robado no sé que cosa, no mame.., no sabía cuáles eran los gustos de Sparda, pero como decía Pacheco "pinche vieja"!, a pesar de ese mal comienzo le andaba comenzando a caer bien, le parecía muy gracioso ver sus reacciones, en especial cuando hablaba mal de vergil, había encontrado su debilidad y no perdería ninguna oportunidad para joderle la existencia con eso,.. era un cabronazo de lo peor, eso ya se lo habían dicho desde hace mucho, pero no podía evitarlo, hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía así, aunque fuese a costa de otra persona, pero regresando al punto; no faltaba mucho para entrar en la guerra, solo había una cosa que le aterraba, no le temía a la muerte ya, su único temor era una cosa, que la persona que más amase.._

 _Fin del flash back._

─ _por favor no me odies, te lo suplico -_ decía el pelirrojo, mirando aquella fotografía, era Virginea, luciendo tan feliz y aliviada, su sonrisa era lo que muchas veces lo reconfortaba, una lágrima salió de su mejilla, cerró los ojos para contenerse.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse lo interrumpió, se limpió la cara frotándose discretamente los ojos, guardando ese papel en su bolsillo, era el chamán, su camarada, que solo deseaba descansar un poco, recostándose en el colchón de al lado.

─ _espero que algún día comprendas que todo lo que hago es por ti, por favor.. no me odies, Vi, es lo único que te pido..-_ imploraba Fabriccio en sus más profundos pensamientos.

* * *

notas de autor: espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, pido una disculpa si es que no les agradan los capítulos del punto de vista de cada OC, pero pensaba poner una historia de cada uno (aunque procuraré no hacerlas tann largas como en este capitulo).

_ me inpiré de mi escritor de novelas eroticas Vladimir Navokov (en especial de su libro "el ada o el ardor", que toca una temática similar), ojalá es haya gustado, espero actualizar pronto, los quiere Bourdica.


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 37

El chocar de los tarros cargados hasta el tope de cerveza espumosa, licor, brandy, vino para paladares más finos, grog, el clásico aguamiel que nunca a de faltar en el vaso de un guerrero, todo tipo de bebida y comida.

Alcohol, juegos de azar, mujeres.., el vicio y la perdición reinaban en aquél lugar, no faltaban ya más de un día para que la luna se obscureciese, lo que significaba que mañana darían comienzo a una feroz batalla de la que muchos no regresarían, esta podría ser su última noche en este mundo, aún en medio de aquel convivo la melancolía reinaba, la muerte era algo rutinario en la vida de un guerrero, los Crestsword no eran la excepción, muchos se refugiaban en los excesos, otros preferían ocultar su debilidad con una actitud burlona y desafiante aparentando valor, algunos más les era preferible confinarse en soledad para no verse flaquear en presencia de sus compañeros, unos decidían disfrutar de los placeres de la vida, tomando hombres y mujeres para su disfrute, era ya una tradición entre los soldados el jugar deadpool, apostando quien viviría y quien moriría, poniendo nombres de sus colegas en el pozo de la muerte.

- _No nos hacemos responsables si mueren antes de reclamar su premio, de ser así el dinero será repartido entre nosotros_ – decía una voz masculina, perteneciente a un hombre corpulento, gordo y musculoso, dando un enorme trago a su baso que hace un segundo estaba lleno.

- _suban sus apuestas, quien da más?_ – inquiría una mujer de cortos cabellos que apagaba la colilla de su cigarrillo en su mano.

En una parte muy alejada y solitaria de aquél sitio se encontraba el primogénito de Sparda, oculto tras las sombras, en un punto ciego de la vista e interrupción de todos, permanecía de pie, recargado en la pared, con fastidio y molestia observaba a sus tropas, dio un suspiro llevándose la mano a las cienes.

-Amo Vergil, me sorprende en demasía que haya permitido algo así – no estaba solo, a su lado se estaba una mujer de ondulada cabellera negra.

-promuevo la recreación entre mis soldados, más les vale disfrutarlo, porque será su última noche – dijo el semi-demonio, manteniendo su seriedad, acto seguido se disponía a marchase de aquél salón, alejándose aún más del bullicio, sería la primera y última vez que permitiría que perdiesen la compostura de esa forma.

-la guerrera miró de reojo a su maestro marcharse, para después disponerse a seguirle - es impresionante la calma que mantiene a pesar de los sucesos de estas semanas, y el hecho de la interrupción de la misión. – comentó.

\- es importante mantener la cabeza fría, es una de las cualidades que pocas veces he visto en ti, Diana – el albino seguía su camino, dándole la espalda. – quien te ha dicho que ha terminado?, esto acabará hasta que la cabeza de esa escoria sea colgada en la entrada de Crestsword.

-No hay mayor vergüenza que un traidor – decía el caballero demoniaco – no comprendo cómo una sucia calaña como él pudo ganarse su preferencia, mi amo. – mencionó, ocultando su molestia, presionó los puños, bajando la cabeza apenada, nunca le había hablado así a su Master.

-te equivocas ..-sentenció, deteniéndose un segundo para voltearla a ver- tu siempre has sido mi favorita, que no te moleste lo que el haya hecho, algún día tal vez ocupes un puesto mejor, por ahora parece agradarte el título que te he otorgado –dijo el heredero de Sparda, haciendo que la mirada de la guerrera se dilatase por un segundo, sorprendida por tal afirmación.

\- Amo, yo.. –no pudo terminar su frase, Vergil la había acorralado, acercándose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hacia ella.

– insinúas que soy tan imbécil para confiar en él? o acaso estás celosa porque te arrebató el ascenso que tanto querías?- interrogó el demonio, sonriendo de forma asertiva con cierto veneno en su voz.

\- y-yo.. nunca diría eso – contestaba la dama, bajando la mirada en señal de pena, se disculpaba, titubeante, una parte de ella ansiaba huir, sabía lo que les ocurría a los que se atrevían a faltarle es respeto, tenía los segundos contados. – jamás me.. -no pudo terminar de hablar sus palabras, Vergil la había tomado del mentón con brusquedad obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, enrojeciendo levemente el rostro de aquella joven, cuyo cuerpo temblaba, le esperaba una muerte segura:

-si se te ocurre traicionarme, una eternidad en el infierno será preferible a enfrentarte a mí –decía el albino, quien había acercado su rostro a pocos centímetros de distancia de Diana.

-sería incapaz.. – Contestaba con la voz entrecortada, ya que su maestro le presionaba fuertemente la mandíbula, como si quisiese romperle la cara, literalmente -preferiría morir antes que deshonrar a mis ancestros, a su casa y menos a usted de esa manera. – el solo torció ligeramente los labios, para luego soltarla:

\- será mejor que no vuelvas a dirigirte así ante mí – ordenó el semi-demonio - Por tal acto de insolencia, cualquiera en tu lugar, ya no vería más la luz del sol, o debo acentuar... no volvería a ver jamás, -decía, presionando los puños, para luego transformar parcialmente su brazo, que adquirió la forma de su devil triger, rozando el filo de la garra de su dedo índice por la mejilla de su esclava, provocándole un corte poco profundo y superficial, pero de igual manera de un tamaño considerable – tuviste mucha suerte de conservar tus dientes, mocosa. –era así como sus superiores solían llamarla de forma despectiva, pero nunca él, acto seguido pasó a su lado, yéndose de largo, sin antes darle una leve palmadita en la cabeza, gesto que solía hacer con ella cuando era una pequeña:

-tu misión no ha cambiado, querida, debes atender a nuestros invitados, conociéndolos cometerán la estupidez de morir mucho antes de entrar en batalla – dijo Vergil, aun avanzando en línea recta, volteando a mirar a una hechicera que lo veía marcharse, asentía manteniendo la mano en el lugar donde había sido herida, el primogénito de Sparda le dio la espalda, siguiendo su camino, dejándola sola en ese solitario y obscuro pasillo.

Tres de los descendientes de la última generación; el sargento Seminov, "el briago" y la señorita Tao Xi-shi, permanecían sentados alrededor de una mesa circular situada en una esquina, a su lado una puerta de cuarterón abierta, que daba directo a un enorme y ancho balcón donde un joven chamán veía el bello paisaje nocturno, acompañado por cierto pelirrojo, alejados completamente de aquella fiesta.

-cuéntame de ti, Semoniov, como era cuando estabas en el ... ejercito? -inquirió una hermosa dama de rasgos orientales y cortos cabellos, alzando la mirada hacia los ojos de su aliado

-pues.. hace tiempo yo estaba en la noble academia de infantería de mi país, me entrene en diversas artes marciales, así como un estricto entrenamiento, levantarse temprano cuando saliera el sol, alistar la cama, estar en formación y correr diez kilómetros diarios antes del desayuno –decía aquél fornido militar –y me gradué, comencé a subir de rango hasta sargento, es cuando empecé a ver algunas ventajas, ya sabes, al tener un puesto de un rango algo alto, las mujeres empiezan a verte de mejor manera, y así conocí a mi primera esposa, mi corazón nunca podrá olvidarla... Jeannie? no, esa era la camarera... Alice?, no esa era uno de los pilotos aviadores, creo que era Martha, o tal vez Elizabeth– se preguntaba así mismo en voz alta, rascándose la cabeza.-no, no, esa fue mi segunda esposa, bueno para no hacerles el cuento largo, solo diré que con ella pude estar los mejores dieciséis meses de mi vida... y una eternidad de dolor por el divorcio, al mes conocí a Elizabeth, con quien me case tres meses después, Elizabeth; tan dulce como el amanecer, tan hermosa como el alba... y más loca que una cabra, solía ser bastante tierna.. cuando no me apuntaba con el cañón de su escopeta, y la historia se repitió con mi tercera mujer, que también me fregó hasta los cojones .., por qué las mujeres tienen que ser unas desquiciadas?

-estarán locas, pero nosotros lo estamos más por quererlas así – mencionó el latino.

-Disculpa? – preguntó la señorita Xi-shi, levantando una ceja, su aliado volteó.

-sin ofender.

-mejor háblanos de como llegaste aquí, Luis? -pedía el sargento, acto seguido dio un sorbo un tarro de cerveza.

-solía trabajar como violinista en la orquesta filarmónica de la unam – comentaba- si! así como me ven soy una reata en la música, no toco mal las rancheras, música clásica, románticas, las que quieran, lo malo es que me gusta mucho irme de parranda, y desperdiciar todo mi salario en los casinos, apostando, perdí mi trabajo por eso, llegué ebrio dos veces.., ni modos, me metí en problemas, le llegue deber mucho dinero a un wey, creo que él fue quien me chingó, no sabía que terminaría torturado por brujos, y haciendo tratos con un demonio, Y no se. Estaba en un bar y unos sujetos me agarraron, me quisieron llevar jalando, no me deje y se armó una grande. debieron verla, le salió más caro pagar los daños del lugar que lo que debía, mis amigos quisieron ayudarme, pero le dispararon a dos.

-lo siento mucho ..-dijo la dama de rasgos orientales, tomando de la mano a su compañero, acariciándosela, mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de luto.

\- no exageres, fuer una bendición para ellos, de seguro les dirán a sus viejas que los asaltaron mientras iban a comprar regalos para ellas, o alguna que otra chingadera como esa, porque si se enteraban que apostaron la quincena, allí si se mueren.

-no que les habían disparado? –inquirió el sargento.

-nunca dije que los habían matado.

\- te comprendo, -comentó la china.

-tu también llegaste aquí por deudas de juego? – preguntó Luis.

-no exactamente, -decía- ..solia trabajar como prostituta, pero mi profesion es ilegal, asi que trabajaba en un burdel clandestino.

-eso debió ser algo muy extraño y difícil..- comentó "el briago".

-un poco, era una chica de provincia, una pueblerina que se fue a la capital en busca de trabajo, como intendente en un bar, al poco tiempo comenzaba a recibir invitaciones de los caballeros, descubrí era bastante atractiva, digamos que le saqué provecho, Podía obtener algunos beneficios materiales y dinero a cambio de favores –prosiguió- Fue en uno de esos días, cuando se presentó un proxeneta, un hombre de buen vestir, nada llamativo, pero lo suficientemente elegante para hacerse notar, me dio una oferta demasiado tentadora como para dejarla ir, trabajar para el, tendría mi propia forma de trabajar, tenía nexos con la policía, así que protegida iba a estar, y también vería por mi si en una de esas alguien con alma de oro quiera hacer algo de justicia y me liberaría fácilmente de cualquier problema, soy bastante ambiciosa, tomé la oportunidad sin pensarlo dos veces, así me convertí en "Xi-Shi", pseudónimo que me otorgó, en honor a la emperatriz china, y dándome un espacio en el escenario los martes, donde me convertía en mi personaje, Era otra de esas días de trabajo, cuando unos sujetos que supe que eran extranjeros por los rasgos occidentales llegaron y se sentaron en una mesa de fondo, no sonaría nada raro ahí, podrían ser tipos de negocio por ahí, peor siempre se quedaban mirando la barra, principalmente, me miraban a mí, más tarde mi jefe me mandó a llamar, me encontré a esos tipos al entrar a la oficina, luego otros aparecieron de tras de mí, sujetándome, poniéndome una pistola en la frente, otro le dio unos fajos de billetes a mi jefe,.. me había vendido, me sacaron de allí por la puerta de servicio, un guardia intentó ayudarme, pero mi jefe le dijo que se calmase, que iría con ellos, luego fui puesta presa, trasladada en barco con otros sujetos más, me cambiaban de celda muy frecuentemente, compartí unas cuantas semanas el mismo calabozo que Claude, con Cecile, su hija.

-lo tuyo está más gacho – dijo el violinista. – hey! Y de casualidad no nos das un descuento por ser cuates? – interrogó, esbozando una sonrisa de orea a oreja a la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado, ara luego recibir un fuerte pisotón por parte de esta -auch!, ok.. creo que no.

-si supieses cuanto cobro, solo por hablar conmigo te costaría tu auto –respondió la mujer -creo que después de todo esto tomare unas vacaciones, toda esta mierda ha sido un dolor de cabeza, Egil que te parece pasar una temporada conmigo? Al menos un tiempo –preguntó, a la vez que se ponía de pie, recargando ambas manos sobre la mesa, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al del sargento, que permanecía tranquilo, poniéndose de pie, recargando ambas manos sobre la mesa y acercándose peligrosamente al sargento, que permanecía tranquilo, bebiendo el contenido de otro tarro, escupió apenas escuchó las palabras de la dama, que le había acariciado la cara.

-qué? por supuesto que no jovencita – se negó el militar – eres muy hermosa, pero no, aún no me recupero de las heridas de mis anteriores parejas, mira – se levantó el sport negro, mostrando su vientre, que aparte de los musculos, poseía marcas de quemaduras de acido, puñaladas, desgarres, dos heridas de bala..-muchos dirían que fueron heridas de guerra, y lo son pero esto no me lo causaron los miembros de esa secta, mi segunda esposa me disparó y mi tercera le gustan mucho las navajas.

-Entiendo, y que dices tu, Pacheco?- inquirirá, coqueta, acariciando los cabellos de ese hombre.

-Chale, morra, apenas si puedo sobrevivir a esto, ya quieres que tenga algo de tiempo de calidad contigo, ni mi trabajo pude mantener, primero recuperaré mi empleo y solo quizás, solo pueda pagarte lo suficiente para poder acércame a ti y decirte "buenos días".

-como quieran, piénsenlo, ustedes y yo en unas vacaciones en un lugar cálido, como los trópicos, al caribe tal vez, o a Sudamérica, siempre soñé con ir allí y con la leyenda del dorado, quisiese encontrarlo.

-no pierdes tiempo pensando en el dinero, eh? – comentó el sargento Seminov.

-así es, pero más las aventuras,. -dijo, sentándose mientras bajaba la cabeza, mostrando melancolía -pero esta vez quiero rehacer mi vida, y olvidarme de todo esto, quiero tomarme un descanso..em.-fue allí cuando sacó un pedazo de papel y usando su lápiz labial para escribir - tomen..

-el intimidante hombre de rasgos nórdicos, tomó aquel papel, leyendo lo que estaba escrito - qué es esto?

-mi nombre real..- respondió la prostituta sin más, - así les será más sencillo encontrarme, si les llega a interesar mi oferta..

-lo pensaré detenidamente – respondió Egil, sonriéndole de forma gentil – te prometo que si me regresan los instintos suicidas serás la primera a la que llame.

-y tan pronto como consiga trabajo, si me dan vacaciones pasaré a saludarte – comentó Pacheco.

La dama dibujó una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento, los minutos transcurrieron, cambiando de tema de conversación sobre experiencias de la vida, gustos, y alguna que otra banalidad, comían y bebían, tratando de relajarse para la pelea del día de mañana, fue cuando aquél sargento se inclinó un poco a un lado, aún sentado, dirigiendo su atención a dos de sus aliados quienes se encontraban recargados en el balcón, completamente inmersos en sus pensamientos:

-hey, tu, lanzallamas de bollywood!, cuál es tu historia? - inquiría Seminov, sin embargo aquél hindú al igual que su amigo le daban la espalda, ignorándolo por completo, haciendo enfadar al militar, jamás fue un hombre paciente, - TE HABLO A TI, FLACUCHO! -vociferó, mientras le lanzaba el primer objeto que tenía a la mano.. una pierna de pollo.

-aquella pieza de carne blanca impactó sobre la cabeza del distraído mago, logrando sacarlo de su trance de una buena vez - pero..qu..-dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca - que quieres? –preguntó un tanto molesto, conservando una expresión seria en su mirar, volteando a ver la procedencia del proyectil.

-por qué hiciste eso? – decía Fabriccio, que del mismo modo que su amigo reaccionó volteando a ver al sargento.

-Van a venir aquí o quieren que también les arroje la cerveza? – interrogó el sargento, mostrando un gesto de invitación con las manos a ese par, se hizo a un lado en la banca circular para darles más espacio a ellos para que se sentasen, Aakesh dio un profundo suspiro, no tenía de otra, seguido por aquél pelirrojo.

Hicieron caso a sus aliados, tomaron asiento, reuniéndose al rededor aquella mesa, el chamán se sirvió algo de beber, mientras el menor de los Inozzence daba un mordisco al pollo que el militar había lanzado a la cabeza de Aakesh, regla de los 5 segundos.

-prueba esto Aakesh, este pollo está buenísimo, tu cabello lo aderezó, le dio un sabor especial - comentaba Fabriccio, dio otro mordisco, seguido de un profundo trago de grog, el hindú solo miró como su camarada se terminaba eso, yéndose rápidamente a servir más comida, devorando un pavo asado entero, comía como si no hura un mañana, haciendo que aquél chamán se preguntándose "¿Dónde es que mete tanta comida, el tipo es como un fideo andante?!

-y bien?, cuál es tu historia, muchacho? – preguntó la china.

\- pertenezco a una antigua familia de hechiceros, que ha estado preparandose para una eventualidad así, era el mayor de nueve hermanos y como el primogénito seria el próximo guardián en resguardar los conocimientos nuestros ancestros, decían que ellos habían luchado contra los antiguos, seres de otro plano astrál, creando así un cristal, que era la concentración de todo ese poder, quien lo despertase obtendría un gran poder, pero… si se sucedía ocurriría algo horroroso –relató el hindú.

-comprendo, qué hay de ti, blanquito? – preguntó Seminov, dirigiéndose al joven español que se acercaba a la mesa, se había servido algo de comer y de beber:

-se sentó con junto con el grupo de descendientes,- nací en la ciudad de Zaragoza, por mi promedio sobresaliente ingresé con una beca a la universidad de Madrid, en filosofía y letras, pero desafortunadamente hay un grave problema de desempleo en mi país, y tuve que conformarme con trabajar en un restaurante, me... -relataba Julio, interrumpido al notar que era ignorado, vio a sus camaradas, músico adormilado, una prostituta jugando la lucha de pulgares con Egil, el único que le ponía o intentaba prestarle la tención era el chamán, que recargaba la cabeza en la palma de su mano - oigan!

-ah! perdón dijiste algo? - preguntó Pachecho, despertándose un poco sobresaltado

-sois todos unos gilipollas!

-lo sentimos, pero, .. hombre!, eres aburrido, si alguien tuviese que escribir la historia de tu vida tal vez preferiría saltarse al siguiente capítulo – comentó el menos de los Inozzence, a la vez que tranquilamente daba un mordisco a una pieza de pan. – mejor cuéntanos como acabaste encerrado?

-pues me sorprendieron en la noche, y me capturaron camino a casa, creo que me dejaron inconsciente y me arrastraron, luego..

-No jodas! hasta tu forma de llegar aquí es aburrida! – exclamó el pelirrojo – mejor cuéntanos como te fue en el calabozo?, tal vez eso sea un poco más interesante.

-en mi encierro vi muchas cosas, que podrían volver loco a cualquiera, en especial una experiencia qu... -contaba Julio, sin embargo, el grito de una mujer distrajo la atención de todos, posando sus miradas hacia el otro lado de la habitación; donde se concentraba un puñado de soldados:

Hace un par de minutos, un pequeño grupo conformado de grandes soldados de aspecto intimidante y de gran fuerza, yacían sentados alrededor de una mesa. Entre la algarabía y mucha rudeza, ya que sus juegos de azar eran demasiado retorcidos para personas comunes. Uno de los tantos juegos favoritos, es el deadpool, un juego done se anotaban los nombres de muchas personas que integraban el equipo de batallas o incluso el batallón entero, importaba poco si eran participantes o no, menos su consentimiento, estos eran anotados en un gran pizarra, en cuyo centro se veían las palabras "Pozo de la muerte", se anotaban los nombres de las personas sin importar su rango, raza o edad, Si nadie sabía el nombre de la persona o simplemente querían denigrar a la persona para destruir su poca esperanza de vida, se les ponían apodos o pseudonimos despectivos; "la puta" "el marica" "lame botas", "usurero" "princesita", encabezando las apuestas un pobre infeliz a los que habían llamado "el cachorro":

 _-cien monedas a la estrella de Bollywood!_ – exclamaba uno.

 _-yo más bien apostaría por ese cráneo rojo_ – comentaba una voz femenina – _doy_ _trecientos francos, es un flacucho, mírenlo, ya es un esqueleto._

 _-yo duplico la cantidad! –_ decía otro.

- _un kilo de plata para la princesita de Gales_ – decía un soldado de gran musculatura.

 _-Daré trecientos gramos de oro si el cachorro no es quien muere primero!_

 _-Bromeas? ese será el dinero más fácil que alguien podría ganar, es obvio que no durará ni treinta segundos en la guerra.-_ contestó otro.

 _-Que aburrido, en serio!_

 _-Se ve tan débil que es por seguro que no vivirá mucho –_ comentó uno de los guerreros

 _-Yo podría matarlo ahora mismo_

- _Hazlo enfrente de su madre, veremos que pueden hacer ante eso. –_ dijo una mujer.

 _-Le partiré su cráneo con mis manos como si se tratara de una simple nuez_

- _subo la apuesta a doscientos gramos más si el niño no muere en dos minutos!_

Unos cuantos metros de distancia se encontraba el pequeño Allie, junto a una mujer embarazada, estaban sentados tranquilamente, ocupados pensando en sus cosas, cuando fueron llamados por uno de los soldados, haciendo señas para que se acercasen.., gesto que notaron, pero que se negaron a obedecer, recibiendo una segunda insistencia por parte de dos sujetos más, decidieron acercarse para ver qué demonios querían, un terrible error; Fue así como un fornido soldado jaló al niño sin pensarlo dos veces, mientras otros empujaban a Siara para apartarla, la dama suplicaba, imploraba clemencia, trató de ayudar al pequeño, ganándose una bofetada que la azoto contra el suelo, por parte del agresor;

-dígame madam.., quiere que le parta la cabeza o que le triture cráneo, usted escoja.

-nooo, por favor, se lo suplico!- imploraba la futura madre, puesta de rodillas, detenida por otro soldado.

Allie, era sujetado por un tercero, que lo inmovilizaba, las risas invadían aquel sitio, a pesar de todo, esa infantil criatura mantenía siempre las mismas facciones inexpresivas, como si no le importase, o estuviese acostumbrado, el perpetrador de tan cruel acto se acercó a su víctima para abalizarla más a fondo, un poco sorprendido por la apatía del mocoso, que niño mas patético, ni siquiera va a gritar? Enserio?

-Vamos niño dejame escucharte gritar

-...-el infante no dijo nada, permanecía callado, manteniendo unas facciones completamente inexpresivas.

–qué te pasa? te romperé el cráneo con solo mis manos... – preguntó el guerrero, sin embargo no recibió nada de lo que esperaba, era como si al niño le importase poco lo que le fuese a hacer, mejor dicho no le importase, la única que gritaba era su supuesta madre - Estoy hablando en serio, mira..- con su otra mano dio un sorbo a un enorme y grueso tarro de acero, que el aplastó con solo una mano, como si fuese una lata de aluminio.

-ha!, acaso crees que eso me asusta, soplapollas?..-inquirió aquél niño, esbozando una sonrisa, que más bien era mueca torcida, llena de rencor y desprecio, acto seguido dio un escupitajo en la cara de su agresor

-uuuuuh!- era el sonido que emitían algunos miembros de la tropa, unos que integraban la mesa de juego, otros más que se acercaron al escuchar todo ese escándalo, rodeando ese punto, formando un circulo.

-Muy valiente mocoso, veremos que valiente eres cuando tu cabeza sea triturada –el agresor de preparaba para abrirle la cabeza de una buena vez, siendo frustrado por una botella llena que le fue arrojado, haciendo que esta se rompiese y lo cubriese con licor barato.

-oh! Vaya.., han pasado dos minutos y cuatro.., cinco segundos, que bien, mi dia de suerte, tengo medio kilo de oro -las miradas de los presentes fueron desviadas a la figura de una morena, de donde procedió el lanzamiento.

-estúpida mocosa mal nacida!- vociferó aquel sujeto- parece que la princesita quiere jugar, te voy a enseñar a respetar a tus mayores -exclamó, aproximándose con velocidad para darle un buen y fuerte golpe, que ella esquivó solo con hacerse a un lado con un paso de costado, tomando la mano de aquel hombre para desviar la fuerza del golpe a otro lado, a la vez que con la otra remataba con un golpe directo a su cara, clavándole el dedo pulgar en el ojo, desgarrando su globo ocular, el guerreo no pudo contener un fuerte y profundo grito de dolor, al serle desgarrado su globo ocultar, cayendo al suelo, llevándose ambas manos a donde había estado su ojo izquierdo, retorciéndose por el dolor:

-no es la manera de dirigirse a un oficial, soldado –decía la dama seriamente. -agradezca que no perdió el cuello.

Aquèl hombre, estaba tendido en el suelo, retorciéndose, miro hacia arriba topándose con una enfurecida mujer negra, al lado del sargento, que la había ayudado a levantarse, una fuerte patada en el estómago, propinado por Siara hizo que perdiese el aire y casi lo hiciese vomitar.

Mientras que los otros tres cómplices más que lo ayudaron fueron acorralados por un chamán de ojos azules, cuyo brazo estaba cubierto por llamas, más dispuesto a quemarlos vivos, Allie, fue socorrido por Fabriccio, Pacheco y por Xi-shi.

-la sorprendida tropa observaba a Diana dar media vuelta para marcharse de allí, Detenida por una mujer de embarazada, que se había puesto a propósito frente a ella: - Gracias por..- dijo la negra, regalándole una cálida sonrisa, esa tipa por mas loca que estuviese, los había ayudado, embargo, su reacción no fue como ella esperaba, aquella guerrera sin más empujó bruscamente a Siara, haciéndola a un lado fuera de su camino. -la futura madre tambaleó un segundo, casi estuvo por tirarla al suelo -por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó, volviendo a recuperar el equilibrio.

-mi amo me ordenó no dejarlos morir, es mi obligación -sentenció - además.. Aposté a que podría humillar a ese imbécil en menos de treinta segundos - la hechicera le dio la espalda, alejándose de allí, dirigiéndose hacia una parte solitaria de la sala dónde un incubo estaba sentado frente a una elegante mesa para dos personas, con el asiento de enfrente vacío. - ASMOS! TU ESTÚPIDO TALISMÁN ES MÍO! -vociferaba la guerrera, mientras se acercaba aquel demonio alzaba una copa a modo de brindis, sonriendo bastante divertido:

\- si, aha!, como usted diga, princesa -decía, burlón, logrando su cometido de molestar a su superior, que avanzaba más rápido apretando los puños.

Una hora después: la tensión aun inundaba el lugar, otros debían madrugar para comenzar a movilizarse, motivo para que comenzaran a marcharse a descansar algunos, otros preparar su armamento, menos de dos docenas de soldados quedaron en ese sitio, semivacío y silencioso, negándose a irse aún, la noche todavía era joven, el caballero demoniaco junto con el Teniente que respondía al nombre de Asmos, permanecían sentados al fondo, en una parte oscura, carente de iluminación y de las molestias de los demás, degustando su bebida cada quien, el ser infernal degustaba un buen vino, mientras que su acompañante daba un sorbo a su tarro lleno de aguamiel.

\- Sabes? – decía el íncubo dirigiéndose a la dama que estaba sentada frente a el - Nunca me canso de las desventuras y ocurrencias que pueden a llegar a tener estos idiotas cuando se les provoca, pero no deja de sorprenderme lo impredecible que pueden llegar a ser las mujeres – comentó, con los ojos puestos en ella, mirándola de una manera un tanto extraña, - No lo cree así," caballero"?- dijo, realizando un movimiento con las manos a modo de "comillas", haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Qué estas insinuando, Asmos? -preguntó la guerrera,

-Nada, solo digo que interesante lo de hace rato, allá atrás- aclaró el teniente.

-no se de lo que me hablas..-contestó la mujer secamente, con la mirada puesta en su bebida.

-debería aprender a mentir mejor, te he llegado a conocer mucho mejor que nadie, incluso en ..otras formas, no puedes engañarme -afirmó, manteniendo aun la misma expresión en su rostro - no fue por la orden de Sparda, además esa baratija no te sirve para nada, que te ha pasado? Por qué lo ayudaste cuando nadie lo hizo contigo? -hizo a una pausa para reírse un poco -acaso te estas suavizando?

-no seas imbécil - respondió Diana, dando otro sorbo más a ese tarro para quitarse ese mal sabor de boca-Momentos después se incorporó - si me disculpas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que escuchar tus tonterías, como debo preparar a un ejército - se marchó, caminado en línea recta en dirección a la salida, dejando sólo a ese íncubo, que la miraba marcharse:

-gracias por hacerme reír, capitán- dijo el íncubo entre risas, observando al caballero demoniaco marcharse, todo aquello le causaba mucha gracia, mientras la hechicera se alejaba poco a poco de ese lugar, siguiendo su camino, dándole la espalda por completo al demonio, presionando los puños, ansiaba matarlo.

* * *

notas de autor; hice referencia a Lady Diana de Gales, (princesa de inglaterra, que murió creo que por el 2002, madre del duque de Cambrige (no sé si así se escribe), lamento si ofende, no tuve esa intención, solo quise parodiar que mi OC y ella tienen el mismo nombre, XD

-Bollywood es una forma incorrecta de llamar a la industria cinemática hindúe, también es el alias de una companía.

espero que este capítulo les agrade, aunque estos dos últimos han sido 100% relleno, pero bueno, quise darles sus 15 mintutos a cada uno, espero que les guste;

-Vergil algún día parenderá a usar su nokia?

-patty dejará de ver telenovelas?

-cuanto le cobrará el psiquiatra a Dante?

y lo más importante, VIrignea nos pasará la foto de Dante y Vergil besandose? XD


	39. Chapter 39

Capítulo 38:

Era una bella y apacible tarde, las lluvias de los últimos días parecían haber cesado, el cielo que una vez estuvo lleno de cargadas nubes grises fue reemplazado por un brillante y cálido sol, un buen clima, ideal para divertirse un la playa que estaba a unos cuantos minutos de la ciudad, los bares de marineros estaban abarrotados de visitantes de los barcos que abordaban el muelle, niños jugaban en el parque, madres y padres se sentaban en las bancas para charlar mientras observaban a sus hijos, parejas de enamorados disfrutaban del día, la alegría y tranquilidad invadían los terrenos de Eibon City, afortunados aquellos que no conozcan de la proximidad de la catástrofe que se avecinaba a su ciudad. Eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de Virginea, quien mantenía la mirada fija en la ventana del auto, observando a través del cristal nada más que un horrible tráfico, se dirigían a las ruinas, donde se situaba el altar de sacrifico donde dos de sus aliadas habían salvado a un grupo de adolescentes, llevaban más de media hora en un horrible ataponamiento que no avanzaba.

-Oh! Genial.!- exclamaba Morrison, fastidiado, y por qué no? Impaciente, hizo un movimiento para encender la radio, esperando al menos encontrar una estación de noticias que escuchar, no tuvo éxito, sin más opción sintonizó una radio, donde al parecer había un especial de los mejores éxitos del grupo "Queen", terminado la canción de "the killer queen" seguido de "we will rock you, cierta chica de rubia cabellera y vestido rosa, sentada al lado de la traductora en el asiento trasero observaba a la cazadora de demonios montada en su motocicleta, sentada justo tras ella estaba Trish, creada una vez por Mundus, en teoría era la hija del rey del infierno, y por consiguiente una "princesa", que al igual que ellos, ambas estaban acaloradas, aburridas y hastiadas, ese Freddy Mercuri.., eso sí que era música, no se dio cuenta cuando es que había comenzado a tararear esa pegajosa canción, pero el rito era contagioso, a su vez que la pelirroja movía despacio la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, al igual que su inusual tutor legal, cuya espalda estaba recargada en el respaldo del asiento delantero, inclinado ligeramente hacia atrás, quien estaba moviendo los pies, dando ligeros pisotones al piso del auto, o el "flow" era altamente contagioso, o que estaban tan aburridos que no tenían nada mejor que hacer, pero Patty daba de vez en cuando un aplauso, aquél caza-demonios comenzaba a cantar, siguiendo la letra, y la traductora cantaba los coros y estrofas, mientras Morrison miraba de reojo a su socios, y a su pequeña protegida, bastante incómodo.

Fue un estruendo que los regresó a la normalidad, fuertes sonidos de explosiones, seguido de gritos de personas a la distancia, que corrían en dirección contraria, hacia ellos, salieron de inmediato del coche, a la vez que lady estaba por arrancar su motocicleta, dirigiéndose a donde se originaba ese alboroto, no tuvieron necesidad, vino a ellos, pocos segundos vieron como algunos vehículos eran lanzados, aplastados, hechos a un lado, divisando figuras demoniacas, que se acercaban velozmente, seguido de otros sonidos de disparos, hacia los seres infernales, acertando en algunos, fallando en otros, provocando daños colaterales a la espantada y confundida muchedumbre que intentaba escapar de allí, flechas eran disparadas de todas direcciones, del mismo modo que unos sujetos que portaban enormes armaduras arremetían contra otros tipos igualmente armados hasta los dientes, uno que otro mago, o brujo, se daban duro, todos contra todos, mezclados en un revoltijo, la canción de la estación que sintonizaban había cambiado, dando unos segundos de pausa, terminando el especial de Queen, ahora poniendo "Paradise City" del grupo "Guns n´ roses".

─parece que han comenzado la fiesta sin nosotros - decía el albino, desenfundando su espada, una sonrisa burlona de se dibujaba en su rostro, disponiéndose a partir en dos a un demonio que se le venía encima, avanzando hacia adelante, habiéndose camino en el campo de batalla, cierta demonesa rubia sacaba a "umbra and luce", sus dos fieles pistolas, disparando a todo aquél que se le pusiese en frente, no importaba si eran demonios, humanos, pistoleros, magos, importaba de qué lado estuviesen.

La heredera de los Lowell, junto con el detective, y la traductora se tumbaron al suelo para no ser travesado por la lluvia de balas y flechas que salían de todas direcciones, sin embargo un ente infernal se abalanzaba sobre ellos para acabar con su existencia, siendo detenido por la hija del innombrable Arkahm, que se interpuso en su camino, usando a Kalina para bloquear el corte de la guadaña que de dirigía sus amigos:

─Salgan de aquí! - ordenó Lady, manteniendo la mirada fija en aquél ser, haciendo un movimiento que consistía en una patada en la cadera de qué ser para empujarlo hacia atrás, separándolo de ella, esa distancia le dio a la morena un par de valiosos segundos para aproximarse y atravesarlo con la chuchilla que se situaba cerca del cañón de su bazooka,

El hijo de Sparda avanzaba galantemente entre los escombros, realizados por los ataques tanto de los hechiceros, seres infernales y otros esbirros que asolaban la ciudad con su presencia, llamando la atención de los enemigos, con un suave movimiento de Rebelion cortaba a los adversarios que intentaban atacarle, fue allí cuando desenfundó a "Evony and Ivony", disparando sin cesar, protegiendo tanto a el como a sus aliados, algunos personajes, tanto demonios como humanos, alcanzados por las balas, cayeron al instante, pero otros, mordieron el anzuelo, solo podían sentir como sus cabezas se separaban de sus cuerpos cuando eran atravesadas su espada, Trish, a Sparda, arremetiendo contra cualquiera que se le intentase venir encima, cuidando la espalda de la morena, que a su vez cuidaba de la protegida de su compañero, a Morrison que tenía ya en mano su pequeña revolver, si es que tenía que disparar y defenderse, Miss Inozzence avanzaba entre las dos cazadoras, se le dio una pistola.

Dante corría velozmente por el campo de batalla, dirigiéndose hacia la playa, lugar donde probablemente encontraría a su hermano, allí fue interceptado por varios sujetos, vestidos con túnica y vestimentas de combate, otros más que portaban tanto armas de fuego, como armas blancas, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el:

─ _Vergil!_ \- vociferaba uno, preparándose para atacar.

─me atraparon.., esperaban que fuera Vergil, pero soy yo, Dante!

─ _Quien?_ \- inquiría otro.

─ya saben, el cazador de demonios más sexy del mundo - respondía el albino, los combatientes enemigos se miraron las caras por un segundo, completamente confundidos:

─ _han oído hablar de este tipo?_

─ _no._

─ _yo tampoco._

─Jodanse todos! - decía el primogénito de Sparda, dedicándoles una mirada seria, ahí es cuando volvió su marcha hacia la batalla, arremetiendo contra ellos, atacándolos rápida y ferozmente, cada ataque que propinaba el semi-demonio, hacia caer a sus enemigos, a pesar de ser humanos, no tenía compasión con ellos, fue así, aprovechándose de su distracción cuando una enorme masa rocosa, se acercó a Dante para propinarle un golpe, pero el ataque del coloso fue detenido por una explosión, se trataba de un ataque propiciado por una de sus compañeras, Lady, quien había lanzado una granada, acabando con el soldado de piedra y su invocador, quien estaba a menos de dos metros de distancia, siendo aplastado por su propio golem, la morena solo observó como la sangre y viseras del que en vida había sido un soldado enemigo manchaban el pavimento.

-a la distancia, en lo alto de los edificios, la rubia pudo vislumbrar de reojo, lo que parecía ser la figura del hermano de su amigo, volteando nuevamente para verificar si de en verdad era el, y si lo era – Dante!,- exclamó, señalando hacia la dirección contraria, que era donde él se dirigía.

─Gracias, Trish.., me encantaría quedarme a bailar con ustedes, chicas -comentaba el albino ─pero parece que pasaré a saludar a Vergil.

─Si, si, ya lárgate! – ordenó lady. ─ más diversión para nosotras- disparando hacia adelante con Kalina, provocando otra explosión, llevándose a todos ser viviente que estuviese en frente, despejando esa parte de la carretera, el hijo de Sparda se dispuso a irse, dejando a sus camaradas que seguían en la batalla.

* * *

notas de autor: quiero disculparme por hacer el capítulo tan corto, realmente he tneido estas semans un bloqueo de escritora, pero espero actualizar pronto, ya va a terminar el faninfinc (su final se acerca), también como he dicho antes lo temrinaré para luego eliminar la historia y volverla a subir (y en la nuva historia re-masterizada,) haré un rework de Diana, que a nuestro parecer (el mío y de mi co-escritor) (no sé como la vean ustedes), parece que no tiene mucho chiste y podría haberse desglosado mejor, y ella me cae mal, aunque no sé que opinen ustedes, si se queda tal como está o le modifico algunos aspectos de ella (su historia, porque su caracter seguirá igual), ustedes son los que opinien sobre eso, dejen su punto de vista en un comentario, o envíenme un mensage privado, también quiero aclarar que **este fanfinc es solo una parodia, que busca hacer reir a la gente,** quiero pedir disculpas si acaso ofendí a algunos lectores (que he visto que tengo audiencia de España, India, Francia, Rusia, China, entre otros paises más), **nunca quise ofender a nadie, y espero que no me odien por eso, jamás escribí nada con intenicones de ofender, ni mucho menos de menospreciar a ninguna cultura, solo es un fanfinc** , aún así quiero agraderles a todos por leer.

-hice una referencia a Jojos, "Bizzarre adventure", en la frase del villano de la serie (y manga) Dio Brando; "creiste que ere Jojo, pero no!, soy yo..Dio!"

-otra más a una escena de "Los guardianes de la galaxia"

-no soy dueña de la imagen ni el nombre de las bandas; "queen" "guns n´roses"., ni tampoco de sus canciones.

-la idea para este capítulo me la dio mi buena amiga, Leilael (y una de mis escritotas favoritas, la adoro)

-agradezco a mi novio (y co-escritor).

espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, desearía que me expresasen su opinión en algún comentario, eso ayudaría a mejorar muchisimo, gracias por su atención, los quiere Boudica.


	40. Chapter 40

Capítulo 39:

Mientras tanto.., momentos antes de la batalla librada por el equipo Devil may cry, un extraño grupo, conformado por siete personas, hacían arribo hacia la locación que se les había dado, presuntamente en una parte apartada de la playa, pero cercana al puerto, se encontraban unas ruinas que antiguamente se usaban para sacrificios rituales, era evidente que sería el sitio donde se daría la culminación de los propósitos de un alquimista, que respondía al seudónimo de "Hanz" cuyas piedras se habían erosionado por el constante choque de las olas del mar, daban inicio a un plan de emboscada, ocultos, vigilantes, pero para sorpresa de ellos no parecía haber mucha actividad, un poco escépticos al principio decidieron avanzar, siendo el Sargento Seminov, seguido por un joven bastante delgado, de cabellera rojiza:

-nos han tendido una trampa, están observándonos..-afirmó el militar.

-qué te hace pensar eso? – inquirió Fabriccio, quien aún no ponía un pie sobre el altar de piedra, cuando unos extraños sujetos emergieron de la arena, los estaban esperando, eran asesinos, quienes de igual forma estaban escondidos, se lanzaron con intención de atacarlos, dando comienzo a un sangriento enfrentamiento, el sonido detonaciones seguidas inundó el lugar, provenientes de Julio, un joven de origen Español, quien ejecutó dos disparos, uno a la cabeza, justo en medio de los ojos, otro más al pecho a dos de los pistoleros enemigos, que estaban por dispararle a sus compañeros:

-justo lo que pensaba - comentó Egil, secando su ametralladora, pegando plomazos sin piedad alguna, dando inicio a un intercambio de balas, por parte de ambos bandos.

Una prostituta China, libraba una feroz pelea, contra tres guerreros enemigos, quienes se aproximaban velozmente hacia ella, uno de ellos portaba un tessen, otro un par de chacos, mientras el último portaba una espada de chuchilla curva, con un movimiento de su lanza atravesó el estómago de uno de ellos, cubriendo la espada de su aliada, Luis pacheco hacia cortes muy fuertes y nada sutiles, no necesitaba serlo, sus oponentes no mostraría misericordia, así que el tampoco, con un brutal corte, decapito a uno de los atacantes, mientras que el otro, o mejor dicho otra, que con su abanico, evadía los ataques del latino, pero él no jugaría de acuerdo a las reglas, una batalla a muerte no requiere esas cosas, así que lanzo una patada a la guerrera y le propino un corte que acabó con su vida, ambos cuidaban la espalda de su camarada, el sargento Semoniov, quien con su ametralladora cada vez que aparecía un enemigo era derribado por una lluvia de balas, a pesar del calor de la batalla, se mantenía frío, y bastante perspicaz.

-piensa rápido! – vociferaba un joven pelirrojo, bastante burlón, se dirigía a los adversarios, provocando que estos voleasen a ver hacia él, distrayéndose por un segundo, era cuando el pobre atacante era usilado, por su compañero, aprovechando la desorientación de otros soldados más, que terminaban con una flecha atravesada, siendo secundado por un joven de piel morena y ojos azules, que lanzaba bolas de fuego a todo aquél que fuese participe del ritual, mientras el español cargaba las municiones de su pistola, volviendo a disparar, cuidando la espalda de sus dos aliados.

Cuando parecía que los descendientes tenían la situación controlada, notaron que no había paradero del conde por ningún lado, entonces la tierra empezó a moverse, de la arena y otras del mar empezaron a salir unas columnas grandes, solo para revelar después colosales criaturas de piedra, de casi tres metros de altura, acorralándolos rápidamente, no tenían la intención de matarlos, no era necesario, lo que les esperaba seria mucho peor, su misión era el persuadirlos y capturarlos, pobres idiotas, los tenían rodeados, sorprendidos por la aparición de tales criaturas, retrocedieron juntándose en un pequeño círculo, chocando las espaldas del otro, cubriéndose por si se avenaban más guerreros, pero los habían superado, no solo en número, sino por la fuerza del ejército, los goles eran demasiado para ellos, junto con sus respectivos invocadores, como otros magos y hechiceros, quienes los tenían, técnicamente entre la espada y la pared, contra atacando con su magia.

 _-Arqueros, preparados, apunten.. FUEGO!_ \- vociferaba una voz femenina a la distancia, procedente de una mujer peinada con dos trenzas rubias, quien a la distancia había estado observando la escena, una lluvia de flechas a lo lejos cian como gotas de lluvia alrededor del campo de batalla acabando con algunos asesinos y hechiceros, los glems protegían a los invocadores de la lluvia de flechas.

- _ATAQUEN!_ – gritaba Asmos, quien comandaba una horda de demonios, viniéndose encima de los enemigos, brindándoles soporte y apoyo a los descendientes, de un salto se dirigió al epicentro del enfrentamiento, desenfundando su látigo con el hacía frente al ejercito adversario.

-Wow!, ya era hora, tardaron mucho! – comentaba el menor de los Inozzence, agachándose para no ser uno de los blancos de los proyectiles disparados.

-yo pensé que solo iríamos nosotros – contestaba Aakesh, tomando de la muñeca a su amigo, llevándoselo de allí, seguido por el resto de descendientes; Xi-shi, Julio y Claude, quienes al percatarse de la ausencia de Hanz, decidieron separase, para buscarlo, dejando a Egil y a Luis hacer frente a la batalla, acordando que alcanzarían al resto luego.

Una diminuta figura se deslizaba velozmente por el campo de batalla, a pesar de su tamaño, su mirada era completamente gélida, fría, y a la vez las llamas del infierno ardían en sus ojos, como depredador asecha a su presa, se situaba cerca de los arqueros, alejados de la sangrienta batalla en la playa, al igual que cierta mujer cuyo embarazo era ya notorio, que por su condición le era imposible emprender una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo cual estaba oculta, tomando el puesto de francotiradora, usaba la mira de su rifle, no solo para apuntar a los puntos débiles de los enemigos sino también para dar seguimiento al pequeño niño, puesto que este se movía rápidamente sin darse cuenta de quienes podrían estar detrás de él. El infante continuaba movilizándose entre los muertos, heridos, a travesando el campo de batalla, entonces se acercó a uno de ellos, sacando de su bolsillo una afilada navaja automática, enterrando el afilado objeto en su pierna, moviéndolo hacia abajo, desgarrando sus tendones, inmovilizando a su adversario, este cayó, mientras otro asesino estaba tenido a su lado, agonizando a causa de un disparo lejano, eso poco le importaba, al estar cerca de su objetivo, se dirigió a inmovilizar a su enemigo, quien se trataba de arrastrar para así alcanzar su arma que había caído cerca suyo, estirando su brazo, siendo frustrado por el pequeño Allie, quien pisaba su muñeca con fuerza, mientras que con su otra pierna pateaba la pistola que el enemigo intentaba tomar, cuando el asesino se veía derrotado, el niñito lo jaló de los cabellos, obligándolo a levantar más la mirada, saco una de las granadas y se lo puso en la boca, quitando el gatillo, ocasionando una explosión que mató tanto a guerreros aliados como enemigos, el niño salió huyendo rápidamente en busca de su próximo objetivo,

Mientras el pequeño avanzaba, y los cuerpos de los enemigos caían por los balazos, el niño no perdía el tiempo, seguía corriendo, dejando caer pequeñas bombas que detonaban y lastimaban seriamente a los combatientes, importaba poco el bando al que pertenecían, dejando algunos muertos agonizantes o adoloridos, en el cual el niñito se acercaba para verlos, luego dejaba una bomba o granada cerca de su cara, y "el cachorro" simplemente se marchaba, dejando un rastro de fuego, sufrimiento y muerte a su paso.

BOOM!

Muchos asesinos salieron volando o perdiendo el equilibrio ante tal explosión, una pierna por aquí, un dedo por allá, otro brazo por allí, otros eran dañados por la metralla. Fue entonces cuando el desgarrador grito de una mujer lo hizo detenerse por un segundo y voltear, encontrándose con un soldado de piedra, salpicado de sangre, para luego desviar su mirada al suelo.., habían matado a Siara, peor que eso, la dejaron aún con vida, agonizando, sollozante de dolor, partida a la mitad de la cintura para abajo, el área de la pelvis, y las piernas estaba hechas papilla,.. literalmente, en el suelo se podía observar sin mucho esfuerzo los restos de placenta, y partes de la diminuta criatura que estaba dentro de ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el niño cambio de curso hacia la mujer, no le importaba nada, se había comportado de manera precipitada, pero ahora, tenía un objetivo fijo, corrió hacia ella, pero no veía a los enemigos, uno lo acuchillo en la espalda, dejo una bomba en el camino en respuesta, esta exploto y movió al niño, lastimándolo por el impulso de la explosión, comenzó a cojear, continuando corriendo en dirección a la afligida dama, cojeando, pero sin detenerse ni un segundo, continuando atacando, dejando más explosivos en el camino, solo le importaba llegar a ella, con heridas en la espalda abiertas, metralla en el cuerpo, pero no perdía su impulso, cuando por fin pudo llegar a su lado, este se inclinó de rodillas junto a ella:

-A-Allie – decía la mujer con la voz entrecortada, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban llevó la mano al rostro de aquél niño para acariciarle la mejilla.

-Cierra los ojos Siara, todo estará bien, te prometo que después de esto iremos al parque y podrás leerme ese libro que tanto dijiste que te gustaba.., solo cierra los ojos.

-NOOOO – vociferó la dama, dilatando las pupilas, consiente del destino que le esperaba, mientras las manos del niño eran llevadas al detonador de su chaleco, que estaba cargado de explosivos, decenas de demonios, guerreros, asesinos estaban preparados, dando un salto para venirse encima de el y matarlo, sin embargo el pequeño tenía otros planes para ellos, ..los tres segundos más largos de toda una vida,.. era como si todo a partir de allí transcurriese en cámara lenta..

* * *

Allie´s Pov.

Muchos pensaran que soy un monstruo, no me importa que me recuerden así, pero quien es más peligroso? el monstruo o quien lo creo? aquel que manipulo a una persona hasta convertirla en el monstruo que es, Supongo que puedo contar mi historia, vale!, igual no habrá nadie para que la repita así que pon atención:

Hace mucho tiempo.. Existía un niño llamado Allie, nacido en uno de los barrios más pobres de mi país, una familia pequeña: su madre, su hermana mayor, su padre, le gustaba ir a la escuela, y jugar con sus vecinos en las tardes, la guerra civil cayó sobre nuestras cabezas, con tres frentes de batalla, una joda!, la dictadura de nuestro gobernante, dos grupos opuestos genocidas que no se detendrían ante nada, un movimiento rebelde creado por opositores que se les unieron, cada uno con una idea absurda de revolución. Los suertudos lograban salir del país, otros eran decapitados, como mi padre, era suerte también. Ese pobre niño, junto con su familia intentó huir, pero ya era demasiado tarde, no había salida, fueron capturados, la esperanza había sido descuartizada de su pobre mente.

Que pasó con su madre y su hermana,? la violaron, y a su madre la apedrearon, de todos modos murieron, las mujeres daban igual, no importaba su edad, condición o capacidad, de todos modos todas terminarían violadas y posteriormente saldrían preñadas, en cuanto a el?, algunos niños eran quemados vivos, enfrente de todos y dejaban su cadáver a la vista de todos para que los otros pudieran aceptar "voluntariamente" su enlistamiento, si se negaban , les esperaba el mismo destino.., la hoguera. Ese fue el destino de sus amigos, Allie, el jodido cobarde que no tuvo las bolas suficientes para resistirse, prefirió traicionar a los amigos con los que jugó, le hicieron encender el mismo la fogata, el muy bastardo aún tuvo el atrevimiento de llorar y disculparse, Fue allí cuando ese mocoso murió, dejándome a mí en su lugar, y cuando la dictadura se alzó victoriosa, el esfuerzo de la resistencia fue en vano, los pocos que sobrevivimos fuimos ejecutados, en cuanto a mí?, fui entregado como ganado a otro grupo de personas, sin antes darme una golpiza, sin embargo, no sentía nada, era como si fuese inmune al dolor físico, o tal vez ya estaba acostumbrado, ni siquiera me quejé, quizás porque ya estaba muerto, ya ni me importaba, fui trasladado en barco, junto con otros sujetos más, luego apresado y puesto en un calabozo, con treinta tipos más. Desconozco el tiempo en el que estuve encerrado, para mí el tiempo no existe, solía medirlo por el número de sujetos que morían en el calabozo, solo permanecía en silencio, observando, nunca fui de muchas palabras, y las personas me dan asco, hace tiempo que no hablaba con personas, y no quería hacerlo de nuevo, muchas morían, ya sea por las torturas, acumulación de heridas, infecciones, hambre, sed, o por mi propia mano, como dije antes, no nos daban de comer, teníamos que comernos muchas veces entre nosotros, más de una vez nos alimentamos de algún compañero de celda, hasta que me quedé solo, fue un día cuando tuve un nuevo compañero, allí conocí a Siara, bastante habladora, nunca se callaba la tía, muchas veces solía hacerme preguntas, y mirarme fijamente, otras lloriquear hasta hastiarme.

 _Flash back:_

 _-Cuál es tu nombre, pequeño?, estas bien?_

 _\- yo no tengo nombre, y no soy un niño._

 _-cómo llegaste aquí? Y tus padres, tu familia?_

 _-Los maté_

 _-Cómo puedes decir eso?!,_

 _-Te parece que miento?, eso no los traería de vuelta_

 _-Por qué lo hiciste?, qué te ha pasado?_

 _-Una guerra._

 _Fin del flash back._

No sé qué pasó después, me abrazó.., pero como se atrevía?, quien le había dado permiso de tocarme?, la empujé hacia atrás a un lado, y me alejé de ella, no necesitaba su lástima. Solía hacer más preguntas, que casi nunca respondía, me contó la historia de su esposo, del hijo que esperaba, me solía contar cuentos, y hablar de libros que a nadie le interesaban, a veces intentaba abrazarme, era como un saludo común que ella me daba,.. Nunca supe con certeza, por qué?.., pero no podía ni darle ni un solo golpe, accedía a cualquier cosa que me pidiese sin chistar, tal vez porque me recordó mucho en parte a la madre de Allie, pero ella estaba ahora bajo tierra, tal vez por eso decidí perdonarle la vida más de una vez, incluso acceder a quedarme con ella, aun en el último minuto de su existencia, pude haberla dejado morir, tirada en el suelo, esperando que fuese aplastada por otro golem, dejándola agonizando, pero no podía, simplemente no podía, solo la miré un segundo, .. Más jodida no podía estar.

Una vez el resto de aliados preguntaron cuál era la principal motivación de cada uno, muchos respondieron: venganza, uno dijo que deseaba proteger a alguien, sentirse seguro, ella respondió, el futuro..

 _Flash Back_

 _-Odio, ..solo odio, todos merecen morir- fue lo que dije._

 _-Entonces.. me odias a mí también?- era la pregunta que ella me hizo después, con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas, por alguna razón, me maldije en mi interior, soy un completo idiota, me hace sentir como un mocoso._

 _-jamás te haría daño – respondí, antes de salir corriendo a esconderme como el calzonazo que soy._

 _Fin del flash Back._

Mi nombre? Yo no tengo nombre, solo puedes llamarme monstruo si quieres, pero te diré algo, seguiré teniendo la apariencia de un niño, pero no esperes que juegue contigo, al menos no por mucho tiempo, pero qué más da? pronto podré descansar, solo espero que no te importe si...

-LOS LLEVARE CONMIGO! –se aproximaban hacia mí, mis manos presionaron el detonador,.. qué es esto? Una gota de agua salda resbaló de mis párpados, lo siguiente fue sentir como el calor derretía mi piel, hasta segundos después cada parte de mi era reducida a cenizas..

BOOOOMMM!

Parece que es cierto, después del ruido, solo hay un gran silencio.

* * *

Un visiblemente herido Sargento se arrastraba utilizando sus codos, con desesperación y vehemencia, tratando de escapar de la horda de enemigos que lo seguía, hizo una mueca de dolor.. había perdido las piernas, se volvió contra ellos, tomando su arma, arremetiendo sin piedad, no había de otra, era luchar o morir, no importaba que tan herido estuviese, jadeando, agotado, y adolorido, una vez que acabó con aquellos quienes lo perseguían, y desperdiciando su último cartucho de municiones, logró escapar, escalando una pequeña colina, ocultándose entre las hiervas, de tras de una roca, se asomó para confirmar que nadie lo seguía, visualizando a lo lejos a dos figuras bastante conocidas, siendo cegado por una enorme estela de luz y fuego, acompañada de un estruendo feroz.

-no..-pensó para sí, en voz alta, cubriéndose de tras de aquella roca de los escombros que salían volando por todos lados.

-no creí que fuese capaz, ese niño daba mucho miedo, pero.. iba a ser el más cabrón cuando creciese, me hubiese gustado invitarle una cerveza - comentaba Pacheco, quien de igual manera permanecía oculto allí mismo, sorprendiendo su amigo, que no se dio cuenta hasta ahora de su presencia.

-Un minuto de silencio - Egil solo bajó la cabeza, en señal de luto, pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron de su rostro, cayendo sobre su ropa reducida a harapos.

-Pobre Siara, no merecía algo como eso, y ese niño... nunca nos dijo su nombre, escribiré una canción en tu nombre niño, lo prometo, escribiré uno para los dos..-comentó el violinista, desplomándose, un tanto por los seis balazos que había recibido, otro por la tristeza de ver morir a dos de sus camaradas suyos en batalla – descansen en paz..

Nubes grises invadieron el cielo de Eibon city, acompañado por fuertes truenos, a los pocos comenzó a llover, dando inicio a una fuerte tormenta eléctrica, acompañada de una ventisca.

* * *

notas de autor; espero que les guste este capítulo (trabajé mucho en el), pobre niñito XD, y pobre chica, pero bueno.., lamento por tardarme en actualizar.

lamento la baja calidad y los horrores de puntuación de ortografía, en parte ya estaba apurada en actualizar, enserio, los corregiré a su tiempo, agradezco a todos mis lectores, sin ustedes no sería nada, espero y actualize pronto.

-quiero agradecer a mi co-escritor, Henryuzero. (quien sin su ayuda no se podría haber escrito este capítulo)

los queire Boudica.


	41. Chapter 41

Capítulo 40:

 _Mientras tanto, lejos de las ruinas del altar de sacrificios cercanos a la playa de Eibon City, donde se estaba librando un fuerte combate, el alba empezaba en convertirse en noche, pero el humo de la guerra continuaba, tanto para los descendientes, como para los refuerzos, el coronel Anki, un demonio, mejor dicho demonia tipo lamia, dirigía su batallón, conformado mayoritariamente por hechiceros, dio un ferviente grito de batalla alzando el puño en alto, ordenando atacar, los soldados enemigos permanecían ocultos, algunos salieron de su escondite haciendo frente a los adversarios, el caballero, que ahora portaba su armadura demoniaca, protegía junto con un pequeño ejército bajo su mando al grupo bajo el cargo de su superiora, siguiendo sus órdenes comenzando a movilizarse, desenfundando todos sus armas, mostrándose dispuestos a pelear hasta la muerte. La lamia, recibió a los enemigos que se aceraban a ella con los brazos abiertos, propinando de profundos zarpazos, con sus afiladas y enormes garras, paralizándolos con el veneno que había en estas, atrapando con su cola a uno, entrujándolo muy fuerte para asfixiarlo, jaló de las vestiduras a otro, acercándolo a ella, rematando con un mordisco directo en la cara de aquel pobre desgraciado, desgarrando su tejido dérmico, junto con algunos músculos, tendones y unos cuantos trozos de hueso, como si mordiese una manzana, o un trozo de jugosa carne, soltando los cadáveres, yendo por otros más…_

El olor a muerte inundaba las calles de la ciudad y sus alrededores, no había lugar seguro: gritos, desesperación, disparos, sonidos de metal chocando entre sí, tanto civiles como guerreros, aliados o enemigos, demonios, hechiceros, asesinos, todos agonizaban en ese cumulo de dolor, sollozando, unos caían a la derecha y otros a la izquierda, un brazo por aquí, cabezas cercenadas rodando por allá, balas, flechas, magia, miembros desmembrados volando por todos lados, tiñendo el suelo de rojo carmesí, sangre y tripas salpicaban por doquier, en medio del calor de la guerra, el hijo de Sparda, avanzaba por el campo de batalla, empuñaba a force edge, cortando con su espada a todo aquél que se interpusiese en su camino, le importaba muy poco el desolador escenario a su alrededor, solo le importaba una cosa.. encontrar a ese bastardo, resultaba obvio lo que había sucedido, "Hanz" había cambiado de localización para el ritual, ya había previsto que podría ocurrir algo así,.. todo había sido una trampa, aun así sabía que el ritual no se podía interrumpir, tenía que estar por alguna parte, escondido como el cobarde que era, asesinos corrían en dirección hacia él, algunos con armas blancas, otros apuntaban con pistolas, con un rápido movimiento sin pestañar ni perder la concentración, Vergil rebanó sin piedad alguna a sus atacantes, su hermoso cabello era hondeado por el viento de un lado, desordenándolo, como si fuese un comercial de Loreal Paris, las luces iluminaban el sedoso y blanco pelo del albino cuando este se lo acomodaba hacia atrás, mientras levantaba la mirada, hacia un demonio que venía sobre él, matándolo de inmediato, continuo su camino, partiendo en dos a los enemigos que instasen atacarlo, ahora sólo tenía que saber dónde se realizaría el ritual..

A la distancia, un grupo peculiar de 5 personas se movían a través de esa vorágine de destrucción, ese tumulto de personas se abrían paso a través de todo ese pasaje de desolación y muerte que los rodeaba., cada paso que daban encontraban cadáveres, tripas, miembros cercenados o amputados por doquier. Moribundos o cadáveres no importaban, les daba igual, no podían ayudar, tampoco mirar atrás, solo podían avanzar, lo único que les preocupaba era salir con vida en esa guerra, Ya habría tiempo para llorar por todas las personas que cayeron en ese lugar, pero por el momento sólo debían avanzar:

 _-no se pueden recoger las cenizas si no hay nadie que pueda verlas, después de que el león come, el buitre recoge los restos.._.- pensaba el hindú, en sus adentros, observando con pesar el horroroso paisaje a su alrededor, bajando por un segundo la cabeza, mostrando sus condolencias por aquellos inocentes, mientas que su amigo el joven Inozzence arremetía con su bayesta, atravesando a los adversarios que se aproximaban a lo lejos, junto con Julio y Claude que se turnaban entre los tres para cargar sus armas, una mujer de rasgos orientales aniquilaba sin piedad a aquellos que atacaba con espadas, y armas blancas, ensartándolos con su lanza, o cortándolos con la punta de esta, el chamán no dejaba de lanzar fuego a sus enemigos para poder detenerlos, pero entonces empezó a sentir un cambio de temperatura en el aire, no hacía calor, más bien, empezaba a sentirse más humedad en el aire, el cielo se llenaba de nubes grises cargadas de agua, y con eso, Aakesh empezó a alejarse cada vez más de los enemigos que estaba atacando:

-Hey, la batalla está por allá! –vociferaba la prostituta bastante consternada

A los pocos minutos una fuerte lluvia azotó el lugar, que no tardó mucho en ser acompañada por truenos, el joven de ojos azules empezaba a alejarse y defenderse, ya no atacaba.

-Hey amigo, que pasa? unas gotitas de lluvia y empiezas a retroceder, acaso el agua te apago? – preguntaba el francés que daba una risa seca, le parecía muy divertida la broma del muchacho.

-se necesita de combustible, calor y chispa para hacer fuego, sin calor no hay llamas – contestó el chamán, esquivando torpemente a una criatura infernal, quien fue asesinado por Xi-shi, quien estaba más que furica.

-hablas enserio, men? – inquirió el pelirrojo aún sin creer lo que su amigo le decía.

-por qué crees que me encerraron en un congelador?! –exclamó Aakesh.

\- Menudo encendedor barato!,–reprochó la china, desesperada – menudo encendedor barato! -retrocedía al igual que sus aliados, los habían rodeado..

El caballero demoniaco se movía entre ese escenario desolación y muerte, entre cadáveres tendidos en el suelo, como cuerpos descuartizados de miembros de su tropa, enemigos, demonios.., libraba una sangrienta pelea contra dos asesinos, los cuales terminaron: uno con el pecho atravesado por las navajas situadas en los guanteletes puestos a modo de garras de demonio en su armadura, otro más en el suelo con el cuello roto, mientras avanzaba abriéndose camino, logró ver de reojo a los descendientes quienes estaban rodeados, esforzándose inútilmente por contender con la pequeña horda de pistoleros que los rodeaban, al observarlos, un sentimiento la abrumó, era el pesar, saber que una misión podría acabar con ella en cualquier momento, ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, sentir la vida escaparse en cada momento que elimina un enemigo, que la gloria de batalla seria encontrada algún día, pero no sería lo mismo para ellos que solo buscaban vengarse y volver a su antigua rutina, ella no entendía que era eso, tal vez jamás comprendería a los humanos, pero a pesar de todo; entendía que era una misión difícil cuando inicio, decidiendo dejar esos sentimientos a un lado, se aproximó hacia ellos, logró distraer algunos asesinos que los rodeaban, con un rápido movimiento, lanzo una cuchilla de viendo, hiriendo a aquellos soldados, asesinos voltearon a verle, segundo que los descendientes no dudaron en usar a su favor, arremetiendo contra ellos, Julio y Claude repartieron plomazos, mientras Xi-shi velozmente atravesó el pulmón izquierdo de uno de los enemigos, el muchacho de rojos cabellos le brindó apoyo desde atrás, disparando flechas a aquellos que se me intentaban acercar, como también cuidaba de su amigo, el chamán, que había perdido temporalmente sus poderes, Diana se abalanzo salvajemente a los adversarios, cortándolos con sus kamas.

Los descendientes solo miraron aquella intimidante figura, que portaba una enorme armadura demoniaca, cuyo casco le cubría el rostro, la sangre de los enemigos manchaba el metal de aquel traje, que se limpiaba con las gotas de lluvia, haciendo que ese líquido rojo escurriese, retrocedieron un momento, preparándose para atacar;

-No deben dejar sus espaldas descubiertas! -dijo por fin la guerrera, haciendo que Fabriccio y Aakesh reconociesen esa voz.

-oh, solo, eres tu..-decía el hindú que de igual modo no bajaba la guardia, aunque no tenía sus habilidades de fuego cuidaba de su mejor amigo, quien si bajó su arma avanzando un paso hacia ella:

-es enserio, mujer? Un armadura? Que crees que es esto world o wardcraft?!- inquirió alzando un momento los hombros, llevándose una mano a la cadera, el chamán se dio un manotazo a la frente. - por un momento creí que eras la parca.

\- que yo sepa la parca no lleva armadura, y usa una guadaña- comentaba cierto joven español que conformaba el grupo.

-calla, cerebrito -contestó Fabriccio, sin siquiera voltear a verlo, alzando la mirada para toparse con una enfurecida Diana, ese sujeto.., sus tendencias suicidas eran evidentes, se aproximó hacia el, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa con una mano y con la otra mano acarició su rostro con el rostro con el filo de las navajas de sus nudillos, a pesar de ello el joven de ojos verdes permaneció relajado, el tratar de asesinarlo era una forma de saludarlo para ella, ya hasta se anda acostumbrando:

-no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías crío!, ahora más vale que me digas que diablos hacen aquí?

-a que te refieres?- preguntó el muchacho de piel morena y ojos azules, quien era el único del grupo que mantenía la calma, a diferencia de la cortesana, el español y Claude, los cuales le apuntaban a la cabeza con sus armas, si osaba hacerle daño a Fabriccio .., no tendrían piedad, desde el principio tenían ganas de pegarle un tiro.

-si no estaba en el altar, es obvio que de nada sirvió enviarlos allí

-qué?- decía el pelirrojo.

-no es obvio? Ustedes serían el cebo, el plan era que los atrapasen, así podríamos ir por su cabeza y realizar nuestro propio ritual, solo eran simple carne de cañón! -contestó la guerrera soltando al menor de los gemelos Inozzence de inmediato, que retrocedió un paso, no pudo evitar sorprenderse, al igual que su a compañeros, que estaban a punto de presionar el gatillo para matarla de una buena vez.

-no pierdan el tiempo conmigo, de todos modos tarde o temprano obtendrán su venganza, solo tienen que sobrevivir y llegar hasta el -respondió, a la vez que se quitaba su casco dejando ver su rostro, alzando la vista, divisando la figura del primogénito de Sparda, quien saltaba entre los techos de los edificios, aniquilando a los adversarios con su espada, caminó un par de pasos, ignorando a los descendientes que le apuntaban con sus pistolas, empujando a Fabriccio para hacerlo a un lado, pasando justo al lado del chamán, a pocos milímetros de el;

- _cuida de ellos, no dejes que hagan nada estúpido,. por favor_ -pidió la hechicera, en un susurro al oído de aquél joven, inaudible para los otros, pero no para el.., volteando sus dilatadas pupilas a un lado para ver como en menos de un segundo ella pasaba de largo, aumentado su velocidad, corriendo hacia esa dirección.

Vergil continuaba avanzando en línea recta, daba un par de pasos, cuando más enemigos, tanto humanos como demonios no paraban de cruzarse en su camino, acto seguido fueron destazados con un corte limpio de force edge, volvía a emprender su camino, Diana se aproximaba velozmente hacia su amo, haciendo a un lado a todo aquel que se le puesiera en frente, terminando por asesinar a un guerrero enemigo que se disponía a atacar al albino, quien estaba concentrado en su pelea, volteando de reojo para observar a su capitán rebanar adversario

-qué quieres? -preguntó el hijo de Sparda, sin bajar la guardia, haciendo frente a la batalla.

-la hechicera le seguía, con los sentidos puestos casi por completo en los enemigos que los intentaba rodear, cortando a todo aquel que se acercase demasiado - Master!..el plan ha fracasado, Hanz no estaba en las ruinas, todo fue una trampa! -comentó mientras un demonio aprovechó su distracción, atacándola por el frente con una guadaña, ella bloqueaba el ataque con sus kamas, con todas su fuerzas, pero eran insuficientes, fue una patada en las piernas de aquél demonio propinados por ella lo que logró alejarlo, dándole segundos vitales para rebanarlo.

-era de esperarse,..- contestó el albino sin prestarle mucha atención, mientras con su espada daba cortes limpios a tres demonios más que venían sobre el, esparciendo sus miembros descuartizados por todo el campo de batalla. - solo viniste a decirme eso? –preguntó sin más, antes de continuar avanzando, manteniéndose completamente inexpresivo, ignorándola por completo.

-oh! Vaya! –fue una voz proveniente de la azotea de una de las estructuras más altas, llamó la atención de los dos guerreros que libraban una feroz pelea, ambos lo conocían bien, era Adonis, el chiquillo que se les había escapado hace un par de días. – pero si es la princesa del carnaval! –dijo, dirigiéndose directamente al semi-demonio, que estrujó con fuerza el mango de force edge.. estúpido Dante,

-Espera, no es ese el tipo de pelo blanco que el amo quería que atrapáramos?- inquirió un hombre de elegante traje de oficina, que se acercaba al infante

-Si, así es – respondió el pequeño metamorfo

-seré bien recompensado si lo traigo para el maestre..-dijo Sebastian.

-Hasta crees, crowley!, el único que tendrá un ascenso seré yo!-comentó el niño, desafiante ante el mayor que lo acompañaba.

-Amo, ese niño puede convertirse en demonio, desconozco las habilidades del otro ..- decía Diana mientras observaba extrañada del comportamiento de su amo, quien generalmente era frio y distante, se veía extrañamente incomodo, incluso hasta avergonzado, empuñando fuertemente su espada Froce Edge.

-Diana..- respondió con un aire algo cortado, como si le faltara el aliento.

-Si, amo?

-Tu te quedas con el sujeto alto, yo descuartizare al pequeño bromista.

-esa voz..- dijo el hombre de traje, esbozando una sonrisa burlona- pero si es nuestra cortesana favorita, la "fina" dama que le daba placeres nocturnos a nuestro amo, pequeña que te sigues vendiendo por menos de un céntimo, un vestido nuevo, supongo ..o diría yo una tumba perfecta para que nadie pueda ver tu horrible gesto de dolor, – la dama solo estalló en ira, el casco de su armadura ocultaba su rostro enrojecido, apretanba los dientes, a la vez que estrujaba el mango de sus armas dispuesta cortarle la lengua:

-será todo un placer, maestro vergil.., mataré a ese insolente.-respondió, haciendo un intento fallido por contener su furia.

-parece que es momento de otro ascenso- fue cuando el pequeño infante, lanzó un profundo rugido gutural, similar al de un león hambriento, empezó a transformarse, mientras de lanzaba desde la azotea de ese edificio, continuaba su metamorfosis, comenzando a obtener una apariencia demoniaca, , sus pequeñas manos se alargaron, sobresaliendo enormes y afiladas garras, sus ojos adquirieron un intenso rojo carmesí, y una pesada aura asesina lo rodeaba, solo iba aumentando de tamaño, adquiriendo mayor estatura, cayó por fin, golpeando el suelo, para demostrar su fuerza, dejando la marca de su puño, causando enormes grietas, avanzó rápidamente hacia Vergil, abalanzándose sobre él, dando un fuerte zarpazo, ataque que el albino esquivó velozmente, haciéndole un corte en un costado para comprobar la resistencia del menor, este se alejó, un poco adolorido e incómodo, pero aún en guardia, para después volver a atacar con el doble de furia, a lo que el medio-demonio sólo retrocedía bloqueando y esquivando sus golpes, no fue difícil para el, seguía siendo un simple mocoso, fue de una simple patada de barrido a los talones que hizo que el pequeño perdiese su postura, haciéndolo caer, Vergil solo contempló inexpresivo al metamorfo tirado en el suelo, al que inmediatamente alzó con una mano, tomándolo de sus vestiduras, levantándolo del suelo para ponerlo a su altura, mientras que con la otra mano rozaba el filo de su espada con la del cuello del infante:

-dime donde está tu amo! -ordenó el albino.

-No creas que has ganado todavía princesita, aún no hemos terminando! –contestó el menor, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona, que expresaba todo su desprecio, al mismo tiempo que inclinaba su cuello al lado contrario para alejar el filo de la cuchilla de el, se preparaba para liberarse del agarre de su captor propinando un zarpazo, funcionó!, sin embargo aquél miembro suyo fue cercenado por el hijo de Sparda, haciendo que el niño pegase un fuerte grito de dolor al segundo siguiente,

La rabia de Adonis se veía en su rostro, se encontraba ahora tumbado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, tenía poco tiempo de haber adquirido su nuevo rango, y estar perdiendo de tan miserable manera, por un sujeto que se viste de mujer, solo observó nuevamente como el albino se había acercado a él, dispuesto a terminar con su existencia:

-lo repetiré una vez más, donde está tu amo? – inquiría el medio-demonio, que mantenía una mirada completamente vacía, dicen que los ojos son la ventana al alma, pero en los suyos no había nada, absolutamente nada, apuntó nuevamente ahora a piernas del menor, dando a entender que no le importaba cortárselas también.

\- No puedes ser mejor que yo!...ha... estoy más allá de ser un humano, soy un demonio –vociferaba entrecortadamente el infante en su desesperación, sumido por completo en una ira y frustración.- te romperé los huesos y LLEVARE TU CADAVER AL ALTAR EN EL BOSQUE! YA VERAS; SOY MEJRO QUE TU!

– Vergil lo miró, dedicándole un gesto de asco y repulsión, antes de hacer un movimiento con su espada y atravesarle el estómago - un demonio? - fueron las palabras del primogénito de Sparda, adoptando su forma original en un devil trigger – déjame mostrarte lo que es un verdadero demonio. –dijo, acto seguido se dio media vuelta alejándose de allí, adoptando nuevamente su forma humana, dejando al moribundo metamorfo tendido en el suelo, desangrándose, no lo había matado.., no merecía ni siquiera eso, lo dejó allí agonizando, hasta que sus heridas o la pérdida de sangre hiciesen el resto, o tal vez sirviese de alimento para otras criaturas del averno.

El joven brujo se remango la camisa para así revelar unos tatuajes que se dejaban ver que llegaban desde las puntas de sus dedos y que posiblemente recorrían todo sus brazos.

-Bien, querida mía, parece que ahora es mi turno de disfrutar de tu compañía - con un simple chasquido, un vortex fue abierto tras el, justo arriba de sus cabezas, dejando salir una pequeña horda de demonios, a quienes dio la orden de atacar: -Siempre es bueno tener un buen equipo para apoyarte en cualquier proyecto o trabajo, por más simple que sea- dijo, manteniendo una burlona sonrisa, hizo un simple movimiento con sus manos, esa era la señal, las criaturas demoniacas obedecieron la orden de su invocador, abalanzándose todos hacia la guerrera, mientras este, hincándose, puso sus manos al suelo, empezando a extenderse los tatuajes que este tenía en sus manos, como si corriese tinta, Diana enfrentaba a los demonios por igual, clavando una de sus armas en el pecho de uno, cortándole la cabeza a otro, de repente, sintió una especie de mano que le impedía mover uno de sus pies, al mirar atentamente, vio que una especie de atadura que había salido del suelo, que había atrapado su pierna,:

- _mierda.._ \- pensó ella para sus adentros, Diana, al verse inmovilizada, intentó librarse que aquello que le restringía el movimiento, rompiendo aquella atadura, era una especie de tinta mágica, que salpicó en el suelo, continuando expandiéndose para crear nuevos hilos, un demonio se acercó para atacarla, ella le clavó un kama en el estómago, desgarrando sus órganos internos, visualizó a ese hombre, para luego notar que ahora su otra pierna también estaba atrapada, realizó la única maniobra que le quedaba, usar sus cuchillas de viento para atacar, invocó una de ellas, dirigida especialmente para Sebastian, haciendo que este se moviera para esquivar y perdiese la concentración, deshaciendo aquellos extraños amarres, liberándola.

-Ya veo de que se trata esto -comentó la hechicera, sonriendo- haces esas ataduras y dejas que los demonios hagan todo el trabajo por ti, no tienes honor, eres una basura despreciable! –exclamó, empuñando sus kamas, aproximándose velozmente hacia él, dispuesta a descuartizar a ese cobarde.

-no soy quien para juzgar de deshonor, no es así, amante de Fritz?- preguntaba el brujo, mostrándose sarcástico, haciendo enfurecer aún más al caballero demoniaco, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos arrojó su saco junto con su camisa, mostrando su torso desnudo en el que estaba cubierto por esas marcas de ataduras mágicas, resaltando algunos símbolos del alfabeto rúnico en el estómago y otras más en la espalda, secundado por algunos demonios se preparaba para acabar con ella, realizando un hechizo final, cuando los gritos desgarradores de una vocecita que él conocía muy bien lo distrajeron.. Adonis estaba herido - no..- se dijo a sí mismo, quedando por un segundo petrificado al ver a su compañero agonizante, suplicando que acabasen con su sufrimiento, se alejó un momento, invocando más demonios para que se encargasen de ella, dirigiéndose para socorrer al pequeño, recogiendo su cuerpo llevándose lo allí, cargando con ambas manos, como si se tratase de una doncella:

-no huyas, cobarde! - gritó el caballero, que estaba dispuesta a ir por él, de no haber sido retrasada por aquellos seres infernales, con los que estaba librando una batalla, la dama enfrentaba ferozmente a un par de criaturas demoniacas, estaba por alcanzarlo, dispuesta a no dejarlos ir esta vez y matarlos, siendo detenida por el hijo de Sparda, quien emprendía su camino para dirigirse al lugar indicado por el niño:

-algo más que hayas obtenido?- interrogó el albino.

-no dijo nada que fuese de utilidad- contestó.

-no importa, de todos modos ya tengo lo que necesitaba - Vergil se disponía para marcharse cuando fueron rodeados por otro grupo se asesinos: -no tengo tiempo para esto, diana encárgate del resto -ordenó, para después alejarse de allí en dirección al bosque en las afueras de Eibon city.

* * *

Dos hermosas mujeres, peleaban codo a codo, ambas armadas hasta los dientes, una rubia y la otra cortos cabellos negros se habrían camino entre aquella ola de confusión, un revoltijo, atacaban a cualquiera que tuviesen en frente, a quien las atacase, no importa si eran humanos, demonios, guerreros, asesinos todos por igual, tratando lo más posible de no herir civiles, los cuales terminaban de alguna manera siendo el daño colateral, sin importar si tenían intenciones de matarlos o no, la demonesa seguía avanzando, empuñando a Sparda, que con un movimiento de esta descuartizaba a sus oponentes, mientras que continuaba la labor con luce and umbra, repartiendo plomazos, no sabían quién estaba con quien, en cuanto a lady; atacaba sembrando granadas por todos lados.., eran demasiados, completamente harta, estaba aburrida, la paciencia no era su principal virtud, desenfundó a kalina An, su artillería pesada, y su arma favorita, disparó; el proyectil siguió en línea recta.. Llevándose a quien estuviese en esa dirección, que culminó en una explosión, así como polvo, escombros. Dentro del humo generado por los escombros provocado por la explosión, se podía vislumbra una imagen, la figura atemorizante de un ser demoniaco, sobresaliendo de ella dos grandes cuernos de carnero y de gran tamaño, enroscados. Una vez disipada la nube de polvo y fuego, este permitió ver que solo se trataba de alguien usando una armadura. A pesar de que muchos enemigos estaban a sus pies y uno de ellos en su mano, cuya sangre escurría por ese cadáver, lo arrojó completamente enfurecida a un lado, contra el suelo, como si se tratase de un costal, las dos mercenarias no bajaron la guardia:

-lindo traje, sabías que esas cosas dejaron de usarse después del siglo XVII?- inquirió Trish, sonriendo burlonamente-

-ustedes.. - las reconoció, eran aliadas de Dante, no permitiría que interfieran en los planes de su amo, estaba más que molesta, realmente enfurecida.., colérica, no solo porque habían matado a gran parte de sus tropas, sino porque no perdonaría el hecho de que le hayan robado la sangre de sus enemigos.. era suya – par de imbéciles! – exclamó – cómo se atreven?!

-te enseñaré a usar esa armadura – comentó la rubia, electrificando sus manos, preparándose para lanzarle un relámpago

-aprender unos nuevos pasos de baile no te vendrían mal –dijo Mary.

-Guárdatelos, de todos modos no volverás a levantarte. – contestó, conteniendo su rabia, la hechicera se puso en guarida, empuñando sus dos kamas, apretando el mango con fuerza, dispuesta todo

-let's rock, baby –decía la morena sonriente, desafiante, apuntando con su bazooka a su adversaria.

Trish arrojó un relámpago dirigido a Diana, dando así comienzo al enfrentamiento con la primera agresión, pero sorpresivamente, aunque este dio en el blanco, su figura se desvaneció apenas entró en contacto con el rayo, en ese instante se dieron cuenta lo obvio.., era una simple ilusión para despistarlas, la hechicera se aproximó rápidamente hacia la morena, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tacleándola, que debido a la velocidad, como por el impacto contra su armadura Lady fue empujada y arrojada violentamente a unos cuantos metros de distancia, como si hubiese sido arrollada por un auto pequeño, impactando contra una pared, para caer inconsciente, visiblemente lastimada, como si se tratara de un golpe provocado por un auto pequeño, cayendo sobre una pila de cadáveres que estaban tendidos por el suelo y todo el camino, al ver que lady no respondía, que ella estaba indispuesta para pelear por el momento, Trish se quedó por un segundo perpleja ante lo sucedido, al ver que su compañera no respondía, distrayéndose por un momento, en el cual el caballero aprovechó para atacar, dando un salto para abalanzarse sobre la demonesa y decapitarla, a lo que la rubia logró bloquear y evadir, arrojándola con vehemencia de la misma manera en la que ella lo había hecho con lady, debido al impacto su casco salió volando, rebotando a un par de metros de la guerrera, la rubia se acercó a su contrincante, quien ahora estaba tendida sobre el pavimento, adolorida y mareada por el golpe, tomándola con brusquedad de sus cabellos, la guerrera abrió con dificultad los ojos, estaba lastimada, el golpe en la cabeza le había hecho una ruptura en la parte frontal del cráneo, la sangre caía por su rostro, la hija de Mundus sostenía su cabeza con una mano, mientras que con la otra se preparaba para darle el tiro de gracia, no contó con que su contrincante respondería con un rápido movimiento, con una mano desarmó a su enemiga, mientras que con la otra le fue propinado un puñetazo a la cara para cegarla, la empujó rápidamente para separarse de ella, y establecer distancia.

Trish, reincorporándose después del golpe recibido, se dispuso a sacar su otra pistola. Con gran reflejo, la "caballero" demoniaco respondió invocando una cuchilla de viento, que la rubia esquivó fácilmente, el impacto logro debilitar más la estructura de un edificio cercano, haciendo que la ya dañada estructura afectada por explosiones, balas y golpes, cayera. Todo ese peso se dirigió a la demonia, dejándola atrapada en una enorme pila de escombros, aplastándola, La hechicera se disponía a marcharse, al ver que sus contrincantes parecían estar indispuestas para continuar con la lucha, suponiendo que habían muerto. Se lleva una mano al rostro para intentar aminorar el dolor de su frente y se dispuso a recoger sus armas y su casco, Justo cuando el caballero demoniaco se disponía a marcharse del lugar, escucho sonidos cerca de los escombros. Ahí es cuando la rubia, que todavía no había terminado de salir de su supuesta "tumba", empuño su espada para lanzarla contra su contrincante, proyectil que Diana esquivó, sin embargo no salió ilesa, el filo de Sparda había rozado su costado, llegando penetrar su armadura, causándole un profundo corte, que de no ser por ella portase esa coraza tal vez hubiese sido partida por la mitad, a pesar de su dolor se volvió contra la rubia, tomando a Kalina An, arma perteneciente a la hija de la sacerdotisa del mismo nombre, que yacía a un lado, a los pies de Diana, avanzó rápido, aunque un poco torpe, usando las pocas fuerzas para lanzarla como si fuese una jabalina, atravesando el estómago de Trish de una buena vez, el caballero calló de rodillas sobre el suelo, presionadose el área dañada que no paraba de sangrar, soltando un ligero gruñido gutural acompañada de una mueca de color, miró el cuerpo de su enemiga inmóvil entre los escombros, con dificultad pudo incorporarse, para lentamente caminar, mejor dicho cojear, marchándose de allí.

minutos después; el menor de los gemelos Sparda, avanzaba por ese escenario de destrucción, dirigiéndose a la dirección que Vergil se había ido, siguiendo su rastro, fue solo un momento el que bastó para perderlo de vista, cuando una figura conocida entre los cadáveres tirados en la calle llamó su atención, era Lady, que comenzaba a moverse, apretando y aflojando los puños, el albino se dirigió a ayudarla, preguntándose que carajos había ocurrido:  
-Wow! parece que me perdí toda la diversión, no pudieron dejarme un poco? -preguntó Dante.

-j-jodete.. - contestó la morena entrecortada, un poco adolorida, sin saber cuanto tiempo estuvo así, fue en ese momento cuando buscó con la mirada a su amiga, para encontrarse con una pila de escombros de la que la rubia había intentado salir, su estómago había sido atravesado pro su bazooka, -..Trish -señaló, haciendo que el mercenario voltease a su espalda para verla.., se puso de pie, sacando a su compañera de allí, como desenterrarle esa bayoneta del vientre.

* * *

notas de autor: la marca de productos para el cabello "Loreal Paris" no me pertenece, World of Warcraft, es un videojuego de rol multijugador masivo en línea desarrollado por Blizzard Entertainment (que tampoco me pertenece),

* he hecho modificaciones en este cap´titulo, agregando una escena adicional,

quiero agradecer a mi co-escritor por la ayuda con este capítulo, que la verdad fue muy dificil, estuvimos trabajando mucho en el, espero y les haya gustado lamento el "Ooc", y todo eso.. como también las faltas de ortografía, de puntaciación, los guiones, espero que les guste, lamento tardarme en actualizar, he estado teniendo un bloqueo (y además estamos muy ocupados en el cole, vida social, examenes,) no hemos tenido mucho tiempo, espero que puedan perdonarnos, los queremos, ya este fanifnc está por terminarse, solo quedan como 3-4 capítulos más, chicos, les pedimos que nos tengan un poco de paciencia estos últimos capítulos serán los más complicados, así que les suplicmaos que no nos linchen si nos tardamos otras dos semanas en actualizar T.T,

los queremos.. esperemos subir un nuevo capítulo pronto: firma Boudica.


	42. Chapter 42

Capítulo 41:

justo antes de encontrarse con Trish y Lady; Cierto mercenario se movía entre la guerra, avanzando por el campo de batalla, repartiendo plomazos a diestra y siniestra, siguiendo la pista de su hermano mayor, mataba; demonios, asesinos, invocadores, golems, hechiceros, soldados, no importaba de qué lado estuvieran, ambos eran lo mismo, tratando lo más posible en no herir civiles, una labor casi imposible, no solo se eran dos tropas contrarias, también se había sumado a la pelea la policía local, algunas personas comunes y corrientes que portasen o tuviesen un arma para defenderse a sí mismo como a sus seres queridos, estaban bastante confundidos, nadie tenía idea alguna de lo que andaba pasando, los hospitales.., los que aún quedaban en pie estaban llenos, muertos por todos lados, heridos por un lado, moribundos, miembros humanos y de otras criaturas volaban por todos lados, la sangre en algunos puntos de la ciudad había llegado hasta los tobillos.

Dante se lanzaba contra sus enemigos, con un rápido impulso, sacaba su espada para atacar, los asesinos salían de todas direcciones, intentando detenerle, con un veloz corte se deshizo de algunos de sus adversarios, otros más fueron hechos a un lado, era una masacre de todos contra todos, el albino corría velozmente intentando evitar el intercambio de balas en aquella guerra, desenfundó _a Evony and Ivony_ , abriendo fuego, en respuesta a sus contrincantes, el semi- demonio continuó su paso para poder seguirle la pista a Vergil, asesinando a todo aquél que se le pusiera a su paso;

una dama de largos cabellos rojos se movía entre aquella carnecería, caminando y corriendo en una postura encorvada, escondiéndose ya sea de tras de automóviles, estructuras que quedasen en pie, solo tenía dos pensamientos en la cabeza, uno de ellos era No morir, continuaba su travesía, entre aquél baño de sangre, pasando sobre cadáveres, tanto humanos, como de criaturas demoniacas, mientras visualizaba a un hombre de cabellos blancos, que era a quien estaba siguiendo desde cierta distancia, no podía permitirse perderlo de vista, no contó con el hecho de que sería reconocida por emisarios de aquella secta, quienes no mostrarían piedad por presentar su cabeza en el altar de sacrificios, después de todo ella también era una de los descendientes, tratando de seguirle el paso al albino, un invocador llamó a sus demonios, lanzándolos contra ella, Virginea intentó usar aquella pistola que le dieron, pero su conocimiento en armas se limitaba a un manual que había leído hace mucho en la biblioteca, era evidente lo que sucedía, no sabía ni como empuñarla, menos apuntar, disparó, pero no se acercó en lo más mínimo a su objetivo, retrocedía mientras volvía a lanzar otro disparo, este apuntó de pura suerte a aquél invocador, pero apenas rozándolo, sin causarle más que una simple quemadura, sólo hizo lo único que podría hacer…correr, correr por su vida, sin embargo tropezó, miró llena de pánico y desesperación a las criaturas que se le venían encima, antes de pegar un profundo y desgarrador grito, forzando su pobre garganta:

- _AYUDA! - Vociferó - DANTE! –_

El hijo de Sparda, quien se mantenía ocupado en continuar su camino, destazaba demonios, rebanando asesinos, y a quien quisiese atacarlo, cuando entre todos los gritos escuchó que alguien decía su nombre, la voz desesperada de una mujer, que pedía auxilio, al voltear a la dirección donde provenían los gritos pudo visualizar a lo lejos a una chica, que por desgracia conocía muy bien, clamaba por ayuda, diciendo repetidas veces su nombre, miró por un segundo por la dirección donde se había ido su hermano, para luego regresar la mirada hacia aquella pelirroja que imploraba, clamada a gritos..:

-uuunnghhh! - gruñó quejumbrosamente - mierda! -dijo para sí, mientras otro demonio se le venía encima, quien murió por un tiro en la cabeza propinado por el medio-demonio - no puede ser!. - protestó, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no podía dejarla morir sola.

Fue así como el mercenario se aproximó velozmente hacia a aquella pequeña horda de criaturas del averno, mientras pensaba en que enserio debería ir con un psicoanalista cuando esto terminara, mira que tener esa manía con ayudar mujeres carentes de facultades mentales que apenas acababa de conocer le había ya causado muchos problemas en los últimos quince años y generado una deuda casi impagable. Aquél demonio tenía sujetada y sometida a la pelirroja con una garra, mientras que con la otra se preparaba para darle un zarpazo para desgarrarle el rostro, la joven gritó, cerró los ojos esperando ya su final, sin embargo aquél intento del ser infernal fue frustrado por un joven de pelo blanco, quien le había pegado un plomazo en la cabeza:

- _me voy a odiar por esto_ mañana – seguía diciéndose en sus adentros -.. vamos Dante, tienes que hacer lo correcto! - puras patrañas.., en un segundo fue rodeado por el resto de demonios que había invocado aquél esbirro, el mercenario pegó otro suspiro, completamente fastidiado desenfundó su espada, mientras aquellos seres lo atacaba, rebanándolos de un solo tajo de una buena vez, aquél soldado se preparaba para huir, siendo detenido por "miss" Inozzence, por ya liberada, que por fin logró acertar a un tiro, dándole en la espalda, perforando su pulmón derecho, quedando una vez "solos", aún en medio de aquél mar de sangre, el semi-demonio estaba por conducirla a un lugar seguro, algo que la traductora se negó rotundamente, dificultándole las cosas al albino.

-que es lo que te pasa? – interrogó Dante, molesto, tenía suerte esa chica por que el estuviese cerca, si no moriría por jugarle "al vergas" -por qué no te quedaste con Patty y Morrison? estarías más segura con ellos?

-no puedo, mi hermano me necesita!

-Acaso se te zafó un tornillo cuando ese demonio te atacó? –Inquirió el hijo de Sparda - entiendo todo eso de que quieras ayudar, pero no puedes meterte en plena pelea! - reprochó - no sé si no lo has notado, pero estamos en pleno campo de batalla, tu hermanito podría estar en cualquier lugar, no será tan fácil encontrarlo.

-Donde está tu hermano está el mío! –afirmó Virginea - no quiero perder a la única familia que me queda, te lo suplico, él es todo para mí, si algo le llegase a pasar moriría una parte dentro mío, sé que tú lo entiendes, también debes querer al tuyo a pesar de todo –prosiguió, mirando directamente a Dante, en sus ojos se observaba ese brillo que se encuentra en los ojos de un niño, esperanzado, rogando – Te lo suplico, Dante..

-Desde donde me has estado siguiendo? -Aquellas palabras aunque no lo quisiera mostrar, le llegaron a un lugar profundo y poco conocido de el, conmoviéndolo, no pudo evitar sentir empatía, después de todo sabía lo que se siente perder a alguien querido, el hacía lo mismo por Vergil después de todo, aunque dudaba mucho si el hiciese algo así por el – ya qué, vámonos, tía…- se dio media vuelta, avanzando hacia donde se supone que había Visualizado a gemelo, la pelirroja lo observó a su aliado por unos segundos, a pesar de todo tenía corazón, torció los labios esbozando una sonrisa:

-Vas a quedarte allí parada?, creí que querías ver a tu hermanito.. – comentó el albino, siguiendo su paso, a lo que la traductora inmediatamente corrió hacia el para alcanzarlo.

Transcurrió algo de tiempo, continuaba lloviendo a cantaros y el caza-demonios caminaba, avanzando en línea recta, a través de aquella matanza, exterminando enemigos, al mismo tiempo que cuidaba de la mujer que trabajaba como su traductora, para que no hiciese nada estúpido otra vez...como morir, protegiéndola de la horda de soldados de aquél conde, quienes querían la cabeza de Virginea, ahora solo faltaba que intentase coquetearle a algún asesino o a un demonio.

En otro punto de la ciudad; un pequeño grupo conformado de cinco personas se habría paso entre el campo de batalla, peleando por su vida.

-qué mala suerte que tu mechero de Bunsen no funcione, amigo – comentó Fabriccio, a la vez que disparaba con su ballesta, atacando a distancia a algunos adversarios, al tiempo que seguía avanzando, cuidando de Aakesh, su camarada, que caminaba a su lado.

-en verdad o siento, sin calor no hay fuego, hasta una pistola potente se le pueden acabar las balas - contesto el hindú, sintiéndose un poco mal en no ser de utilidad a sus aliados en estos momentos.

-Déjate de tonterías y ayuda, hombre! – protestó Xi-shi, una bella dama de rasgos orientales, quien estaba verdaderamente frustrada y estresada por la situación en la que estaba, solo le importaba salir de allí y ya, sabía que sería peligroso, ya estaba acostumbrada eso, pero las cosas no salieron como esperaban, como también lo ocurrido sacaba lo peor de ella, en especial esta guerra, todos seguían avanzando, en búsqueda de un sitio seguro para descansar y preparar una nueva estrategia - si serás un idiota!- La china volteo a ver hacia sus agresores, que se aproximaban hacia ellos - te ayudaré! necesitas fuego.., yo puedo dártelo– acto seguido apunto a unos vehículos que estaban cerca, arrebatándole la ametralladora a su camarada, Claude, para que ella disparase, provocando una explosión, haciendo que tanto los enemigos, como todo el que estuviese lo suficientemente cerca de estos saliese volando – Querías calor? ahí tienes, quien necesita de magia? nosotros tenemos poder de fuego de verdad..- sentenció, jalando al chamán de las vestiduras, empujándolo hacia las llamas.

Los descendientes decidieron separase aunque solo por un momento; Xi-shi y Calude se encargarían de "limpiar el terrero", protegiendo desde una distancia a sus camaradas, mientras Fabriccio y Julio cuidaban de Aakesh, y esperaban que se recuperase rápido, quedando los tres en ese estacionamiento, el muchacho de cabellera rojiza, al igual que el español se refugiaron tras uno de los vehículos, poniéndose uno de rodillas otro en cuclillas, inclinándose de vez en cuando para no ser heridos por alguna de las balas o algún ataque mágico que se intercambiaban en aquella disputa, asomándose ocasionalmente para ver y responder al fuego enemigo, usando eso como trinchera improvisada y a la vez cuidando a cierto chamán que se había acercado a esas llamas, esperando recuperarse, aunque sea un poco.

Dante continuaba avanzando por el campo de batalla, acompañado de la señorita Inozzence, exterminando a sus contrincantes, y matando a cualquiera que intentase acercarse aunque sea un poco a aquella dama, ambos habían llegado cerca de un estacionamiento al aire libre, donde pudieron visualizar una serie de explosiones, un precavido mercenario se hizo a un lado, de la misma manera que la pelirroja esquivando un proyectil que venía hacia ellos, pensando que podría ser una granada, cual que su expresión de alivio al ver que solo era una cabeza cercenada, al ver aquel miembro amputado, que todavía conservaba algo de vida y movimiento, Virginea no puedo evitar, con una mirada de horror, lanzar un grito ahogada en sus adentros, mientras que Dante, nuestro albino guapo, sexy, inteligente, atlético,.. y con mucho dinero (Autor: Dante,deja de escribir cabrón) (Dante: solo quería hacerlo más interesante) ... conservaba su frescura:

-Wow, por un momento pensé que había que preocuparse, solo es una cabeza cortada – decía el semi-demonio un poco aliviado.

En el sitio de la explosión se había llegado a formar un incendio, fue allí cuando el albino pudo divisar a la distancia otras figuras que se le hacían familiares de algún lugar, corriendo y ocultándose de tras de los automóviles de ese estacionamiento, respondiendo al fuego enemigo, aproximándose peligrosamente hacia las llamas, notando entre ellas a alguien, conforme se acercaban se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de un muchacho.

-Aakesh! – exclamó miss Inozzence, sin ocultar su alegría, acelerando el paso para ir a su lado, si él estaba allí significaba que su hermano tal vez no estaría muy lejos, obligado al albino a seguirla:

- _esta mujer.._ \- pensaba, poniendo los ojos en blanco fastidiado, Dante ahora tenía que seguirle el paso a la chica, ya que acababa de eliminar a un demonio y tenía que evitar que un hechizo o el ataque impactaría mientras se moviera hacia la dirección que se dirigía y por lo poco que la conocía podría hacer algo estúpido de nuevo.

Virgienea, caminaba por el extenso campo de batalla al haber visualizado al hindú, tenía esperanzas de que su gemelo estuviese a salvo,

-Aakesh!- gritaba, llamando la atención del chamán, que se mostraba un poco sorprendido, trató de disimular su entusiasmo, un extraño brillo en sus ojos azules resplandeció al verla, al tiempo en que el fuego provocado por las explosiones comenzó a tomar más fuerza, como una erupción, matando; asesinos, pistoleros, demonios e invocadores que venían hacia él, había recuperado sus poderes:

-Señorita Inozzence! – exclamaba, torciendo los labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

-Aakesh- seguia diciendo la joven- ..Dónde está mi hermano?, está bien?

Así de rápido las llamas de aquél incendio disminuyeron, extinguiéndose en su mayoría, debilitándose, el hindú recuperó inmediatamente su expresión seria de antes, mostrándose completamente inexpresivo, solo señaló con el dedo índice donde se supone que estaba su amigo, que había salido de su trinchera, junto con julio, un poco más aliviados de que el chamán se hubiese recargado, el pelirrojo recibió un abrazo de su gemela, que parecía bastante preocupada por él, estando casi por llorar de alegría al verlos sano y salvo, siendo observados por Dante y el joven Abhinab, este último se mantenía bastante serio, con la mano posada en su cadera, rotando la mirada, al igual que el albino.

-y a ti que te pasa? Ya que eres muy bueno encontrando hermanos has visto también al mío? – inquirió el mercenario mirando de reojo a Aakesh, que por alguna razón volteó hacia otro lado, como si estuviese molesto.

- _el halcón el que tiene mejor vista, pero el gorrión es el que vuela más rápido_ \- murmuró para si, apretando su puño - _yo creí que estaba feliz de verme_ ..- bajó la cabeza un segundo.

-qué dijiste? – preguntó Dante.

-Na-nada, no he visto a tu hermano, pero creo que Diana lo estaba siguiendo también – contestó.

-Fabriccio miró divertido a su amigo, regalándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, acercándose al chamán - ya veo a qué tipo de calor al que te referías, tu sí que eres ardiente, amigo mío - comentó entre risas, haciendo que el hindú retrocediera un paso, bastante nervioso e incómodo, volviendo a bajar la cabeza para disimular su rostro enrojecido:

\- pe-pero que cosas dices? – decía Aakesh entrecortado, tosiendo levemente para tratar de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-disculpen, no entiendo.. –dijo el semi-demonio, que estaba aún al lado de esos dos, sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba.

-es muy fácil, lo que pasa es que mi hermana..-las palabras del pelirrojo fueron silenciadas por el chamán de fuego, que le tapó la boca a su camarada antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar:

-no es nada importante, no necesitas entender nada – sentenció el hindú – si buscas a tu hermano, esa chica lo estaba siguiendo, la última vez que la habíamos visto se fue hacia esa dirección – comentó, soltando de una vez a Fabriccio, señalando ahora a la trayectoria donde se había ido aquella chica, la última vez que la vieron.

-como sea, vienen o no? – interrogó el hijo de Sparda.

-no, tu adelántate, te alcanzamos después.

-ok?, como quieran, gracias, supongo – contestó el albino, antes de irse a la dirección señalada por ese sujeto:

Una vez alejado de ese punto, se dirigía en dirección al bosque a las afueras de Eibon city, un tanto extraño solo miró hacia atrás, donde dejó a aquellos tipos:

- _bola de locos..-_ dijo para sí, retomando su camino.

* * *

Notas de autor: gracias a todos por leer, espero y les haya gustado, lamento tardarme mucho, he tenido un bloqueo de escritora, además de que no he tenido mucho tiempo, pobre hindú XD

*el encendedor de bunsen/ mechero de bunsen es un artefacto que comúnmente de utiliza en el laboratorio, para calentar quimicos.

*agradezco la colaboración de mi co-escritor, que me dio ideas y ayudó con las escenas de batalla.

espero actualizar pronto, mis amados lectores.

los quiere: boudica


	43. Chapter 43

Capítulo 42:

El caza-demonios se dirigía al bosque a las afueras de Eibon City, siguiendo la misma dirección de donde le habían informado sus compañeras, quienes se habían quedado atrás, a pesar de lo que les había ocurrido estaban bien, Lady estaba un poco golpeada, mientras Trish.., sólo le habían atravesado el estómago, nada de qué preocuparse, aunque tardaría un poco en recuperarse, quedaron de alcanzarlo después.

El chirrido de las llantas contra el suelo, el rugir del motor combinados con los gritos de dolor de las criaturas y personas arrolladas era la música que ambientaba el camino en esos momentos, mientras que Dante ambientaba el interior del vehículo con los acordes de Carlos Santana, que estaba a dueto con Mana, "corazón espinado", con su impecable habilidad de rastreo, infalible localización, combinados con los agudos y excepcionales reflejos y velocidad demoniaca.., y el Jeep que se "encontró" en el camino.., el sujeto fue muy amable en prestársela y no le importaron las armas apuntando a su cara, el albino subió rápidamente al auto:

Una mujer visiblemente herida y golpeada se encontraba tendida en los asientos traseros del auto que estaba manchado de la sangre que brotaba de un corte en su cintura y una pequeña apertura en su frente, a pesar de que la fisura más grande hubiese sido vendada con un trapo, de vez en cuando daba uno que otro quejido de dolor, una prueba que aún seguía con vida, hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, mirando al techo del vehículo, volteando hacia otra dirección, vislumbrando borrosamente al hijo de Sparda que estaba en el asiento delantero conduciendo, por un segundo pudo haber jurado que era su amo, pero este llevaba puesta otra ropa, iba arrollando a quien se pusiese en frente, escuchando aquellos ritos de dolor, balazos, explosiones en aquella guerra, aún a pesar de su dolor trató de moverse para matar contra que albino.., inútil ,percatándose que estaba atada de brazos y piernas, como también que la habían despojado de su armadura, dejándola con la ropa que tenía debajo, la cual consistía en una camisa negra, un pantalón y botas:

\- pero.. qué?.. - dijo por fin la dama, aún mareada por la pérdida de sangre.

-vaya! Por fin despertaste – comentó Dante, volteando de reojo al verla por un segundo, para regresar inmediatamente al volante -

-qué crees que haces? – inquirió, con voz entrecortada, sin ocultar su enfado, moviéndose, intentando liberarse de aquellas ataduras, - PERVERTIDO, ERES UN ENFERMO! –vociferaba.

\- Descuida ya casi llegamos... creo - respondía el albino, mostrándose bastante calmado, acto seguido bajó un poco el volumen del estéreo – no me jodas! tu también vas a manchar mi buen nombre de hombre puro y casto? Primero que soy un pedófilo reprimido, luego homosexual, ahora un psicópata sexual, tan mala fama tengo? –decía bastante fastidiado con la situación, haciendo que Diana palideciese, sonrosando muy levemente las mejillas, bastante incómoda:

-Lo dudo, pero estas desviando el tema, nunca te perdonaré el haberme hecho eso!

-Salvarte la vida? – interrogó el mercenario.

-No! –exclamó la guerrera -Por ser un puerco despreciable! qué mancilló el cuerpo y la dignidad de un oficial de Crestsword! para luego mandarme a ese lugar destruyendo el poco honor que me quedaba!, y no conforme con eso a tu propio hermano también!

-Te refieres al hospital?,- preguntó el cazador manteniendo la vista hacia la carretera -Bueno, los hospitales no son divertidos que digamos pero vamos, no crees que exageras?

\- me quitaste la ropa! – gritó, desviando la mirada al techo para ocultar su vergüenza.

-Esos harapos destruidos? No me reclames, te movías mucho y fue difícil cargarte, te tiramos por un barranco, cuando volvimos para recuperarte, esa cosa se hizo añicos – aclaró Dante.

-HICIERON QUE?!

-Ummm... digo, te levantamos para la camilla y tus ropas empezaron a romperse más y los paramédicos decidieron quitarte algunos para tratar tus heridas y lo tiraron en el basurero del hospital.

-no lograrás obtener nada de mí!

\- creo que ambos buscamos lo mismo – comentó el hijo de Sparda.

-a qué te refieres?

\- a mi hermano.

\- tendrás que matarme a mi primero! – aquella hechicera se retorcía, tanto de dolor como de cólera, esforzándose en vano por desatarse, cayéndose del asiento, lastimándose aún más, provocando que la sangre brotase más, se mordió la lengua para no liberar otro grito de dolor.

-sabes que Vergil se dirige a una muerte segura, no? – interrogó el albino, apagando la radio.

-la mirada de la mujer se dilató, y una extraña sensación de ira e indignación de apoderó de ella al escuchar eso – mientes!

-ustedes no saben lo que es realmente esa cosa, yo sí!, he visto lo que en verdad hace, ustedes no! – frenó del golpe, deteniendo el vehículo – vi a mi hermano volverse loco y perderse por su sed de poder, no lo perderé de nuevo por otra estupidez así! – exclamó el hijo de Sparda, volteando a verla, para percatarse de que su rehén se había caído del asiento del auto – hablo enserio, Vergil va a suicidarse, creo que ambos queremos lo mejor para él, si realmente le tienes algo de aprecio a tu maestro debes decirme donde está!

-Diana alzó la vista contemplando las pupilas del albino, que parecía extrañamente serio.., dicen que los ojos son la ventana al alma, no sabía si eso era cierto, pero algo le decía que era sincero, no supo por qué.., de nuevo esa insoportable sensación en el pecho que dolía más que sus heridas la invadió de nuevo, mostrándose realmente preocupada, cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza -mi maestro interrogó a uno de los oficiales enemigos, mencionó algo sobre la ubicación de un altar en el bosque, a las afueras de la ciudad, tenemos que llegar al valle, entre las montañas.

-si!, el valle que está al noroeste! – el mercenario apretó el acelerador, rápidamente, atropellando a un asesino que se dirigía hacia ellos, se asomó por la ventana para dispararle a unos cuantos más.

-serás idiota! – protestó la dama, aumentando su tono de vos, hizo una mueca, apretando los dientes, debido su golpe. – es al este!

-fue allí cuando Dante giró el volante sin previo aviso, cambiando inmediatamente de dirección, a causa del brusco movimiento empujó al caballero demoniaco, haciendo que este se golpease la cara contra la base del asiento delantero. – si, si, ya lo sabía!

-pero qué es lo que te pasa?!, ya suéltame! –ordenó la mujer, de cuya nariz salía un hilo de sangre.

-ni creas, la última vez me rociaste con intestinos de demonio,.. –contestó el cazador, volviendo a poner la música, esta vez "future in my heands", de Helena Huston.

* * *

La noche era fría, una inmensa oscuridad cubría el lugar como si fuese una espesa y pesada manta, lo que en un momento fueron pequeñas gotas de agua se transformaron rápidamente en una feroz tormenta eléctrica, con vientos muy fuertes.

En las profundidades del bosque cercano a Eibon City, lejos de aquella masacre que se estaba dando en la ciudad, un grupo conformado por extraños sujetos que portaban túnicas negras dirigiéndose al altar de sacrificios, no faltaba mucho para llegar, Max Alhazred, alias: el conde de Fritz, también conocido como "Hanz", pseudónimo que había usado para infiltrarse entre los soldados de Sparda, se preparaba para poder realizar aquél ritual por el que tanto había esperado, acompañado de sus más fieles seguidores, oficiales generales, como algunas personas de su círculo cercano; aliados, familiares por parte de su madre, estos últimos portaban túnicas rojas, distinguiendo a los anfitriones del resto del grupo.

Mientras tanto: El hijo de Sparda, se adentraba en aquellos bosques, buscando el paradero de ese traidor, logrando divisar a lo lejos las tenues luces provenientes de lámparas de aceite, notando igualmente a un puñado de personas portando túnicas, era difícil de distinguirse con las penumbras, ya que el color de las vestiduras de camufalgeaba con el escenario, pero entre ellos había sujetos portando otras de un color un poco más "brillante", se dirigían a esas ruinas.

A pesar de la superioridad en el número de enemigos, no pensó que sería gran cosa acabar con ellos, lo único que le importaba era obtener aquél valioso objeto, como también un ingrediente primordial, mucho más importante incluso que la sangre de los descendientes.., la esencia del alma del alquimista, que era llave.

Fue así como el primogénito de Sparda se aproximó velozmente, con paso firme y seguro hacia ellos, apretando con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada, atacando de forma sorpresiva, con un movimiento de Force edge partió a la mitad a dos tipos que portaban túnicas negras que iban justo al lado de uno de los anfitriones, mucho antes de que estos superan que los golpeó;

-oh! Pero que agradable sorpresa.. pero si es nuestro invitado de honor! – decía una voz oculta bajo una capucha roja, se descubrió la cabeza, mostrando un rostro con una sonrisa discreta, pero a la vez sarcástica y maliciosa – no imaginaba que llegarías tan temprano!

-basta de formalidades, Hanz… sabes lo que quiero – respondió el albino, al mismo tiempo que el resto de sujetos se descubría, quitándose la túnica, unos desenfundaban sus armas, otros habían invocado soldados de piedra, unos más que se habían preparado para esta ocasión prepararon sus mejores hechizos y técnicas con anterioridad, viniéndose encima hacia el medio-demonio: Los golems, avanzaron, pero solo para bloquear cualquier intento de salida, así como para proteger a sus invocadores, los guerreros se abalanzaron sobre el, a quienes el albino destazaba sin ninguna dificultad:

-Te escudas de tras de tus soldados! Eres un cobarde, no tienes honor! – exclamó el hijo de Sparda.

-..-no dijo nada, sólo lo miró, se limitaba a reírse, Vergil sabía que el tramaba algo, pero creyó que podía detener cualquier cosa que el hiciera, todo había sido una distracción, el hijo de Sparda había cometido un error imperdonable, no se dio cuenta pero había tres hechiceros protegidos por los golems, los cuales se habían cortado las venas, derramando su sangre, en cuanto al tercero, una mujer de cortos cabellos castaños pronunciaba una especie de conjuro, a la vez que se comenzaba a formar un círculo de sangre alrededor, a la vez que comenzaba a brillar, el demonio al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo intentó acabarlos, sin embargo algo le impedía moverse, era como su estuviese atado de alguna forma:

-Justo así, amigo mío, justo como lo planee- Se limitó a sonreír con gran regocijo- Haz caído en mi trampa.

 _-maldita sea_ – pensó en sus adentros, apretó los dientes.

El alquimista se preparó para llevar a cabo el ritual, como primer punto: siendo apoyado por los aliados que aún se mantenían en pie, Max se apresuró, de igual manera desenfundó su espada, para hacerle u profundo corte, no lo mataría, aún no, no era conveniente matar al cuerpo que sería usado como catalizador, un recipiente, cuerpo que el adoptaría muy pronto, aún faltaba otro ingrediente importante para que estuviese completo, sólo lo prepararía, recogió la sangre que emanaba de la herida del joven Sparda, que se mordió la lengua, de la sangre que emanaba sus heridas, el noble recogió algo de su sangre en un frasco, se alejó para ponerse a una distancia segura, el siguiente pasó consistía en preparar el cuerpo, preparativo un poco peligroso, a pesar de la supervisión, nunca estaba de más tomar la precaución necesaria;

El conde torció los labios ligeramente, mostrando satisfacción, ya que le faltaba poco para poder completar su objetivo, procedió a rebuscar debajo de su capa, sacando un recipiente, mezclando los ingredientes que ya tenía preparados rápidamente, usando canticos y frases de un lenguaje poco entendible, que hizo que la mezcla empezase a cambiar de color, Y con eso puso la sangre del medio-demonio en aquella fórmula. Acto seguido colocó la gema, que absorbió todo aquél líquido, provocando que emitiese un pequeño destello peculiar, como si tuviese vida, inmediatamente se coló los guantes.

-Ahora.. –dijo, se mantenía calmado, neutral, tomó aquella piedra con una mano, aproximándose hacia el albino, mientras que con la otra había sacado una cuchilla más pequeña, una daga con la que planeaba desgarrarlo para colocarle aquella gema.

Pero antes de que pudiese acercarse más a él, un estruendo lo perturbó, para luego voltear hacia arriba de su cabeza, viendo un vehículo que había acelerado, tirándose de una zona alta, saliendo volando, saliendo volando sobre ellos:

-Vergil! – se escuchaba una voz gritar, fue allí cuando antes de que el automóvil se estrellase, haciendo añicos a unos golems, emergió del vehículo un sujeto vestido con un saco rojo, desenfundando una pistola disparando a diestra y siniestra, con lo que al parecer era una chica que lo acompañaba, a la que cargaba con la otra mano, fue así como el resto de seguidores se dispuso a repeler las agresiones, unos con magia, otros disparando para responder al fuego enemigo:

-No me jodas, me dijiste que aquí era! – se quejaba el mercenario, observando a los enemigos que lo rodeaban, mientras seguía acelerando– aquí no es el lugar del ritual, solo es una reunión del club de fans de Harry Potter! – se dirigió a la dama que él estaba cargando, quien había aprovechado todo ese movimiento para liberarse de las ataduras de su captor, cortando la soga que la aprisionaba con el filo de la espada que este cargaba en su espalda, el menor de los gemelos Sparda solo recibió un fuerte codazo en las costillas, haciendo que el se tambalease, seguido de otro movimiento que consistía en meter los codos debajo de las axilas del cazador para obligarlo a levantar ligeramente el brazo, haciendo más espacio para que ella pudiese zafarse:

-púdrete! –contestó mordazmente, dejándose caer al suelo, el fuerte azote de su espalda contra el suelo le hizo más daño a su lastimado cuerpo que estaba bastante débil y herido por ese corte en su costado, a ún así golpeada y desangrándose volteó la vista uno de los da cadáveres a unos metros de ella, procediendo a rodar en el suelo, acercándose a ese cuerpo, para arrebatarle un chuchillo incrustado en este, para luego cortar la soga que le ataba las piernas, mientras tanto el mercenario continuaba en la batalla, siendo rodeado por tres golems, con sus respectivos invocadores, que protegían a los anfitriones que hacían un esfuerzo por mantener el sello mágico que aprisionaba a su gemelo.

-Pero que..? – el anfitrión se quedó un segundo estupefacto de lo que acaba de presenciar, pero recuperó la compostura muy pronto, fue allí cuando entendió todo – esplendido! –pensó en voz alta, cambiando aquella expresión por una enorme mueca torcida, similar a una sonrisa – conque otro hijo de Sparda..-no podía estar más sorprendido, no estaba molesto, tal vez no tanto, aunque no esperaba una intromisión así - quizás tu vida ya no sea necesaria como recipiente, Vergil, quien sabe, quizás las cosas se vuelvan inestables y mueras, pero no importara, parece que podré seguir intentando gracias a la aparición de tu hermano –comentó, manteniendo sus aires de grandeza, no se podía retrasar lo inevitable, pero al verse interrumpido decidió mandar al carajo la precaución, puede que no tuviese todos los ingredientes listos, pero era mejor comenzar a trabajar con los que tenía, muy pronto los descendientes no tardarían en encontrarlo, no dejaría que ese par de idiotas arruinasen todo.

Diana, a estar liberada completamente de las ataduras, divisó a su amo a la distancia, para luego observar como aquél traidor se preparaba para atacar a su maestro, mientras que con la otra portaba aquélla joya amarilla, en ese momento supo lo que tenía que hacer, sabía que en el estado que ella se encontraba no era rival para Hanz, pero que más daba? su vida valía poco ya, de eso estaba consiente, con semejantes heridas, y la sangre que había perdido.., tarde o temprano acabaría muriendo, pero al menos trataría que su muerte no fuera tan inútil, estaba dispuesta a lo que sea, después de todo era su deber. Usando cada gramo de fuerza que le quedaba en su cuerpo, así como un último impulso de su hechizo de velocidad, se lanzó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el primogénito de Sparda, no le importaba el dolor, ni su cansancio, ni lo que estuviese alrededor de ella, solo le importaba una sola cosa.. protegerlo.

Cada movimiento, cada paso que daba, mientras más se acercaba más dolor sentía, logrando interponerse entre esos dos, el ataque de la daga que el alquimista tenía preparado para Vergil terminó golpeándola a ella, perforando su pecho, y casi por instinto la gema había sido incrustada en la misma herida provocada en ella, solo sintió un enorme dolor punzante, después el sabor a sangre en su boca, pero a pesar de todo se sentía satisfecha, su maestro estaba a salvo, la sensación de su cráneo fracturarse contra el suelo rocos no fue nada para ella, el dolor no significó nada, ella se sentía más muerta que viva, solo observó el rostro inexpresivo de su amo, que le dedicó una mirada extraña de sorpresa mezclada.. tal vez con piedad en sus ojos, acaso estaba alucinando?, ya nada importaba, todo era ridículo, sintió una extraña sensación que la invadía de fuerzas, el dolor que sentía se estaba aminorando, tal vez así era como sentía morir, pero para sorpresa aún seguía en este mundo, consiente, Vergil seguía mirándola con asombro, no por el sacrifico que había hecho, sino por otra razón, tanto como el agujero en su pecho, como aquel corte en la cintura estaban comenzando a hacerse más pequeños, regenerando los tejidos, al mismo tiempo que pequeños cristales estaban comenzando a emerger de la piel de la guerrera, atravesando su tejido dérmico, Diana solo pudo pegar un fuerte grito de dolor, mientras se retorcía por causa del mismo.

Max, al notar el error que había cometido, y supo lo que tenía que hacer– Haz caído, Sparda! – afirmó, acto seguido se dio media vuelta para alejarse de allí, al igual que el resto de los sujetos con túnicas rojas, rompiendo en sello, liberando al mayor de los gemelos. En cuanto a Dante: notó la retirada de sus adversarios, espantados.. horrorizados, huyendo como almas que lleva el diablo, para después voltear la mirada hacia su hermano que retrocedía, sin dejar de observar a la cosa.., mejor dicho el cuerpo de aquella mujer que era cubierto por cristales que sobresalían de su piel, desgarrándola, a pesar de todo esto ella no sangraba, pero el dolor punzante la mortificaba y hacía cada vez más doloroso su descenso al infierno, era lo que el mercenario temía:

-Amo..- habló el caballero demoniaco, con la voz entrecortada, haciendo un esfuerzo en resistirse a lo al parecer era una posesión,– por favor.. váyase de aquí! – dijo, antes de emitir un segundo después otro grito desgarrador, tratando de arrancarse el objeto que había dentro de ella, arrancándose los tejidos, que inmediatamente se regeneraban y eran protegidos por pedazos de cristal que atravesaban su carne y ´piel, causándole más tortura, no pasaron más de dos segundos para que perdiese el control, atacando no solo a los enemigos sino abalanzándose sobre su propio maestro:

\- Diana, pero que crees que estás haciendo? - inquirió Vergil, no pudiendo ocultar su sorpresa, logró bloquear el ataque de su capitán y hacerla a un lado, sosteniendo a forcé edge, pensando en atravesarla -cómo te atreves?.

-Creo que ya se lo que pasara a continuación, empezara a volverse loca y matar a todo ser vivo que se le ponga en frente – comentó el hermano menor, que ya había visto esto antes, por lo cual mantuvo la calma.

-te crees experto? –interrogó Vergil, regresando la mirada a su sirvienta empuñando con ambas manos su sable, para hacerle frente.

-sólo es experiencia, bro, eso fue lo mismo que esa cosa le hizo a lady y nos quería destruir a todos, exactamente como cuando está en sus días – comentó Dante mientras accionaba el gatillo de su pistola, dándole un balazo a la cabeza de la guerrera, logrando retrasarla unos segundos, para notar que el caballero seguía con vida, de pie.., reconstruyéndose la herida en su frente – lo vez?

-...-el albino mayor no dijo nada, volvió la mirada hacia la dama, sorprendido que incluso hubiese sobrevivido a un balazo a la cabeza, si eso no la mataba nada lo haría. – no puede ser..

-seguirá así hasta que todo su cuerpo se convierta en un cristal, y luego explotará –prosiguió el albino.- traté de decírtelo, sólo mírala, eso es justo lo que te hubiese ocurrido si te hubieran dado a ti, es demasiado.., incluso para un demonio.

-Ya basta de explicaciones, entonces la gema la está afectando, y qué? Solo tengo que quitársela y ya está, no?

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, bro.

La mujer, quien hacía su mayor esfuerzo por resistirse ante la posesión, seguía moviéndose como un animal salvaje, un depredador, todo lo que tuviese en frente era su enemigo, el albino mayor no bajó la guardia, utilizando su espada para mantener una distancia contra su capitán, ella arremetía contra su master, abalanzándose nuevamente sobre el, su fuerza aumentaba, lo suficiente como para hacer frente al hijo de Sparda, que retrocedió al notar el cambio brusco en la fuerza de la muchacha, Vergil tenía que estar lo suficientemente cerca como para poder arrebatarle la gema incrustada en su pecho, como había dicho a su hermano, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, intentaba acercarse, sin embargo Diana instintivamente retrocedía para volver a atacar, propinando zarpazos, golpes, forcejando con el, llegando al punto de superarlo en fuerzas, arrojándolo un par de metros atrás, a la vez que sus miembros poco a poco eran cubiertos por un cristal amarillo brillante, sorprendiendo a su amo, que evadía sus ataques:

-Bro, su fuerza aumentara con cada minuto que este pegado a esa cosa, sino la detenemos ya, los tres nos vamos a morir aquí – decía el cazador de demonios, que se metió en aquella pelea, al notar que su hermano comenzaba a retroceder ante esos aumentos de fuerza de la joven. Entonces Dante decidió atacar con sus pistolas, propinándole una lluvia de balas que perforaban su cuerpo, sin embargo solo servían para retrasarla, el poder de esa cosa hacía que se regenerase, pero eso no evitaba que sufriera, pero la tactidez no era un privilegio que el cazador tuviese, ese era su objetivo, retrasarla, hacer que tardase lo más posible en recuperarse, Vergil tenía que actuar rápido, para arrebatarle la piedra que tenía incrustada.

Entre cada intercambio de balas y golpes, el albino mayor no podía acercarse tanto a ella, se movía mucho, tenía que inmovilizarla de manera total, así el primogénito de Sparda con rápidos movimientos, esquivando los golpes así como los disparos de su hermano para poder desorientarla, lanzo su espada, la clavo en su estómago, lo cual le causo dolor a la guerrera, pero siguió intentando atacar, con toda su fuerza, el semi-demonio la empujo, ensartando su espada en una enorme piedra, haciendo que por fin ella dejara de moverse por un momento, con un veloz movimiento, dirigió su mano a la gema para quitarla de su cuerpo, y a su vez quito la espada de su estómago, con un último atisbo de fuerza, Diana propino u golpe que empujo a Vergil lo suficiente para hacerle perder el equilibrio y soltar la gema de sus manos, la dama cayó sobre sus rodillas tendida al suelo, con la cabeza baja, llevándose una mano al pecho, y la otra a su vientre expuesto, debido a que en aquella pelea sus vestiduras fueron rasgadas, mostrando el top que usaba como ropa interior debajo de la camisa que tenía puesta, el corte en su estómago se había recuperado, no había alcanzado a sanar por completo, dejándola una herida, aunque no tan profunda, de tamaño considerable.

Después de aquella conmoción, el mayor de los gemelos se levantó y le dedicó una mirada a su subordinada, la cual estaba en un deplorable estado después de lo acontecido, se acercó, quedando a un par de pasos te distancia, sin embargo el "caballero" no se atrevía a levantar la vista:

.-Amo...-habló por fin, intentando contener las lágrimas - soy una vergüenza, una deshonra para usted, para su casa y mis ancestros.. - se interrumpió así misma- ... no hay excusa para lo que hice, levante mis manos contra usted, le he traicionado, por favor.. máteme, se lo suplico.

-oye, tu chica..-dijo Dante, se había acercado a ella - no es para tanto, creo que estás exagerando, no te lo tomes tan apecho - estaba a punto de guardar sus armas, cuando sorpresivamente la mujer alzó la mirada, mostrando sus ojo humedecidos, tanto por la lluvia como por las lágrimas en sus ojos, acercando su frente al cañón de la pistola que el mercenario estaba por guardar.

-para alguien como yo que no es digna de seguir en este mundo -fue allí cuando miró a los ojos del gemelo menor, suplicando aunque sin decir nada que terminase con su vida - que manera más indigna que terminar que esta..

-ya, tranquila, tómatelo con calma.. - El cazador se alejó de ella, enfundando sus pistolas, a la vez que caminaba en dirección a su hermano, que se mantenía quieto, sosteniendo su arma, con el filo hacia abajo, quien la observaba detenidamente, con la misma expresión fría y completamente inexpresiva:

 _-Vamos brother.., dile algo, es tu empleada, solo mírala, se ve que está muy estresada_ –comento, antes de irse de largo para dejarlos solos unos minutos, adelantándose, divisando a la distancia a una figura de túnica carmesí que levantaba aquél objeto, corriendo para escapar, invocando a un golem para tapar le el paso – _por lo menos dale un aumento de sueldo._

El primogénito de Sparda dio un par de pasos más acercándose a su capitán, que había hecho su cabello a un lado para ofrecerle el cuello, sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

 _-_ qué se supone que estás haciendo?– interrogó el albino, que continuaba manteniendo esa mirada inexpresiva.

-le he fallado, he fallado al juramento que he hecho, yo..- no se atrevió ni siquiera a mirarlo, se mantuvo con la vista al suelo, cerró los ojos esperando ya ser decapitada.

-..- el semi-demonio se inclinó ligeramente a ella, para levantarle el mentón y obligarla a levantar la mirada, tocando la mejilla de la joven, cuyo rostro estaba ligeramente enrojecido, tanto por la pena, como por haber llorado – no seas tonta.. –dijo dándole una ligera palmada en la cabeza.

La dama observaba sin palabras lo que ocurría, bastante sorprendida por aquello:

-no me jodas, Vergil!, si vas a besarla hazlo ya! – exclamó el mercenario, que había regresado.

-ahora qué es lo que quieres, Dante? – inquirió el otro demonio volteándolo a ver, separándose de Diana, llevándose una mano a la cabeza para sobarse la sienes, ocultando su rostro, mientras que la hechicera enrojeció el rostro aún más, como si fuese un tomate, apretando el puño, pensando, idean formas de asesinar a ese sujeto.

-tardaban mucho, dejen su charla motivacional para otro día – dijo el menor, que se daba media vuelta para adelantarse, otra vez. – ah! tía, olvidaste tus cosas el auto! –se volvió un instante, para arrojarle dos kamas, los cuales cayeron a un par de metros de esos dos.

– deja de holgazanear, aún queda trabajo que hacer – sentenció Vergil, incorporándose de nuevo, dándole la espalda a la guerrera, siguiendo su camino, buscando alcázar a su hermano.

* * *

notas de autor: gracias a todos por leer, lamento haberme tardado, he tnieod mucho que hacer, saben he tenido proyectos, examenes, entreas de treas, me han teniedo muy ocupada, y conflictos personales, pero bueno, ya es el penultimo capítulo, pido perdón por las faltas de ortografía, y lo errores de redacción, les pormeto que voy a corregirlos todos apenas termine esto.

Esa Diana y su doble moral XD.

agradezco a los lectores, en especial a MaryAnne, la escrtora del fanfinc "tortura" que ha escrito una nueva historia mejorada de ese fanfinc, una gran amiga, le deseo lo mejor, también quiero dedicar este capítulo a ella, por su cumpleaños.

a Leilael, igualmente una gran autora, sus historias son bastante buenas, a Lempicka Silent, a mi co-escritor "Henryuzero".

-tenía pensaod que diana muriese en este capítulo, pero mi co- escritor no estuvo tan de acuerdo, peor bueno.. aquí está XD.

-Carlos santana es un guitarrista muy famoso (uno de los mejores del mundo, y es 100% mexicano), su imagen y su música tampoco me pertenece, del mismo modo que la múscia del grupo "Maná", no me pertenece, tampoco los carros "Jeep".

-helena huston es una cantante fictica, que salió en la seire aniamada de devil may cry, cantando "future in may hands".

espero actualizar pronto, los quiero mucho,

atentamente: boudica.


End file.
